Finding Her
by tainted-angel21
Summary: He unintentionally found the one rare thing that vampires, especially the ancient ones search for relentlessly but rarely ever find. But now that he found her, could he keep her? Could Eric keep his Arya?
1. The Big Bad Vampire and The Little Mouse

Hey Readers! This is a new fic of mine that has been roaming in my head for ages and I just had to get it out. I hope you all like it and will leave me reviews. Like all my fics this one too has an OC. Please do tell me if you like it or if you have any criticisms...Happy Reading, folks! Enjoy...

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter One**

Business was thriving as usual. How could it not when said business belonged to one Eric Northman? Eric believed himself to excel in everything and Fangtasia was just one of his many achievements over the thousand years of his undead life. That particular evening he came in before his bar had opened for business. After all most of the nights he had to sit on his throne and keep with the image of the bar, so there were certain evenings that he had to come in early to take care of work and of course make sure his area was in order. Oh the pains of being a vampire Sheriff!

That evening was nothing out of the ordinary. He came in impeccably dressed in black; he found one of his business partners the vampire Longshadow already organizing the bar and still no sign of his other business partner slash second-in-command slash progeny Pam. There was Ginger, dumb and blonde human worker of Fangtasia. Where Ginger lost in intellect she made up in looks, loyalty and hard work. Also the dumber a person was the less chance of him or her doing anything against their employer. So they kept her around. Eric had had her once when she was brand new, but the novelty wore off on the first time, Pam played around with her a few more times and then she too soon lost interest. Longshadow was never permitted to touch her though. After all she was one of the loyal employees of Fangtasia and good employees, especially day workers were so hard to come by these days.

Eric ran at vampire speed to the back room looking for Pam, but what he found was a surprise. A strange and unexpected surprise and one that he was sure would be amusing. There in the back room against the wall in a corner a little girl sat on the floor all curled up and reading a book apparently. Eric stood there and stared at her, he just couldn't look away; neither could he get rid of the tension he suddenly felt and that odd way his senses were fluttering. The girl was thin, with short unruly shiny black curls on top of her head; she was pale and had almost no emotions on her little face. She was entirely too comfortable in her place and lost in her own little world reading her book. Something about her just made Eric itch and it was getting on his nerves.

He remembered Pam mentioning this little mouse; this was Ginger's niece. How odd it was to find a little girl calmly reading a book in a vampire bar. Did she have no sense of danger or even the slightest hint of nerves? That little breather had to be the tastiest morsel in the entire bar, a five-star course for any vampire and what does she do? She sits on the floor all curled up and comfortable reading a book. He wanted to spook the tiny breather, but something made him decide otherwise.

He returned to his office and for the night forgot all about her. But that month, everyday Eric came in early and saw her, she was either in her usual place doing her homework, scribbling in notebooks or reading or following Ginger around, helping her with anything and everything. She helped her clean, move heavy things, keep inventory, everything. He even saw Pam talking with her one evening and that was a great shock. Pam usually avoided the little humans so that same evening he asked Pam about the little breather.

Apparently, the little breather was snarky and Pam liked her. Well, as much as Pam could like anyone. She only liked her because the little thing was actually smart and not as dumb as the girls they encountered these days. She entertained Pam greatly and that was why Pam had told both Ginger and Longshadow that she was under the protection of Fangtasia. Also Pam made sure the little girl left before the bar opened.

Pam did mention her to Eric once a few months ago, but Eric told Pam to not bite her because she was still a minor and then forgot all about her. Pam met the girl months ago one evening before opening time and was exceedingly surprised. The girl was extremely smart, had no fashion sense was not ditzy like the other giggling breathers and was just as sarcastic as Pam herself. Then there was that way she would both present her wicked sense of humor and be respectful to Pam. The girl was smart and knew her place, that was something that most humans forgot especially after the AVL was forcing vampires all over to be all human-friendly. There was no way this rather spunky breather was related to that dumb Ginger, Pam decided. Pam thought, even though the girl was rather skinny and average looking, she would have loved to taste her. It was a pity that she was just fourteen. Pam let her do her homework in the back room; the little breather was very amusing. She was just different.

The little breather's name was Mary-Jean Hollis and she was fourteen years old and she would be finished with her high school education by the time she was fifteen, which was why she had so much homework. She was also an orphan and Ginger's friend's daughter and was taken in by Ginger and she did all the housework at home. According to what Pam said the girl seemed to be raising Ginger and not the other way around. Eric decided that he agreed with Pam, the little breather was both different and amusing. Curiosity nagged at Eric, he wanted to know more about this little mouse that scurried around in his bar.

The next evening Eric decided to introduce himself to the quiet mouse in his bar. There she was again in her usual place, sitting all alone with her nose buried in a thick book. Again, Pam was right the girl had no fashion sense whatsoever. She wore the baggiest clothes and the rattiest shoes. But there was something endearing about how she curled up against that wall and on the floor. She sat there as comfortably as a lazy kitten. There was that tension in his body, that fluttering of his senses and that itchy irritation. Something about her didn't fit and it bugged him. So just to spook the little mouse he appeared right in front of her at vampire speed.

He expected her to feel the sudden and harsh whoosh of air because of his speed. Her curls bounced because of the said whoosh, but her pulse remained steady. Not even a startled gasp let alone a horrified shriek. The strangest thing was that the girl was neither spooked nor was she surprised, no fear even, her pulse remained steady as she lazily looked up from her book, blinked, stood up and gave him polite smile. Then she greeted him with a soft, "Good Evening, Sir!"

Her lack of fear and surprise could be chalked up to the fact that she had been in a vampire bar and around vampires for so long that she got used to the speed. But his appearance, abnormal height, his whole aura of intimidation should have unnerved her. It unnerved everyone, but not her. Even though she clearly knew of him, she shouldn't have been so comfortable as to offer a polite greeting. His reputation preceded him and it wasn't a good reputation. She should have been shaking like a leaf if she really knew him to be Mr. Northman. Something did not add up to the little mouse and her strange behavior.

Eric couldn't decide which annoyed him more, her strange yellow eyes; her soft voiced that played over and over in his head, or her irritating presence which was making his skin buzz. Eric studied her and yes her eyes were more yellow than hazel. They were definitely yellow and a shade of eyes Eric had never seen on humans, she wasn't a supernatural creature as far as he could tell, but there was something different about her that Eric couldn't put his finger on.

Eric gruffly asked, "What is your name, little girl?"

She should have been scared just then but she wasn't instead she replied politely, "Mary-Jean Hollis, Sir and thank you for letting me do my homework here!"

With a simple sentence she both flattered him, made sure he couldn't pick on her for staying at his bar because he apparently let her and she presented herself as the submissive between the two of them. He had to agree with Pam, she was a clever little mouse. Although, that only made things worse for her from Eric's point of view, now she irritated him more and he was definitely going to find out more about her.

If she thought she could flatter him, then she needed to learn that flattering vampires could get you in deeper with said vampire. So he leaned down, the little mouse was really tiny, came barely came up to his chest and then leaned into her to intimidate. No reaction from her except a curious look at his long blonde hair dangling in front of her face and then slow blink of those yellow eyes so just for a reaction he took her chin between his fingers and leaned his face closer to her face. He was literally bending over her and pushing her into the wall, she was that short. Her skin was warm and the buzzing in him increased. Her scent was another thing that was bugging him. She smelled like the ocean and cold wind. She didn't smell all sweet and delicious, but her scent still made him curious about her.

She was so young and definitely a virgin. That sweet alluring scent clung to the scent of ocean and cold winds. To up the intimidation factor, he demanded, danger seeping into his voice, "How old are you then, little girl?"

She shied away from his touch. Turning her face away and pulling her chin out of his fingers. Again it bugged him, she was neither intimidated nor shy; he had just made her feel a little uncomfortable. Her head was lowered as he stared at her ratty converse on her feet and replied in that soft voice again, "Fourteen, Sir."

Finally, he had an upper hand on her. So, he asked with a dark smirk, "Did the big bad vampire scare the little mouse?"

For barely a microsecond, there was spike in the energy around him and the buzzing in his skin got too much to bear. It went as quickly as it came. The mouse suddenly didn't look like a mouse anymore. She stood up straighter, the polite smile on her face wiped away and a cold mask slid in its place. Her yellow eyes looked golden as she asked him back monotonously, "Why would the big bad vampire want to scare the little mouse? Doesn't the big bad vampire have other bigger mammals to scare, Sir?"

Eric gave her a look that would have chilled other vampires to the bones, but she looked unperturbed and more interesting was the fact that despite her sudden insolence Eric liked this mouse. Pam was right she was snarky and amusing. He was still irritated by her, but he wanted to see how far he could push her, after all this was the real her. So, to make her aware of her slip and show her exactly who he was, Eric growled out, "You are either a very brave little girl or a stupid one to use that tone with me. I have done much worse to little girls like you for doing less than that."

She blinked, smiled a half smile that was somewhat charming with her shiny black curls, pale face and pink lips and replied, "Sir, I am neither brave nor stupid. I am just unaware of the mouse and the big bad vampire you were asking me about. If my tone offended you then I apologize."

Smart girl, she turned around the situation once again. He stared at her with a blank face hoping for some kind of reaction. There was nothing as the girl held his ice-blue eyes with her strange yellow ones and maintained that smile on her face. He was irritated but her odd charm made him tolerate her. Her charm and that infernal buzzing he felt in his body. But he couldn't let her know that. So he stared. He knew he couldn't get anything more from her as Ginger came running and asking after her and she soon left.

Later in the night Pam asked him what he thought of the little breather. He told her that he agreed with her and that she was amusing. He also told her to keep Longshadow away from the little breather. He intended to see more of the little breather. Pam agreed.

Also that night as Eric sat on his throne with the worshipping fangbangers at his feet, he had an odd smirk on his lips as he thought about the little mouse he harbored in his bar and he thought about oceans and cold winds.


	2. Curiosity and Oral Fixation

Hey Readers! Well, this is the latest update, I hope you enjoy it. Please Review and tell me how you like it, if you have something you would like to point out or tell me. I would appreciate the criticisms too. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Two**

The next evening Eric followed the low buzzing he felt in his body and thus found Fangtasia's very own little mouse helping Ginger clean table tops. The little mouse was scrubbing table tops so enthusiastically that her head full of short black curls bounced around with her every movement. It was a little funny to watch. Such highly energetic movement from such a little body but her face remained impassive.

He watched her with narrowed eyes; the girl was certainly no eye catcher. She looked average at best, but you never knew with girls like her though. She was far too young but once she hit that right age and actually grew up, she might look half way decent. She was once again wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of jeans that was far too loose on her. In a way she seemed different from girls from this generation. This little breather didn't seem to flaunt her body, those non-existent curves like the other girls her age.

He took in a deep breath, taking in her fresh scent of ocean and cold wind, although this evening it also held a slight tinge of cherry-blossoms. How odd was her scent, very refreshing scent in this humid Shreveport weather, thought Eric. The little mouse was bugging him again and she wasn't even doing anything yet.

Before he could make another move, she suddenly turned and looked straight at him. Those unnatural yellow eyes blinked at him and then she nodded respectfully at him and then walked away to the backroom. The little mouse was avoiding him it seemed.

After a few minutes of dawdling he too left to pick and prod at the little mouse. He found her sitting beside Pam shifting through mounds of papers; apparently helping her with the file work. Wasn't she a busy little mouse?

Every now and then she would make a comment about inane filling mistakes and curiously enough they were funny in a dry way and Pam would remain silent. Now, you'd have to be Eric to see that slight twitch in the corner of Pam's mouth to know that she actually smiled every time the little breather said something. What Eric found curious was that the mouse did not stop making said comments despite Pam not responding. Most humans would take it as an insult and just shut up, but it was as if she knew how Pam was and so changed the pattern of their conversation accordingly.

It was a while before Pam announced in a lazy drawl, "So, little breather it seems that you have caught the eye of owner of this fine establishment."

Eric's ears perked up at that and he knew immediately that Pam knew he was there and was doing this mostly for his benefit. That or she was enjoying teasing two people at the same time. The little mouse looked up from her pile of papers and blinked at Pam and then nodded, "Yes, Miss Pam, I have met Mr. Northman last night."

Pam smirked and eyed her, wanting her to elaborate her answer. Even Eric couldn't help with that itching; he just needed to know more. The girl held her answer for a few seconds as if to build up the suspense before she replied softly, "He is very tall and has very pretty hair, Miss Pam."

Pam couldn't help it, she started chuckling. While on the other side, Eric felt like twitching. She did not insult him per say, she complimented him, but in a way she didn't acknowledge him either. Just how much of a smart-ass was this little breather? No wonder Pam liked her. The buzzing underneath his skin grew louder and her scent tickled his nose. It took a lot of his self-control not to growl at that.

Finally Pam stop chuckling and smirked at her, "Cute, little breather. Very cute. That wasn't what I was expecting. Now, what did you two talk about?"

The little breather shrugged and returned to her paperwork as she replied nonchalantly, "He asked for my name and age. Then he was inquiring about a big bad vampire and a mouse. I told him that I didn't know this big bad vampire or the mouse. The only vampires I know are Mr. Longshadow, Mr. Northman himself and you, Miss Pam. I didn't even see any mouse, Miss Pam."

This time Pam's mouth visibly twitched as she held back her laughter, Eric gritted his teeth together. Then without giving them any other chance to demean him further he zoomed right in front of them. Pam smirked at him annoyingly while the mouse looked up at him, blinked once and then greeted him politely, "Good Evening, Mr. Northman!"

The mouse wasn't even fazed by the fact that a vampire appeared in front of her. Just to intimidate the little mouse he stated, "I heard my name."

The mouse nodded and replied, "Yes, Mr. Northman. You seem to be a very popular man, Sir."

Pam snorted lightly at that. Eric looked at the mouse who seemed unperturbed. She looked back at him and continued, "That is going by the size of your throne and the huge crowd that always wants to be at your feet and beg for your attention. So it is very likely for you to hear your name so many times and from so many sources, Sir. No need to be alarmed by it."

Eric could feel the giggle that was building up in the back of Pam's throat and he felt a little pride in the fact that his progeny was loyal enough to him to not laugh at this strange predicament. The buzzing was becoming overwhelming again as energy seemed to waft around them as blue eyes stared into yellow eyes. Finally he smirked and asked, "Am I to expect you to be one of those, how did you put it, ah yes, want to be at my feet and beg for my attention? After all I did hear my name from your lips."

There, there it was again, that microsecond of overwhelming crackle of energy. He knew Pam didn't feel it, only he did, it was that quick. He was waiting for the mouse to snap at him, he knew she would, her eyes turned a shade of golden and she was glaring at him like there was no tomorrow. But once again, she was different, she surprised him. She blinked once and then the biggest grin appeared on her lips. It was a charming smile no doubt, pretty even. That smile made Eric feel a sudden rush that was too quickly gone for him to contemplate it. Then the girl replied coyly, "Oh Sir, why would you possibly want a fourteen year old amongst your crowd of admirers? So no Sir, I am not one of those people at your feet."

She fluttered her eyes at him, she had surprisingly long and dark eyelashes and then continued, "You are a man who is popular for far more reasons than the size of his throne and a crowd at his feet and that was why you heard your name from my lips, Sir."

Clever mouse. Insulted him, flattered him, buttered him up and didn't even tell him why she was speaking of him. The hidden insults in her speech were not lost on him and she made it clear that she didn't insult him, but again if he took an insult, she did not mean it. How very clever this mouse was. Hell she even hid an innuendo in that speech, he idly wondered if she knew.

She then turned to Pam and asked her if she could leave since it was so near the opening time and when Pam nodded, she left. Eric stared at the way she slowly almost dragged her feet on the floor. The mouse had no sense of grace; as a matter of fact she didn't even know how to walk. The buzzing in his skin seemed to slow down, but a thought suddenly nagged at him. How would she get home?

He was brought back from his thoughts as Pam commented, "You weren't offended by the little breather? I was expecting you to sink your teeth into her by now."

Eric looked back at his childe who had a smirk plastered on her face. The thought was disturbing, why, he didn't know. He had younger blood before and the girl smelled somewhat delicious and virgins were a delicacy. He blamed it on his Sheriff territorial and protective instincts. If there was a thing like that. He drawled amusedly at Pam, "You were right. She is amusing."

Pam snorted, "She knows how to talk, even if it burns my eyes to look at her clothes and her body language."

Eric smirked and said nothing. There was nothing to say to that. Pam, once again was right. Pam continued, "The little breather doesn't know it yet but she will be good at flirting when she grows up."

That irritated Eric. Who would flirt with her? Why would they flirt with her? She was just a small mouse. She was better off being quiet and with her nose buried in her books. There really was something funny about the little mouse. He intended on finding it out.

Eric snorted, "With her looks? She has a long way to go."

Pam shot him a sly look and then smirked lasciviously, "Well, I intend to consider her when she turns eighteen. She interests me."

Again, that bugged Eric a lot. He blamed it on his curiosity. He wanted to be the first one to find out more about the mouse and when she turned eighteen, hopefully he would be the one to taste her. His body tensed slightly and the buzzing came out of nowhere again. This was getting annoying.

Eric narrowed his eyes at his childe and commented softly, "She interests me too. I wish to find out more about this precocious little mouse we have."

Pam smirked wickedly, "So, you are calling dibs on the flat-chested smart-ass?"

Eric shot her a quick glare and then looked around the room, "Finish the paperwork, Pam instead of making a mouse do it all for you."

Pam didn't even move a muscle, instead she rolled her eyes and filed her nails as she replied, "She offered to do them. Besides, the mouse has a big brain in that little head of her's. She can read twenty-thousand words per second and has eidetic memory."

Eric glanced back at the other blonde with surprised eyes as said blonde smirked gleefully. Well, that explained why the mouse was graduating high school early. So, the breather had a superior intellect and that was why she talked in the way she did. It was ironic to think of her as Ginger's niece. Suddenly, there was an odd warm he felt. Almost like pride. He had to admit it; the little mouse did impress him.

Eric said nonchalantly, "Well then that makes my curiosity about little Miss Hollis grow stronger."

Pam shrugged, "Do what you will about it. Just don't break her much. She is funny."

Eric asked, "She goes home alone?"

Pam nodded. Again, the damn buzzing. He had to control the urge to grit his teeth. He sniffed and replied, "Then I will have to do something about it tomorrow. She is something different though. Have you glamored her?"

Pam was walking away to see to her duties as she replied, "She doesn't smell different. So no, haven't needed to do it yet."

The buzzing wouldn't stop and now he knew the little mouse was different. She was smart. There still was something about her that wasn't adding up. The most important being the effect she had on him. Eric was quite sure the buzzing was something she did. Unknowingly at least. Her scent was curious too. There was something subtly different about her. He intended to find out more about her. She was who she was, but was she what she seemed? Eric shook his head and went to his office. He would pick the little mouse's big brain tomorrow. How amusing it would be.

The next evening Eric came to Fangtasia as soon as the sun set. He had plans regarding a certain mouse after all. He followed that low buzz he felt and found the little mouse sitting in Pam's office going through one file after another. This time though he decided to take a different approach. Leaning against a wall, blocking the entrance of the office, as sweetly as he could he greeted, "Well hello there, little girl."

She looked up from the file she was reading and blinked those yellow eyes at him. That seemed to be an odd habit of hers. Blinking at him. She had a pen in between her teeth. She seemed to nibbling on it; such a bizarre thing to do but somehow she made it look endearing. He watched as she took out the pen from her mouth and gave him a bright smile and greeted out enthusiastically, "Hello to you too, Mr. Northman. Isn't it a fine evening?"

If Eric wasn't as old a vampire as he was or if he didn't have one of the most sarcastic females as his progeny, he wouldn't have detected that subtle sarcasm in her tone. How odd the little mouse was. There was a flash of rush in him but all he did was raise an eyebrow at her. She just shrugged and went back to her paperwork with the pen back at her mouth. Was she really that unperturbed with a vampire watching her intently? How was that she didn't seem even a little intimidated?

After a few moments, Eric asked, his voice wasn't sweet but it wasn't a harsh reprimand either, "Why are you doing all these paperwork?"

She looked back at him and replied with the pen still in her mouth, "I was bored. I like helping out, Mr. Northman. Miss Pam said I could help her out, instead of walking around or sitting idle in the bar."

Eric asked curiously, "Why would you do so when you aren't even getting paid?"

She looked at him intently and it looked like she was considering something. The more she looked at him, the louder the buzzing Eric felt. He could smell the scent of ocean and cherry-blossoms surrounding the room and his body suddenly felt tense. His skin was itching, but when she sighed and dropped her gaze, for a second everything calmed down. She took out the pen from her mouth once more and replied softly, "I don't get to spend much time with my aunt, Sir. By bringing her lunch and staying till opening time, I get to be around her and spend some time with her."

Eric narrowed his eyes at her. What she said was completely true, but there was more to than what the clever little mouse was saying. She regained her composure soon enough, as she smiled a seemingly adorable half-smile and continued, "Besides, I help out after I finish my school work and all these things are so interesting."

Her pen was back in her mouth and she was back at nibbling it. Eric ignored the way his skin was itching and commented nonchalantly, "Also this is a great way of keeping an eye on your aunt."

The little mouse didn't even look up from the new papers she was looking at as she replied, "Also that."

How very cheeky this little mouse got. Eric let his voice drop to an almost dangerous pitch as he demanded, "What would a little girl like you do by keeping an eye on your aunt who works at a vampire bar? What could you possibly do for her?"

To Eric's utter astonishment, she wasn't the least bit intimidated or nervous by his questioning. She wasn't even insulted. Her pulse was steady as she answered politely, "My aunt was always a forgetful sort but she especially forgets to eat when she is around vampires, Sir. So, I come here with her lunch and then stay back for a few hours instead of going home immediately."

Eric stared at her. While her answer was true and it did make sense and it definitely was something Ginger did, there still was something that was bugging him about her. He walked over to her and sat down on a seat across her and kept on watching her. Finally he drawled out, "You seem to be the one taking care of your aunt and performing the duties of the adult. Is it because you think yourself much smarter than Ginger or is it because she is incapable of taking care of you, little girl?"

There that should have ticked her off. By forcing her to answer he would throw her off her game. She looked up at him with the pen still in her mouth. Her eyes flashed that golden sheen and she blinked and then replied softly, with the damned pen still in her mouth, "Well Sir, it's just my aunt and I. She is all I have and I am all she has. She isn't perfect and all capable and neither am I. She tries her best to provide for me and do all she can for me and I do whatever I can to make things easier for her."

Eric almost resisted the urge to growl at her. She completely avoided the bait he set out for her. She ignored the insult and gave an explanation that was clearly truthful and heartfelt. How very devious of the little mouse. After a few moments of either watching her nibble on that pen or those glossy curls bouncing on her head with each of her head's movement, he asked, "So what about your parents, little girl?"

He knew about them from Pam, but he wanted to hear her answers. She didn't even look perturbed as she replied shuffling around papers, "My mother was a single parent, Mr. Northman. I never knew my father. My mother was best of friends with my aunt and they were room-mates since before I was born. So when she died, my aunt took me in and some months later we moved to Shreveport, Sir."

Eric prodded persistently, "How did your mother die?"

She answered quickly, "It was a hit and run. She died on impact."

There was slight sting as he heard her answer. She answered too quickly, it was clear that her mother's death still bothered her. Her pulse quickened for a moment. The buzzing continued without falter. He asked, "What was her name?"

Again, a nonchalant reply, "Katelyn Hollis. Everyone called her Katie, Sir."

"Do you not have any other family?"

"No, Sir."

"Pam says you are smarter than most other breathers."

She smiled a smile that was entirely too sweet as she replied, "I gathered that Miss Pam told you something along those lines after you earlier comment on my overly-conceited intelligence, Sir. But I do try my best at humility."

Eric couldn't help the snort that he let out. The mouse was really amusing. She was actually playing his game, trying to rile him up. It would be too damned adorable if he was already irritated at her. She smiled at his snort with the pen still held between her teeth.

He finally couldn't take it anymore. He frowned and asked, "Why are you chewing on that pen? With your overly-conceited intelligence I'd expect you would know that pens are used to write and not to be eaten, silly human."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and took the pen out of her mouth. Then giggled like the little girl she was and replied, "Habit, I suppose, Mr. Northman."

The sound of her giggle wasn't annoying but it was a nice sound, he supposed. He frowned and asked, "You can't eat the pen and I don't think it tastes good either. So, why?"

She looked at him intently, her strange yellow eyes studying him and then she asked, "Do you know one of the many things about vampires that unnerve us humans, Sir?"

Eric rolled his eyes and asked sarcastically, "Other than the fact that you humans are our food source and we vampires are capable of draining you so very easily?"

Although Eric's reply didn't show it, he was extremely curious as to where the little mouse was taking the conversation. She seemed to be very interesting. Just like Pam said, just like he expected. She was already entertaining him in ways he wasn't entertained for so long.

She too rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes, other than that, Sir."

The scent of cherry-blossoms was wafting thickly around him. He raised an eyebrow and demanded softly, "You have me curious, tell me, little breather."

She rested her face in her cupped hand and smiled cheekily at him. Eric resisted the urge to smile back at her as she explained eagerly, "Vampires stay entirely too still, little to no movement at all. You guys sit absolutely still for hours while we humans are in constant movement, Sir. We blink, breathe, tap our fingers or our feet, itch, lick our lips, or bite our fingernails. Something, anything, we humans always move. That's how we develop certain habits too, Sir. It seems I have developed the habit of putting my pen in my mouth."

Eric was impressed by her explanation and over his thousand years of undead life, it was also something that he noticed. In fact, it was something Godric taught him, to act like other humans and blend in with them, before the Great Revelation that is. He knew how to mimic humans but now he had no need to pretend to be a weak human when he could be what he exactly was. A powerful vampire. He stared at the little human before him who in her short life had seemed to figure such an important detail regarding human and vampire behavior out. He was undeniably impressed at her observation skills, but he wasn't about to let her know that. He rolled his eyes and stated, "So, it is a human thing."

She giggled and nodded, "Yes, it's a human thing, Sir."

The tense feeling in his body eased but the itch in his skin and that infernal buzzing was still there. The mouse was quiet modest of her observation skills it seemed. He eyed the smile on her pink lips and teased, just to rile her up, "Hmm. It seems to me that it's not just a habit you have, little breather. You seem to have an oral fixation."

Suddenly, the warmth in her smile was gone and she asked neutrally, "Oral fixation, you say, Sir?"

Eric did not even resist the urge to smirk smugly. Finally, she was riled up. Either she knew exactly what he meant or she didn't know. Either she was insulted or she was ignorant. In any case, he would have fun teasing her about this. So he sneered, "Yes, oral fixation. Do you know what it means, my smart little breather?"

She was quiet for three whole seconds, before she blinked twice and then started in a monotonous voice, "Yes. Psychologically, Sigmund Freud proposed that if a nursing child's appetite was thwarted during any libidinal development stage, the anxiety would persist into adulthood as a neurosis. Therefore, an infantile oral fixation or oral craving would manifest as an obsession with oral stimulation; yet, if weaned either too early or too late, the infant might fail in resolving the emotional conflicts of the oral also known as the first stage of psychosexual development and he or she might develop a maladaptive oral fixation."

This time Eric blinked. Was she really spouting all of that from memory? Was that how she always was? Fourteen and that intellectually advanced? The buzzing around him grew impossibly loud, but her voice was cutting through that haze and reaching his ears quiet clearly. There was also a sudden surge in the energy around him. All he could do was stare endlessly into her golden eyes as she continued her speech. He couldn't look away. Not that he was trying to.

She continued, "Theoretically, oral-stage fixations are manifested as garrulousness, smoking, continual oral stimulus like eating, chewing objects, and alcoholism. Psychologically, the symptoms include a sarcastic, oral sadistic personality; nail biting, oral sexual practices such as fellatio, cunnilingus, analingus, et cetera."

Eric resisted the urge to gasp. Did the little mouse just say fellatio, cunnilingus and analingus? Those words sounded beyond wrong from her mouth. He felt deeply disturbed, but he didn't know why. There was no way a little girl like her could fluster a thousand year old vampire. Then again, she was just spouting facts, like singing nursery rhymes; she did not know exactly what she was talking about. That was what he hoped. Eric was sure that he would never forget hearing her say those words. His stomach turned distastefully at that.

Then all of a sudden, all the buzzing calmed down. She blinked once more and the hole her eyes had on his went away. The moment of awe-inspiring incredulousness in the beginning of her speech and a little bit of disgust by the end of it seemed to melt away. She smiled a little and stated matter-of-factly, "No, Sir. I don't think I have an oral fixation. I just like keeping my pen in my mouth when my hands are busy. Its either that or I keep it behind my ear. No need to be overtly alarmed by it, Sir. It's just one of those many human things."

The little mouse might have turned the conversation around, but there was no way she could get out of what Eric planned for her next. The buzzing be damned. He would finally corner her and get the answers he wanted.


	3. Cornering The Clever Little Mouse

Hey Readers! Here's the next chapter. I thank all of you who have reviewed. Truthfully you guys motivate me a lot to write. Well, to write faster that is. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please do review. Happy Reading, folks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Three**

Eric was enraged in a way. He was tired and frustrated and extremely annoyed at the little mouse's resistance. If it was any other human and if this was any other situation he probably would have been more patient, but the effect that this little breather had on him or whatever the hell she was doing to him was the last straw. He had had enough of this infernal buzzing and the itching was getting too much to tolerate.

He gave her a few seconds to assess the threat he was portraying by glaring at her, but she still seemed unperturbed. Just when the buzzing increased once more along with his anger, he lost it completely. He growled at her deeply which caused her to go rigid at once. She looked entirely too calm with her straight face, but Eric with his thousand years of being a vampire could so easily detect the guarding and assessing look in her wide yellow eyes, the way her pink lips tightened and pressed together in a straight line, the way she swallowed lowly and then her delicate jaw tightened and then there was the obvious way her pulse went a little faster. Finally, she was intimidated. But with that came her defiance, she didn't lower her eyes or whimper or do anything to defuse the situation. She wouldn't even stop the fucking buzzing to calm him down. Just to spite him it seemed she increased it to so loud that his head began to hurt and he being a vampire didn't know much about headaches.

Eric snarled and flashed right onto her, with his fangs bared, eyes a blazing and face inches away from her as he held the armrests of her chair and trapped her into it. She really was a helpless mouse then with a big bad vampire loaming over her with no way to escape.

Eric growled out, "What are you?"

She swallowed loudly and flinched at his voice, her lips trembled as she whispered softly, "I am just a normal girl, Sir. Nothing more."

The buzzing grew so loud that he felt as if someone was hammering the insides of his head and his senses were blurring. His ears pounded. He was losing whatever little shred of control he had and fast, he shook the chair to frighten her and snarled in her face, "Do not test my patience. Tell me what the fuck you are and how you are doing that. Answer me fast before I rip your little throat out."

He couldn't stop growling and his ears felt as if they would bleed, his fangs ached and there was a strange scent in the air that made his stomach ache. She looked quite scared, her chin trembled, her cheeks looked flushed, her eyes here fluttering fast as her eyes took in a watery sheen, she was trying not to cry, her breathes came in short huffs, her body had a barely noticeable tremor in it and the most prominent was her pulse fluttering wildly. Vampires were designed to enjoy the sight of fear, especially when a human looked so deliciously scared. Predators were attracted to the sight of the prey's fear; that was how nature made them. Even though Eric's head was splitting itself in two and his whole body ached with how tensed it got, there was a part of him that whispered to him how beautiful this average little mouse looked when she looked scared. As soon as the thought hit him, he felt nauseous and had the urge to wipe that look away from her. She looked horrid when she was scared; the sight was horrid and wrong. She looked better when she was being a cheeky smart-ass.

He growled louder to get control over himself. He needed to stay steady despite the way his body and head pained because it was her who was causing it. His growl made her even more scared and a whimper escaped her lips, she swallowed too loudly and whispered brokenly, "What am I doing? I just answered you questions and I swear I told you who I am. I am Mary-Jean Hollis and a normal human girl."

There weren't any tears rolling down those cheeks of her's. Eric snarled in her face as he shut his eyes tight at the blinding pain. She had to stop whatever she was doing. Didn't she know what she was doing? The scent of ocean, cold winds and cherry-blossoms was becoming fainter as a strange overly powerful almost nostril burning sweet scent surrounded him. He could feel his ear drums ache at the loud sound of her heart beats. He growled painfully again, as he clutched the armrests of her seat tight.

Finally a warm and soft pressure on his temple came. She was whispering, "Mr. Northman, what is wrong with you?"

She was still scared. That was the first thought that came to Eric's mind. Her voice was still shaky, broken, hesitant and scared. The second thought was that, the ache was clearing up. His head felt sore, but pleasantly numb. She was somehow providing relief and comfort. The buzzing and the ache in his body were still there but it was much more tolerable. He opened his eyes and stared into those scared looking yellow eyes. She still had her small hand on his temple. As soon as she saw his eyes, it was as if her fear of him had doubled, she squeaked like a little mouse and immediately removed her hand from him.

Eric felt deeply displeased when she removed her touch. Didn't she know that her touch was helping him? Her warmth felt good, why wouldn't she stop that maddening trembling of her lips? He released one of the armrests and took her small hand in his. He looked down at his hand; his hand was so large compared to her's. Her small fragile warm hand disappeared in his. He squeezed her hand lightly, the rush that spread in his body felt good, and it eased the tensed ache in his body. Apparently he holding her hand did not comfort her as much as it comforted him. She was still too damned scared; she whispered again, "I swear I didn't do anything."

He frowned and grumbled, "Stop whimpering, little mouse."

She sniffled and whispered closing her eyes, "I am not whimpering and I am not a mouse. I did nothing and I am Mary-Jean Hollis."

She thought he was accusing her. Well, he was but she did not seem to understand why. The overly sweet scent was getting to powerful. Eric breathed in deeply almost gagging at the sweet scent and tried his best to calm down. After a second he demanded softly, "So tell me Mary-Jean Hollis what are you doing?"

She huffed and whispered furiously, "I am told you I am doing nothing. Why do you keep on asking me that? Wait…I was organizing the receipts for your sundry expenses."

Eric stared at her intently and then shook his head, his long blonde hair touching her cheeks, then he stated, "Not the paperwork, Miss Hollis, I was talking about the buzzing."

She whispered helplessly, her confusion very clear in her voice, "What buzzing? I don't even own a phone let alone have it on vibrate. Mr. Northman I swear I don't know what you are talking about. Why do you even think I am doing something?"

Eric considered her for a little while. She really didn't know what she was doing. Still that did not clear her off yet. He told her pointedly, still showing her his fangs, "I will ask you plainly then, Miss Hollis and I warn you the consequences of lying to me will be very grave. I will check out your answers regardless of what you may say, be sure of that. So it will be for your own safety to answer me truthfully."

She took in a deep breath and it seemed to calm her somewhat. Well, she was still scared, but at least she was composed enough to understand his threat and the situation. She nodded shakily. Eric asked her softly, "Are you a human, Miss Hollis?"

She gave him a look that Pam had dubbed the 'what-the-fuck' look. Then she replied defiantly, "I am a normal human girl, Mr. Northman."

Eric had no way of knowing if she was lying or not. Glamoring seemed to be the best option here. So, he stared deeply into her strange yellow eyes, reaching his will out to compel her and softly commanded, "You will tell me all I want to know, Mary-Jean. You will be truthful and answer all my questions. You want to tell me everything because it is so very easy to talk to me, Mary-Jean."

Her breathing eased and her pulse slowed a little, the trembling in her lip was also gone, but she still didn't look dazed like the usual glamored humans did. Instead she bit her lower lip and then blinked and whispered hesitantly, "Mr. Northman I told you I won't lie to you. So, if you are trying to glamour me, I have to say that it doesn't work on me, Sir."

Eric blinked, completely surprised. What was she and what did she mean Glamoring doesn't work on her and how did she even know what glamoring meant? He demanded, "Explain."

That one word had once again made her scared. Her lip was trembling and her pulse sky-rocketed. She jumped a little in her seat and then started whispering hurriedly, "When I first came here, Mr. Longshadow had once cornered me. He kept on touching my arm and talking like you did. He kept on saying how I was a sweet little thing and that I wanted him to bite me. He wanted to feed on me, Sir. I didn't know what he was doing but he kept on looking at my eyes. I thought maybe he was trying to hypnotize me, but I didn't know if I needed to call for help or scream or tell him whatever he was doing wasn't working. I felt helpless and I didn't say anything."

She stopped to take a breath and sniffle as Eric stared attentively at her, "Before he could do anything else, Miss Pam came in and told him he wasn't allowed to feed on me or glamour me. After that Mr. Longshadow told me to forget that I talked to him and walked away. So I didn't bring it up. I went home and thought about it and I researched on the internet. Some people said that vampires could compel people into doing certain things by looking into their eyes and basically hypnotizing them. It didn't make any sense at first as to why this glamoring thing did not work on me, but I couldn't ask anyone. I came up with an idea as to why it doesn't work on me, Sir."

Whatever she had said so far had made perfect sense, he even remembered Pam telling him how Longshadow had tried to glamour and feed on Ginger's niece. It was then that he had told Pam to tell Longshadow that Ginger was Fangtasia's employee and she or her niece were not to be harmed and were under Fangtasia's protection. Still, a human who was immune to glamoring, how unique that was. He asked her softly, "Why do you think so, Miss Hollis?"

She blushed as she replied, "I am not trying to brag, Sir, but my IQ levels are a bit higher than normal humans my age. I am a bit of a freak like that. I have eidetic memory, so I think that prevents from glamoring from working on me, since my brain makes it so that I notice everything and remember it always."

He gave her a narrow eyed look as he considered her answer. The clever mouse was right. Her theory made a lot of sense, but it did not explain the buzzing he still felt. He told her gravely, "Since glamoring does not seem to work on you, it only puts you in a graver situation. I cannot make sure you are answering truthfully and I will doubt you, and the consequences if you lie will be ever harsher."

She nodded shakily and replied, "I won't tell you any lies, Sir."

Eric asked her, "There are many different humans with special powers and there are many other types of creatures in this world, other than vampires. Are you one of them?"

She shook her head immediately and replied firmly, "No, Sir. The only thing different about me is my intellect. As far as I know, I don't have any power and I don't know what kind of creature you are talking about, but I don't think I am one. I am just a human girl who happens to freakishly remember everything."

Eric nodded accepting her answer. She did not smell like a Were, a shifter or all those humans he had met before who had special powers. She smelt relatively normal. He asked gruffly, "What about you parents? Was your mother different or your father? Did your mother ever tell you anything about your father?"

By this time she was shaking so bad that her hand that was still held by him tightened its grip almost painfully. She whispered brokenly, "Please Sir. I am just a normal human girl despite what everyone says. I am not a freak. My momma wasn't one either. She was a normal woman who got knocked up by a man whom she didn't even know. She wasn't even like me. Her IQ was normal, she loved me so much and she died, Sir. I don't know who my sperm-donor of a father was. I don't know if he was a freaky creature."

The buzzing quieted down remarkably but he felt a sudden urge, sort of a panic as he watched this clever little mouse breaking down. She wasn't crying yet, but she would start and soon. She looked at him earnestly, but her yellow eyes took on a faraway look. She stated vehemently, "Maybe he was a freaky monster, Sir. Maybe that's why he left and maybe that's why I am so different from other kids my age. That's why I am a freak. God, if I could only know, maybe I could turn into a monster like him too and protect my Auntie Jeannie and she wouldn't have to work here. I wouldn't be scared of her being hurt or dying because some vampire drained her or those church people harming her for working at a vampire bar. But I honestly don't know Sir, because if I did or if I was, I wouldn't be here."

She looked at him with such a sad look in her eyes, she was on the verge of crying but no tears rolled down her cheeks. She was holding it all back despite feeling so broken. He had pushed her too far. She was just a fourteen year old girl with fears that most children her age had no idea of. He felt compelled to calm her down. To make her smile that half-smile and manipulate conversation. This weepy broken look did not suit the mouse at all. She looked horrible. She looked so fragile and small sitting in front him. He retracted his fangs and to distract her and calm her somewhat he asked, even though he knew the answer, "Who is Auntie Jeannie?"

She suddenly seemed to snap out of it and blushed lightly. She blinked in that familiar way again and then whispered hesitantly, "Please don't punish my aunt, Sir. Ginger is just the name she gives to the people who come at the bars. She calls it her stage name. Her real name is Jean. My first name, Mary-Jean comes from her name. My momma named me after her."

Eric gave her a mischievous smirk to calm her down. He knew about Ginger's real name, she had told Pam and him about it when they glamored her. Standard protocol of course, when hiring someone to be the day worker. He asked her seriously, "So there are two Jeans in your house. Doesn't it get confusing for people?"

Eric had to stop himself from laughing out loud as he saw her pout. She looked adorable pouting like that and what was even funnier was that she knew exactly what he meant. Ginger was not the smartest of people and had trouble keeping up with most of the conversation that went around her, how could she possibly manage with having another person with the same name as her. Eric raised an eyebrow at her and finally she replied, "That's why she now tells everyone to call her Ginger."

Eric smirked, "I gather it gets difficult for her to call you Jean too, so what does she call you?"

Eric did chuckle then when she gasped and looked thoroughly embarrassed. He smirked at her smugly and reminded softly, "Now, now, Miss Hollis! You told me you would not lie."

The mouse huffed at him and replied sullenly, "Auntie Jeannie calls me her little angel."

Eric almost snorted and looked at her skeptically, "She calls you her little angel all the time?"

Said little angel shook her head, her black curls bouncing to and fro as she replied, "No. She calls me by my middle name, Sir. My momma used to call me by my middle name as well."

Eric smirked and asked mockingly, "And what is it?"

She smiled a small smile at him and replied, "Arya."

Arya. A different name for a different sort of girl. It suited her. With her black curls, thin body and those yellow eyes, her name suited her. So he asked another question, "What color would you say your eyes are, little Arya?"

She gave him a look that seemed too guarded. As if it was a touchy topic as well. She whispered softly, "I always thought my eyes were hazel. A light hazel. But people at school say I have freaky cat eyes. There is a boy in school who says I have piss yellow colored eyes."

Eric resisted the urge to snarl. How could those ignorant and stupid kids pick on her so just because she had different looking eyes. He was sure that they were intimidated by her intellect and success at her studies. Although, her eyes were strange and they were yellow and sometimes golden, not a light hazel like she thought. Sometimes they looked like topaz and at other times amber, but mostly yellow and golden. But that did not entitle those red-necked hicks of breathers to pick on her. Her eyes were not freaky and neither did they look like piss. How crude were they.

He didn't resist the urge anymore and placed his other hand on her head full of black curls. They were so soft and he liked ruffling them. She looked terribly surprised as she blinked and looked at him with timid eyes. Eric smiled and stated, "I asked because I cannot guess the exact shade. Your eyes most assuredly aren't freaky cat eyes or piss yellow."

She blinked at him and a slight smile curved her lips and he told her firmly, "You aren't a freak. I may not know what you are exactly, but I do know a monster when I see one and you are not one. Those disgusting humans that you go to school with hate you because you are smarter than them and they know it. They envy you and that's why they try to hurt you with their words."

Suddenly Eric lost his train of thought as he noticed the look in her eyes. She looked at him as if he had hung the moon in the sky. How odd. It was an admiring look he had seen from Pam, but never from a human he had only minutes before was interrogating. Only her awaiting his next words made him continue, "I will eventually find out what it is that is different about you, that is, if there is something different about you. But for now, know that you need not fear for the safety of your Auntie Jeannie for she is under my protection and by her extension to you too. Now that my interest is in you, you need not fear for anything else for you will be very closely watched by me, little Arya."

She gave him a smile that could only be best described as beautiful. The buzzing was gone, the itching was gone, the disgustingly sweet smell was gone, and all there was, was warmth. Sudden warmth, a rush that spread all over his body easing the tense feeling in his body and the scent of ocean, cold winds and cherry-blossoms. Then without a single hint she quickly hugged him. Her thin arms were wrapped around his neck, tightly.

He patted her shoulder awkwardly once and grunted, "I do not like being touched."

She let him go immediately, blushing a little and giggling a bit as she nodded apologetically at him. What he didn't tell her was that he did not like being touched, but her hug was entirely too welcome. In that very second when her arms wrapped his neck, he felt a burst of energy, warmth and a sudden veil of contentment falling over him. He was panicking and he did not know what happened. All he knew was that he felt curious, interested and protective of this little Arya. Damn it all, he desperately needed to call Godric within the week and find out more about his little mouse. Until then he would keep his word and keep a close eye on his clever little mouse.


	4. Becoming His Little Kitten

Hello my dear readers! Well, this is the latest update, I hope you all enjoy it immensely and I really hope you will give me some input on it. Please Review! Happy Reading, my friends!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Four**

Surprisingly enough, Eric didn't leave her immediately like he wanted to. She was still distraught, his little mouse. Human emotions were troublesome and very difficult for him to understand and he could not stand the weepy kind of emotions. His little Arya was most definitely excluding the weepy sad kind of emotions and even though he was the cause of her fright and slight breakdown, he did not want to stay around to watch any more of this weepy breather. Every logical thought was telling him to leave her be, little girls always cried and they were fine within the hour. That's just how little girls were. But some unknown instinct in him wanted to stay behind and wait till she was back to her cheeky self. Being all subdued did not suit his clever little mouse at all.

He did not know what he should do as he sat on the edge of the table and watched little Arya sniff every now and then. She did not look like she was about to cry, in fact she looked relatively normal. But the sniffing, the slight tremble and the way she curled into herself spoke louder than tears. She was upset.

The buzzing in Eric's head continued as he watched her fiddling with her sleeves. She wouldn't even raise her head to look at him; she kept her eyes on the floor. A part of Eric grumbled at that, the little breather was defiant, she was fiery with her golden eyes; this meek look wasn't a part of her. It couldn't be a part of her. He didn't hold himself back anymore and put his hand back into her black curls. They were really soft and he liked the way they filled his hands. Soft, silky, shiny, black and bouncy those curls were. He kept on rubbing his large hand as gently as he could against her small head.

Petting her head felt soothing and that strange buzzing in his head turned into a slight hum that felt good. Eric idly wondered that maybe this was why humans kept furry animals as pets. To pet them. He amazedly realized that this was a soothing ritual. Of course it was nothing like the affection he showed to his progeny back when she was still a baby vampire. Back then touching Pam's hair or brushing her hair was an entirely different situation and a mere human child could not compare to that of his vampire childe. This was not affection, this was merely something that must be done to calm her; he told himself.

She was calming down, her pulse was back to normal and her sniffling had stopped. Her hands stopped fiddling with her sleeves too. She slowly raised her head and looked at him. Her eyes looked soft and they were a warm golden. Eric mused, with her golden eyes and those soft black curls on her head; she was more of a little cat than a mouse. A kitten practically. She looked at him with such an adoring look that he suddenly felt his chest inflating. He felt this sudden pride at being the object of her awe. He liked this feeling no matter how logical it seemed. Eric Northman was a vampire and like all vampire he liked being the object of awe and fascination to humans, he specifically liked being worshipped by his human admirers. They were vermin mostly, those humans who came to his club. This little breather was different, she wasn't looking at him as if to worship him and neither did she feel for him what those fangbangers felt. She just looked at him with affection. Something only children and those with pure and innocent minds could project. She was one of those.

She smiled kindly at him and suddenly Eric felt like something fluttered wildly inside of him. She whispered, "Thank you, Mr. Northman. Those were the nicest things anyone other than Auntie Jeannie or my momma has ever said to me."

Unexpectedly, Eric felt like somebody had kicked him in the stomach and he felt like scum. He resisted the urge to growl; these new feelings were unacceptable, illogical and very bothersome. He was quite possibly feeling guilty for scaring Arya. There was another thing though, he felt incredibly frustrated and angry for her, not at her but for her. Did no one other than her aunt and her dead mother ever care for her? Eric knew he didn't say anything nice to her, was she that deprived of pleasant human interactions?

He stated monotonously and truthfully, "I was not being nice."

Usually he would have snapped at someone if they claimed that he, Eric Northman had been nice to them. Eric Northman did not do nice, period. But he just couldn't make himself snap at his little kitten. She shook her head, her curls still under his palm and tickling said palm. She replied, "No, you did, Mr. Northman. You might not have meant to be nice, but to me your words meant a lot. You wouldn't have said them if you didn't mean them. Your words were truthful and that is what makes them so important to me."

Eric felt this strange warmth spreading in him with her words. He could feel the bubbles of happiness and that familiar contentment filling him. Her words were having a similar effect on him as did those rare compliments from Godric did. He felt like basking in her compliments and affections. This did not make any sense at all. She continued, "You offered me protection, Mr. Northman. It's been a while since I have felt so safe. Also it feels surprisingly good to know that I have someone looking after me, even if it is to make sure that I am not some magical creature that might be potentially harmful."

So she felt safe with him? Was his kitten mad? Just minutes ago he had showed her his fangs and told her he would rip her throat out and she felt safe with him? He felt nauseous and his stomach started turning at the thought. Maybe his incredulousness at her words showed on his face because she laughed a little and explained, "I might sound crazy, Sir. But I mean what I said. You did what you had to do to make sure I was not a threat to your bar or your area. I heard from Auntie Jeannie that you are a vampire Sheriff. You must have felt something or detected something that made you question me. You did what you had to, but after you got your answers, you had no need for the extra words, Sir. You still don't have to sit here with me. But you still told me that my Aunt and I were safe and under your protection, you explained things to me no one would, you eased my discomfort about my eyes. Those were the nicest and the kindest things anyone other than family has said to me, Sir."

The nausea was gone and he felt warmth and returned her smile with one of his own. Still his protectiveness over her was mind-boggling. That was what all this was about; he was suddenly protective towards her, like a guardian would be towards his ward. That was all he could understand about this strange situation. Maybe having a child around in his club was making him feel protective.

He sneered at her, his hand letting go of her curls, "You are a strange little breather."

She didn't mind one bit and smiled cheekily as she replied, "Of course I am, Sir. After all, for fun I do paperwork for a vampire Sheriff."

He barely kept in the urge to snort. Everything was quiet for a while and he liked it. He liked the slight hum he felt and the feeling of contentment with just sitting there with his little kitten. Eric thought mildly, he might as well claim her when a vampire asked about her, because she was his little puzzle to solve and there was no way he could hold in his protectiveness if a vampire questioned about her. But before all of that he needed to talk to Godric about her.

She studied him intently and then started chewing on her lower lip nervously. Eric smirked at that, his curious little kitten seemed nervous, he just knew that she wanted to say something. He tilted his head a little and regarded her with a cool gaze and then stated, "Say what you have on your mind before your mind combusts, little kitten."

She blinked in that familiar way before she nodded shyly at him. She asked with a polite smile, "Mr. Northman, I was wondering, how old are you?"

Eric laughed internally, how curious she was. Just to tease her, he grumbled, "Aren't you a rude one, little breather."

She looked confused at that and then replied in a tone that clearly showed her confusion, "But I thought asking women their age was rude. That's why I didn't ask Miss Pam her age. Is it rude to ask all vampires their age? Is it against vampire etiquette?"

Eric couldn't help but chuckle, how amusing his kitten was. His chuckle apparently gave him away and she pouted at him for his teasing. He replied enigmatically, "I am over a thousand years old, little Arya."

Her eyes blinked in surprise and then started furiously moving all over him. Eric felt that familiar itch of curiosity and a sense of endearment as he felt the gears in his little kitten's head turning furiously. She was piecing him together like a puzzle, how very clever of her. She watched him some more looking at various parts of his body and then scrunching up her face, biting her lower lip, hmmm-ing every now and then and then she looked like she had come to a discovery.

Eric almost couldn't wait for the next very amusing and very-Arya thing, his little Arya would say. She shyly and almost timidly asked, "Um, Mr. Northman, I think I know something about you."

Eric smirked, "You mean, you think you know something about my past life by deducing certain things about me."

At that surprisingly enough, she blushed furiously and nodded. Eric blanked his face and demanded softly, "Then tell me, little kitten."

She started out softly, "Sir, you are over a thousand years old and from what I little I know of my history, back then humans didn't have last names, meaning you didn't have one and assuming Eric is your real name since Eric is a very old name, Northman could quite possibly be a play on your origins. Meaning a man from the north."

Eric felt a little pride seeping into him as he watched her explain her discoveries. He was genuinely surprised at how accurate her deductions were, how very observant and knowledgeable his little kitten was. Then again, she had proved her intellect many times over; she was a certifiable genius by human standards and in the case of certain obtuse vampires, so he shouldn't be surprised. There was definitely no denying the fact that he did feel that glowing pride at how very clever his little kitten was. Now she was showing him exactly how the inside of her clever mind worked. He was very amused and captivated.

She looked at him with twinkling topaz eyes and continued, "All your physical features lean heavily towards Scandinavian genes."

Eric couldn't help but tease her, "You mean my pretty hair?"

She blushed furiously and Eric found out that he enjoyed embarrassing his little kitten. It was enjoyable. Finally throwing her own words back at her was quite satisfying. She nodded apologetically and said, "Yes, um, your aesthetically pleasing hair is also included in my deductions."

Eric couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Never had anyone referred to his hair as aesthetically pleasing and he had lived a long life to hear all sorts of compliments regarding his hair. His hair was something he was quite vain about, but her compliment definitely went up in his memory bank. In fact, almost everything about her seemed to go into his memory bank. How very fascinating this little kitten was. She cleared her throat a little before explaining, "You keeping your hair long, adds to your image and that indicates towards your background, Sir. So we have a man, who is a thousand years old, well over six feet tall, has long almost pale blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, all very Scandinavian features and in excellent shape to suggest he was quite probably a soldier or a warrior of some sort. Also I have heard you speak to Miss Pam in a language which I know is Swedish. So, adding all those facts up, Sir, you are a Viking."

Eric was eerily silent, but he shared that same glee and slight euphoria that his little Arya was feeling. It was astonishing how her clever mind worked and if this was how her mind worked all the time, then by the Gods, she was a precious little jewel of a human. He would most certainly keep her, she was beyond useful. He must have been regarding her for too long since she looked at him questioningly to see if she did something wrong. To ease her a little, he teased in a deadpan voice, "You know the shape of a warrior's body then, little kitten?"

He knew she did not mean it like that, but he couldn't help it. He really wanted to laugh out loud, but the more he kept up his poker face the more his little Arya sputtered. He watched gleefully as she shook her head wildly and stuttered and stumbled on her words and blushed the reddest he had seen her blush.

"No, I-ahk-I haven't ever-ewww-that's just-umm-Sir I don't. Oh God this is embarrassing."

She was pulling on her curls as she regarded him with a pout and a glare at the same time and finally sighed heavily and calmed down. He on the other hand watched with an unashamed grin on his lips. How easy it was to wind up the clever little kitten. She grumbled, "You are just punishing me for being right. How mean of you, Sir."

He asked with his patent raised-eyebrow look, "What makes you think you are right, little kitten?"

She huffed and replied firmly in a matter-of-fact tone, "What I meant before was that, with your rather impressive height and muscular build, back then you would have been considered a strong male and strong males did nothing less than be warriors for their tribes or villages back then. It was easier to deduce that you were a warrior, because of your Scandinavian background. Each fact matches up with the other. So my deductions must be right. Besides, if you were a skinny, or fat or a short man with different origins, my deductions would have been different."

He remained quiet and he eyes her with a smug look and then waited for it. And waited and after a minute or so, she finally stopped pouting and asked hesitantly, "So, you are a Viking, right Sir?"

That was the second time she said it. You are a Viking, not was. As if she regarded him as a living person, as if what he was before being turned he was still that. Being a Viking was a thing of pride for him. It was a part of him and it would always be a part of him until he met his final death. But most people, they see what he was as a thing of a past. As soon as he began his life as an undead all ties to his past life ceased to exist, but this little girl was acknowledging it. To her, he is a Viking instead of was a Viking. He felt that now becoming eerily familiar glow of affection for her as he looked at her.

He smirked and asked dryly, "Would you like a prize for knowing the right answer then, little kitten?"

She looked mighty pleased with herself then. As if his opinion and approval mattered to her a lot. What a strange girl his little kitten was. Seeking out approval from a vampire. She giggled at him and then replied cheekily, "Well, you could give me a golden star for my brilliant deduction work, Sir."

That threw him off. A golden star, what was she talking about? He might have been one of those very few vampires who despite being centuries, hell millennia old kept up with the modern times, but sometimes there were things that he knew nothing about. Mostly because it had nothing to do with his world. So he asked curiously, "A golden star?"

Suddenly, her smile dropped and then she blinked twice. She stared at him for a few seconds and then as if the hammer of understanding hit her. She giggled and explained, "Oh, I am sorry, Sir. It's a human thing. You see, when very young kids are in school, every time they do well in a lesson or go good in anything really; the teachers give them a golden star. A golden star is a reward of sorts, encouraging them to do better in their studies. It's a small golden sticker."

That made everything clear to him. She continued awkwardly, "So, I uh, made a joke about it, I suppose."

Eric looked at her contemplatively, "You get these golden stars still then?"

She looked a little mortified as she somewhat vehemently replied, "God no! I am too old for golden star stickers. It's something for little kids."

Eric nodded. He idly wondered if he could offer Pam a golden star sticker next time she needed some kind of reward for doing something for him. A sticker sounded so much more economic than Christian Louboutins. He then had to stop from snorting out loud at the imaginary Pam in his head yelling all kinds of gruesome curses at him.

He stared at the little girl in front of him. He had decided, no matter what he found out from Godric and no matter what she was, he would keep her. If not to take advantage of any power that she may possess, then simply to use that clever mind of her's for his use, and if not that then just to amuse him and surprise him every now and then.

Eric stared at her long and hard as she was busy gathering her things in a messenger bag she carried around. He asked her monotonously, "What are you doing?"

She blinked at him once and then replied with her head cocked to the side, "Packing up, Sir. It's time to head home; opening time is only about an hour away."

He regarded her coolly and then asked, "What do you do at home?"

She replied without halting in her activity, "Well, I do what most other people do at home. I shower, cook, clean, do the laundry, watch some television, do some homework, read books, stuff like that."

Eric frowned. It was odd. She was a child, yet she kept a home. How different was she from kids her age. His little breather was quite independent. That was a good thing; she knew how to look after herself, but that didn't mean she could look after herself. Humans didn't know how extremely fragile they were and what would she know, she was just a child. He asked her gruffly, "Are you never scared of being home alone?"

She looked at him somewhat confusedly and replied, "Well, I always lock the door and if I am ever in trouble, our neighbors will always be there. Our apartment is in a safe neighborhood. It gets a bit lonely at times, but I have a ton of stuff to do, so I don't have time to think about things like being alone or scared. I just wait for Auntie Jeannie to come home, she always kisses my forehead when she comes in and I am in bed."

Eric felt proud of his little kitten, she was strong. Girls her age were whiny and knew nothing about the world other than their petty needs. Here, she was doing everything she could to make her aunt's life easier.

She was almost packed up when he asked, "Do you have a cell phone, little Arya?"

She looked at him absolutely bewildered, "No. Why would I? I don't need one."

Eric growled out, "Your aunt works at a vampire bar, you go back and forth from school, home and said vampire bar alone and you stay at home alone. What makes you think you don't need a cell phone?"

She bit her lip and stared at her feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world and mumbled, "I think I am too young to have a cell phone. It's an unnecessary expense right now. I'll get one when I turn sixteen."

He barely resisted the urge to snarl. How bloody stupid could his kitten be? Did she not use that big brain of her's when it came to her own safety. He stated with a calm rage, "If you are old enough to hang around in a vampire bar and old enough to run your house, then one would think you are old enough to have a cell phone."

She nodded but didn't look back up from her shoes. Eric sighed; the girl wouldn't do it unless she was expressly told to do so. But for now he had to let her go, after all it was almost club opening time and he did not want her anywhere near the crowd that came to his bar. Also he would feel better if his kitten was as far as possible from all the vampires. He would have to take care of her tomorrow. For now he told her, "There is a man who works at the bar named Benjamin Fisher. Do you know him?"

She nodded, "Benny? Yes, I know him. He is hilarious. He is also your daytime security personnel."

Benjamin talked to his little Arya and he was hilarious? Well, that was good even if he didn't like his staff being too friendly with each other. He didn't know how felt about it, for now all he knew was that Benjamin Fisher was trustworthy and perfect for the additional duty he was going to assign to him. He demanded, "From now on, little Arya, hilarious Benny will escort you home every night."

She looked stubborn for a second and had opened her mouth to argue back when Eric growled, "Not a word about it."

Arya pouted at him, but nodded firmly. Eric was content with himself and that was that.


	5. Of Being Indecent and Little People

Hello Readers! This is the next update, I hope you all like it and please Review and tell me your opinions on it. Thanks and Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Five**

The next evening, Eric made sure to arrive as early as possible and the first thing he did was seek out the reason for the pleasant hum in his head. He found her arranging the new stock of the Fangtasia merchandise. She was lost in her own world going to and fro arranging and rearranging things. The perfect opportunity to see just how high his little kitten jumped in fright. He flitted right behind her and expected the sharp whoosh of air would scare her as well as his imposing figure right behind her. Almost predictably the unpredictable girl said brightly without turning around, "Good Evening, Mr. Northman!"

Eric almost felt like pouting. The girl just took the fun out of everything, but that thought didn't last long. The niggling feeling of curiosity seeped in, how did she know it was him; she didn't even get a good look at him. It was clear now that she was used to being around vampires and their superior speed, but how did she know it was him behind her? He greeted back, "Evening to you too, little kitten."

She turned to smile a bright smile at him. Eric mused now that was a good start of a night. A pretty smile like her's so early in the night. Definitely a good start. He smirked and drawled lazily, "Now tell me, how did you know it was I behind you, little kitten?"

She blinked at him and replied, "The scent you wear, Mr. Northman is a very memorable one and it is quite strong, if you don't mind me saying so. That and when you stood right behind me, you cast a very tall and very big shadow. No vampire I know is as tall as you are, Sir."

Ah, his clever little kitten. Already doing what she did best, giving out insults and compliments, being confusing and flattering, impressing someone and degrading him in the same breath. She never got boring. Well not yet at least. He watched her, that particular evening she was wearing a dreadful looking mustard yellow t-shirt and very ratty and almost threadbare faded blue jeans with sneakers which clearly had seen better days. She was also thin, very thin, but then again she was in that growing up stage, for now she would be all skin and bones.

He demanded, "Do you not have any decent clothes?"

She replied back without as much as caring, "Well, I am not being indecent now, am I?"

He growled, "Cute, little kitten. Grow up a few more inches, and while you're at it become a female and not a prepubescent little girl and then come to me to try that line."

As expected, she huffed and blushed a furious shade of red before snapping, "I did not mean it like that and you are the one who said I was wearing indecent clothes."

Eric barely held in the smile at her flustered angry little look. She really did look like a little kitten hissing. He replied nonchalantly, flittering away at his cell phone with a speed only vampires could achieve, "And you very well know what I meant exactly by my comment of your indecent clothes. If you can make an innuendo like that, then you better be capable of taking such comments in a more direct approach. Now that we have that straightened out, tell me why do you wear such appalling clothes at my fine establishment? I am surprised Pam hasn't thrown you out yet."

She was still blushing a little, but looked quite subdued as she nodded and replied matter-of-factly, "Despite my being an absolute eye-sore to Miss Pam's delicate fashion sensibilities and my causing mayhem on her very style of being, it is the simple fact that I disappear before opening time and am never seen by anyone does she tolerate me. Also I think I amuse her plenty."

She continued, "Now as far as my appalling clothes go, I like them the way they are and they are very comfortable."

Eric deadpanned, "Being naked makes me feel comfortable, but you don't see me doing that, despite how many women would die of sheer happiness and excitement if I did so."

She nodded and replied solemnly, "Yes, Sir. That would not do at all, if all women did see you naked and one glimpse of you killed them then Fangtasia would have a great fall in customers, seeing that we wouldn't have the same customers coming over and over again. Also, if you give away all your hidden shall we say, features, you would take away the untouchable God-like enigma of an image you have created and Fangtasia would lose the interest of the customers. If you were to be that easy then no one would want you. Very bad decision for the business, so in a way I guess, I should thank you for not taking off your clothes and running Fangtasia successfully despite all the horrible discomfort you must feel by simply wearing clothes and covering your otherwise nude body."

He chuckled, that was why both he and Pam liked this little kitten. Although Pam would never admit it. But something in him told him not to push his kitten anymore, the hum in his head was already making him entirely relaxed and her smiles and happy mood seemed to reflect on the mysterious hum in his head. So far from what he could tell, the happier she felt, the happier and content he felt. It was like having an expensive artifact that he kept in great condition. Making her smile was like polishing the artifact. Her smiles were equivalent to the shines of the artifact. Or so he told himself.

He was building a strange relationship with his little kitten, and he knew that she trusted him and admired him. On her part, if it was not a lot trust and admiration then at least it was enough to tell him many things about herself without the use of any of his interrogation techniques. He almost smiled when she looked entirely too somber and told him, "My clothes feel comfortable to me. I don't like wearing showy clothes."

Eric observed and commented pointedly, "You mean you like to keep yourself hidden."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Why hide when no one sees you anyway?"

Eric tilted his eyes at one side and demanded, "You tell me, little kitten."

She pouted and replied slowly, "Well, I know I don't like dressing up but I haven't ever had the reason to dress up. Also, when certain people pick on you for being a freak you learn to try and be as unnoticeable as possible."

Eric left almost disappointed. Mostly at her needing to hide her priceless mind and intellect which other waste of space breathers labeled as freakish behavior. He also didn't want her to be intimidated by those bullying bloodbags. He declared softly, "So you hide."

To his surprise, she smirked at him with twinkling eyes, "No, I don't hide. I am the way I am and I will not change for people whom I wouldn't give a drop of water if they were dying of thirst. When they give me shit just because I am different, I face them head on. I do not break; I defend myself and go on offense only when they hit me first. I like living my life without complications, so I ignore situations where I would only be inviting complications."

That familiar feeling of pride overcame him again. He appraised his little kitten with prideful eyes. She returned his look with a pretty smile, which he knew he was one of the very few people she graced with. His little kitten was brave and strong. Definitely not stupid, she knew how to work herself in and out of situations. He wanted to see how she handled those bloodbags who called her freak. It would be extremely entertaining.

He went back to typing on his phone as he stated dryly, "You look like a homeless person. Your clothes make my club look bad. I know I pay Ginger well, she can afford better clothes for you."

She giggled and replied cheekily as she too went back to her work, "Well, she always insists on dressing me in these girly skirts and tops. I don't like skirts. But let me ask you one thing; would you like me to look like a pretty and tasty morsel at a vampire club or like a dirty homeless person?"

He had to smirk at that. His clever little kitten. He deadpanned, "If you wore, as you said, girly skirts and tops, you would not look like a, again as you said, pretty and tasty morsel. You would look incredibly funny. If you plan on coming back here to hang out as you humans say, then wear clothes that don't look like they were picked up from a garbage disposal. Wear clothes that fit you; are without rips and look relatively clean and new."

He knew she was giving him a long stare. So he avoided looking back at her. He mentally made a note to give Ginger a bonus and mentioning to her to take her niece out to shopping. Ginger was always enthusiastic about his orders and he knew she was more enthusiastic about her niece. That way his wish would most definitely be carried out.

He heard her sigh and then mumble, "Fine. But I am still wearing jeans. I hate skirts and dresses. They are uncomfortable and so breezy."

He couldn't help but snort. Skirts were breezy? Oh how absolutely adorable his little kitten was. Adorable, young and naïve. This also confirmed Eric of the fact that his little Arya was still unaware of the attraction of the opposite sex, or even the same sex. It pleased him somewhat, it worked in his benefit that his little kitten wasn't interested in boys. That was it was easier to keep her protected and he wanted to guard this strange innocence of her's. With her intellect and her knowledge, the way she simply and quite practically, also maturely accepted things and understood things, you wouldn't expect this innocence in her. But it was there and she was still in the stage where she wasn't interested in romance and love and the infatuation that was part of her age.

After a few more moments of the comfortable silence, she asked curiously, "Mr. Northman, I was wondering, why do you call me little kitten?"

He inwardly smiled at that. He was expecting that question for some time now. He always thought she accepted that particular nickname way too soon. He deadpanned, "Because you look like one."

He sneaked a look at her to see her pouting. He added just to tease her more, "It is better than being called a mouse. A vast promotion, I must say."

She sniffed loudly and asked, "Yes. You call me kitten anyway, Sir, why add the 'little' to that?"

Eric smirked and sneered, "Because you are little, little kitten."

She argued back, "Well, no offense but compared to you everyone is little, Sir."

He chuckled, "Yes, but you are especially little compared to me. You are what you are and I call them as I see them, little kitten."

She huffed, crossed her arms and replied, "Yes well, I am still growing, Sir. I will be taller and then you won't be able to call me little anymore. So there."

He smirked wickedly at her and drawled, "Its years before you grow taller and like you said before and no offense taken, everyone is little compared to me, so my little kitten, to me you will always be little."

She grumbled and looked thoroughly put out. He enjoyed toying with her so much; he resisted the urge to goad her more by ruffling her hair. He resisted that urge even though his palm itched to feel her silken curls. He also noticed something else, he was slowly getting used to her strange scent. In fact, he was used to it so much that he only noticed it when she wasn't in the room. Meaning he would search for the scent. Even if it was the lingering smell of ocean and cherry blossoms she left behind. He expected her scent around him, for its soothing quality of course. That and he now could search her down by her unique scent alone, if not by the buzzing and humming in his head. It was like his own personalized little Arya detector.

He had asked Pam about it last night, she liked how Arya smelt. To her the little mouse smelt soothing, a little like Eric's own scent, but not incredibly mouthwatering. Also, she didn't know what the fuck he was talking about when he mentioned the buzzing. But when she prodded for more information he told her about Arya being immune to glamoring and her invaluable intelligence and potential of being a worker for them in the future. Pam liked that angle, having such a valuable employee and one who could be absolutely loyal to them and no vampire could take her or make her do anything since she was immune to glamoring. But that also meant that when the use of Arya would be over they would have to either kill her or turn her since she couldn't be glamored into forgetting certain details about them. That was how their laws were. Pam mentioned all of that and it stung Eric that he would have to get rid of his little kitten one day. He did not want to, but what surprised him was Pam. Pam wondered out loud to him that the little mouse was interesting and she too preferred her to all the other humans and if she grew up right, Pam would consider taking a progeny. For now she wanted her there, safe and amusing for them. With that Pam suddenly clammed up and left to chase a pretty redhead.

The idea soothed him and comforted him. He knew what Pam was talking about, little Arya when she grew up would definitely make a good vampire. She already had most traits that made a good vampire. Eric also noticed that even though neither he nor Pam said it, Arya had somehow made herself the recipient of both Pam and his affection. Well, as affectionate a vampire could get.

If he was the only vampire whom this strange buzzing targeted, then he needed to Godric that night and find out if there was something off about his little Arya. He looked over his little Arya and then flitted to her side, finally fulfilling his urge to tousle up her already messy curls. He heard her sigh and look up at him and she really had to crane up her neck to look at him, she barely reached the middle of his chest, little kitten indeed, "Must you do that, Sir?"

He deadpanned, "Yes, I must."

Then he ruffled her curls some more. Yes, he quite liked doing it. It was almost time for him to go ans her to leave so he told her, "Give me your hand, little kitten."

She looked genuinely baffled but she did it immediately and without question. He took her hand and turned it to her palm. Her hand was really small, delicate looking. He wondered amusedly, everything about her was small and yet she asked him why he called her little. He then took out the object he got for her and placed it in her hands.

He let her go and watched her for reactions. He expected her to smiled, thank him and be giddy like all girls were when given a gift and an expensive one. She on the other hand, as usual looked confused. She then looked at him and asked, "What am I supposed to do with this, Sir?"

He snorted and asked back with a raised eyebrow, "What are cell phones made for, little kitten? Don't ask stupid questions, it does not suit you. You call people with it."

She blinked at him, sent him a half-hearted glare and then stared at the new expensive and very high-tech black phone in her hand. Then she told him, "I can't take this from you."

He told her in a tone that clearly screamed that he was bored, "Do not get all human with me, little Arya. It is very boring. I do not care if you can or cannot take something from me. If I give you something you take it without question because you must know that there must be a reason behind why I am doing what I am doing."

She sighed and looked at him and nodded. She looked at the phone and then after a moment she told him honestly, "I have no one to call, Sir, so I'm afraid it won't be used at all."

He sneered at her, "All that brain of yours must be leaking from your ears if you are being so obtuse about this. The phone is me to reach you when I need you. It is of no matter to me if you do not have any friends to call. But if you do get some friends, then be mindful of the duration of your calls since I will be paying the bill for that phone. Ginger, Pam, Benjamin and my numbers are already stored in it. Call Benjamin if you get into any human emergency during the day, he has been ordered to sort you out and call me if you get into any vampire problem during the night."

He waited for her to understand everything he told her. He once again watched that familiar look coming over her, that one look that told him the gears in her head were turning furiously. She blinked once, nodded and then told him, "It is time for me to leave, Sir."

He was puzzled. His little kitten was suddenly being too abrupt. But he let her gather around her things and prepare to leave. Maybe he hurt her feelings when he forced the expensive phone on her. Humans were so strange. Well, to be specific, other humans weren't. They would be greedy and take the phone, but the humans who weren't greedy and self-respecting, acted like his kitten. Getting all bothered when someone would offer then an expensive gift. He was trying to think of something to say to her, but she was already done and leaving. The humming in his head got a little too loud.

Suddenly, she turned around looked at him and whispered, "I am sorry, Sir."

With just that as a warning, quickly she gave a light hug around his waist and ran out of the room. This time Eric was the one to blink. She remembered his saying of how his disliking of being touched. But mostly all he could think about was that his little kitten hugged him as thanks. She did not dislike his gift entirely. She accepted it. Then all he thought about was he couldn't enjoy that giddy happy feeling and that utter sense of contentment for more than a second. He was disappointed. She should have hugged him longer; he could have then felt that feeling for longer.

His phone beeped. A new message and what a surprise, it was from his kitten.

**Thanks for the phone, Mr. Northman and sorry for the hug.-AH**

He smiled. The humming in his mind filled him with a contentment that was quite unexpected. He replied back lightening quick.

**This one time can be overlooked since you apologized twice. Make sure to entertain me no matter what the inconvenience when I text you that I am bored.-EN**

Her response was just as quick. Also, short and sweet. The text also made him feel the slightest bit of giddiness.

**I will endeavor to do so always, Sir.-AH **

Eric had to smile at that. She was already entertaining him. Giving her the phone was obviously a great decision. Not only now he didn't need to worry about her being in some danger and have no way of contacting him, he also had a way of being entertained. Pam would be so jealous, but then again Pam never liked texting much.

He turned and flitted back to his office. He needed to sort out the business for night, but before all of that he needed to make a very important phone call to his maker in Dallas. A very important conversation with Godric. He felt both turmoil and excitement. But the curiosity and need for advisement overrode everything else. He calmed himself and made the phone call.


	6. Scary Calls, Lame Viking Jokes and Texts

Hello dear readers! Here's enters Godric. Well, we hear him and not see him. But still it's Godric. And Bernie, this one is dedicated to you and your love for our favorite sixteen year old looking two thousand year old vampire. Hope you all will like it and please Review. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Six**

Every second that Eric had to hear that annoying ring and wait for his Master to pick up the phone was a torture and a heady build of anticipation by itself. He wasn't even sure how he would tell him of this strange situation. Finally after five rings, his Master picked up the phone and all he could manage was a troubled, "Godric."

Eric's entire body felt like it was flooded with warmth and comfort when he heard Godric's soft, mellow and quite young voice greet him warmly, "It is nice to hear from you, Eric."

He finally felt a sense of calm amongst the chaos that was building in him and just to start this bizarre conversation he asked, "How are you, Godric?"

He immediately felt like kicking himself. He was a thousand year old vampire yet he couldn't even begin to fathom on how to talk to his own Maker about a little girl who made his head buzz. Apparently, as usual his Master could understand him and read him better than a book, Godric chuckled and replied somewhat amusedly, "I am fine, my childe. In fact more than fine, now that I have heard from you. Now tell me about what troubles you."

Eric felt like a little boy talking to his father about something confusing and disturbing. Like sex. Now that was something Eric wouldn't even bat an eyelash to talk to Godric about. Sex was easy and very comfortable to talk about. How would he tell Godric about his little kitten and Godric seemed to already know that Eric was troubled. So that was a start he supposed. So he asked tentatively, "Do you have some time to talk, Master?"

He heard Godric's soft chuckle and felt comforted once again. Godric replied blithely, "I have been waiting for this phone call for the last two days, Eric. I have all the time in the world to talk to you about this new turn in your life. Now, tell me about your new friend."

Eric felt like someone punched him in the gut. How in the world did Godric know about little Arya? He demanded, "How do you know about her?"

All Godric did was laugh, not a soft chuckle but a full out I-am-absolutely-tickled laugh. It would have pleased him if the reason Godric laughed was something else and not something that made him feel slightly threatened and absolutely baffled. Finally Godric replied cheerfully, "Thank the Gods, it's a her. Knowing your preference of women it would have made things a bit different for you if it was a him. Not that you could have helped yourself if it was a him, you would still be drawn to him. The fates are smiling upon you, my childe. Not only have you found yours."

Eric was absolutely confused. What did he find? What the hell did Arya have to do with his preference of women? And what would he care if Arya was a boy instead of a girl? But most of all, how the hell did Godric know he met someone and was going to ask him about her? He asked confusedly, almost flinching at how pathetic he sounded, "Master, I do not know what you are talking about. But it is true I want to ask you about someone. Also I would like to know how is it that you know that I have met someone?"

Godric considered a moment before he replied wisely, but a little too cryptically, "So it seems that you don't know. No matter, you will know soon enough and as for how I knew, Eric, I felt you."

Eric repeated, "You felt me?"

Godric chuckled, "Of course, I felt you. She had that strong an impact on you. I have felt her through you since the very first moment you laid your eyes on her. The buzzing, the humming, the warmth and the contentment that you feel, I felt it all. Of course I felt it in moderation, but I felt it nonetheless, simply because you felt it."

Eric felt more confused than ever and asked what he wanted to know the most, "What is she, Master? What is she doing to me?"

Again Godric laughed and replied softly, "My childe, she is herself. Only you can tell me what she is and all that you feel is of your own, she isn't doing anything to you. She isn't affecting anyone else like she is to you, correct?"

Eric answered, "You are right, Master. I am the only one. Pam doesn't feel this way. Then what is wrong with me?"

Godric replied wistfully, "Nothing is wrong with you. But what is happening to you is something vampires yearn for with all their being, but rarely ever get to experience. You are experiencing it simply because you have found her. Now, you must protect her with all your power and cherish her."

Eric was baffled by all these words that his Master was saying. He had never before heard his Godric say things such as this. He asked softly, "Why?"

Godric replied, "I will tell you soon and you yourself might figure it out before I tell you. Before all of that, describe her to me, Eric."

It was not a command, but nonetheless it was something Eric couldn't refuse. So he started tentatively, "She is the niece of a waitress at my club. I came in early one evening and found her curled up in a corner of a back room sitting on the floor, reading."

Godric asked curiously, "What a strange girl. Reading in a vampire club?"

Eric immediately explained, "It wasn't opening time then, she leaves before the opening time, always. She was waiting for her aunt and was reading the book she brought along. Also Pam probably didn't have anything for her to do."

Godric asked, "So, she helps around in the club? She is one of your employees?"

Eric mumbled, "No. Not at all. She is just fourteen years old; I cannot employ her to work for me. She just was passing her time."

Godric repeated somewhat stunned, "Your...She is fourteen? That young? Oh my, this certainly complicates things for you."

Eric demanded, "Complicates things for me how? I am only inquiring after her because she is doing something strange to me. I protect her because she is the niece of one of my employees, an orphaned niece in fact. I am keeping her because she is proving herself valuable to me and my business in the future. Master, if you know something you must tell me. I need to be prepared if something should go wrong."

Godric was silent for a few seconds and those few seconds felt like an eternity to Eric. But he knew to hold his tongue, his Master always got like that when he was deep in thought and disrupting Godric's line of thought was never a good thing. Finally Godric asked tenderly, "You seem to care for the girl, Eric. Tell me what she means to you."

Caring was something that was only shared between a Maker and his or her Progeny when it came to the vampire world. Caring for anything else was a weakness and this was a lesson Godric had drilled in deep in his Viking Progeny. Eric defended himself immediately, "I do not care for her. I only find her useful and I have to protect her as she is in my Area. That is all, Godric."

It stung to say that. The truth was he enjoyed his little kitten and he supposed he did care for her well being. But he couldn't admit it, not even to his Maker. But when he heard Godric sigh on the phone he knew with a dread in his dead heart that he was caught. He felt almost scared at his Master's reaction, despite the new changes in Godric, he was still Godric and Godric was very well known for his lethal and ruthless ways. One knew to never take chances with Godric despite his supposedly mellowed out ways. He held his breath in anticipation as the humming suddenly turned into an aching buzzing. He cursed himself, he didn't need to deal with that then.

Finally Godric spoke and Eric was stunned when he heard the gleeful tone in his voice, in fact the buzzing disappeared too and the humming set in to soothe him, "This is excellent, my Childe. I am very pleased. This is exactly how it must be. You must care for her, protect her and keep her safe. If possible, hide her from the other vampires until she comes of age, you understand me?"

Eric felt puzzled and answered with a meek, "I will do so, Godric. But why?"

Godric simply answered with an enigmatic, "Eric, listen to me well and heed my words, that little girl of yours is someone very rare. Not by her powers or her blood, because I am telling you that she quite possibly has none. But she is someone of great importance because she has the potential to become someone of great importance and I am telling it is set in stone that she will become invaluable to Pam, you and even I. Mostly to you, so keep her safe. Let yourself care for her, without bounds. You will notice Pam already does in her own way and even though I have not met her yet I already care for her. Simply because you care for her. Keep her happy and with you, Eric and when I will visit you I will explain things further to you."

Eric had never felt so edgy ever before. He knew what Godric said was true; Pam already cared for her in her own way. But why should they care for a simple human, even if the human was as entertaining as little Arya? Why would Godric care for her? That ticked him off. He did not want to share his little kitten with his Maker. He could take her from him. He would never deny his Maker if he did ask him of her, but he would be incredibly unhappy for a long time. He wanted his time with his little kitten. In his mind, he couldn't bear the thought of her smiling that pretty smile at his Maker. That smile was for him.

Or worse yet, what if Godric treated her like he had treated all those human pets of his a few hundred years ago? What if Godric treated her in his olden cruel ways? She would be broken beyond repair, all bloody, torn apart, and with a broken soul. He would have to watch that fire in her shinning golden eyes die, he would have to see his strong little kitten cry, he would have to hear her voice be hoarse with screams, he would have to witness that clever mind of hers turn to mush with all her suffering. He would have to do all of that if Godric asked him and ordered him.

Suddenly, his mind was splitting in two with all the buzzing, there was a hollow in his heart that was filling up with dread and there was a fight or flight switch in him that suddenly flipped on. He had to do something. He couldn't let that be. Godric would destroy his little kitten. He had to stop Godric but how could he? Finally it hit him, but all he could manage was a growl, a harsh barely getting out of his mouth growl, "Arya is mine."

He was breathing unnecessarily to calm the rage and the buzzing in his head. Godric was quiet again for sometime before he stated, "Calm down, my Childe. I do not want your Arya, was it? She is to be kept safe. She is indeed yours, although not in the traditional sense, but she is yours only. I am giving you my word to keep her safe as well. I will not harm a single hair on her head."

It was a few minutes before the words sunk into Eric's head and he calmed down. It took those few minutes for the buzzing to quiet down and the humming to ease his rage and dread. Finally when he was calm, Eric verbalized his panic, "What is happening to me, Master?"

Godric replied gently, "You are experiencing something all the ancient vampires long and yearn for, but rarely if ever experience. Do not worry or fret, just let it progress. Also, always remember she is yours and Pam and I will be there to make sure she is always with you. It is the way it must be."

Eric mumbled running a hand through his hair, a small part of him wishing it was soft silken locks of black curls he was feeling instead, "I feel troubled, Godric."

Godric soothed, "I know. But you must wait patiently and grow with this experience as your little girl is growing up."

Eric nodded absent mindedly and resigned, "Fine. I shall wait for now and protect her."

Godric replied cheerfully, "Very good. Now describe her to me. I wish to hear more about your Arya. Such a pretty name, I assume she is as pretty as her name."

Eric gritted his teeth. His Maker was showing too much interest in his kitten, for his liking. He wasn't jealous per say, he was just being cautious on her behalf. Godric's happy chuckle caught him off guard and made him feel mortified for acting like such a child and being caught at acting like a petulant child. Godric told him, "I have no interest in taking your Arya from you, Eric. She is as you said yours and will remain yours always. But I would like to know more about the unique little girl who has caught my childe's eyes despite being as I said before, a little girl. I want to know more about the girl who will become a permanent fixture in our lives. So describe her to me. I promise I will not be tempted at all. I already feel like an older brother to her."

That eased Eric incredibly. His body sang with happiness and so he started, "She is small and thin and not pretty at all. She is a small child, with a small face and a head full of short and bouncing shiny black curls. She looks like a homeless person with the clothes she wears. Pam says she is an eyesore to her."

Godric told him skeptically, "There must be something pretty about her, you are clearly understating her. Someone as rare as her could not possibly be so flawed; you are hiding the best things about her. Tell me about what catches your attention about her."

Eric smirked, "Fine. She has the most beautiful pair of eyes and a smile to match, Master. She has big, expressive eyes with long black lashes and a most charming smile which changes from mischievously cheeky to contagiously happy."

Godric asked, "What color are her eyes?"

Eric replied thoughtfully, "That is the rare part. They are a color I have never seen before. If you ask her, like I did, she will say that they are a very light hazel and I will tell you that she doesn't understand colors. Other idiotic humans tell her she has freaky yellow eyes, and they aren't too off the truth even though it if hurtful to her. Her eyes are yellow indeed, but not freaky. They look like a nice topaz and sometimes a twinkling golden. Very pretty."

Godric agreed, "She sounds beautiful."

Eric drawled, "She is just a child and I used to call her a mouse, a quiet mouse. But now she has become my kitten."

Godric laughed heartily, "Your kitten? How is that?"

Eric answered smoothly, "You will understand exactly what I mean when you meet her. Or see her."

Godric replied, "I will meet her indeed. Now tell me about her personality."

Eric explained, "Her father abandoned her mother and she doesn't know a thing about him, then her mother died when she was young leaving her to her mother's friend. She has been incredibly independent and strong since a very young age. She has been managing a home on her own since a long time. Cooking, cleaning, washing, she does it all as her Aunt works to earn their living."

Godric gave his soft input, "For such a young child she sounds so strong."

Eric hmmed and added, "It was Pam who noticed her first and tried to bring her to my attention, but I didn't pay any attention and I accidently found her in my club months later. Pam has been getting to know her before I did and Pam and she have somewhat of a friendly relationship."

Eric continued, "Pam informed me that my little kitten is incredibly smart. She has an eidetic memory, meaning she remembers everything she reads or sees and has an abnormally high IQ. She will graduate early from high school. Sometime next year. She does Pam's share of paperwork for fun and she is quite fast at it too. I found out quite recently how perfect and accurate her observation skills are. The way he mind works is absolutely fascinating. Also there is something more to her, something that makes her almost valuable."

Godric asked, "What is it?"

Eric answered quietly, "Because of how her mind is so advanced, practically a genius, she is immune to glamoring."

Godric replied after a few moments, "Keep that part of her an absolute secret. It is a good thing she cannot be glamored, I have met a few humans in my past who couldn't be glamored and many who were difficult to glamour but all of them were always considered somewhat of a threat to our world. Now what else does this kitten of yours do?"

Eric replied, "She knows how to talk herself in and out of situations and keeps you feeling reeled. To humans she must feel like a whirlwind by how she leaves them. She will give out insults and compliments, be confusing and flattering, impress someone and degrade him in the same breath. She never gets boring, Master. She handles situations expertly, always respectful but never an ass-kisser. Trying her best to avoid trouble, but when faced with trouble, she faces it head on."

Godric replied in such an elated voice, Eric felt giddy, "She sounds wonderful, Eric."

Eric laughed, "The first time I met her, I asked her if the big bad vampire scared the little mouse. Do you know what she said as an answer?"

Godric's voice was filled with curiosity as he started with slightly admonishing his childe, "Why did you have to intimidate a little girl like that? Never matter, I am sure she gave you a sound answer judging by her description and your laughter already. So tell me."

Eric chuckled and said, "She asked me didn't the big bad vampire have bigger mammals to scare."

With that both Maker and Progeny laughed heartily at the sass of a fourteen year old. Eric continued, "Want to know what she told Pam when Pam asked her what she thought of me?"

Godric asked excitedly, "What?"

Eric replied in a monotonous voice, "He is very tall and has very pretty hair, Miss Pam."

Godric laughed even louder at that as he also teased, "What an apt description of you, Eric."

Eric took the teasing with great sportsmanship. After all this was building an excellent bond between him, his Maker and his kitten. Eric added mock-sullenly, "Oh it gets better; she told me my hair is aesthetically pleasing. Who gives compliments like that?"

That made Godric laugh even harder. Finally he replied breathily, "It has been a long, long time since I have laughed so much, Eric. I must thank your little Arya for making such laughter to my life. I must thank her for bringing such joy in yours too."

Eric replied in a humbled tone, "You need not thank her, as she says she endeavors in entertaining me always."

Godric replied softly, "Even so, your little Arya is a priceless gem and I would like to meet her."

Eric confirmed, "Something could be arranged, I am sure. Give me a few days."

Godric stated firmly, "No. Do not make any preparations, keep her safe in Shreveport. I will visit this weekend and meet your Arya and assess the situation myself."

Eric replied with a soft, "Of course, Godric. I will be waiting for your arrival."

Godric replied with a gentle, "I will see you soon." And hung up.

Was Eric happy that his Maker was going to visit? Yes he was. Was he more confused than ever about his little kitten? Hell yes. Did it suddenly feel like everything was falling into its place? Freakishly yes. Was the ever persistent hum in his head still there? Fuck yes.

He leaned back in his seat and was contemplating on what to do that night. Nothing came to mind, only the edginess and nervousness of Godric coming to meet Arya. He was not scared that Godric would hurt his little kitten, but Godric coming to see his new life still made him nervous. He decided to tell Pam all about this after the club's closing time. He had lots of cleaning up to do and prepare for his Master's arrival. He also idly wondered how his little kitten would react to a perpetually sixteen year old looking two thousand year old vampire. He hoped that she would charm him and be respectful like she was with Pam and him.

His head was swimming in thoughts and the humming was getting louder, pleasantly so but distracting nonetheless. Suddenly his phone beeped, he had a message. It was from his little kitten, apparently.

**Question: What did Eric the Red and Smokey the Bear all have in common?-AH **

Eric blinked, in confusion. Who were these Eric person and Smokey? What was she texting about? Although it did sound like the olden Viking names. But he wasn't sure. Did she think he knew the answer and needed it for some school homework? Before he could think about it a second more, or text her for an explanation, another text came in.

**Answer: They all have the same middle name. -AH **

He blinked and blinked again and read the text over and over again. Was this what he thought it was? He couldn't help but let out the incredulous snort that built up in him and let out a strangled little huff. God, that was the worst Viking joke he had ever heard and he lived for a thousand years and was a Viking himself. He quickly replied to her.

**My little kitten, humor is not your forte. That was the worst joke I have ever had to misfortune of being a victim to. –EN**

Her reply came back immediately.

**You wound me. This was my attempt of entertaining you, Mr. Northman. Besides, I know it made you smile a little.-AH**

He was surprised to feel indeed a small smile on his lips. His kitten was cute.

**Not even close, little kitten. May be your next attempt like be worth my attention. Now tell me, what are you doing?-EN**

**Thinking about what to make for dinner.-AH**

He thought about it for a moment. Then he typed.

**What is your favorite food, little kitten?-EN**

**I am not that picky, but I do not like fish.-AH**

Eric had to snort at that. Now that was an ironic little joke, his little kitten did not like fish. He texted back.

**I do not know much about human food. So tell me what kind, do you like?-EN**

**I like pizza.-AH**

Pizza. It was an Italian dish, he thought. He swiftly sent a message to one Benjamin Fisher and then texted her.

**Dinner is on me, little kitten. Mr. Fisher will stay with you till your Aunt arrives. No arguments.-EN**

Her answer was a little late and he could almost see her pouting. He smiled.

**Fine, Mr. Northman and thank you for dinner. But I honestly can take care of myself.-AH**

**I never said you couldn't, little kitten. Also your aunt has a day off tomorrow.-EN**

**Thank you so much, Mr. Northman. It's been a while since I last hung out with Auntie Jeannie.-AH**

Hung out, how odd these slangs the humans came up with were. Still he smirked as he typed.

**Good. Then you will have no problem in going shopping with your Auntie Jeannie tomorrow for proper clothes for yourself. Mr. Fisher will accompany you both. It's an order.-EN**

Again, he knew she was pouting. Her reply was slow.

**Okay, Mr. Northman. Anything specific you wish for me to buy?-AH**

He chuckled.

**Just make yourself presentable and not like a homeless person. I don't mind skirts and dresses despite how I have been told that they are in fact, breezy.-EN**

**Not look like a homeless person, that can be manageable, Sir. But I am not getting any skirts or dresses. You have been told right and you should mind those words, they are breezy.-AH**

Eric smirked. How tenacious his little kitten was.

**Get three or four outfits that make you look pretty and somewhat of a girl and proper footwear. I will have a guest visiting this weekend. You must look your best, little kitten.-EN**

**I will try my best to make a great impression and not embarrass you, Mr. Northman. Although now you have me feeling very curious about your guest.-AH**

A curious kitten was an entertaining kitten.

**Good. I will give Ginger specifics. Shop well tomorrow and come and show me the results tomorrow. Fangtasia will open late tomorrow night. Now, eat and then off to bed, little kitten, you have a long day tomorrow.-EN**

That was that. He still had Pam to explain things to and deal with and make so many arrangements for Godric's visit.


	7. Piercings, Blossoms, Guest and Bad Jokes

Hello Readers! Here is the next chapter of Finding Her. I do hope you like it. Thanks to all those people who alerted, favorited and reviewed this story. I am extremely grateful. Please review. Happy Reading! Enjoy...

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Seven**

Eric came in early and was already in his office when Pam flitted in. She had a taunting smirk on her face as she declared, "Our little mouse doesn't look so ratty tonight."

Eric raised an eyebrow at that. He knew his little kitten was already there for a while now. He could feel the humming get stronger in his head. His Arya detector worked just fine. He let her do whatever it was that she always did around his club, before going to look for her. But it seemed his progeny already found something about her that she wanted to show him. So he nodded his head once as Pam called out, "Mouse, get in here!"

Eric heard the sound of shuffling feet and to his delight his little kitten dragged her feet into the room, looking very uncomfortable. She looked up at him with a frown and a questioning look as if asking for his approval. He had to school his features into a calm blank as he looked her up and down. There his kitten stood, wearing fresh, without holes or rips, fitted black jeans and to his great amusement a pretty short sleeved purple peasant-top with a tie that went around her waist. She even had a pair of matching purple flat shoes on her feet. He had to stop from smiling; she looked as adorable as a button as they said. Although, that sounded silly because buttons didn't look adorable, but his kitten did.

He could see Pam smirking. She too was enjoying how uncomfortable little Arya was being. Pam drawled out, "Shoulders back and spine straight, blossom. Match your expression with the clothes you wear, for fuck's sake. You will not look or act like a scared, awkward, gawky and inelegant girl. Get some fucking confidence to match that big brain of yours."

Eric watched in fascination as Arya didn't mind Pam's harsh words. In fact she took them just as they were, a correction. She stopped slouching and stood taller, well as tall as she could, had a calm look sliding on her face, spine straight and acted completely nonchalant. Excellent, she was finally acting as if the clothes were a part of her and not something that bugged her. There was not a sign of her earlier fidgeting.

Ginger did good progress on her and he knew that Ginger had tried before and always failed, only his command made his kitten go through Ginger's fashion makeover. Eric looked her over even more and noticed more changes. Her bag was changed from the old worn out messenger bag to a nice brown leather one. He did specify on that, he was glad that Ginger found one for her. Also her nails were fainted a nice barely noticeable pale pink and she had a thin gold chain around her neck with a small gold A on it. Eric mused; his kitten actually resembled a little girl at this point. Thin, pale, curls, big eyes, cute and a little pretty girl.

Finally he drawled lazily, "You do not look as funny as I thought you would, little kitten. The new clothes surprisingly suit you."

She huffed and replied immediately, "Mr. Northman, you wouldn't make Auntie Jeannie and I get these clothes if you thought I wouldn't suit them. You wouldn't make Auntie Jeannie and I get these clothes if you thought I wouldn't suit them. You do not do anything without a good reason. Anyway, thank you for the clothes."

Eric smirked, how very clever she was. It was then he suddenly noticed that slight shine from her earlobe. She had a stud in her ear and her lobe looked slightly red. Ginger got her ears pierced. The humming in his head sharpened just a little as he contemplated how much it hurt her and how her flesh was marred. He growled out, "You got your ears pierced?"

Her hand immediately went to her ear and she blinked and then replied with a slight smile, "Yes. All girls have their ears pierced. I wanted it too, although Auntie Jeannie was very worried that I would hurt and kept on asking me if I was sure."

That was strange. As far as he could tell about his little kitten, he knew that she had no interest in dressing up looking pretty or wearing jewelry like all the other girls. So why would she get her ears pierced? Her explanation did make his rage at Ginger ease down. Apparently it was her idea and Eric had a very good idea how stubborn his kitten could get when she had an idea. He asked monotonously, "Did it hurt?"

She gave him a funny look before saying, "Well, of course. They basically puncture a hole in your ear. It is supposed to hurt. But it was bearable for me."

She didn't notice the cold look that slid onto Eric's eyes or the way his hand fisted on the table, but Pam did. She quickly stated in a bored tone, "Well aren't you a brave girl! So tell me what prompted this desire to self-inflict a hole through your ear?"

Eric's tension eased away as he saw his kitten giggle at his progeny. Then she replied, "I want to wear momma's earrings, Miss Pam. She left them to me. Besides, piercing my ears wasn't that big a deal. Every girl does it, I did it too. It didn't even hurt as much as I thought it would. Just a little scary."

Eric concentrated on her smile as he calmed down, he would have to instruct Mr. Fisher on keeping a closer eye on her. He sneered out, "What's next? Tattoos?"

"No way, Mr. Northman. It was just a normal piercing for earrings; I am not acting out or being even remotely like those strange nonsensical rebellious teenagers. I don't see the logic in actions like that, mine has logic."

Eric regarded her with cold eyes and then snapped, "Keep that in mind, little kitten."

With that he pretended to get back to his work. Pam knew he was still ticked off, but for once she didn't say anything. He was taking in unnecessary deep breaths to calm himself down. It wasn't working in the beginning, but then his kitten's soothing ocean and cherry-blossoms scent filled his senses and he just gave himself up to it. Letting it calm his anger and the humming sooth all his tensions.

He could hear the idle chatter between his beloved progeny and his little kitten. His little kitten as usual was curious and Pam as usual was filing her nails and looked bored. When he was calm enough he turned his attention on the two females before him, his kitten was looking at Pam as she asked her, "Miss Pam why do you call me blossoms?"

Pam smirked a dark little smirk at her as she exchanged a quick glance with Eric. Eric knew exactly why Pam called her blossoms; it was because little Arya smelt like cherry-blossoms. An exotic scent and one that Pam liked quite a lot. Pam drawled at the little girl blinking at her, "Well blossoms, why don't you come to me when you turn eighteen and I will tell you exactly why I call you that."

Eric barely held in the urge to growl, even though he knew Pam was joking. He still sent a glare at her; Pam simply gave a discreet nod with a teasing smirk on her lips. If he was anything like little Arya, he would have pouted. He looked back at his little kitten, expecting her unpredictable response to Pam's teasing. Pam too was looking at her waiting to hear what the little breather would amuse them with. She looked at Pam attentively, for almost a minute. Then she sighed and asked, "Is it one of those things that adult just try avoid explaining by telling me that I am not old enough or mature enough, or is it a distinctly vampire thing that I would not understand because I am human?"

Eric blinked this time and Pam looked at her like she grew another head. Little Arya continued, "If it's the first thing, then I must tell you I am more mature and have more intellect than an eighteen year old, so no need to be sensitive to my age. If it's the second thing, then Miss Pam even if I was eighteen I still wouldn't understand the point properly because I'd still be a human, so my age or lack of it is an invalid point. Therefore, either way, you can tell me now and I will understand it."

He couldn't help it. He chuckled; the little kitten was arguing and debating her way with a vampire, that too for the answer of a simple and seemingly insignificant question. The oddest thing wasn't even that, it was that her logic and her arguments made sense. Pam snapped at her, and Arya couldn't tell, but Eric could, Pam's eyes were light, soft and smiling.

"Are you sure, blossoms? The explanation includes sex, blood and more sex."

Again, it stung Eric. Her words were meant in a jest, but his sudden and recently developed protectiveness of the little girl, made those words rub him the absolute wrong way. He would have reprimanded Pam in some way, but he was also curious to see his little kitten's reaction. She looked at Pam thoughtfully, not at all bothered by Pam's seemingly harsh tone and replied equally thoughtfully, "Well, it's true that having sex with me or giving me or taking blood from me are not allowed till I am eighteen. Therefore, I suppose you could wait till then to show me if I asked you to, but that does not mean you cannot tell me now. There is after all, a difference between telling and showing. But regardless of all of that, I think I have figured it out."

That wasn't the first time he heard the word sex from his little kitten's mouth and it still felt wrong. He wanted to cringe, damn it all to hell; his little kitten should be protected from all of these things. She was just too young. Despite his olden ways, background and knowledge which stated back then that a fourteen year old girl was plenty old to be taught of the ways of womanhood, he felt like keeping his little kitten safe. He blamed his protective instincts and vampire possessiveness for that. Again, despite his strange protective thinking, he also felt proud of his little kitten, she was not naïve. She knew many things of the world that children her age didn't know about and she logically thought everything out, much like a calm calculated adult. Something that even aged vampires couldn't always do; let alone adult humans. His pride in her intellect and her way of thinking and handling situations always trumped his protective instincts. He was a Viking after all, and Viking parents were never the most over-protective lot and they thrived in seeing their young ones becoming strong. His Viking background always puffed its chest when it saw how tenacious and clever the little girl was being. She would become a strong adult one day with an even stronger head on her shoulders. She would become one his most prized workers too. It would most definitely be a pleasure to watch her journey through life.

He watched as the kitten ran a finger right under the bottom of her little chin as she spoke softly, "You call me blossoms, so in effect you are actually calling me a flower. Now, as far as I know, blood and sex are intertwined when it comes to vampires and when you say show, you imply that you will be showing me your explanation by having sex with me and of course there will be a lot of blood during that particular activity. This is also why the question of my age comes in. Now again, as far as I know, vampires pick whom they drink from mostly by scent and the taste of the blood. If that is so, then how do they know how a person would taste good or bad before they even consume a single drop of blood? I guess the same way we humans do, by sight and scent. The scent of food teases our taste buds and makes our mouth salivate. So the same can be said for vampires. Therefore, you call me blossoms because I probably smell like some kind of flower blossom to you, Miss Pam."

If Pam was the childe of any other vampire and had not the training Eric gave her, she would have either torn into the little girl for her audacious words or imitated a gold fish in awe of her reasoning. Pam did neither, in fact, all Pam did was smirk. A large cat-like smirk was painted across her red lips. This was why she liked the little breather. She made things so infinitely more fun. Pam was also sure that one day when the little breather would grow up, a little taller and curvier enough to fill a bra at least, Pam would have her. Well, Eric might have claimed her and planned on keeping her but he was showing no signs of having her in the true sense of the word. But even if Eric did so, Pam would be more than happy to simply turn her. Little Mary-Jean Arya Hollis would make a fabulous progeny for her. Little Arya was already independent, smart and she entertained Pam a lot. All the criteria were fulfilled that convinced Pam to keep her around and actually bother to go through the tedious process of turning her. Pam would never admit it, but there was something adorable about the little girl. Despite the girl's horrible dressing sense, naivety and ignorance about certain matters and that horrible stigma of being actually related to someone as insipid as Ginger, Pam liked her and wanted to keep her around. After all, all of those flaws could be easily corrected. That's right, corrected. All Pam had to do was wait, and even this little creature was making the waiting entertaining.

Besides, Godric said something about protecting her and keeping her safe, something to do with how important she would be. Pam didn't know anything about that but she did know that she wanted to keep the little breather around, in her own way little Arya had captured the attention of all the three vampires, Godric, Eric and Pam. It was the odd kind of attention too, one that was working very well in the little girl's favor.

She smiled a slow wicked smile with fangs and all and complimented with glittering blue eyes, "Correct, little breather! You do smell delicious. Do curb your overactive mind though, you wouldn't want a vampire to suddenly take mind to your words and do something unmentionable to you."

Arya nodded solemnly and blinked once, Pam just winked at her tapped her once on the nose with a bright red nailed finger tip and flitted out of the room. Eric simply watched them with amused eyes. He had seen it all; Pam was actually affectionate to the little girl. Then again who wouldn't? She just awed two vampires with her intellectual prowess and keen observations and did all while still looking like a cute kitten.

He watched as the little kitten turned around to look at him and she declared sagely but her golden eyes were twinkling with mischief, "I think Miss Pam quite likes me."

Eric calmly fisted one hand and grabbed that fist with the other hand and then just as calmly rested his mouth on it and continued to stare at her unfalteringly. He did all that to stop her from seeing how badly his mouth twitched to let out the laughter building in and to smile widely. His kitten just had a way of entertaining him to the fullest.

He continued to stare at her and listening to her heartbeat as well as that pleasant humming in the back of his head. Little Arya first blinked at him twice and then stared right back at him. After a few minutes she blinked once more and then asked concernedly, "Mr. Northman, by any chance are you angry at me?"

Eric cocked his head to a side and asked, "Do I have a reason to be, little kitten?"

She shook her head, the curls on her head bouncing with the movement and replied sweetly, "I do not know, and that is why I asked, Sir. It's just that you aren't saying anything to me."

He smirked, "What do you wish for me to say to you, little kitten?"

She replied with a small pout, "Again, I do not know. But this feels weird."

Eric smiled and motioned for her to take a seat in front of him, she smiled and did so. Eric again held in the urge to smile when he saw just how tiny his little kitten looked sitting in that chair. She even kicked her legs back and forth just a little and the way she waited for him to speak made him feel warmth spread through his body and his heart twinge just a little. He liked being looked at by her adoring yellow eyes, it fed his ego and made him feel like the strongest person ever. At least in her eyes he knew he was. He thrived just a little knowing that she hung on his every word.

He watched her for a few more seconds and savored the feeling of her eyes and then he told her, "I wish you to be here during the weekend, little kitten. You must stay back late since the club's opening time will be pushed back further. There is someone I wish for you to meet."

There was a little frown on her face as she contemplated his words before nodding seriously. Eric continued, "You must look your absolute best and be on your most obedient behavior. The person who is arriving this weekend for a brief visit is the most important person you shall ever meet in your human life, little kitten. I demand perfection."

She nodded once again and then asked, "Sir, is this person a vampire?"

Eric nodded and she asked again, "Should I remain quiet and speak only when spoken to?"

He smirked and replied, "Behave how you did back when you first met me. Respectful but not a complete, how do you say it, ah yes, ass-kisser. This person is entitled to far more respect and obedience than I, little kitten."

She nodded but remained quiet for sometime before she looked back at him hesitantly. The humming turned slightly shrilly as Eric noticed the timid look about her eyes. She asked softly, "Mr. Northman, is there any possibility of this vampire guest hurting me?"

Eric felt a sudden shock of well, shock go through him. His stomach turned and his fangs ached just a little as he remembered the panic and anger from before, to be specific from back when he talked with Godric about her. What could he do to protect her if Godric acted like the olden days? He couldn't do anything, he wouldn't do anything no matter how hollow he felt and his body ripped apart in pain. Godric was Godric and nothing was greater than him, not even a small human who entertained him beyond all else. His fangs did come out in his mouth but his lips remained closed and hid the fact, as a sudden sharp pain tore through his chest and the back of his head. Then he remembered Godric's mellow voice telling him, giving him his word that Arya was safe from him. That Godric himself would offer her protection. What could be greater than a two thousand years old vampire's protection? Besides, Eric claimed her, didn't he? Godric would definitely respect that.

The pain eased and the humming soothed, his fangs retracted and his mind calmed. He looked at her, hoping she could see the determination in his eyes as he told her firmly, "You will be safe with me, little kitten."

She nodded, but a little nervously Eric noticed so he eased her a little by adding, "Do what you do for Pam and I, little kitten. Talk; entertain us and our guest with your wit and that oversized brain of yours. Trust me when I say this, you are quite different from all the other dreary humans. You, little Mary-Jean Arya Hollis are truly an exception."

Eric never gave any compliments especially to petty humans. Who gave compliments to bloodbags, really? But those words that he said to his Arya, he wouldn't take back in any case. He watched in silent awe how her nervousness melted away, her cheeks flooded a pretty light pink, her topaz eyes twinkled, her pink lips spread into a truly magnificent smile and she looked at him with so much joy that his body suddenly felt warm all over. The humming in his head spread throughout his body making it feel almost alive. Suddenly Eric knew; smiles like that, especially Arya's smiles were only meant for him. After all she was his little kitten.

For that night he was content. He knew the bar would be opening soon, so he permitted his little kitten to leave. He sat back smiling and went back to his work. There was sudden ring and he smirked. His kitten was dutifully brightening up his night.

**Question: How did the Vikings send secret messages? –AH**

Eric's eyebrow twitched. She wouldn't. Not another one. He sighed; he wouldn't even dignify that horror of a text with a reply. A minute later another ring, another message received. He blinked once before he looked at the reply. Damn it.

**Answer: By Norse code. –AH**

His eyebrow really twitched at that, and he tried his best, but still it happened. A small smile still emerged on his lips no matter how much he tried to suppress it. His reply was lightening quick.

**Your jokes are awful, appalling, dire and dreadful, little kitten. –EN**

Her reply was quick.

**Yet you find me oh-so-entertaining, Mr. Northman. What does it say about your sense of humor then? –AH**

Eric had to smirk at that.

**Are you trying to convince me to get rid of you, little kitten? –EN**

**No, just saying my jokes cannot be that bad. They are funny. –AH**

**Yes, they are indeed funny, little kitten, in a sad and pathetic way. –EN **

**Then I shall endeavor in getting better with my jokes. Practice makes perfect, Mr. Northman. –AH**

Eric blinked hard at that message. She was going to practice her horrible jokes on him. He groaned, but couldn't help but smile for the rest of the night.

Two nights later, Godric arrived nearly at dawn at Eric's home. It was a warm and happy reunion and Eric felt complete. He was happy and content. That evening, even before the sun set, Godric was roaming around the house restlessly, waiting for Eric so that they could go to Fangtasia to meet the little delight called Arya.

Eric remembered to warn Godric about her horrible jokes and about how she was nervous. Together they flew to Fangtasia and as soon as Godric landed and entered Fangtasia, he stated after a deep breath, "My childe, she smells like the ocean and winter. Like you did long ago and still do a little."

Eric looked curiously at his master. He smelt like ocean and winter. Well, he knew his kitten smelt like the cold ocean, frosty winds and sweet cherry-blossoms. He looked around at the empty bar, and he wanted to show everything to his master. But he noticed how his master was searching for the sole reason for his visit and not looking at his infamous vampire bar. So he summoned Pam. Pam greeted Godric with a bow, showing the greatest respect for her master's master. Then she gave him a sweet smile, a true smile before looking at Eric with a gleeful smile. Eric was puzzled before he heard it, soft footsteps coming towards them.

He was stunned as soon as he looked at the direction from where a soft and familiar greeting of, "Good Evening, Mr. Northman!" came from. His little kitten never looked so adorable and pretty before. She stood wearing skinny black jeans with black converse on her feet, all clean and fresh looking. Her hair still in shiny, round and bouncy somewhat chaotic short curls and her torso covered in a bright yellow shirt with black and gray flowers on it. He looked stunned as to how the yellow of her shirt truly made her eyes look like yellow diamonds and all that black along with her hair made her look truly like a little kitten. She smiled at them and came closer. Eric decided she did look acceptable.

He turned to look at his master to find him staring with wide blue-gray eyes at the little girl before him. Eric didn't like that Godric was staring at his kitten for so long, and what made things worse was how his kitten seemed to be studying every single inch of his master. He wanted them to stop, so he introduced, "Godric, this is Miss Mary-Jean Arya Hollis. She prefers to be called Arya."

He gave her a little look to remind her to greet his guest properly. Arya blinked once and then twice before she gave Eric a knowing smirk and then smiled brightly at Godric and asked in a cute voice, "What's up, dude?"

Eric wanted to slap his forehead really hard but he was still stunned, Pam on the other hand snorted. Godric smiled a small smile and looked back at her questioningly, shaking his head a little with confusion. Arya on the other hand was dead set on impressing the new guest. She smiled even brighter, nudged her head towards Eric, pointed a finger in an upward fashion and replied softly, "I don't know, ask the Viking."

Pam gasped before she looked at Arya in a horrified manner and still ended up snorting. Godric on the other hand, looked a little confused before he looked at Eric, but to do so he had to look a bit higher. Then, it hit Godric.

Eric truly wanted to bash his head again and again on any hard and durable surface. Why? Because he was watching his two thousand years old master and a fourteen year old girl burst into stomach aching laughter over a stupidly lame joke.

He waited and watched as Arya clutched her stomach and laughed, her laugh was like warm tickling bubbles in his stomach. Godric was shaking his head and laughing and every time he thought he could stop, he would look at Eric's stony face and start laughing all over again. Godric's laugh eased all the tension from Eric away. He looked at Pam for support but she was grinning like an imp at him. Eric decided that even though his lips wanted to smile too, that joke was the worst joke ever. Especially because the stupid and lame joke was on him.


	8. Enter The Hottie and Find A Friend

Hello my dear Readers! Here is the next chapter and the much awaited first proper meeting between Godric and Arya. I hope you all enjoy it and please do review. Happy Reading, friends!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Eight**

It took some time for both Godric and little Arya to calm down and all the while Pam and Eric amusedly watched and slightly impatiently waited. Really the joke was not that funny, but the ancient vampire laughed and along with him laughed the teenager.

Finally they stopped laughing but wide smiles were plastered on both of their lips. Little Arya sighed loudly, her breathing a little erratic from all that laughing as she finally looked at the guest Eric wanted her to meet. This was what Pam had waited for, how would little blossoms react to a sixteen years old looking thousand years old vampire?

Pam on the inside was practically jumping with eagerness and was studying both her master's master and the little blossom intently. She was observing their every little movement and every little expression. She was almost surprised to see the affectionate look that slid over Godric's face as he studied Eric's little kitten. That look was usually reserved for Eric, or sometimes Pam. Pam watched curiously how even Godric felt for that itty bitty breather. How even he wanted to watch her and keep her and Pam could relate with that feeling a lot since she felt exactly the same.

Godric watched the girl. She really was young. So young. Too young. He watched her; she was small, thin and pale with shiny black curls on her head that were cut short. If not for her obviously feminine facial features, she could pass for a boy, a very beautiful boy at that. Her eyes really were yellow. But they too were beautiful, unique and rare in fact. They suited her; he smiled as he thought about it. She would most definitely grow up to be a very beautiful and exotic looking woman. Good for Eric. Still too young, but nonetheless good for Eric.

She really was amusing and interesting. Godric was eager to know more of and about this little Arya. When he entered he was stunned by her. Not by her looks but more by her presence. She had those rare presences amongst humans that just made you look at her. Give her all your attention. Or maybe it was because of the effect she had solely on Eric and as his maker Godric himself felt some of it. This deep affection and protectiveness he felt for this little girl, all because she was important to Eric and in the long run would become the most important thing to Eric.

Her small posture made her look soft and fragile and from what Godric already knew and felt from Eric, this little girl was going to be receiving all of Godric's protection and affection. He still couldn't believe how the girl brought forth so much emotion and feeling from him already. She had made him laugh and he hadn't laughed that hard in what seemed like centuries. It was how she addressed him and made that quick reference between their shared lacking of height compared to the resident Viking. That must have been the first time Godric had heard someone make fun of Eric's tall structure. Usually most men and women were either in awe or intimidated by Eric's physique. But here was a child who was making fun of him for being taller than average!

It seemed nearly impossible that a human and such a young one at that had brought joy into him and was enjoying his presence. He liked this little girl a lot. She was an adorable child and as he watched more he could tell that Eric was right. With her hair and those eyes, she did seem like a kitten.

Godric watched as the girl finally looked at him and slowly blinked, twice and then she asked, "May I call you Godric, Godric? You look only a year older than me."

Pam gasped almost inaudibly, but grinned immediately and she took a look at Eric, who seemed to be frowning at that question. Eric even opened his mouth to say something, Pam was sure it was an objection, but Godric beat him to it. Godric smiled softly and answered, "Only if I may get a name to call you by as well, Little Miss Hollis."

She watched as said little Miss Hollis pouted her lips and retorted, "I see you know of Mr. Northman's name for me, Godric."

Godric still smiled and replied, "That I do. You look a little displeased, why isn't my hair aesthetically pleasing to look at?"

Pam couldn't help it and let out a sudden chuckle. That was a funny thing little blossom had said, but her chuckle was cut off abruptly at Eric's quick glare. She returned to look back at the greatly amusing scene unfolding before her.

Little blossom looked at Godric from head to toe in a clinical fashion and replied with a smile, "No, you do not have enough hair for that, but your hair style suites you, I suppose. If it makes you feel better you are very aesthetically pleasing all over for someone who looks round about my age. The girls at my school would call you a total hottie."

Pam had to bite her lip hard to hold back the laughter building inside her. Blossom just called Godric a hottie and that too with the straightest face, as if not complimenting, just stating a fact. Pam watched as Godric regarded her with a half-smile on the other hand, she snuck a quick look at Eric; he was glaring at his master and his kitten, looking thoroughly confused and frustrated.

Godric looked amused. Pam could see the slight glint in his eyes that told her how pleased he was at her unintended compliment as he asked cheerfully, "I am a hottie?"

Arya deadpanned, "I don't know, are you?"

Godric chuckled, "Ah, but you called me that."

Arya shook her head and replied, "No. I said certain people would call you a hottie. I wouldn't. I don't refer to people as hottie, it feels somewhat undignified, Godric."

Godric smirked, "Oh no. You just call them aesthetically pleasing, little Miss Hollis."

She was not even bothered by Godric's teasing and nodded once and replied matter-of-factly, "Yes, I do. Also you should not call me little."

Godric asked curiously, "Does it bother you? I can stop if it does."

She blinked once and then smiled, "It does not bother me per say, although it was very nice of you to ask. As for calling me little, you see, Mr. Northman calls me that because I am apparently little compared to him. He is very big, but you Godric are little like I am. So I figured we little people should stick together. Just call me Arya."

Godric chuckled and retorted teasingly, "I am taller than you are, Arya."

She nodded and explained, "Yes that maybe so but you are still shorter than Mr. Northman. As he says, everyone is little compared to him."

Pam didn't bother to hide her gleeful smile anymore and she only smiled wider as she heard Eric gritting his teeth. Godric too was enjoying his childe's reaction to this simple conversation. Godric knew this was rubbing against Eric's protective instincts quite a lot. To pacify his childe just a bit he asked, "So, you being called little is reserved for only Mr. Northman?"

She looked thoughtful for a second before she answered slowly, "Well he is the only one who calls me little all the time. But that is not why I suggested you to not call me that."

Godric was puzzled, "Then why?"

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Because by calling me little, you are leaving an opening and giving him a chance to call you little as well, since we both are essentially little to him."

Godric almost smirked at that, so this was the infamous little kitten's sharp intellect. She always thought strategically. Even for insignificant conversations. She was finding loopholes for him. She was precious and he couldn't wait to find out more about her, especially how that fascinating mind of her's worked.

He answered in his usual soft and soothing voice, "Being called little does not bother me, Arya. Since I will be forever in this state, I had a long time to come to terms with my lack of height and Eric's very tall stature. Does your height bother you, Arya?"

She looked at him with soft yellow eyes and replied, "I suppose it does. Then again, every child wants to grow up and wanting to be taller falls in the growing up territory. So, I guess I still have time to do my growing up and then come to terms with my height later on in my life, Godric."

Godric nodded, she was really quite mature, despite her strange sense of humor. She was perfect for Eric and Godric wanted to enjoy her and watch her grow up. She would be a magnificent woman when she did grow up. He like his childe couldn't resist teasing her, "I must thank you for thinking of loopholes on my behalf, though. I am curious, why be so considerate and think for someone whom you just met?"

Finally Eric butted in with a sharp, "Yes, do tell, my little kitten. Why so considerate?"

He had had enough. Enough of this silly banter between his maker and his kitten. They did not even make sense and he couldn't understand how they seemed almost friendly. She seemed so open to him, more so than she was with him. His maker seemed to be in complete control with no interest in harming her, but still, she didn't have to be that friendly with him. The seemingly sixteen years old looking boy was after all a vampire and she was always on guard with vampires. But not with Godric and that puzzled him. Eric remembered how she was on guard with him too. He needed an answer, an explanation as to why Godric seemed to be an exception for her behavior. Why Godric so easily broke into her walls and was able to get so friendly with her? He looked at her with unwavering ice-blue eyes and she looked back with soft topaz eyes and there, she did the blinking thing again and replied monotonously, "Godric laughed at my joke."

That was it and Eric felt like bashing his head on the nearest surface. That was the explanation? He looked at her incredulously, and a little enraged as he snapped, "Your joke was beyond pathetic. That is not a good enough reason."

She pouted and fired back, "It was a good joke and you just don't like it because it was about you, Mr. Northman. You need to learn to relax a bit, you know. Besides, my joke could not possibly have been bad because Godric here laughed and even Miss Pam cracked a smile and Miss Pam's smiles are very rare and very pretty."

Godric smiled wide at that explanation and nearly laughed out loud as Eric steamed. He really did not have a reply to that, how do you argue with a fourteen year old about a lame joke? Also, how could she tell him to relax?

Pam on the other hand seemed stunned for a second. Not because of blossom's unusual observation skills. No, not because of that, she always expected it from her, but because of her compliment. It seemed like little blossom regarded her smiles as approval and kept it in very regard. The little girl actually looked up to her and tried to earn her affection, with that Pam really smiled. Now she felt better about caring about a human child. Because this human child was not ordinary and said child was earning her affections. Pam nodded and told herself once again, when the right time came and the situation, she would turn her, and no one other than Eric or Godric could stop her. That child belonged with them. Hell, she was entertaining her so much already. She told Eric fucking Northman that he needs to relax.

Godric chuckled and agreed solemnly, "That is correct, Eric. Pam's smiles are very pretty. Also, I think Arya's joke was humorous as well."

Eric looked flabbergasted; his own maker was siding with her. How could this be? To make matters worse, his little kitten shot Godric a quick and bright smile and nodded along with him. He looked at his master with wide eyes and spat out, "You have not heard her other jokes, Godric. Trust me, they are truly terrible. They are capable of making your ears bleed."

Godric smiled like an imp, his usually dull and solemn blue-gray eyes were twinkling mischievously as he retorted with a small mock-frown, "Nonsense!"

Arya huffed and stated, "That's it, Mr. Northman. I will prove you wrong once more."

Eric watched somewhat helplessly in morbid fascination as she looked eagerly at Godric and then asked in her most monotonous voice, "Why is England the wettest country?"

Eric watched Godric with fascination and Arya with a sense of impending dread. Godric stared at Arya with a mix of curiosity, puzzlement and slight excitement, waiting for the punch line. Pam was already preparing herself not to laugh, she too knew Arya's joke would be horrible, but everyone's reaction was just too funny.

Finally Arya replied with a bright smile, "Because the Queen has reigned there for years!"

Everything was dead silent, even a pin drop could be hurt. Before Eric could even let out his disgusted groan, to his horror it started. Godric started chuckling a little and then Arya joined. Then together they were giggling like children. They were children, but still it looked so odd. It was an endearing sight, but still extremely odd.

Eric muttered, still watching them, "This is horrible. She has infected my maker with her horrible sense of humor."

Pam snorted, "Oh yeah? Then why are you smiling too?"

Immediately Eric's face went blank. Damn it, he hadn't noticed that he too was smiling. Then again his little kitten's strange antics always made him smile. Also, Godric was laughing, how could be not smile when his master was laughing?

Finally Godric stopped laughing. The girl had a strange way of getting under their skins and it seemed that somehow she made him feel and feel good things. Like joy, laughter, curiosity, warmth, affection and so many many more things. She too stopped laughing and sighed happily. Then she declared, "You are very much fun, Godric. I have never met such a fun person before."

Godric looked at her with solemn eyes, "What do you mean, Arya?"

Suddenly it was as if someone poured a bucket of ice-cold water over her. Her smile and the twinkle in her golden eyes disappeared; she looked serious and almost hesitant. She looked almost timid and nervous. Pam and Eric immediately zeroed in on her. But she only looked at Godric. Eric's head was humming loudly at the almost sad look on his kitten's face. Godric decided that such a look did not suit Arya at all. Arya replied softly, "I have never had any friend before, Godric. Would you like to be my friend?"

Pam took in a loud and unnecessary breath. She told herself vehemently, if they didn't see it, then it was their loss. Human children were waste of space and air anyway. This way she did not have to share their blossom with any stupid human.

Eric visibly flinched. Her words stung and he felt a little hollow. How isolated did those worthless vermin of children make her feel? Just because she was a little different? Did they not see how precious and talented she really was? How unique she was? He felt a slow building rage, but it was cut short immediately as he heard his master's voice.

Godric brushed one of her pale and soft cheeks with a finger tip and replied softly but firmly, "It would be my utmost honor to be called a friend by you, Arya."

Eric had heard the same sincerity in his master's voice many many times before but mostly when Godric would say those familiar three words to him. Father. Son. Brother. Godric used that same soft, calm, sincere and determined voice on his little kitten.

Eric felt content at seeing his little kitten be comforted by his master. He felt an overwhelming sense of righteousness at seeing this strange but strong bond develop between his master and his kitten. Only after seeing her smile brightly at Godric did he feel calm and the humming eased his tension.

She jumped a little, grabbed one of Godric's hands, surprising both Eric and Godric. Then she spoke cheerfully, "That's wonderful. Now, come with me Godric, I will show you the seat Mr. Northman got you. It looks like his throne. I will entertain you like Mr. Northman said. I have so many more jokes to tell you, Godric."

Seeing her enthusiasm Godric had to smile. He let himself be dragged away by a small fourteen years old who strangely had the strange propensity to make him laugh. He looked very much forward to hearing her other jokes.

Eric felt a little horrified as he watched them leave. More jokes? When did he tell her to entertain him specifically? Why was Godric playing along? Wait, Godric was not playing along, but then how did she get him to act so cheerful?

Pam let out a slow and almost nagging drawl, "Sooooo?"

Eric grunted, "Her jokes are awful. I have been very nice to her. Why is she so damned giddy and friendly with Godric?"

Pam replied in a bored tone, "You are just pissed that your little kitten did not ask you to be her friend first."

Eric growled, "Why the fuck would I want to be her friend?"

Pam nodded and agreed, "You are right. Why become friends with a silly fourteen years old? Wait a second, now that I think about it…."

Eric snapped his head towards her and grumbled, "Think about what?"

Pam shook her head and replied nonchalantly, "Oh nothing. Just that Godric looks her age, apparently can converse with her with much more ease, laughs at her jokes and is now even friends with our little Arya."

Eric felt a strange itch in his stomach. He spat out, "So what, Pam?"

Pam smiled wickedly and retorted, "So think about it. She is a fourteen year old girl who just met a, in her words, sixteen year old hottie. With all the things mentioned before, what do you think is happening?"

Eric snapped, "She did not call Godric a hottie."

Pam snorted, "No, she said he is aesthetically pleasing all over. You idiot. Our little Arya must be developing her first crush on our dear Godric."

Pam sadistically enjoyed how suddenly Eric's body went rigid, his face lost what little color it had, his eyes bugged and panicked and he seemed to be imitating a fish. Now this was drama and she did not lie per say, it was a possibility with a very high probability rate. Arya could very well develop a crush on Godric. She took a quick picture of Eric with her phone and flitted out of the room leaving a staggered Viking vampire behind to sort through his thoughts. Thoughts which he was half in denial of and half panicking over.

Eric told himself over and over again. His little kitten could in no way be infatuated with his master. She was too smart and still a child for things like that and Godric was too old and sophisticated for things like that and to even consider a child like Arya. Pam was just being delusional. He also had no fucking idea as to why the humming felt slightly numbing and why his stomach was churning.


	9. Deductions, Declarations and Clowns

Hello Readers! Well here is the new chapter and I am sorry for the delay, I was sick and was busy recovering. Sniffles, sneezes and fever tend to make imagining Eric, Godric and Arya a tad bit too difficult. Anyway, I hope you will read it and please do Review. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Nine**

As soon as Eric somehow managed to calm himself down, he went to his master and his little kitten. He had to stop himself from scowling. His little kitten was sitting in a booth with his master and was chattering away nonstop. Godric was listening intently, smiling, answering softly and laughing a little every now and then.

He watched silently. He didn't know how to react and what to say. His master was being entertained so he couldn't exactly find a fault with the situation. Godric watched with a slight smile, his childe seemed to sulk silently in a corner pretending to work around.

Arya asked him with a wide smile, "May I get you a True Blood, Godric?"

Godric blinked once. She asked that question with no hesitancy whatsoever, as if he wasn't a blood-drinking beast who was going to drink a poor substitute of blood in front of her. She acted in the most extraordinary ways, and it fascinated him to no end. He could feel his childe tensing up in the corner. Godric agreed with Eric's reaction, after all which child asked a vampire if they would like to drink something, it sounded like an offer.

He watched Arya's soft and expectant smile and replied solemnly, "An A negative, please."

He watched amazed how she nodded cheerfully and turned around and practically hopped away to get his drink. Godric looked at Eric with a carefully put blank face, Eric fiddled with the file he was going through and mumbled, "She doesn't work anywhere near the bar. This is the first and hopefully last time she is fetching someone a drink in my bar."

Godric gave a small nod of understanding and soon enough the little girl was back with a warm True Blood for him and a glass of juice for herself. She smiled, "I asked my Auntie to get me that. I am not allowed to touch any of the synthetic blood or the alcohol, you see. I told my Auntie about you just now, she is so happy I have made a new friend."

Godric smiled at the enchanting child. But the same thought went on in both maker and childe's minds, what kind of an aunt encouraged her fourteen year old niece to be friends with a vampire? What was wrong with her?

While Godric kept him mouth diplomatically and politely shut, Eric didn't bother with it and asked incredulously, "Did you tell Ginger that your new, as you say, friend, is a vampire?"

She blinked once and replied back monotonously, but Eric could easily detect her very well hidden sarcasm, "No, really? What else am I going to find in a vampire bar, Mr. Northman? Elves? Faeries?"

She huffed, "Of course I told her Godric is a vampire and I also told her Godric is very kind, funny and friendly. Also that he hasn't been weird with me. She knows I am smart, Mr. Northman and she trusts my judgment implicitly."

Eric glared at her and then turned back to his work. He couldn't really correct her, if he did it would be contradicting his little kitten's statements and that would be insulting to Godric. After all she did just compliment Godric so much.

The humming in his head continued to soothe his irritation and her scent of the ocean and cherry-blossoms mingling with Godric's own scent of forests and cinnamon worked like aroma therapy for him. It calmed him.

So he continued to discreetly watch his maker and his little kitten. He was making observations to prove, or rather dispel the wild claim that Pam made. He watched as they laughed together. The usual signs of attraction were absolutely absent from Arya's behalf. She wasn't staring into Godric's eyes, her cheeks were not blushing, her pulse was steady, her hands were not touching Godric in anyway and neither was she leaning in towards him in anyway. Therefore it was obviously clear that Arya did not have a crush on Godric, she merely thought of him as a friend. A platonic friend. Besides, Godric thought of her as a little sister.

His ears perked up as he heard her ask, "You have beautiful tattoos, Godric."

He watched Godric look a little surprised and then quickly smile brightly at her compliments. He thanked her sweetly, "Thank you for saying so, Arya."

She had a slight smile on her lips as she stated almost thoughtfully, Eric was beginning to realize that that particular look was Arya's spouting facts and observations without filtering them as they came out of her mouth, "Your tattoos look quite old, older than at least a five hundred years. Especially the one I can see peaking out of the collar of your shirt. It was made to look like a necklace and has a tribal design to it and was rather crudely drawn on your skin. Moreover the lack of color and the black ink of it say a lot. Nothing like modern technology. It is quite large too, and something that adolescents would never pick to put on their skins for the rest of their lives. It must have been very painful and if I am to assume it is older than five hundred years then the question arises, which kind of civilization or society would allow a sixteen year old boy to get a tattoo like that? Also you were obviously younger than sixteen when you got that tattoo. Therefore it has to be much older than that and that means you are older than that."

Godric listened to her with a blank face. Not blank because he wanted to hide his feelings, but because her simple and unknowingly innocent words were digging up his past. But none of it was astonishingly enough hurting him. Like his memories always did, in fact Eric knew well enough to always avoid talking about his human past. He was in too much awe of the little girl's ability to observe and deduct. He was a puzzle to her and she was solving it, Godric in a way was thankful to her for voicing her thoughts instead of keeping them shut in her brain. He would rather have her be blunt and truthful to him, than think things about him in her mind, things which could be horrible and he wouldn't be able to defend himself to his new friend if she didn't voice her mysterious thoughts. Also now he could see the utter fascination both Eric and Pam felt for her and most importantly for her brain. She really was a genius. A jewel amongst the rather mundane humans. Her mind was brilliant to no comparison and he felt utter pride in her and knowing how Eric was very fortunate to have such a gem like her all to himself. He listened to her and watched her with gentle eyes. A humorous part of him that this precocious child had awakened pointed out exactly how easily she could keep Eric in line with that mind of her's alone, also she would give him all sorts of troubles and she would be Eric's equal in her own way. Eric might be a warrior in strength and personality, but this girl was a different kind of warrior in her own right. She could defeat the mightiest of opponents by her wit alone, without even lifting a finger in certain cases. His humorous side sniggered like a little boy at the future prospective situations Eric would have to face via this little girl.

Eric on the other hand had panicked the very first second she started talking about Godric's tattoos. The familiarly painful buzzing started, he felt an emotion akin to fear, there was that fight or flight urge in his body again. His mind was telling him to expect danger from the vampire in the room and his body tensed in anticipation, he had to somehow escape with his Arya. To keep Arya safe and then come back to calm Godric down.

His mind suddenly showed him a flash of his past, he had once touched the red brand like scar on his master's back; Godric had snapped and broke his wrist accidently. Later Eric learnt to never ask about his master's body art. But as time went on Eric deduced much about his young looking master and his mysterious but infinitely sad and painful past, he knew and understood. He didn't ask Godric about it and continued to love his master as always. Years later Godric told Eric almost everything about his past and Eric had loved, respected, admired and worshipped his master more from that night onwards. Of course Eric didn't need to be told that despite Godric telling him of his past, Eric was still never to talk about it.

His stupid tactless kitten was sitting there calmly spouting out all of his master's past without even blinking. There was a large part of Eric that was in awe of her accurate deductions, but mostly was in fear of his master's reaction. He was already mourning a little for his kitten. She would be lucky if she got out with just being a little harmed. His heart was hurting for his master's pain and Godric would be absolutely justified if he ripped Arya apart, but Eric would plead him to spare her, for she was a little girl, a child and his favorite. In fact, Eric would promise Godric that he would punish Arya accordingly later on; after all she was his human. Eric had claimed Arya privately. His head was almost tearing itself apart in pain at the image of Arya's blood being spilled and her soft and fragile body being broken and mangled. His fangs ached to slide out, but Eric kept them in. His fangs coming out as a threat would be a huge mistake, after all it would be a sign of attacking and that would anger Godric more. In situations such as these, Godric needed submissive and an outlet for his anger, not a fight.

He took a quick look at his master to decide the best move to grab Arya and run away with her. It was then he noticed that Godric did not look mad at all. Eric felt like someone had pulled the rug from underneath his feet. What the fuck? Godric was watching her with gentle eyes, almost affectionate looking. He was just as in awe of her as was Eric and Pam. Eric just to be sure tapped into the bond he shared with his maker, trying to slightly read his emotions and reactions. He was even more stunned to find that Godric was actually not angry or hurt at all. He was listening intently and in complete awe of Arya. There was also a healthy dose of amusement. Fuck, she had done the same thing to Godric as she did with Pam. Eric smiled with relief, it was a huge smile that no one noticed. The ache in his fangs and head eased off, the painful buzzing muted down to the peaceful humming and the tension in his body melted away. Arya it would seem was absolutely safe and completely under Godric's protection. Godric would keep his word about keeping her safe and she had somehow managed to really befriend him. Wiping off his smile, Eric went back to listening and enjoying the marvelous mind of one Arya Hollis.

Arya was completely unaware of the emotional and mental turbulence she had created in the two vampires before her. She in fact was oblivious to her whole surrounding and was solely concentrating on her thoughts, the facts and her deductions. She paused for a second, breathed in deeply, breathed out with another tiny smile, licked her lower lip and continued, "The tattoo has to be a significant, a symbol, a rite of passage perhaps. So, we know, you are a boy of sixteen with tribal tattoos placed on you as a rite of passage or as a symbol of your people, which makes you either someone from nomadic tribes or someone of the very first and old civilizations. Now your physical and facial features do not make you a member of a nomadic tribe. Especially not someone from the nomadic forest or desert tribes. You are not nearly tall, built or tan enough for it. You also extremely obviously cannot be a Scandinavian like Mr. Northman. So the nomadic tribe idea can be stricken out. Now, that means if not from a tribe then you are from the olden civilizations, the early civilizations. That places you and your tattoos at approximately over two thousand years more or less. Also I get a certain Celtic feel from your tattoo, but since I know not much about that, I should disregard that tidbit."

If it was possible for vampires to have goose bumps as easily as humans did, Godric would have them then. How eerily accurate was this girl? One after the other, all her thoughts were falling in the correct places, and her thoughts were leading her to the very right conclusion. Godric felt an overwhelming surge of pride in the little girl, almost alike to the feeling he got when he witnessed his own progeny achieving something monumental. Like the time he saw Eric fly for the first time.

Eric felt similar. His chest felt like puffing up because that was his kitten. His little treasure of a human who had a mind so brilliant. There was a miniscule part of him that was a little ticked off at how she was so easily and so fucking quickly figuring out his master and it took him decades to figure even a little of Godric out. But in the end she was his and Godric was his master. He had his time to figure Godric out and have something worth the entire world with him. She was his human and her mind was his too, Godric was his master, his mighty master. They were both his and that pleased and sated him. So he continued to listen in awe and the humming in his head continued to offer soothing background music.

Arya took a small sip of her juice as she looked at Godric with slightly assessing eyes, but her face remained emotionless. She commented softly and later concluded, "You have very pleasant but very common features. Normal dark brown hair and blue, nearly light gray eyes, slightly tan but still pale skin, thin but lean build with muscles and a small stature. A normal looking sixteen year old boy. Now, where can we place pale skin, brown hair and blue-gray eyes nearly two thousand years ago? Europe, perhaps, well whatever was Europe back in the first century. You cannot possibly be Roman, perhaps Roman by some blood relative, but not fully Roman. Now your nose and your jaw line and there just is something about you that reminds me of a certain statue as well as how it matches that time period. It's called The Dying Gaul and Gaul back then can be said was Europe itself. The Gauls were nomadic tribes and that does explain the Celtic feel of your tattoo. That's it Godric, your heritage is of Gaul. If I had to guess going by the pattern, placement and design of your neck tattoo, absolutely guess, and I hate guessing without knowing the absolute facts, you might have been an important member of your tribe, like a tribe king's son or council elder's son. Not a warrior though, your body type is all wrong for you to be a very important warrior for the tribe."

Godric and Eric both watched her with wide eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful, with her eyes gleaming a magnificent molten gold, her cheeks glowing faintly with the palest of pinks, her lips pulled into her most dazzling smile and excitement and sheer happiness rolling off of her in tidal waves.

Godric wondered what he could say to her at that point. So he simply said, "You, my dearest friend, are a gem."

Eric smiled a little at his maker's true compliment. His little kitten on the other hand looked a little confused. She blinked twice and then replied, "Usually I am called a freak, sociopath, sick, deranged, unfeeling bitch, psycho and many other such things after I deduce certain facts about people like that. It leads to confrontations and unnecessary attention on me, so I usually avoid talking to people and letting them know of my deductions. It has been a long time since I last shared my thoughts with someone so openly. Miss Pam, Mr. Northman and you, Godric let me be myself and let me talk and think like myself without calling me awful names or feeling threatened by me. It feels good to be here with all of you and I have never been called a gem before. I thank you for calling me that."

Godric never knew he was capable of this sudden surge of overwhelming emotion that seemed to seize his heart as he heard all those seemingly monotonous words spill out of this little girl's mouth. She bore the scars of those harsh words deep in her heart and had quietly accepted those horrible accusations as true facts. No one could hear the sorrow and absolute acceptance in her words, but Godric could feel it. He also knew Eric felt it a hundred times more. How his passionate and impulsive Viking of a childe was keeping his temper in check and not ripping the throats of all those humans who hurt his little kitten was astonishing to Godric! To Godric it felt like his heart ached for her, ached so much to wipe away this wealth of hurt that was caused to her by these ignorant humans and their vicious words and brutal actions. Godric never ever wanted this little girl to feel this sorrow or accept the harsh words of other people ever again. He wanted to protect and cherish her. She was worth so much.

Godric didn't even consider the urge to reach out to his childe through their special blood bond that only a maker and his progeny would share to feel what Eric was feeling at that moment. For Godric feared that if he did, then he would lose control of himself feeling Eric's anguish and that would only encourage Eric's rage and make him lose control as well and together they would rip apart all of Shreveport simply because Arya was hurt. Pam would be entirely too chipper to help them.

Godric watched in amazement at little Arya who was staring intently at Eric with soft mellow golden eyes. Eric, who looked tensed and almost ready to pounce on someone and rip out their hearts, did not even notice her gaze on him. Godric watched with nervousness and a slight happiness as Arya got up and slowly made her way towards Eric. She stood beside his seat and slowly, with her small hand touched his much larger clenched fist.

There was a voice in Godric's head that curiously enough sounded a little like Pam that said to him how that little girl was either very courageous or downright crazy to approach an enraged vampire like that. But Godric didn't move a muscle; he simply watched and prepared himself to step in if necessary. He knew Eric would never harm Arya and Arya was the one who could properly calm him down right now.

Eric had a film of red rage covering his eyes and was suddenly jerked back by the fluttering touch of something small and warm and something entirely too magical singing through his body. It felt like he was alive again, and it eerily reminded him of the cold winters of his land back when he was still a boy and his mother covering him up with warm and soft furs. He snapped his head towards the presence beside him to find the most surprising of sight. His little kitten, looking as little as ever, standing there looking at him with comforting warm topaz eyes. Her small tiny fingers were curled around his huge clenched fist. Her hand couldn't even cover his fist, but that hand looked perfect holding onto his. Her touch was soft and smooth; he smiled at her lightly golden glittered fingernails. Ginger must have painted them to match her outfit. How could a girl so small and innocent have to bear the pains of such a high degree? Why should she need to?

His body felt the soft melodic humming and the tension eased away, leaving him relaxed and languid almost. His kitten said in her soft childlike voice, "I know you told me you would protect me, Mr. Northman, but in this case you need not feel enraged to hurt those who threaten me. You need not fret yourself over something as trivial as this."

Eric felt like taking her by her shoulders and shaking her to make her see reason. How audacious of her to even think that she could tell him who he would harm or not, he was the one who told her he would protect her and he would do so. He replied darkly, "Do not presume to tell me how I shall protect those who are in my territory, little kitten. You, little girl, clearly are in over your head when you let those weak humans hurt you like this."

She looked back at him with slightly painful eyes but it held a strange sort of determination as she replied firmly, "I do not presume anything, Mr. Northman. I am merely asking you to let me prove myself. What does not kill me only makes me stronger. Each experience I go through, painful and suffering or not only makes me into a stronger person. Their words do not hurt me because they mean nothing to me. They are neither family nor friends. Their words are empty and only used to cover their own insecurities and I know I do more damage to them with my words. I always retaliate when I feel the need and when they take actions, I return them tenfold, in secret but I do nonetheless. What I ask from you is to let me deal with them on my own; it is after all a part of growing up. Besides, you offered me protection and I am forever grateful for that safety and I will ask you for help without any hesitation when I think I am in trouble. But let me be of some worth. Let me be strong enough to be here and stand here proudly. To be that special one you offer your protection over simply because I am nothing like those pitiful and weak humans. I will be better and stronger simply because I must be for my family and friends. You might not want it, Mr. Northman, but you are included in those very few people I respect and care for. Your opinion matters to me."

Eric suddenly felt his heart clenching and expanding. His body felt like hot air itself, because of the overwhelming pride and joy overflowing in his body. He took her small hand in his large palm and squeezed it once. This little girl was strong and would have made a fine woman back in his day. Strong, resilient, smart, courageous and loyal, she was all of that. No one would know yet, but she was already his. She cared for him and offered him her loyalty and wanted to prove herself worthy of him. He knew she was doing so only because she never had any adult male relationship in her small lifetime. No father, brother, uncle or mentor. She was probably finding all of that in him and he didn't mind it one bit. She was not a whinny weak bratty child, and if Eric in his human life ever had raised a child or was the guardian to one, he would try his best to raise it to be like her. This was the kind of child who would grow up and become an excellent adult, one whom he could be proud of.

He would never admit it but a part of him felt great affection for her when she said that the words from those disgusting vermin did not hurt her and made her stronger and that affection for her only rooted even more firmly in his undead heart when she continued on to say how she retaliated and her cunning words and actions were more harmful to them. She had the spirit of a Viking. He watched her tiny body so small and fragile, he decided to let her deal with her problems, she did need to experience it all and grow stronger. But when he felt like he needed to step in, whether she asked or not, he would protect her in whichever manner he pleased. He would never tell her though, and she wanted to be strong, he would teach her of ways to be strong. To use that clever mind of her's to beat any and every opponent. She would be perfect to be at his side as a minion. As a minion she needed to be able to handle trouble, her's or his. She did not know it, but Eric did not plan on her leaving him. She would have to grow up and start working for him and that was that. Her determined declaration just seconds before made it resolutely that she was Eric's little kitten, permanently.

He drawled out, still holding onto her hand, "That is all nice and sweet, little kitten and it makes me feel disgustingly human hearing such emotional words. Try to keep your emotions checked in. As for your masochist request of wanting to experience taunts from those vermins, go ahead and deal with them on your own but I expect a thorough report if things get even the slightest bit rough."

He was pleased to see her smile that bright and beautiful smile at him. That was his smile, one that she only gave to him. She nodded her head eagerly and her bouncy curls happily going to and fro with her movements, "Yes, Mr. Northman. I will not disappoint you."

Eric replied back dryly, but secretly pleased, "You will not disappoint me because you do not want to find out what happens when I am disappointed, little kitten."

She pouted and replied, "Now that makes me curious, but I am not suicidal enough to sate that particular curiosity of mine."

Eric frowned, did she even know how sometimes her simple statements could so obviously be interpreted as crude innuendos. Eric did not want her to know what other meaning the phrase 'sating curiosity' had, let alone ever mean it by saying it to someone. She clearly was too young for things of that sort.

Suddenly Arya did something odd. She started almost vibrating with excitement as jumped up and down a little still holding onto his hand. Her yellow eyes were twinkling as she said eagerly, "Oh oh I need to ask you something, Mr. Northman."

Eric felt a little disturbed by her eager look. He was extremely curious but still felt a little too aware. He got that feeling of something that was coming and he wasn't too sure if he wanted what was coming. He nodded once and kept his wary eyes on her. She asked entirely too happily, "Why didn't the vampire drink from the clown?"

He watched her with horrified eyes. She wouldn't. She couldn't. Oh gods, she would and she did.

Arya replied immediately with a huge smile, "Because they taste funny."

Eric felt like he blanched. The sudden silence was destroyed by her twinkling and unstoppable giggles and the warm chuckles coming from behind her where Godric was bent over the booth watching them. Eric groaned and suffered from his little kitten's horrible humor again. But his blue eyes were twinkling as he heard the laughter of his kitten and master fill the room. He supposed he could only tolerate such torturous humor if and only if, Arya and Godric were the ones excluding said torturous humor.


	10. Friends, Frustrations and Fishes

Hello my Dear Readers! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and please do review. I would love to hear all your opinions. Also, please pardon me for the Swedish, I do not know even the least bit of Swedish. I used google translator for help. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Ten**

Eric watched and waited impatiently for the sniggering of the two teenagers in his bars to cease. Every time there was even the slightest chance of them stopping, the two would exchange a look, or the other would say the word 'clown' or merely snort, and the laughter spilled all over again.

When he couldn't take anymore, he rolled his eyes and left the room entirely, to see to the arrangements for the night. On the way to his office he met Pam briefly who sent a smirk his way that was entirely too sassy. He huffed, but a very small smile rested on his lips.

After ten or twenty minutes later, he went back to his master and kitten. He decided that they were much, much more entertaining than some silly paperwork for the bar. Besides how many times did Godric ever visit him?

He found the two whispering and talking softly as if they were very old friends. There was a smile plastered permanently on Godric's lips and Eric knew that that smile was one hundred percent genuine and to his delight Godric's blue-gray eyes glowed with warmth. His master approved of his little kitten. Also his kitten looked so very animated. Moving her hands to explain things and blinking in that odd way of hers, smiling, smirking, sniggering; she was quiet happy with her new friend.

Eric watched them and found that merely watching them was a pleasure in itself. His favorite person and his favorite pet together interacting in a mild platonic moment, how nice a scene that was. A part of him once again sneered at Pam internally; there was no way in hell that his little kitten was infatuated with Godric. It was so evident that things were platonic between them.

Suddenly, Arya nodded at Godric and smiled brilliantly and got up to go about and gather her things. Eric realized with slight disappointment that it was time for her to go home. He knew Benjamin Fisher was waiting for her outside. To his surprise, his master flitted to right in front of him and looked at him with content eyes. Eric returned his smile with a huge smile.

He did not even anticipate the huge shocking surprise that Godric was just about to deal him with. Godric looked at him with a warm smile and stated, "I will be leaving with Arya, Eric. She has invited me to dinner at her home."

Pam missed taking a picture of Eric's epic moment of flabbergas-m. His mouth literally dropped open and he did a little double take and imitated a goldfish and then asked in a voice that had a little stutter in it, "You…where…what? With her? Why?"

Godric smiled wider and his eyes twinkled mischievously and he replied happily, "Yes, my childe. I would like to spend more time with my new friend. I had never imagined that such a day would come where I would be friends with such a delightful child like her."

Eric nodded confusedly and said, "Yes, Godric. But why would she invite you over for dinner?"

Godric shrugged nonchalantly, although the twinkling eyes suggested otherwise as he replied, "She also wants to talk more and as the latest lingo goes, she and I will hang, I think. Such strange language. Why would humans refer to spending time together as to hanging, I cannot comprehend."

Eric couldn't even laugh at that, he was still too stunned. Why in hell's name would his kitten invite his master to her house? She did not even invite him yet. Also, was she stark raving mad to invite a vampire over for dinner, it was like serving herself on a golden platter! Why wasn't Ginger stopping her? In fact, Eric himself was not entirely too sure if he would or could stop his maker from going to her house. Godric would not harm her, but Eric still felt uneasy about her being around another vampire.

Eric tried once more, in a polite tone, "I had thought that you would be spending the night here, in Fangtasia with Pam and me."

Godric gave him an encouraging smile and replied, "Do not fret, Eric. I will be back to spend the late hours with Pam and yourself. I wish to spend time with her as I wish to spend time with you, but as she is a human child and needs to sleep at night, I must accommodate my time to her needs."

Eric nodded, but his eyes were still a bit bewildered at the strange situation that presented itself before him. Before he could do anything else, Arya came in with her bag and a bright smile. All set to leave with her new best friend.

Godric returned her smile with his own brilliant smile, Eric just watched a bit uneasily. His kitten skipped to his side and said brightly, "Well, Mr. Northman, I'll take my leave for tonight and I will be back early tomorrow, at noon. School's out tomorrow. Also, I will be sure to send Godric back here safe and sound and way before sunrise."

Eric nodded sharply but felt a little irritated on the inside. He asked with a raised eyebrow and a neutral voice, "What are your plans for tonight then, little kitten?"

Arya giggled and explained with so much excitement that Eric couldn't help but smile at her, "Well, we will talk more of course and then I can show Godric my home and my books. Also maybe we will watch a movie after we make dinner together. Godric tells me he does not know much about cooking at all. So tonight he can be my assistant. Godric here, will watch and help me make lasagna."

Eric narrowed his eyes at the eagerness of both the teenagers before him. His little kitten even had her arm looped with Godric's and they were smiling like little pranksters preparing to raise havoc on an unsuspecting sleepy town. Eric sneered to himself, the mighty Godric wished to spend his night talking with a little girl and cooking something called lasagna, instead of spending the night enjoying the delights of his fine club. Still, a small part of Eric was sulking at the fact that his Arya cared for him and thought the world of him, but still did not ask him to spend time and as she said hang out with him at her home. She should have asked Eric to cook with her, after all he did ask about her favorite food once. Eric was willing to bet that he knew more about human food than Godric.

Eric drawled out, looking and sounding deceptively bored, "Oh, how fun! Do whatever is that you little people do, kitten, just make sure that my guest is always entertained. I wish to hear no complaints. Now off you go."

Arya huffed, but still nodded. She briefly let go of Godric's arm, before looking at Eric attentively. Then she spoke, "I am sorry, Mr. Northman."

Again, like always, she wrapped her thin arms around Eric's waist in a quick hug, filling him with utter contentment and warmth. While her fragile arms were giving his waist a slight squeeze, he was busy inhaling her unique and utterly soothing scent; taking in lungs-full of her scent to keep his mood calm and sated throughout the night. Quickly she let go and grabbed onto Godric's arm and almost dragged him away. Eric blinked once, somewhat like his little kitten always did. He pouted, the hug was entirely too short, but the fact that she hugged only him would have to sooth his mood. He looked at her dragging a two thousand year old vampire and calling out cheerily, "Good night, Mr. Northman."

Eric watched them go with solemn eyes. Although the odd twinkle in Godric's eyes and that smirk on his lips before he left did make Eric feel a little out of sorts. At least Mr. Fisher would be with them and he would keep him reported. There was no harm in having someone extra stay and serve his master and his little kitten. There was nothing wrong with extra protection.

Godric smiled and nodded once towards his progeny as he let the small girl drag him by the arm. He wondered idly, how perfectly these two meshed with each other. He looked forward to how Arya would affect his childe's life. Even though he wouldn't say it but he had seen the look that spread over the face of the formidable Viking's face when the little girl surprised him with a hug. The look could only be best described as elated contentment, Godric couldn't even blame him; being on the receiving end of such affection from the little girl would affect even the coldest of people. Godric considered Eric very fortunate to be receiving her affections. He hoped someday this little girl would bless him with her love as well; of course, not the same kind of love that Eric would receive or Pam for that matter. But he too wanted to be one of her loved ones.

Godric was eager to go home with Arya, to know more about this delightful creature. Also he was excited to see her cook; she told him she would teach him to cook as well. Godric in all his vampire years and even when he was a human never had anything to do with cooking. This would be a new experience for him. There just was something about her, this unexplainable affection and joy that she only shared with only a few and Godric was lucky to be one of those few. Her good mood seemed to rub off on him.

Godric, even when he was a human, never had a little sister. Yes his mother did give birth to a baby girl once, but it was a still birth. When he looked at Arya, he felt this urge to raise her like he would if she was his little sister. Godric adored her. The little girl might be one of the most observant humans he had met, and in some ways even more observant than most vampires he knew, but Godric too was observant. He had found out more about her life in spending an hour with her than anyone else would.

She was an orphan, but she was not needy nor was she weak. She was independent; she could raise her own family on her own if she had a family. She pushed everyone out; she did not like keeping people close. But there were exceptions, she kept her aunt close and loved her fiercely because her aunt was her family, her only family. The thing about her wanting Godric as a friend, well, he might be her first friend, but Godric would bet his entire fortune on the sole fact that before Arya met him, Arya never wanted a friend. That was why she had no friend and why Godric was her first friend. Arya did not trust anybody. She only trusted facts. Facts she confirmed and observed.

She found out everything she could about Pam and vampires, everything she learned by observing and then she decided to let Pam in. Mostly because she learned that Pam liked her more than she liked other humans. Now Eric, Godric knew that Arya felt something indescribable for him. She should feel so strongly for Eric considering the bond those two shared. But she did not know that yet. She just knew that she felt something she couldn't exactly explain, but she was trusting her instincts when it came to that feeling and Eric. Also, she was probably keeping all sorts of facts in her head about Eric and backing her instincts up with them. She also believed that Eric cared for her and would protect her. To her Eric was safety and in some ways home.

Now Godric also knew that Arya actually wanted to learn everything she could from her new friend. She wanted to learn, trust, talk and laugh. She wanted a confidant. Godric was honored that she would choose him to be that. Also, Godric could once again bet every penny he had on the fact that she knew already that he was Eric's maker. She must have deduced that fact out already being the clever little human that she was. She chose a powerful friend. Devious little thing she was. Godric had to smile at that, he felt proud of her.

Then again there was little fact that little Arya didn't yet know, just like the fact that she did not know about Eric and herself. Arya would always feel strongly for Godric and Pam with or without cause simply because Eric felt tremendously for his maker and childe. But that was a mystery for another time that Godric would take the utmost pleasure to unfold one day. For now he wanted to enjoy this little girl's childhood. She wasn't much of a child intellectually, but Godric wanted to give her a childhood. At least a friend for now. He immensely enjoyed her company as it was.

Godric walked out the back door of Fangtasia walking right beside Arya; for someone who acted so much like a grown up, when it came to him and Eric, she sometimes let out her inner child in the littlest of ways. She was skipping a little beside him, smiling at him every now and then. Suddenly she stopped and exclaimed, "Godric, I shall go and fetch Benny. He is the daytime security personnel for Mr. Northman. Mr. Northman asked me to always leave with him and make him stay at my home until Auntie Jeannie comes home."

Godric barely hid his amused smirk. His childe was already overly protective and possessive about his little kitten as he should be, but tonight Arya would not need the extra protection. She had a two thousand year old vampire at her disposal. He looked back at Arya and suggested, "Let me handle that, Arya. We had wanted to take a walk till your home after all."

With that, Godric flittered to where he found a man waiting patiently beside a black car. With one look he could figure out that this was the human his childe chose to keep an eye on his little kitten. Eric chose well. He spoke briefly with this Benny, nice man, and then at his fastest speed returned to Arya and together they walked slowly home. Godric enjoyed the stroll with his new friend; she would point here and there every now and then, tell him things, show him things, make a few more of those funny jokes and walked along his side with a bright smile on her face. Godric observed that to every other human who looked at them, they looked like that happiest pair of siblings or two teenagers in a courting process even. Godric liked this brief image of normalcy he shared with her.

Eric on the other hand returned to his paperwork after he told Pam in his most no-nonsense tone that Godric would not be with them that evening and all the plans that they had to present him to the vermins of at the club as the other vampire to seat at the throne and be worshipped, to be cancelled. Pam nodded back and dealt with things accordingly. She suppressed her excited smirk though, it only meant that the beautiful and buxom blonde that they had hired to perform on the pole right in front of Godric's seat especially was free and that meant Pam could just sneak away a little moment with her right then. Little blossom always did things to please her readily, but sometimes she also did things to please her Miss Pam without even trying. That girl was slowly becoming more and more her favorite. Especially the way she was unknowingly giving her so many materials to tease Eric with. Harmless teasing of course.

Eric was busy with his paperwork in his office, trying his best not to grumble about a certain little curly-haired brat who had disappeared with his master when a tall brown-haired man knocked on his door and replied in a monotonous manner, "Sir, Mr. Godric has left with Mary and has instructed me to inform you that the extra security for Mary would not be needed tonight as he will be providing it for her himself."

With simply that Benjamin Fisher stood there, still glamored and waiting for Eric's next instruction. Eric on the other hand, felt like punching something hard, he would punch Mr. Fisher for his incompetence, but really what chance did her have with his maker. Also, he needed Mr. Fisher in the future, so he left him be. Next Eric did what he only could do in this situation, he brooded. He brooded over what his little kitten and his master must be doing and with him having no way of knowing.

Suddenly his phone rang. A new message received.

**Mr. Northman, Godric has asked Benny to leave so that we could walk home alone. I was just informing you to check if you had anything to add to that. I can come back this very minute if it suited you.-AH**

Well, that took care of the irritation he felt at his little kitten for abandoning her security and going against his word. She might not have had the opportunity to ask for his permission or tell Godric differently but she did send him word immediately. She was smart; he had to give her that. She was smart enough to not argue with a much older vampire and despite her newly developed friendship with said vampire she took her security in mind and sent him word. He sent back a quick reply.

**Text me when you reach home, little kitten.-EN **

**I will, Mr. Northman and I am sorry for not telling you personally about Benny not escorting me home tonight.-AH**

Eric hesitated for a bit, stewing in his irritation and slight anger again over how he had not gotten his way. But something made him stop; he reached for that slight soothing humming he now almost felt always with or without his little kitten around. It calmed him and without thinking he sent her a text.

**Stay safe and enjoy your walk, little kitten.-EN**

About half an hour later, a half an hour that Eric spent stressing and sulking over how fucking long did it take for them to walk to her home. It wasn't that far away and they just were talking too long. What the hell were they doing or was it that she forgot to text. He wanted to fly over and check for himself, but no he couldn't do that. He just couldn't. It was that half an hour later that his phone rang, a new text received.

**Mr. Northman, I am home, safe and sound. We had fun on the walk. I think I entertained Godric well. I showed him all sorts of things on the way home and made him laugh too. We shall be making dinner in a little while. Lasagna, yum!-AH **

Well that was that. They were at her home, safe and sound. He was back to brooding and to everyone's displeasure that night Eric Northman was in a bad mood.

It was around ten at night that he received another message.

**Dinner was great. The lasagna turned out really well, Godric actually is a great helper. We are watching a movie right now. Finding Nemo. Godric is enjoying it.-AH**

Eric frowned and grumbled. So they hadn't forgotten all about him. What was finding nemo? What was this nemo? He quickly googled it on his phone. He blinked and blinked again. No fucking way. She was watching a children's cartoon movie about fishes with his maker? Gods, her taste in movies was just as bad as her sense of humor. His disgusted expression suddenly blanched. Godric found her humor very entertaining, maybe he found this movie interesting as well. What crap could these humans think of, what on earth made them make a movie about fishes? He briefly wondered if he should get this nemo DVD and watch it later on. Then he looked back at his phone and scowled. He wouldn't degrade himself into watching stupid movies, cartoon movies at that about fishes. Godric might humor her strange human tastes but he wouldn't. After all he wasn't her friend. His scowl deepened.

Another text received.

**Godric is laughing so much. He likes Dory. He also says you remind him a little of Nemo. I think Godric is a lot like Marlin though.-AH **

Now she was making references to the stupid movie, even Godric was referring to it. Eric huffed; he was nothing like whatever this Nemo was. Who the hell was Marlin? What was Dory? He grumbled and flittered to his office and started downloading this Finding Nemo cartoon. He had no intention of watching and enjoying it. Gods, no. He just needed to know exactly what his little kitten and his master were talking about. They were talking about him and he intended to find out what they meant.

He returned back to his throne, watching all those disgusting vermin beg at his feet. He was annoyed. He summoned a particularly fetching looking mocha-skinned curvaceous beauty for a snack and later dismissed her after being sated and bored with her. He gloomed for the entire night and at one point Pam came to his side and asked, "Allt går bra ikväll?" (Everything going well tonight?)

He grumbled, "Ja." (Yes.)

Pam asked in her most bored voice, "Jag undrar det lilla blomma och den allsmäktige Godric är upp till just nu?" (I wonder what little blossom and the almighty Godric are up to right now?)

Eric drawled a little annoyed, "Min lilla kattunge gick hem med Godric senare gjorde några livsmedel som kallas lasagne och tittar på en film med honom." (My little kitten walked home with Godric, later made some human food called lasagna and are watching a movie with him.)

Pam suddenly was smiling wide at him and asked him interestedly, "Verkligen, en film? Vilken?" (Really, a movie? Which one?)

Eric scowled but answered happily knowing that at least his childe would agree with him about the movie being crap, "Några ohyggliga humant tecknad kallas Finding Nemo." (Some atrocious human cartoon called Finding Nemo.)

Pam blinked once and murmured, "Wow. En oväntad val. Men hon har god smak, är det en bra animation film jämfört med de flesta andra animerade filmer. Jag gillade Bruce, Gill och Dory." (Wow. An unexpected choice. But she has good taste, it is a good animation movie compared to most other animation movies. I liked Bruce, Gill and Dory.)

Eric turned to look at his childe so quickly that had he been human he would have had whiplash. He asked somewhat stunned, "Du vad?" (You what?)

Pam rolled her eyes and replied in a matter of fact voice, "Var inte förvånad. Jag tittar alla typer av filmer, underhåller det mig, så mycket att lära och se. Finding Nemo är en bra film. Inte en stor en, men en bra en. Det var också den näst mest inkomstbringande film från 2003, precis bakom Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. Det var en bra film också." (Don't be all surprised. I watch all kinds of movies, it entertains me; so much to learn and see. Finding Nemo is a good movie. Not a great one, but a good one. It was also the second highest-grossing film of 2003, right behind The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. That was a good movie as well.)

Eric watched her still a bit flabbergasted. Pam maintained her look of aloofness but she was a bit embarrassed and the slightest bit affronted at her master's picking on watching human movies, animation movies at that. Eric muttered, "Vem fan är Dory, Bruce och Gill?" (Who the hell are Dory, Bruce and Gill?)

Pam replied instantly, "Dory är en Regal Tang med kort sikt minnesförlust. Bruce är en stor vit haj som också är en av de självutnämnda vegetariska hajar. Gill är en morisk idol som är mycket listig." (Dory is a Regal Tang with short-term memory loss. Bruce is a great white shark who is also one of the self-declared vegetarian sharks. Gill is a Moorish idol who is very crafty.)

Eric if it was possible looked even more confused and irritated. What hell was Pam talking about? Pam commented, "Tillsammans med filmen att ha en bra historia och manus, är det också mycket exakt om alla typer av undervattenskablar varelser och detaljer. Det är mycket lärorikt. Det påminde mig om den tid du och jag gick till den resan i Karibiska havet." (Along with the movie having a good story and script, it also is very accurate about all sorts of undersea creatures and details. It is very educational. It reminded me of the time you and I went to that trip in the Caribbean Sea.)

Eric grumbled. Now he had to watch that stupid cartoon. Everyone had seen it and liked it except him. He had to see it just to criticize it. He was once again brooding. After a while Pam's wondering voice took hold of his attention once again, "En promenad, middag och sedan en film. Om jag inte visste bättre skulle jag säga att detta låter alldeles för mycket som en människa datum." (A walk, dinner and then a movie. If I didn't know any better I would say that this sounds entirely too much like a human date.)

Eric snapped back instantly, "Du vet bättre och som inte är ett datum. De hänger ut. Vänner äta middag tillsammans och titta på film, speciellt skrämmande film filmer om fiskar." (You do know better and that is not a date. They are hanging out. Friends have dinner together and watch movies, especially appalling cartoon movies about fishes.)

Pam nodded with a humoring smile on her beautiful red lips. Eric returned to glowering at the desperate floozy of a fang-banger at his feet. It was almost midnight, yet there was no text from his kitten. Godric hadn't arrived either. Eric wouldn't say he was worried but he was getting impatient.

Almost at two at night he received a text. He was more than annoyed.

Godric says he wishes to stay here for a little while longer, at least until Auntie Jeannie comes home in an hour or so. I am off to bed though. It was great fun tonight. Goodnight Mr. Northman.-AH

Eric glowered at the message. It was logical for Godric to want to wait till her aunt came home. He would he probably exploring her home and learning more about her. Or probably watch the little girl sleep. He would keep her safe. But it rubbed Eric the wrong way that he hadn't yet been to his little kitten's home. His master already knew so much more about her than he did. She was his human, he needed to remedy the situation at the soonest opportunity. He would be visiting her home soon. He replied.

**Good thing you do not have school tomorrow, little kitten. Little girls should not stay up, so early into the morning as it is.-EN**

Her reply was quick.

**I always stay up till my aunt comes home, Mr. Northman. I am used to staying up till odd hours. Although it is good that I do not have school in about four hours or so. I will sleep in till noon.-AH**

Eric smiled a little. His little kitten was almost nocturnal. He answered back with short message.

**Sleep well then, little kitten.-EN**

**I will and I hope you will rest well in the daytime too. Thank for tonight, Mr. Northman.-AH**

Eric smiled; he had a feeling his little kitten thanked him for getting her a friend. He hadn't intended on it at all. She probably knew it too, but still thanked him for it. Well, he was content with the idea that his master seemed to approve of his kitten and when he got back Eric was sure to poke him for a few more answers.

Suddenly another text received.

**Why was the scientist's head all wet?-AH**

Not another one. But he couldn't help but smile at her urge to still send him an awful joke even though she was tired and ready to sleep. He came first and she hadn't forgotten. Despite that nice little sentiment, the punch line of the joke still made him groan. She really had an awful sense of humor, but he couldn't help but smile.

**Because he had a brainstorm.-AH**

**Again, another awful attempt, little kitten. Do not tax that humorless brain of yours and sleep.-EN**

Now all he had to do was, wait for Godric to get home. So he went home, back to the house he had bought that no one except Pam and Godric knew about. He told Pam to handle the bar and close up. Also to let Ginger go home immediately. He arrived in his luxurious home, took a bath and waited seemingly patiently for his master to arrive for a talk.

It was about an hour later that his master came home. His master looked disgustingly cheerful and he was humming something. Something that sounded awfully out of tune and ran along the lines of 'Just keep swimming'. What the hell was that?

Godric came to sit in front of him with a smile. He greeted happily, "Thank you for waiting for me, Eric."

Eric nodded and asked politely, "So how was your night?"

Godric laughed and eagerly replied, "It was one of the most memorable nights of my life, my childe. I had a lot of fun."

Eric nodded a bit hesitantly and asked curiously, "Really? Do tell."

Godric smiled and started recollecting, "Arya and I walked to her home, and she observes the littlest of things about people. A very clever thing she is, I must say. Her home is a small apartment for two, very cozy and full of things that her just her. Her home very much reflects on her. Did you know her favorite color is purple? The dark shades of purple, her bedroom is in various shades of purple. She showed me many of her books and had numerous suggestions for me to read. I saw many of her photographs and she told me of her mother. We cooked later. I must admit, cooking is a very interesting activity. So much to do and there are endless kinds of human food to cook. It smells a bit awful sometimes, but still interesting. She has a very healthy appetite too. She ate with such enthusiasm. She loves sweets as well. Then we watched this great movie. It was an animation movie, Eric. So beautiful, with so many colors. Humans really come up with the most fascinating things, my childe. It was called Finding Nemo and it was such a warming story really. It was about fishes and I admit I was a bit skeptical about it in the beginning, but as I watched on, I liked it very much. Also the details were very accurate from what I could tell. I had a lot of fun tonight."

All Eric could say to all of that was just a quiet and surprised, "Oh!"

Godric nodded enthusiastically and replied, "Yes, Eric. She is simply a very delightful little girl."

Eric sat quietly and contemplated everything and Godric patiently waited on him. Eric thought about it for a while. Godric seemed to adore her. He finally asked bluntly, "Godric, why is she so important?"

Godric looked at him in his patent enigmatic look and asked, "Why do you feel she is important?"

Eric leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees and replied a bit frustrated, "I do not know. But somehow she has wormed her way into Pam's affections. Pam wants to turn her when she grows up. Pam has never before shown any interest in taking a childe, but has made this huge exception quite readily when it comes to her."

Godric answered noncommittally, "Arya would make a great vampire when she grows up and has lived her human life a little bit more. She would make Pam a great childe. She already admires Pam a lot and holds Pam in the highest regard from what she has told me."

Eric looked at Godric with intense eyes and continued, "Then there you are. How has she gotten to you so much? How has she earned so much of your emotions? You care for her, master. You did not even react when she picked your human life apart merely by your tattoos."

Godric smiled wide and replied in his mellifluous voice, "She is a unique child and I hold great affections for her. She feels as if she were a baby sister of mine. I wish to see her grow up and be a part of her life. Now tell me Eric, what do you feel for her?"

Eric looked really frustrated and then he thought about it for a while and replied, "She is mine. Mine to look after and protect. I have some affection for her too. You are right, she is unique and fascinating. She is also very smart and strong and self-reliant. If she were a child in my time, I would have been proud to call her my child. She looks up to me. She never has had a male parental figure in her life. I suppose I feel like her father or an older brother."

To Eric's utter astonishment and anger, his maker started laughing. He laughed for a while making Eric grow frustrated and angrier by the second. Finally he stopped and replied gleefully, "Oh my childe, min modiga (my brave) Viking! Vilken fröjd att du är, efter alla dessa år! (What a delight you are, even after all these years!) Eric, förvånar du mig alltid. (Eric, you surprise me always.) Lilla Arya är en perfekt passar dig verkar det som. (Little Arya is perfectly suited for you it seems.)"

Eric whispered with much confusion, "Jag förstår fortfarande ingenting, herre. (I still do not undestand anything, master.)"

Godric explained patiently, "My childe, what you feel for her is not the affection of a brother or a father. You feel like her protector, her guardian, her mentor and you might deny it, but you too wish to be her friend. You wish to see her happy and cared for now. What the future brings, it brings. For now enjoy watching your lilla kattungen (little kitten). Be happy with her. Everything else will unfold in due time."

Eric nodded, still a bit confused, but more calm about it. He would do exactly as his master told him to. He also liked how his master called her his lilla kattungen. His little kitten. He was smiling and thinking about that when Godric started chuckling once more.

Eric asked curiously, "What is it, Godric?"

Godric laughed and replied warmly, "Something that little Arya told me."

Eric nodded curiously, wanting to know more. As soon as the question popped out of Godric's mouth Eric groaned and wished he had never asked.

Godric asked gleefully, "What did one fish say to the other fish?"

Godric completely blocked out Eric's groan and replied cheerfully, "If you keep your mouth shut, you will not get caught."

With that Godric was sniggering uncontrollably and Eric was barely restraining the urge to pull out his hair. A few hours later when the maker and childe had spent some time together and were happily retiring to rest for the day, Godric suddenly stopped Eric and said, "Eric, I need one of those high-tech phones like Arya's. She is teaching me how to text with them and she and I shall stay in contact. Also, I need a laptop and learn more about computers and internet. It has been about a year or more since I last had anything to do with a computer. I have so much to learn."

Eric nodded dutifully, but wondered in slight awe and fascination. What had his little kitten done to his master?


	11. Special Names and Talented Tongues

Hello Readers! I am very sorry for the late update. Life got very busy and I did not have nearly enough time to write. Also I had somewhat of a writer's block as well. Please pardon me for the mistakes in this chapter, I have no knowledge whatsoever of Spanish or French. I used Google Translator for this. So excuse the mistakes. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please Review. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Eleven**

The next day after sunset when Eric awoke, he already found his master awake and flittering back and forth the house quiet excited. He was already dressed and ready to leave for the club. Eric took his time showering and dressing up. Truthfully he was just doing so to watch Godric's barely held in excitement. To his utter amazement Godric actually grumbled once about having only two more nights to spend with his new friend counting tonight as well and how Eric was being too slow.

Eric even heard Godric grumbling about hurrying up or he could just fly off to Fangtasia. Finally when they did arrive to Fangtasia, Eric zeroed in on his little kitten's scent and that special humming that his head did just for her. He walked briskly towards where she was and Godric followed right behind him. There she was sitting in Pam's office, filing happily. She was a strange little girl, his kitten. How could anyone be that happy with boring paperwork, let alone a child as young as her? She looked up immediately and gave them her brightest smile.

Now that was strange considering the fact that Godric and Eric were both being their best at being stealthy. She it seemed was too aware of their presence. Although this wasn't the first time Eric had witnessed this peculiar habit of his little kitten's, he was still a little impressed. It was good that she was aware of her surroundings. Godric on the other hand was thoroughly impressed and very surprised.

He whispered lowly, "Hon kunde berätta att det var oss. (She could tell it was us.)"

Eric nodded and replied with a slight smile, "Vampire hastighet verkar inte fasa henne. Hon kan alltid berätta när jag kommer till henne. (Vampire speed doesn't seem to phase her either. She can always tell when I come to her.)"

Godric commented with a little pride in his voice, "Hon har utmärkta sinnen då, jämfört med de flesta människor. Hon är verkligen en liten pärla, Eric. (She has excellent senses then, compared to most humans. She truly is a little gem, Eric.)"

They watched her watch them. She blinked slowly, twice and then greeted, "Good Evening, Mr. Northman and a very happy Hey, Dude to you Godric!"

Eric huffed almost inaudibly while Godric possibly beamed at his new friend. Godric greeted back cheerfully, "Hello to you too, liten pärla (little gem)!"

Arya cocked her head to the side, the curls bouncing a little on her head. Then she stated in her spouting-facts-voice, "From what I could tell, that was Swedish."

Godric flitted to her side and took a seat across her and chuckled a little, "Yes, it was, Arya. You have a very good ear for languages, it seems."

Arya shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "Not really, since I don't even know a bit of it. I just deduced which language it was, not what you said. I will accept that compliment only when I will be fluent in at least five languages."

Eric snorted and said in a voice that dripped in sarcasm, "Yes, little kitten because you already are fluent in four languages!"

Arya blinked once and chirped back, completely oblivious to Eric's slight insult and the glare that Godric was shooting at Eric, "Oh no, I only speak, read and write French and Spanish fluently, Mr. Northman. I still need to practice my German more."

Eric immediately snapped his eyes at her and watched her with a slightly stunned expression while Godric looked thoroughly amused as he commented innocently, "Oh did I forget to mention that little fact, Eric? It must have slipped my mind, regardless, our liten pärla here told me last night about her language skills. Other than English, she is very fluent in Spanish and French, currently she is working on her German."

Eric looked back and forth between his master and his little kitten and almost resisted the urge to snarl. His master was now teasing him. But he couldn't even get mad at his little kitten; his little kitten was being truthful and factual, she wasn't even in on the teasing. She didn't even know there was some kind of teasing going on. He demanded looking into her yellow eyes, "Why?"

She pouted a little and replied thoughtfully and in fluent French, "Je suppose, je me suis ennuyé. Aussi, j'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses, Monsieur Northman. (I suppose, I was bored. Also, I like learning new things, Mr. Northman.)"

Eric smiled almost in awe at his little kitten, "Eh bien, mon petit chaton, n'êtes-vous pas plein de surprises! (Well, my little kitten, aren't you full of surprises !)"

She smiled brightly at him, "J'ai toujours essayer de vous divertir, Monsieur Northman. (I always endeavor to entertain you, Mr. Northman.)"

His little kitten was proving herself to be more and more useful. He wondered if his Pam knew of the little girl's talent with languages, after all so far only Pam seemed to be keeping track of her notable skills and talents. Eric frowned to himself a little, well, Godric seemed to know about her too. He sneered internally; he simply would have to make sure he found out more about her as well. After all, this little girl was his.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Godric's soft voice commenting, "I have noticed Arya that your English seems to lack an accent. You were born and brought up in Louisiana yet you do not seem to have even the slightest of an accent."

Arya nodded and explained, "Yes. My momma had a Louisiana accent, but I never did get one. I don't exactly know why. Ever since I could talk, I never picked up the accent, which is strange because I should have the same accent I grew up around. I remember being very precise on my pronunciation of words. Saying them as accurately as possible, I suppose that is why I managed to avoid getting an accent. My French teacher at school said that my lack of accent is a good thing, it would help me adapt to other languages with much more ease. Also she said it makes me sound very mature and sophisticated."

Eric took Pam's seat and asked curiously, "So you learned French and Spanish at your school?"

Arya shook her head and replied, "Oh no. My momma could speak Spanish fluently so when I was a kid I insisted she teach me. Spanish was our thing, I suppose. French was something I picked up when I was bored at home when I was around ten. I learned a lot from books and from the library. There was a nice librarian there who helped me speak it. She was from New Orleans and she even got me this French learning CD set. She said I reminded her of her grand-daughter."

Eric leaned back and watched her with appraising eyes and asked in Spanish, "Pam tiene conocimiento de tus habilidades lingüísticas, mi pequeña gatita? (Does Pam know about your language skills, little kitten?)"

She shook her head and replied, "No, la Sra. Miss Pam no lo sabe, pero estoy segura de que ello lo sabrá muy pronto. (No, Miss Pam does not know. But I am sure she will find out soon enough.)"

Eric smirked. Pam would be most definitely pleased. He watched his maker and this surprising little girl curiously. Today, she was wearing a well fitted short-sleeved button up white shirt and a nice pair of blue jeans. She looked clean and pretty. Much better than she looked when he first saw her in Fangtasia. She was wearing gold earrings. Her newly pierced ears, the thought made Eric want to growl. But it was her wish and it did not hurt and apparently it was some sort of rite of passage for girls her age. As long as she did not get tattoos, other piercings or things along those lines, he was fine. Then again, his kitten was a very smart girl; smarter tan all girls her age, she was not interested in things like that, she was just too smart to make such ill choices in her life. Or as she would say, illogical choices.

A tiny, very well crafted gold rose in each ear. The size of a small stud and from what Eric could tell because of his superior vampire eye sight, those earrings were well worn. Immediately he could tell, those belonged to her mother. Her late mother, so she was speaking the truth when she said she wanted to wear her mother's jewellery. He could empathize with her, children especially those who quiet abruptly or tragically lose their parents did cling to the trinkets of the deceased parents in hopes of remembering them or keeping them close. Eric would never admit it, but he too kept his late father's sword safe and secured in a tightly locked vault at his home. While he would scoff publicly if such a notion was expressed by a vampire, in private he did understand and would put a blind eye to this one act of humanity. She was with in her right to feel for her dead mother, after all she was just a child.

There was also another part of him that thought that if the child's mother was alive she would give her those earrings herself and guide her through the path of womanhood with love, affection and sound advice. The poor child had to suffer through this alone. Ginger might be there, but no matter how much she tried or sacrificed, she could not take place of the child's mother. She would not truly understand what it meant to be a mother. He watched his little kitten with unblinking and unwavering eyes and decided that he would never pity her, he was proud of her. She was strong.

His master asked her softly and eagerly, "So what are the plans for tonight, liten pärla (little gem)?"

She blinked and demanded in return with a smile that Eric could best describe as impish, "I will tell you only if you tell me what liten pärla means, Godric."

Eric almost tensed for the briefest of seconds, only a very stupid person would demand something of someone as dangerous and ferocious as Godric. He remembered having witnessing Godric rip out the heart out of a nobleman once centuries ago simply because he looked at Godric for far too long. But Godric's soft chuckle dispelled that thought; he clearly was allowing the human child to be affectionately demanding of him since he adored her. Also, his kitten was smart and knew manners and had a survival instinct, she knew to never insult a vampire. Well, insult a vampire and never be caught that is. One of the subtle traits that he found endearing in his little kitten.

Godric answered, "It means little gem in Swedish, little gem."

Arya nodded accepting the answer and replied, "Well, I do not think I am any sort of a gem, but if you must give me a pet name like Mr. Northman and Miss Pam, then I suppose it is very much acceptable."

Godric smiled, his eyes twinkling in delight. He heard her huff and then she told him matter-of-factly, "I am seeing a pattern here, maybe giving pet names is a vampire thing. Or maybe not, but I want to give you a pet name as well. Like Mr. Northman and Miss Pam, you need a name as well."

Before Godric could interject or Eric could make a comment to sate his curiosity and irritation at her wanting to give Godric a pet name, she continued, "No, simply calling you Godric will not do just as calling me Arya does not seem to work well for you. I shall call you, mon ami d'humour (my humorous friend) and many other names, but mostly mon ami d'humour. I will make up more names for you as time goes by. "

Eric snorted loudly at that. Humorous friend. She had the most painful sense of humor, frighteningly dreadful and Eric could not even begin to comprehend as to why his master actually laughed at her jokes. They were sometimes pathetically funny and somehow managed to make a slight smile come to his lips, but they were most definitely not belly-aching laughter funny. That was the reaction Godric had and Eric knew it was genuine. But why and how ?

Then there was a part of Eric that thrummed in buzzing energy and he wanted to scoff at her special name for his master. She did not give him a special name, sticking with Mr. Northman and Sir, where as Pam got one and now Godric got one and was even going to get many more in the future. So why was he the one being excepted from her affections, he who had done so much for her, kept her safe and adored her even? He would have to see to it immediately to get a proper special name from her as well. One that she would only use for him in private. Something that suited his and his personality and sounded just right coming from his adorable and innocent kitten's mouth.

Godric on the other hand looked thoroughly amused and his blue-gray eyes twinkled as he answered softly, "I am honored to be called so by you, little gem."

She nodded and then explained, "We will cook tonight like last night, watch a movie and I took out some books and albums I told you about yesterday, Godric."

Godric nodded eagerly, "What shall we be cooking tonight, then?"

Arya smiled, "Thai-style chicken with noodles. I got the recipe off the internet."

Godric blinked, "Will it be simple?"

Arya patted his hand and assured, "Don't worry, my kitchen-skills-disabled friend. I will let you do the easy stuff and guide you through. Simple cutting, stirring, measuring and watching."

Godric nodded and to Eric's morbid fascination and utter surprise, he looked very much interested. What the hell could be interesting about cooking and that too when these human food smelt so so disgusting? Eric was sure that when he was human and that was a long time ago, such human foods would have tasted and smelt incredibly delicious, but now that he was a vampire, it smelt simply revolting. How could Godric bare to participate in such a revolting, pointless and boring task as cooking?

Godric smiled and nodded his head a tad bit too eagerly. Then he asked, "Should I buy you something sweet to eat after your dinner, liten pärla? You mentioned you like having desserts after dinner."

Arya shook her head and replied sweetly, "You need not do that Godric. Your presence with me is sweet enough for me."

To Eric morbid fascination and utter awe, Arya even proceeded to flutter her eyelashes wildly at him. Godric sniggered and replied with a distinct dramatic tone in his voice, "Oh how you flatter me. It seems to me as if you are mastering the ways to charm unsuspecting males such as myself. I should warn everyone."

Before Arya could respond to that, Eric snorted and sneered, "What charming? She looked as if she had something painful stuck in her eyes with all that blinking!"

Arya nodded once in agreement, but Godric shot a quick glare at Eric. Eric still looked incredulous. Arya explained matter-of-factly, "Mr. Northman, Godric was jesting and he was being sarcastic. A little too subtle sarcasm, but sarcasm nonetheless. I know it can be difficult sometimes to detect sarcasm, but I could point it out for you if you miss it sometimes."

Now it was Godric turn to snort, but he merely smirked and held in the snort. He was much classier than to snort like a pig and a certain Viking. Eric narrowed his eyes at his little kitten. He could tell she was trying to honestly explain things to him and not insult, even her offer to explain things to him wasn't to demean him but to help him. He replied dryly, "Thank you for the offer, my little kitten. Your help is much appreciated."

She smiled brightly, completely oblivious to his dripping sarcasm and chirped, "Your most welcome, Mr. Northman."

This time Godric couldn't help but added with a blank face just to goad his progeny, "Yes, do ask when you miss it, Eric."

Eric gave his maker an exasperated this-is-not-funny-at-all look. But Godric merely looked cheeky with his twinkling blue-gray eyes. Eric told himself that this was payback for all those years of mischief he caused Godric during his years as a new born. In fact, it was decades, almost a century of extreme mischief, rather than a few years. Then for many more centuries, Eric continued on pestering his master, it was just the bond between them. He was the mischief-maker and Godric the calm and wise guardian.

Eric watched Arya suddenly tug on Godric's sleeve and then chirp, "We must be going, mi amigo tatuado. We have much to accomplish this night. Also, I am sure Mr. Northman has much business to take care of. He is a very busy man, you know and not on a visit of recreational purposes like us."

Eric felt thoroughly and childishly disgruntled. How dare they go and have fun and leave him with all the work! The other mature side of him grumbled that really Godric was on a vacation of sorts and they were participating in strange human activities which were in no way fun. At least not for him. Cooking, horrible jokes, cartoon movies about fishes, horrible jokes, discussing books and more horrible jokes. See, nothing remotely fun about any of that, if he had to be brutally honest, it was all dreadfully torturous. Eric nodded grimly. Then why the hell did he feel the extreme urge to brood and sulk?

Godric agreed, "How very right you are, my friend. We must be off. Eric, I shall see you later."

With that, like the gentleman he was, he picked up Arya's bag, despite her firm statement of she was very much capable of carrying her own bag, he walked away with Arya. Before she left though, she did beam brightly at Eric and tell him, "Goodnight, Mr. Northman. See you tomorrow."

He grumbled to himself and was in a slightly pissy mood, from what Pam observed and it made her slightly gleeful since she guessed it was something about Godric and little blossom. Eric stayed in his office in the beginning of the night and sulked in his lonesome.

Eric did call in Ginger that night for a talk. When she asked if he wanted to drink from her, he declined and then he glamored her for the answer he was seeking. He found her answering in her annoying but very much dazed voice, "My little angel. She is so sweet, and she does so much. The other children are so horrible to her. They just can't see her and how wonderful she is, you know. She is my family and I love her so much. I loved her from the moment Katie showed me her and I took her in my arms."

To Eric's slight horror and fascination, Ginger's eyes were leaking a lot of tears and it was making her make-up run down her face. He listened to her and hoped that she would just stop leaking, "Arrie loves me a lot too, you know. She wants to take care of me, but it should be me taking care of her. I do as much as I can, and she told me it's enough and perfect. She said she is happy. But I can tell that she gets so lonely. You know how very very smart she is. But those horrible people in her school, they get jealous and hate her for it. I complained to her school about it, but Arrie told me she is fine and she is handling it. She will be out in a year from that horrible school and then she will go to college with smart people like her. She said that to me. She told me everything will work out."

Ginger was sniffing loudly and still continuing in a sad, shrilly voice, "Arrie isn't mean to anyone. She finds good things in everyone, you know. Even me. She doesn't hate me for drinking, or having sex with people, or letting vampires bite me or even working here. She doesn't hate vampires at all. I was so happy when I saw Mistress Pam and you being nice to her. She really is a sweet girl, you know. So sweet and her eyes are strange, I know. But they are her eyes, why should those awful people make fun of her. She will be so pretty when she grows up, you will see, Master. Then all those awful boys at her school will be so sorry they were mean to her and those girls will be so jealous. Katie was pretty too, you know."

Eric listened and put every word away in his memory. He could tell that Ginger really did love the little girl. She was taking care of her in the best way she knew how. She continued babbling, "She doesn't have any friends. I worry about her, you know. I was so happy when I found out she has that vampire boy over and they are hanging out, you know. She finally has a friend and she laughs and jokes these days. She is smart and knows how to take care of herself. I trust her. She isn't silly like me, you know. But I didn't tell her you know. I worried. I know you told her you would protect her and you wouldn't let anyone harm her, even her new friend Godric. But I checked when she was sleeping last night for fang marks. She is so happy that she has a friend you know. And he looks so young, around her age. They talk and laugh. They could be good friends. She could finally be not alone, you know."

After Eric had heard enough of her blabbering and the information he was seeking. He glamored her again into forgetting the conversation they had and sent her back working. He was surprised at the fleeting thought he had about glamoring her into telling Arya not to invite Godric over anymore. But he resisted that selfish urge and let them be. Godric had a friend and he seemed happy and Arya it seemed was not alone anymore. Eric told himself it wouldn't be for all that long, Godric would be leaving soon for his area anyway.

Later that night after he his meal, Pam came in his office to inform him that the vermin were waiting for him. His throne was waiting. He nodded dismissively. He was in a brooding mood and to feel a little better, he thought of teasing Pam and nothing teased Pam more than to dangle something in her face that she did not have or did not even know about. He was with in his right as her maker to be all knowing. He informed Pam blandly, "Little Arya has quite the talented and versatile tongue."

Pam looked at him sharply and raised an eyebrow and asked, "You mean to say you were at the receiving end of said talented tongue? Isn't she a little too young for you, Eric?"

Eric glared at her with the intensity of a thousand suns. His Pam was too cheeky for her own good sometimes. He growled, "You know very well that I did not mean it in that manner. Godric informed me and I found out this evening that Arya is fluent in French and Spanish."

Pam looked very interested at that and commented, "She really is very clever, isn't she? The more I find out about her, the more I find reasons for turning her once she grows up."

Eric nodded once. He agreed with her assessment of the girl's intellect, but something about Pam turning her did not sit well with him. He figured it must be the fact that Arya was a little child and he could not think of her being turned yet. But he did applaud Pam's choice.

Suddenly Pam looked up at him in a very devious manner that made Eric brace himself for another cheeky comment. Pam commented innocently, "Don't you find it curious Eric, that it was Godric who discovered Arya's talented tongue?"

Before he could even start admonishing her about how he did not mean it in the manner and Godric did not do anything with his little kitten and how Pam should mind her own tongue, Pam zoomed out of the office as fast as she could. Eric felt very sour and for the rest of the night he brooded. The only reason the vermin at his feet while he was on his throne were not the victims of his temper was because of the messages he received every now and then from his little kitten, informing him of what his master and she were doing and about things she thought were funny. Also a few horrible jokes. His lips did twitch a few times as he told himself firmly, the jokes were not in anyway funny.


	12. A Fly With No Wings and The Flash

Hello my Dear Readers! Here is the next chapter of Finding Her. This chapter mostly shows two separate bonds, important bonds. I haven't exactly highlighted Eric's relationship with Godric, except the phone call chapter. Also, this is the first chapter where you actually see the relationship between Ginger and her niece Arya. Eric's 'curiosity' about Arya and Godric 'hanging out' has also been explored in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please, Read and Review. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Twelve**

Eric waited and waited as patiently as he could for his master to arrive home. It was a few hours till sunrise and Eric felt agitated. Why shouldn't he? His two thousand year old master was at his fourteen year old human's house doing strange things till sunrise. Worse yet, his master insisted on staying and watching her hours after she fell asleep. What was going on exactly? There was no reason to be alarmed but that did not mean he would not think about it. Excessively think about it. Thinking never caused anyone any harm. Eric grumbled and paced.

Pam had been enjoying herself immensely since Godric arrived, in fact she had been enjoying herself since the little kitten made her way into their undead lives. Of course Pam's enjoyment was at Eric's expense, but Pam did not see a fault in it. A little poking, prodding, teasing and manipulation never hurt anyone according to her. After something so innocently fun could never be harmful. She loved how grumpy, sulky and downright petulant her master got over the new bond developing between his kitten and his master. Pam could see exactly why Godric was so drawn to her. Little blossom seemed to draw all three vampires to herself.

A worrying thought nagged at Pam that maybe little Arya was so magnetic to all vampires. Now that was something to be really worried about unlike the petty matter of Arya hanging out with Godric more, she thought as she stared at her master sulk in his throne that night. Then she told herself, no vampire could have Arya. She wouldn't let any vampire have Arya, not while she was still standing. She would tear their hearts right out of their chests rather than stake them. Of course, Eric and Godric would both back her up on this matter. Arya was simply theirs. No ifs and buts. Vampires were just that possessive, even thought Arya was not a source of blood or sex, she was still their toy and pet. She simply entertained them differently compared to all their other pets. That only made Arya more unique and irreplaceable.

That night Pam noticed how absolutely sulky Eric was. Later on in the night Eric did feed on a beautiful redheaded tourist who came in but did not take her down to the playroom or even take her while she was in the office with him. Pam was more than happy to have the voluptuous natural redhead all to herself. How she enjoyed burying her head in between those pale thighs of said beautiful redhead! She knew that her little blossom always did things that made her happy, even unintentionally.

Later on, early in the morning Godric did come back to Fangtasia, content and smiling. He asked for a True Blood and sat quietly in Eric's office while Eric was barely holding onto his curiosity. Why wasn't his master saying anything? Finally after he couldn't take the smug little glint in Godric's eyes and the silence from his lips anymore he asked, "Well?"

Godric looked deceptively innocent as he asked back,"Well what, my childe?"

Eric rolled his eyes and grumbled, "How was hanging out with her? Did you cook any of those repulsive things that she eats?"

Godric answered simply, "She does not eat repulsive things. All human eat them and find them very fulfilling and delicious. From what I observed and learned she is a talented cook. Just because her food isn't to our tastes does not mean we should disregard and insult it. I am sure our source of nourishment is just as repulsive to her as her's is to you."

Eric nodded a little sulkily, Godric smirked at that. They talked some more. Finally Godric said something that caught onto Eric's interest. Godric smiled, "Our Arya was a beautiful little child. Her mother was an exceptionally beautiful woman as well. Arya does not get her coloring from her mother. She takes after her father, I am sure of that. Talking about her father upsets her, so I did not speak of him."

Eric nodded gravely, "Yes, I have found that very same conclusion. Her father upsets her very much and as it should. He abandoned her and her mother."

Godric added after a moment, "Arya's mother, Katie had hair that was not quite red nor was it golden. Although she too had curls very much like Arya's."

Eric smirked, "They call it strawberry-blonde these days, Godric. Looking at Arya's black hair, that is quite unexpected."

Godric nodded, "Arya has her smile but not her eyes. She had brown eyes. Also she was not as pale as our Arya. She will grow up to be a beautiful woman if she takes after her mother."

The thought of Arya, his little kitten growing up to be beautiful and eye-catching bothered him a little. Eric would be very much satisfied if she grew up to look just average. She was absolutely fine the way she was right now, no need for her to grow up and become attractive. No good would come out of that, although he was sure Pam would heavily disagree. Pam wanted her progeny to be impressive. No vampire wanted an ugly progeny, especially not one as vain as his Pam. He was lost in his thoughts for a moment or two but then he noticed Godric's mischievous stare at him.

He grumbled, "What?"

Godric shook his head and smirked, "You do not want Arya to become a beautiful woman."

It was not a question, it was a statement. A statement Eric could not deny. He did not know his thoughts were that blatantly obvious. He replied nonchalantly, "Arya is a kind of human who does not need to look aesthetically pleasing, as she says. Her brain is more than enough for her."

Godric snorted, "Eric Northman saying a woman does not need to be beautiful? Pigs must be flying somewhere in the East."

His master knew him all too well. Eric smirked, "I did not say a woman, I said Arya. She is an exception."

Godric raised an eye-brow, "Yes, also you said need to be beautiful, and I said want. You do not want her to be beautiful. Simply because that would mean she would become a target for various harms that might come out of her being attractive. One of them being, her becoming involved with a male who would fall for her beauty. What you feel is protectiveness towards her."

How curious! He was feeling protective over a human, not possessive, but protective. He really did care about his little kitten. The humming in his head kept rhythm with his thoughts, as if agreeing with him. As a vampire and more over a vampire sheriff, he would never admit to anyone that he cared for a human child. A child who gained him nothing. But to his master and to his own progeny he could admit, Eric did care somewhat for the intriguing child called Mary-Jean Arya Hollis, his little kitten with strange yellow eyes, a quick mind, a strange manner of speaking and an awful sense of humor.

Eric rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his broad chest and almost pouted out, "So what if I am? Protective over her, that is. She is a child and she should be treated as such."

Godric had what Eric could only best describe as a cat-like grin on his youthful face, "Oh, but she will grow up one day. Then, what shall you do and how would she be treated?"

Eric felt a tick in his head when he heard that, the humming in his head becoming a slight buzz. Arya growing up was just a very odd notion according to him. Eric grumbled, "We will see to that when she grows up and that is years from now."

Godric kept on eying him with that annoying glint in his blue-gray eyes. After some more talking, Godric finally said, "There is something odd about her though."

Eric snorted, "She is the oddest human I know. But she is very much human. Except her unusual intellect."

Godric said seriously, "I know. I find nothing special about her, but instincts tell me otherwise. I know for sure that she is not harmful or dangerous, but I also know that I need to protect her and find out more about her."

Eric asked him seriously, "Do you think there might be something in her bloodline? From her father's side that is?"

Godric nodded solemnly, "Might be. But we know nothing for sure. First I need to find out if she is something of supernatural nature. If there are any noticeable or very very subtle symptoms, I shall consult my library and find out about her. One thing is definite; Arya does not know or for that matter believe that she is anything different than a normal human girl. She does not want to be different or as the children in her school mock her, a freak."

A quick scowl came over his face as he heard the word freak in reference to his kitten once more. He was coming to despise the word as time passed by. He shook his head mentally. No, he did not hate the word. He hated those cretins who called her freaks, simply because they were nothing special. His Arya was one of a kind and in a way he was happy that no one knew of that fact. That only meant Arya would not have any attention from anyone else and belong to him only.

Eric contemplated his master's words for a while. He did not want to, but as a vampire and more than that as a vampire sheriff and the progeny of Godric he has always followed his instincts. No matter how much he would like to believe and have Arya as a normal human child, she was quite possibly more than that and he had to find out all there was to it. He finally spoke, in a manner that was all too methodical, "Arya has unusual eyes and she has a far superior intellect than most humans."

Godric nodded and added, "She has instincts far superior than most humans as well. That and her keen observation skills."

Eric nodded, "Her memory is exceptional as well."

Godric added, "As is her talent with languages. She seems to mimic certain manners of speech and her pronunciation and accents are very much impressive. Her lack of accents with her English is odd though."

Eric asked rhetorically, "Which creature then is exceptionally smart with unusual eyes and can speak several languages? I can find nothing odd about it."

Godric offered, "There might be something else."

Eric raised an eyebrow at that. Godric explained, "I have been observing all her photo albums this evening. She could explain each of the incident in the photographs with precise details, except she couldn't be specific about the time."

Eric demanded, "Time as in?"

Godric explained, "She couldn't specifically tell me how old she was or in which year her photograph was exactly taken. Also, her mother looked far too young to have a daughter such as her, but then again, maybe she had Arya at a very young age. Arya did mention her mother going missing for a year or so and later when she turned up at her Aunt's home, she came with a baby."

Eric looked a bit confused. Godric continued, "Arya told me until a year ago, Arya felt like she had no sense of time. She spent her time reading books, doing certain housework and going to the market or the library. This is strange because, Arya is a girl with an eidetic memory. She remembers everything. How can she not remember her age or the time of certain incidents? Her whole world was in her home where she spent her time with her mother and aunt. That was it. She never bothered with the outside world, so she never knew what year it was or month it was. She had birthdays and holidays, but she never gave much importance to them. Also her mother was extremely protective over her. She never let Arya out of the house if she could manage it."

Eric continued the train of thought, "She was protective of her daughter which is explainable since she must have suffered through something traumatic. A rape or a messy break-up perhaps. Did she ever ask her mother about her father?"

Godric shook his head, "No and she assumes what you assume about her father as well. In fact, she made it a point to never ask her mother about him. She noticed that her mother always avoided talking about her father like the plague. To Arya, her mother's emotions were far more important than the identity of her father. She chose not to hurt her mother over finding out about her conception."

Eric nodded his head once and commented firmly, "Smart girl."

Godric was silently mulling over everything when Eric dropped the bomb, "Why are you not counting the strange buzzing in my head when it comes to her strange symptoms as you put it?"

Godric was silent for a few seconds before he explained, "Because we are finding out if she is some sort of creature or not. There is a very strong possibility that she may be just a human girl with a tragic background who is exceptionally smart. Just the average genius amongst the humans. That buzzing in your head is your problem and nothing to do with her, I can assure you of that. Therefore, it is not something of her doing. It is not her symptom, as you put it."

Eric demanded, "Then what is it? The buzzing?"

Godric smiled, "It is something vampires go through very rarely. Nothing to be alarmed about, of course. Perfectly natural. I will tell you of it soon."

Eric was like a dog with a bone, "When? Or do you need to consult your library before you tell me?"

Godric stared at him intensely and said firmly, "I know exactly what you are going through. Not from my own experience unfortunately, but from the experience of others like you. I shall tell you when I see fit and that's all there is to it."

Eric nodded submissively. He had to trust his master on this and just let it go. There was a part of Eric that just told him that what was happening to him was natural and nothing that would harm him. The buzzing which was humming at that point, said that it belonged there. It was the rhythm of him and a way that kept him aware of his little kitten. It all felt natural, just like his master said. Even the part where the buzzing gave him a killer headache whenever Arya was threatened in anyway. Maybe it was a special ability or a gift of some sort, like his ability of flight.

He waited and contemplated, just as his master did. While he felt slightly confused about everything, his master seemed to be in good spirits with a small smile permanently plastered on his lips. It seemed as though hanging out with Arya was appealing to Godric's child-like side a lot. If there was anything child-like about Godric, that is. Nevertheless, as long as Godric was smiling, Eric was content. Eric asked politely, "What else did you and Arya do this evening?"

Godric laughed, "She showed me some great books I should read. I shall start on them as soon as I reach Dallas."

Eric seemed curious, "Really? What kind of books?"

Godric chuckled, "The kind you will not be the least bit interested in reading, that I am sure of."

Eric rolled his eyes. Godric continued, "We talked. I looked through her school work. She is very meticulous with her school work."

Eric added with a slight sneer, "And you cooked?"

Godric nodded, "Yes, we did. It is delightful watching her eat; she enjoys eating and has a very healthy appetite. She taught me how to make hot chocolate later on and popcorn as well. I liked making popcorn. You simply put in this packet filled with corn in the microwave and then wait for all of it to pop. It was entertaining to watch. She likes hearing the corn pop."

Eric snorted, "Humans eat the strangest of things. Popcorn."

Godric commented solemnly, "Yes, and according to humans we eat the strangest of things."

Eric snorted once more and after a few moments asked, "What else did you two do?"

Godric smirked, "Why do you ask? I saw Arya sending you messages on her phone. You already know what we did."

Eric sniffed, "She did text me and I know what you two did, but that does not mean I was there. I am just curious."

Godric smiled a little and then asked, "What do you call a fly with no wings?"

Eric suddenly felt the urge to either bang his head repeatedly on his desk or just run away screaming. Godric was grinning at him, Eric blinked once and stared back. He might humor these god awful jokes and suffer through the tortures, but no way in hell would he participate. So he remained silent and waited for the painful punchline. Although, this joke did make him curious. What would you call a fly with no wings? A dead fly? A tortured fly? Who the fuck cared about stupid insects?

Godric answered gleefully, "A walk."

Then Eric watched his master snigger like a little boy at his very clever joke, while Eric felt a little confused. It was an insect, where did a walk come from? Godric's warm chuckles washed over his ears as he explained in between his laughter, "Get it? Flying from one point to another without wings? Walking."

This time Eric did not resist. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. He told himself firmly, if such horrible atrocities called jokes were being exchanged between Arya and Godric then there was no way in hell something sexual or romantic was happening between the two of them. The jokes alone killed all sorts of feelings, especially lust and attraction. No way there was anything going on between them. Who the hell cooked and watched cartoons about fishes when you were with someone you were attracted to in your home? Arya did not have any interest of that sort in Godric and Godric clearly had better women than a little girl like her. They were simply friends. Pam just didn't know what she was talking about.

At that time, in another home, Jean had showered and was eating the dinner her niece had cooked for her. Sometimes it did get lonely eating dinner all alone, but it couldn't be helped after all, Arya needed her sleep, she had school in the mornings. It was delicious as usual. Jean or Ginger, was told to come in the afternoon the next day, ensuring she had a couple of hours of extra rest. She was happy, her employers were very generous. So she sat there in the kitchen eating her delicious dinner alone.

"Auntie Jeannie, do you like it? It's a new recipe I tried?" Came the soft and adoring voice of her darling niece.

Ginger gasped and mock-chided, "What are you doing up so late, girlie? You should be in bed dreaming of handsome princes and beautiful castles."

Arya walked to her and wrapped her arms loosely around her aunt's neck and told her matter-of-factly, "Princes and castles are so over-rated. I'd rather solve a murder mystery in my dreams. Be a detective or a crime fighting super-hero in my dreams."

Ginger munched on the noodles in her mouth, giggled and asked, "Oh sweetie! Like Superman?"

Arya snuggled her face in her aunt's damp and sweet smelling blonde hair and replied, "More like Wonder-woman. I'd rather be a female version of the Flash, you know."

Ginger slurped in a rather long noodle in her mouth and mumbled with the food in her mouth, "Which one is Flash? The one with the green ring thingy?"

Arya gasped, "No, Auntie. That's Green Lantern, silly. Flash is the guy in red who is very fast, remember?"

Ginger ruffled her black curls and replied, "Oh, there are so many of them. Angel, how can I remember?"

Arya nodded. She went to the fridge and got her aunt some juice and sat with her. She watched her aunt finish off her dinner with gusto. Ginger complimented with great enthusiasm, "This is yummy, Angel."

Arya smiled brightly and thanked her. Ginger asked again, swallowing another mouthful of noodles, "Why aren't you asleep, pumpkin?"

Arya answered softly, "Can't sleep and I don't have school tomorrow, so I will sleep in later."

Ginger immediately let her fork drop in her plate with a clang and clumsily leaned out of her seat to give her niece a tight hug. Then she drawled in her softest voice, "Aww, honey! Did you dream of your momma?"

Arya sighed and shook her head and replied, "No, but I have been thinking of her."

Her aunt kissed her forehead and let go of her and sat back down. Ginger dutifully brushed her hand softly through her niece's curls and waited. Arya continued after a few moments, "I brought out the albums and talked about her with Godric. It's not that I am sad, you know. But I do miss her sometimes."

Ginger sniffed loudly, her voice a little too high pitched as she herself held back tears, "It's okay to miss her or be sad, pumpkin. I get sad for Katie too, you know. You don't need to be all strong and grown-up."

Arya held her aunt's hand and said, "I am not being strong or grown-up. I like remembering her. All the good things and the bad. I talk with her sometimes too, you know. Just tell her about you, me and our life."

Ginger nodded tearfully and after a few moments dug back into her food. Ginger commented, "You got your cooking skills from you momma, you know."

Arya chuckled and replied, "I know that I surely did not get them from you, Auntie Jeannie. You can turn a simple noodles dish into the most toxic sludge ever."

Ginger mock-gasped and poked her niece in the ribs as punishment. Arya just giggled. Ginger gave herself a mental pat on the back. She had successfully distracted her niece from being sad. Ginger did not like it at all when her niece was sad. Angels like her should always smile and not be all sad. Finally Ginger teased, "So, tell me how was your date?"

Arya rolled her eyes and stated vehemently, "It wasn't a date. Godric is my friend."

Ginger raised her hands in a surrendering motion and replied laughingly, "Fine, fine! Godric is your friend."

Arya eyed her aunt suspiciously for a moment and then nodded. Ginger then teased back again, "So, how was your play date then?"

Arya almost screeched, "Auntie Jeannie!"

Ginger giggled and giggled and then coaxed her niece, "Oh honey, come on! I was just pulling your leg. Don't spoil my fun!"

Arya smiled a little at her aunt and then replied, "It was so much fun. We hung out and he helped me cook. He doesn't know a thing about cooking, you know."

Ginger giggled, "Oh Angel! He's a vamp, what would he know about what humans eat?"

Arya frowned and replied matter-of-factly, "Well, he was a human once upon a time. No need to be all prejudiced about vampires knowing nothing about humans. Besides, he wanted to learn, so that makes him a better person than most humans and doesn't want to be ignorant."

Ginger looked a little lost for a second and Arya knew that her aunt didn't mean her statement in negative way to begin with and by the time Arya was rebutting that statement, her aunt already lost focus. So, Arya let it go. Her aunt was more than a little scatter-brained and that was completely fine with Arya. She didn't love her aunt any less for being a little less smarter than her. Hell, her aunt loved her to death even though she was a freak.

Arya continued on replaying some of her moments from the evening spent with Godric, "We watched some movies and even discussed some books. He is so old, Auntie. He told me so much of history and since he is quite out of touch with the present, I told him stuff about technology and books, games, movies and tons of other stuff."

Ginger giggled and waved her fork at her,"Good! It's great that you have had fun. There is more to life than studying and housework, pumpkin."

Arya nodded and added softly, "Yeah. I am discovering that having a friend is very much fun."

Ginger gave her niece her best puppy look, "Awww, sweetie! You'll have tons more friends."

Arya shook her head and replied with a bright smile, "No. I don't want tons of friends. Most people don't understand me or care much. Also, most people are so ignorant and pig-headed, I feel my IQ dropping if I breathe the air in the same room as them. Godric is smart, kind, understanding and funny. I'd rather have one friend exactly like Godric than be the most popular girl in school. Mr. Northman and Miss Pam are my friends too, you know."

Ginger shook her head with enthusiasm and agreed, "Yes, they are, Angel."


	13. AN

Dear Readers,

I have been working on the character profiles and details of my characters. Well, I have the nasty habit on working on them excessively. Anyway, suddenly most characters in my head became, well alive. So, I have some images of them in my head and I thought I should share them with you all. Also, the readers of my story, Finding Her, I have written a one-shot, well more of a short story with Godric and another OC called, His Hope. I hope you will read it and like it as well. So, the links below are to the pages as to how I see them. Just remove the spaces in between and the brackets and add the dots, you will see them as I see them.

**Finding Her:**

Arya or Kitten from chapter 7, Piercings, Blossoms, Guest and Bad Jokes :

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com /arya_hollis_chapter / set?id=45292815

Arya's mom, Katie Hollis from chapter 12:

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/ aryas_mom / set?id=45266842

**His Hope:**

Temperance Hill or Tempy, what she wore to the party:

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/ temperance / set?id=45159172

Temperance Hill, the various looks she has, depending on the case she is solving:

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/ temperance / set?id=45242602

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/ temperance / set?id=45253984

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/ temperance / set?id=45255350

Hope DeLuca, her pjs (thanks to my friend Bernie, who made the pages for Hope):

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/ hopes_pjs / set?id=45240456

Hope DeLuca, the various times Godric later on sees her:

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/ hope / set?id=45236507

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/ hope_bernadette / set?id=45233881

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/ hope / set?id=45260625

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/ hope / set?id=45262352

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	14. Goodbyes, Stars and Elephants

Hello Reader! Well here it is. I hope you will the chapter and please do review. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next night was quiet depressing for three creatures in Shreveport. Depressing in different degrees of course, but depressing nonetheless. They had very different methods of coping with said depression as well.

There was one Eric Northman who was quite put down and depressed at the thought of parting with his beloved master who would leave a few hours after midnight for Dallas. He was upset that he did not have nearly enough time to spend with his master, but then again all the time in the world, his own thousand years as a vampire did not seem enough when it came to his master. This visit though was not a social visit like the Queen Sophie-Ann thought. Godric was not visiting just his beloved progeny. He was visiting to inquire after and check out a certain person of Eric's. But no one except said master, progeny and a grand-progeny knew of that matter. Eric spent just a few hours with his master out of the three nights he was with him. Godric spent all his time with a certain black-haired child. But Eric came to terms with it since said child was proving to be a valuable asset who needed looking into. Eric's depression was very hard to detect. In fact, it couldn't exactly be called depression either. It was more of a profound sadness. A longing more like it. His melancholic mood could not be detected of course, Eric Northman was far above such petty human emotions. He could be seen sitting bored on his throne being worshiped by his human admirers.

The other creature who was depressed was a fourteen year old child named Mary-Jean Arya Hollis. Arya called by her vampire friends when not called by strange pet names. She was depressed. She was more than depressed. She felt like crying every second and her heart felt so heavy she couldn't breathe easy. She had to say goodbye to her first friend. That was no easy task, especially to one who did not have friends and could not make friends. But Arya was a strong child. She wouldn't cry and she told herself she wouldn't lose her very good friend Godric. Godric was special and he would write to her via email and talk to her on the phone. He was after all getting all of that just to be in contact with her. Also, she did not show her depression in front of anyone. But when her Auntie Jeannie offered her a tight hug and a few kisses as well as some sweet words, she did not deny herself of that comfort. She needed that comfort. She would miss her friend so very much. She acted as normal as possible, for whatever depression she felt, it remained in her thoughts and in that remarkable head of hers. Her mind was her own palace after all. She was a strong girl, she would show that to Miss Pam, Mr. Northman and Godric. She would not cry, wail or bawl like a child just because someone was leaving her. Oh no, she would show them that she was very much an adult with a cool composure and a rational thinking frame. She was not losing Godric, he would keep contact with her. She was all work, deductions, silly jokes and plain Arya.

The last creature was a vampire over two thousand years old and he was presently called Godric. He had so many names in the past. Godric, Godfrey, Thomas and so many many more. But Godric was most definitely his oldest name and despite all the names that he had to change to play along with the time, Godric was his true name. These days he had no reason for any deception or hiding, so he went by his original name. Just Godric. Now Godric was very sad. His life however long it was, had always been one that was not happy. It was not content and joyous. It was filled with violence, dominance, and things similar to that and in no way innocent. Unless you counted someone possessing innocence and him being one of the reasons for it to be ripped away. His experience in Shreveport in the last two nights would forever remain unforgettable to him. He had finally found someone who cared for him and not the vampire that he was. Hell, he got to experience what he missed out on as a human child. He was experiencing little joys and simple enjoyments, all those smiles and laughs she had coaxed out of him without even trying hard. Godric had never laughed so much at simple but very humorous things. She really had the funniest brain. He never had someone who cared so much at not pleasing him, but making him laugh. He was discovering new things and learning so much more through his time with her. He was experiencing things as a simple human child and he loved every second of it. More than anything else, he had found a true friend. A precious little girl who was decades wiser than her years and stronger than the strongest of men in spirit, yet she possessed a calm innocence and a child-like awe and delight. He felt honored almost that she would freely share all of that with him. A monster like him. He would miss her. A part of him felt guilty that he hid so much of his dark past from her, if he was her true friend he should have confessed to her and warned her off. But he did not want to lose her affection and friendship. That simple trust she had in him when she invited him in her house without so much as batting an eyelash, it warmed his cold undead heart. It was a feeling he could compare to none other.

He was a selfish creature if nothing else. He did not tell her anything. But a part of him, his instincts he supposed, told him firmly that she already knew and deduced things and experiences from his past through their interactions already. She was a very smart girl. She already had much idea about him, she simply did not mind. She was having him just as he was. Godric did not want to listen to that voice and hope. But another part of him told him and he knew for sure, she would accept Eric with all his gory past, and Eric did have a gory past both as a human and as a vampire. She was very practical and matters like that did not weigh in her mind. It was not her childish ignorance or naivety, it was her mind putting everything in its logical place. Godric hated to admit it, since he wanted her as far away as possible from vampire affairs, but it was unavoidable and she did understand vampire politics better than most humans. Hell, her instincts would beat the instincts of a century old vampire easily. Her mind was her strongest weapon and she was a master at using it.

He was depressed and felt almost like kicking at the ground and sulking at the thought of missing out on hanging out, as she told him the latest word was, with her. He was adamant on keeping in contact with her though. Of course it would be a hassle to learn all about the new technologies all over again. It was all so confusing to him. But Arya insisted that it was much needed and very interesting. Also he would be learning so many other things. Like e-mail, IM-ing, games of so many different variety. He also was going to get very up-to-date with these new phones. The modern ones with the messaging programs and what not. She was his friend, but also his family. Arya herself did not know just how important she was to him, to Eric and also to Pam. They simply could not deny her.

Godric appeared at Fangtasia with Eric right behind him. He walked slowly to where he could hear his little friend talking softly to her Aunt. Well, she answered softly while her Aunt chattered both excitedly and randomly. Arya had told him that her Aunt was a lovable scatter-brain, while her Aunt said her angel had a computer brain. Godric always was fascinated by the bond that was between the niece and the aunt of not blood, but of love. Eric did not care much about Ginger, other than that she was a good enough employee and she kept his new interest safe. Pam found it baffling that someone like Arya could even be related to even in the most remote sense with someone was ditzy as Ginger.

That evening Godric and his friend spent laughing and talking. It was unspoken between Eric and Godric, but very well understood that Godric would spend the next five hours with his friend at her house and later on he would be back to spend time with his progeny before leaving for Dallas.

Godric sat with Arya and talked for hours. Arya told him that she would miss him and Godric told her that he would miss her more. He worried for her too, mostly because she was strong. Odd reason to be worried about, but that did not stop him. He was worried because she always had to be strong and tak care of herself, these past few days he got to care for her and he wanted all the best things in the world for her. Including caring for her. He knew very well of how things were for her at school. How the children and even some teachers misbehaved with her, demeaned her, taunted her. But he could not make them stop or do anything about it. Mostly because she wanted to deal with it on her own and there was also that fact that if he or Eric helped out, she would be incredibly hurt because she would think that they thought of her as weak. In the several hours that he got to spend with his new friend, he got to know so much of her. He found himself to be blessed.

Godric almost felt the slight sting of tears in his eyes when his little friend surprised him. He kept the red tears at bay though. Arya had always saved money, after all she was practical and she prided herself on that. She always had and from what she saved, she bought her first friend presents to remember her by. She bought him six books she had told him of. Three books, Lord of the Rings, it said. And another three books, the first three of a wonderful series called the Harry Potter series, she said. He held them to himself as if they were something very precious and not the simple and inexpensive books that they were, while his friend fidgeted nervously. She had said something about never having to buy someone gifts before and not knowing what to buy for him and how it wasn't much, but Godric told her firmly to be quiet and that those were very special to him. He received a beautiful smile from her. He looked through the pages with her and she explained how each one was good and which parts she liked best and not giving the plot or the story away. The best part was the messages she wrote in the books. Little messages, some quotes, some jokes, something funny or curious, some facts, some just saying things to him, lots of messages written in purple ink in various parts of the books. Her neat and distinctly feminine handwriting filling whatever little spaces they could in purple ink. Godric knew this was her way of personalizing the gifts to him. Much like her school assignments, recipe books, photo albums and scrap books she had shown him. A perfectly Arya gift for him.

That night they didn't even cook, they talked all night on the couch. Although Godric did promise her that he would watch this channel which telecast-ed shows on teaching how to cook various types of dishes. He did want to master this skill and wanted to cook a delicious meal for his friend one day. Secretly the thought made him feel like a good older sibling who took care of his younger sibling. That night Eric's worker, Benjamin Fisher brought them dinner. Him a True Blood of his preference and her a pizza and some drink called a cola. She explained what she was eating to him while she ate.

When it was time for goodbye, she looked shockingly stoic. Godric sighed and waited for her to say something. She simply and very maturely gave him a few words of farewell, but Godric could detect the very, very slight tremble of her hand and the wet appearance of her unique yellow eyes. He finally asked, "My friend, I do not know the customs well, but I think friends depart with an affectionate hug and the rather popular, 'See you later, homie'?"

Arya's sudden smile and then the giggles tumbling out her lips lightened his heavy heart much. She jumped into his open arms and hugged him tight. Her strength surprised him, he had no idea that such a frail looking girl had so much strength in her thin arms. She sniffed once and giggled in his chest and mumbled, "Don't ever change and never say the word 'homie' Godric! IT sounds so very strange from your mouth."

Godric sighed and consented, "Fine, if you insist. But I need another phrase or something similar to say at moments like this."

Arya let go of him and replied with a bright smile, "See you later, Alligator."

Godric was amused by the sentence, but slightly confused as well, "I am not an Alligator, but I am a vampire, Arya. I think I understand the humorous meaning behind your statement. I shall too see you later then, my fellow alligator. Also, I shall call you on your phone tomorrow night. We will talk much."

With that Godric left. His goodbye with Eric was the usual and he was used to it in the last thousand years. He did insist Eric on taking care of their new little friend. Eric was very sad to see his master go, but he knew too well of the duties his master had.

Eric too had a goodbye gift for his master and said gift made his master smile. A phone, just like the one his master wanted. One that was identical to the one he had given to his new pet, his little kitten. Eric was very impressed with his kitten, she had managed to do something he had been trying to for such a long time but couldn't manage. She got Godric to become interested in the rather more recent technological advances. He preferred writing letters, talking on the traditional phones and using computers very rarely. He did not even know how to use the internet, let alone send someone an e-mail. His kitten got him interested and actually ready to learn and keep up with the world. Godric wanted to use a modern cell phone and how to text. Eric was quiet happy with that. He could now keep better contact with his master. Also his master would now see, enjoy and appreciate all the benefits of the newer technological innovations. So much better for his business.

Godric in some ways was sort of, fed up with the world. No, fed up wouldn't be the expression Eric would use. More like, Godric was so ancient that he had seem almost everything and the 21st century was the century of innovations, and it sort of made Godric reel back a little, be a bit weary and wary and just stick with the slightly olden ways. And no matter how much Eric appreciated the innovations of the 21st century, he was not stupid enough to push Godric on any matter Godric did not want to pursue. But Arya managed to do it without even trying. She peaked Godric's interest and even managed to fascinate him with many different kinds of objects and subjects. She was like Godric said so many times, a gem. So what if her sense of humor sucked? Well, to be truthful her sense of humor was literally killing, since it made you want to bash your head into the nearest durable surface. But it was nothing compared to all her other qualities. Eric's head hummed in pleasure at that thought and his chest puffed just a little with pride over his pet.

Eric had heard from Godric that his kitten too had given him a few goodbye presents. From what little he could coax out of Godric, they were presents that pleased Godric a whole lot and that he would cherish them always. That sent a slight tickle of jealousy course through Eric for a second, after all someone other than him pleased his master so, but it washed away quickly and filled him with a satisfaction. He had chosen the perfect pet, it seemed. She pleased his master so very much and caused him happiness without doing anything drastic. The annoying bit was that Godric wouldn't tell him what the presents were no matter how much he asked and he did ask more than a few times. He merely told him to ask Arya herself. It was hours after Godric left did Eric wonder if his little kitten would buy him a present if he left for some place far away and if her present would make him happy like it made his master happy. He would never leave his pet behind of course and if he did it would be for drastic business and then he would never tell his pet about his business or even say goodbye. The less she knew of his business the safer she was. She was still a child there was still much time left before she could be involved in any of his business matters. He frowned to himself, so he would never get any opportunity to receive goodbye presents from his pet. He frowned for more than a few minutes at that thought, even grumbled to himself. Then a thought hit him and a familiar warm sensation filled him at the thought. His pet, if and only if she knew about him leaving for some place would buy him a goodbye present. She felt that sentiment for him and he knew that for sure because she did one thing for him always. She hugged him goodbye every time she left Fangtasia and he actually was in her close vicinity and let her hug him. The thought made everything well again in his head. Also, he made a mental note to let her hug him goodbyes more often. Her hugs were not entirely repulsive, they were actually quiet pleasant and he could handle pleasant.

The next evening, Eric walked into his club and as it became a habit, he used his personal Arya-homing device in his head. He found her curiously enough in his office. Now that made him pause for the briefest of moments. Usually she was busy with some work, helping out in the various corners of the bar and it was mostly Pam who would put her in her office and make her sort through paperwork. Arya was never in his office if she was not summoned. So what was she doing in his office? He was not suspicious of her per say, but he was sure as hell curious. So he zoomed in to his office and to his utter surprise found her. She was curled up on his couch, shoes off, legs tucked in and curled into herself and reading a book. She looked calm, content but also slightly lonely. Eric had to clench his fist to stop himself from petting her head and ruffling her hair for she looked like the perfect adorable kitten sitting there.

She looked up at him, sat up straight and smiled brightly, "Guten Abend, Herr Northman! (Good evening, Mr. Northman!)"

Her smiled made his head hum. He smirked back, "Ein guter Abend ist es, kleine Kätzchen. (A good evening it is, little kitten.) Now what have you been up to?"

He sat with her on the couch, leaning back and making himself comfortable. She did not seem to be the least bit bothered with sharing such close space with him. She answered with a blink, "Well, I helped around and then Miss Pam asked me to not do anything this evening; just sit in your office and read quietly. So, here I am."

Eric nodded and continued staring at her. After a few more quiet moments, he asked, "What did you think of my guest?"

She blinked twice and replied, "Godric was awesome."

Eric chuckled. Short and to the point. Eric leaned his head back and closed his eyes with a smug smile as he stated confidently, "That he most definitely is, my little kitten."

He sat there with his eyes closed as he relaxed, almost basked in the calm that he felt around her. He felt calm because she felt calm. Her heart beat was soothing as opposed to the usual blood lust invoking heart beats. Her breathing was normal and the sound of her turning pages sent an image of her looking adorably absorbed in whatever she was reading behind his closed eyelids. The scent of ocean, cold winds and cherry-blossoms cloaked him.

It must have been at least half an hour, when he finally opened his eyes. His kitten seemed to be finished with reading her book and was now staring at him with wide yellow eyes. He raised a questioning blonde eyebrow at her.

She merely blinked and stated, "You have no extremely visible scars, despite being a Viking. Only barely visible, almost invisible tiny scars on your hands, arms and a few on your face from what I can detect. Mr. Northman, you must have been a great warrior. The very best amongst your men, isn't it?"

Eric watched her with glinting blue eyes. She did it again. He never got tired of the way her brain worked. He found her fascinating. He nodded once and said softly, "Explain."

She blinked once and smiled wide before explaining, "Godric has tattoos from his life as a human. Meaning deep and very prominent marks received during one's time as a human stays after they are turned. Now, logic states when being turned major damage to the body, more like recent damage to the body gets healed. Vampires are essentially undead creatures, meaning dead bodies which aren't dead to be exact. They function better than human bodies can. Vampires become physically more superior and more capable. For human bodies to become much more superior or capable, it needs to heal previous injuries, wounds, scars, etc. Therefore, newly turned vampires get their recent injuries, scars and wounds healed. You have no visible scars, despite your life as a Viking warrior and they were very accomplished warriors. You must have been a very skilled warrior to be not injured seriously. Just nicks here and there."

Eric breathed sharply once. He was right, she never ceased to amaze him. Not only did she look into his life a thousand years ago and tell him how he was, she managed to uncover one of the best kept secrets of vampires without any evidence or even trying. She almost figured out that vampire blood could heal and the healing capacity of vampire blood was beyond any human's imagination. A part of Eric whispered in his mind that maybe she did figure it out and was keeping quiet about it. If she was then she was a very smart girl, smarter than he gave her credit for. As long as she did not know that little fact, then he would not have to give her his blood to keep track of her. Also, as long as she kept quiet and no other vampire other than Godric, Pam and him knew of it, she was safe. Any other vampire would be within their right to glamor her into forgetting or kill her.

He went through her words, she was clearly being factual, as well as painting vampires with compliments and flattery which were absolute facts. She knew how to weave a good web of words, for sure. It was then that Eric had decided, he would give her his blood as soon as she turned sixteen. Later when she turned eighteen, he would decide what he exactly wanted from her and as his human how she would serve him. He was actually planning on keeping her under his employment. She would be a great asset for him and his business. That way she would be near Pam as well and when she turned much, much older, Pam could turn her. Although a large part of him wanted to turn her himself. But he told himself firmly to be patient, it could all be dealt with in time, that is, when she grew up.

He took hold of her tiny fragile warm hand, looked into her eyes, and told her softly, but firmly, "Listen to me, my little kitten. I allow you to speak of such deductions that you make. I allow it because I find your intelligence refreshing and of a different league than that of those other dim-witted bags of blood I see every night. I have told you that I will protect you from harm, but you must keep such deductions regarding people and other vampires to yourself. Only when you are alone with either Pam, Godric or I can you speak in this manner. Other vampires will not think twice about ripping your head off your body if they find you picking them apart by your words."

He watched her blink once and hoped she understood exactly what he meant. She nodded once and then answered softly, squeezing his hand lightly, "I know, Mr. Northman. I only speak at all with Miss Pam, Godric and now you. I usually keep quiet and blend in. It keeps me safe and helps me observe everything. I know I can be quiet obnoxious sometimes, tactless as well. But I only talk to you because you let me and you don't get offended. I think you know that I don't mean to insult, I just tell you things how I see them. I tell you things because I trust you. You told me you would protect me, so I see no point in being deceptive to you in any manner. That includes with holding information."

Eric struggled for an unneeded breath when he felt the warmest feeling course through from somewhere in his unbeating heart and it spread quickly and fluidly through every inch of his body and just as quickly returned back into his heart; the entire feeling was quick, sudden and well, shocking. It was a feeling that was so difficult to explain and it left him feeling dazed, but the humming continued to relax and soothe him, making him stop thinking over the strange feeling. All he could know and puff his chest out at was the fact that he had her absolute trust, it seemed. Having the trust of a human was nothing special to a vampire of his stature. But having the trust of a human immune to glamor with nothing to gain from him and with the intellect that baffled him more often than not, that was something extraordinary. Having the trust of this specific little girl meant a lot.

He calmed himself and looked at her with glinting blue eyes and kept staring at her. Waiting for her to fidget, show any sign of nervousness. But she didn't, she remained just as calm and sat motionlessly, but comfortable under his examining gaze. She looked back at him with her yellow eyes soft. Those oddly beautiful eyes showed him her awe in him. She might be friends with Godric and hold affection for him, but Eric knew in that moment, she had admiration, trust and respect for him. Also in the manner she sometimes teased him, she had affection for him also. As well as blinding faith in him. She could and would put her very life in his hands, she trusted him that much with her safety. What a silly little girl she was! Silly and smart. What a surprising girl! His little Arya. If she could give him so much of herself, he was of course to nobody's knowledge, obliged to take care of her in his own way.

Moments passed between them and finally Eric said in a nonchalant manner, "You are obnoxious, little kitten. Very much so."

Arya blinked at him and then giggled. Her giggle was something that always managed to make something in him feel lighter and make his lips twitch into a smile, no matter how small a smile. A part of him sneered, he did not need horrible and painful jokes to make her giggle. He could do so with his own way. Blunt honesty. Finally she stopped giggling and retorted with a brilliant smile, "Takes one to know one, Sir."

He narrowed his eyes dangerously, and while any other human would have gone white with fright, somehow she knew he was joking. She giggled even more. He placed his large hand on her head and ruffled her soft curls and growled playfully, "Aren't you a sassy little kitten?"

She giggled a little more and replied, "Again, I could repeat my previous statement, but something tells me you would take offense to that implication, Sir."

He swept away some curls off her forehead, as he let go of her head. Those curls fell back into their previous place. He mused, her curls were just as stubborn as her. He stated, "That something would be very accurate."

She smiled at him. He remembered one other thing that he had to do that evening. Something he had planned the previous evening and of course was very secretive about it. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small blue box. He noticed her watching curiously. He smirked and then handed it over to her. She looked confused and adorably so. She looked at the box and then him. He continued to smirk and then ordered softly, "Ouvrez-le, mon petit chaton. (Open it, my little kitten.)"

She nodded and a moment later she gasped. He couldn't help the chuckle that came out of his mouth and he also couldn't help but gleefully take in her look of surprise. He informed her softly, "A golden star for excellent work. I am told that golden stars are given to little girls such as yourself as rewards."

She looked back at him with glittering eyes and a pout on her lips. She replied equally softly, "Yes, but golden star stickers are the usual rewards. Not actual gold star pendants on gold chains."

Eric inwardly was pleased at her strange way of not accepting expensive gifts, although it also bothered him that she would not accept what he freely gave her. Did she not understand that she might be as independent as she wished but she was his and he would give her whatever he wanted whenever he wanted? He rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Are you going to say something stupid like how you cannot accept expensive things from me again?"

That was warning enough from him that she mustn't go down that road. She merely sniffed and replied with the pout still on her lips, "No. I was just saying that your reward is different, Mr. Northman."

Eric snorted, "I am different, min lilla kattunge (my little kitten)."

She took out the necklace from the box and looked at the dainty necklace. Touching it with her small hands and admiring it, Eric smiled with pride. He always had the best taste in everything. She whispered, "It's very beautiful, Mr. Northman."

Then she looked at him and gave him a smile that was simply dazzling, "Thank you so much."

His head hummed in pleasure. He kept his face carefully blank, no point in becoming so soft. He stated tonelessly, "Wear it, then."

She nodded her head enthusiastically and then stopped abruptly and asked in a soft voice, "May I hug you, Sir?"

He wanted that hug, but that didn't mean he would let her know it or let her think her hugs were something he wanted much. He asked with a frown, "Why?"

She blinked once and replied promptly, "It is a very beautiful and very much appreciated gift. I would like to show my appreciation and gratitude with a hug."

This time he blinked. He told her firmly, "It is a reward, not a gift. Also, never thank men with anything that has to do with your body. Big lesson to remembered and followed through as you are a young lady."

She blinked twice and asked, "Is this part of the perverts and pedophiles talk?"

Eric resisted the urge to slap his head. He stared at her, she continued, "Because if it is, I have already been given the talk and I have read a lot on the subject. Also, I follow certain rules and am very cautious about that matter. I observe men or women acting strangely towards me and I take actions accordingly."

Eric nodded once. He hated talking about this with her. Worse, he hated thinking about it. But it was good that she was aware of the dangers of the world. She needed to be taught about such things. She was growing up, after all. Then she told him matter-of-factly, "I did not intend to give you a hug in that manner. I wanted to hug you because I am very much happy and I would like to hug you like I sometimes hug you good-bye. Also similar to the time you gave me the phone. I know very well that you do not like to be touched, Sir and that is why I asked."

Eric knew how she meant to hug him. But hearing everything from her mouth always felt better. Also, he had his image to uphold. He nodded once and replied tonelessly, "I suppose, I may make an exception just this once. You may hug me."

She smiled wide and threw herself into his suspiciously open arms which were quiet well prepared to catch her in them. After a tight where she giggled into his chest and he unknowingly to her smiled wide, she asked him politely, "Will you please put it on me?"

Eric obliged, while she stated softly, "I will always wear it."

Of course that was great for his ego and he smirked. She kept on chattering happily about how the necklace was pretty and how she would show it to her aunt and Miss Pam and tell Godric when he called. He mused to himself how much like her true age she sounded and how very rare moments like this were.

Suddenly she jumped up, which Eric would never admit, but it did catch him off guard. She smiled wide and said cheerfully, "I remembered."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Remembered what, little kitten?"

He watched with amusement as her face went blank and she crossed her arms over her chest and then asked him a question. Of course what she said filled him with horror and he actually groaned out loud, "Why do elephants paint their toenails red?"

Eric was stumped. He contained his urge to yell several curses in various languages. He stared at her blankly, he would not answer of even think about the stupid question and the forthcoming stupider punchline. After a few tense moments of his silence, Arya finally answered with a sly smile, "To hid in cherry trees!"

Had she ever seen cherry trees? Her jokes were terribly but now they did not even make sense. Eric frowned and huffed and then almost snarled at her in frustration, "That is impossible."

She asked him matter-of-factly, "Have you ever seen an elephant hide in a cherry tree?"

Eric rolled his eyes and snarled out a, "No."

He was just about to explain the whole point to her, but she beat him to it, "Then it must work!"

Then she started giggling. Eric frowned and then looked pained. After a moment of two, he sighed. He really should have seen that one coming.


	15. That Time Of The Month

Hello Readers! Here is the next chapter. Some may find the contents slightly, for the lack of a better word, icky. But it is a very important part in the growing bond between Eric and Arya. Also, between Pam and Arya. Its a part of growing up and something every woman has to deal with and every man in said woman's life fears and again, has to deal with. I suppose I find it a little humorous and well, it came to my head and I wrote it out. Anyway, please do Review. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next few nights everything was back to normal. Eric was feeding and partaking in women and little Arya was not abnormally normal. Apparently a few phone calls from Godric and tons of messages via text and e-mail, made Arya very happy and secure that she did not and would not lose her dear friend. She had told Godric about the present she received from Mr. Northman and how it was so beautiful. Godric was pleased, his progeny made the little human very happy. Godric smiled, it was not just an expensive gift, it was a thoughtful gift. One that mattered a lot to Arya; she had explained the concept of golden stars and teachers and rewards, although frankly Godric found it a bit baffling in the beginning, later he understood the need of approval and idea of a reward. He could tell that Arya would have been just as happy with a piece of sticker (how odd), as long as it was given to her by Mr. Northman for a job well done.

Eric was extremely pleased to see the little golden star dangling from his kitten's neck. He always looked for it when he saw her, and he always found it. Also, he found another odd but endearing habit his kitten had developed. Whenever she was busy in thought, be it with her school work or Pam's paper work, she would fiddle with the star around her neck. She noticed him noticing and simply blinked and said, "It's another human thing, Mr. Northman."

He had smirked at her. He had told Pam about the necklace and he had expected a few snide or teasing comments, even some nagging over giving human pets expensive gifts. But surprisingly, she simply nodded and said it was an apt gift for little blossom. He had also offhandedly explained the odd concept about teachers, golden stars and rewards. Pam agreed that it was an odd concept, really golden star stickers as rewards, she had scoffed. She added that if it was candy then it would be much more appropriate and a better incentive. They both agreed that human education systems or the public schools must be very cheap. Pam had told him giving little blossom a golden star was a good idea. She too had noticed Arya's new habit and Arya had shown her the necklace the very evening she had received it. Pam had said to her then that gold suited her well. Arya bright smile placed an idle thought in Pam's mind that maybe a pair of matching gold earrings for the little girl would be a good idea for a latter event.

It was a few nights later and one early evening when the strangest thing happened to Eric. He had walked in and found his kitten in Pam's office. But that wasn't the strange part, the strange parts was his kitten. She looked paler than usual. Very pale and she sat stiff in her seat, the paperwork before her. He could tell that she wasn't all that focused with her work and that was odd. She looked up at his with tired eyes, which made the buzzing in his head sharpen just a touch.

She blinked once, sighed and then greeted in a simple voice, "Good evening, Mr. Northman!"

Eric's felt an odd feeling in his stomach and he felt surprised. Also, annoyed. That was not how his kitten usually greeted him. It was all wrong, she was supposed to smile brightly, or even say something witty. She looked for the lack of a better word, grumpy. He took a seat near her and replied, "So it seems. Anything wrong, min lilla kattunge?"

He had taken to calling her pet name in Swedish. She shook her head no and started slowly working. Eric watched, this was not how she worked. She always worked fast and efficiently. She seemed to move a little restlessly every now and then and sigh. Eric watched and tried figuring out what was wrong with her. He could always force out an answer from her, but that would be his last resort, for now he was curious.

Her scent was a little off and more overpowering. Too much cherry-blossoms and very less oceans and cold winds. Her face would harden every now and then too. One of her hands was on her thighs, gripping the fabric of her jeans and every now and then she would press it to her stomach, hold it there for a few moments, sigh and then place it back on her thigh. Odd.

It was when a groan finally slipped out of her mouth did Eric start to panic. His instincts took over and he started sensing red light alerts. He could smell blood on her. His kitten's blood. The blood smelt strange and old, but it was blood and she was injured and not telling him. He snapped at her, "You are bleeding, kitten. Why?"

Before he could even reach out to her to hold her hand, she snapped her head to look at him. The way her yellow eyes dangerously glared at him stunned him and somewhat paralyzed him. She huffed and frowned and her face flushed. She told him in a shrilly tone he hadn't known his kitten possessed, "You can't ask me that!"

With that she looked very upset and she ran out of the office. Eric sat there puzzled and slightly angry. What did she mean he couldn't ask her that? Of course he could ask her that, she was his and he needed to know to protect her better and she needed a doctor. He stalked towards the direction she left. He found her in the backroom packing up her bag. He stood in front of her and demanded, "You will tell me what I ask of you and give up this attitude of yours if you know what is best for you."

His voice was one that would have made vampires centuries old rigid. It made Arya sniff loudly and turn towards him sullenly. She bit her lip and would not look at him. Eric had no patience for such childish antics, he had bigger issues at hand. He growled out, folding his huge arms over his large chest and his blue ices as cold as ice, "Where and how did you injure yourself? Show me."

Eric barely noticed her face flush as red as it was humanly possible. She gasped and replied indignantly, "I am not injured and I have nothing to show!"

He snarled out leaning towards her, "Do not lie to me! I can smell the blood!"

She gasped, her face contorted into an expression of utter mortification and cried out, "Oh god, that is gross! Don't tell me that."

He continued to glare at her and then he told her firmly, "Stop all this nonsense and tell me. I need to get you proper medical attention and then sort out the mess that got you injured."

She looked utterly troubled. She clutched onto the curls on her head and shook her head and whined, "I am not injured, I promise. It's different."

Eric blinked once. He had never heard his kitten whine and he never thought he would either. He always thought she was above such idiotic actions. If she was going to act like a spoiled child then he would have to get firm with her. He continued glaring at her. After a few moments, she shrunk a little within herself and grumbled, "It's a girl problem. I can't tell you about it."

What girl problem? His mind went through the absolute worst situations. Did someone threaten her, or was she ashamed of being accosted? He told her firmly, "You can tell me everything. If someone is asking you to keep quiet, you need not to. If you are ashamed of what they did to you, you do not need to be. I shall take care of it and keep you safe, as I have said to you before, but I need answers before that. You had promised me your absolute honesty, or was that a lie?"

She frowned at him and said heatedly, her yellow eyes flashing dangerously, "I did not lie. I never lie to you and will not in the future either. It's just not what you think is wrong with me."

He stood there stubbornly, his glare ever present. She finally sighed out and looked at her shoes and mumbled something. That left Eric more puzzled than ever. He asked her slightly confused and also a little agitated, "What do you mean your time of the month?"

She looked up at him and glared back, looking utterly frustrated. She snapped out, "I mean, I am going through my menstrual cycle!"

Eric gaped, not exactly comprehending her words, "You what?"

She looked angry and Eric felt uncomfortable for reasons unknown, she told him harshly, "My period. Blood moon. Blood cycles. Whichever term you are used to, I am going through that. I am in pain and I feel tired and I would appreciate if you would not embarrass and humiliate me further."

With that she stalked out with her bag swinging across with her every step. She left some of her books behind. Eric stood there like a statue. After a few minutes of confusion, the hammer of understanding hit him and he felt both embarrassed and shocked.

He walked slowly back to Pam's office to find her annoyed. She sneered, "Blossoms, didn't sort out these papers."

Eric blinked once and asked her, "Did she smell odd to you tonight?"

Pam answered, "No, why do you ask?"

Eric replied, "She smelt like strange blood and I asked her about it."

Pam snapped her attention to him, "Was she hurt?"

Eric answered mildly, "That was what I inquired about."

Pam rolled her eyes, "Yes and?"

Eric told her looking into her eyes, "After much insistence on my behalf, she informed me that she was going through her menstrual cycle."

Pam blinked once and asked in surprise, "Her what?"

Eric repeated, "Her blood moon, she said."

Pam sat down and chuckled a little dryly. Eric sat down as well. After a few moments Pam told him matter-of-factly, "From what little I can remember of my human days, those were a bitch to deal with. Men are so lucky."

Eric asked her, "What do you mean?"

Pam explained, "The pain I had to endure during my cycle was somewhere in between something kicking me in my stomach or something clawing me sharply on the inside."

Eric blanched. His kitten was going through that? Also, he didn't remember much from his human days and fornicating with women back then or in his vampire life, he never had to deal with this particular woman issue ever. He did not have a human sister to care for back then or know about this menstrual cycle. The blood he could understand about, but the pain? He felt completely at odds about it.

He finally grumbled out, "She cannot have that. She isn't old enough to have that."

Pam laughed, "She is fourteen, she is plenty old to have that. Also, in the old times, by now she would have been married off, you very well know that."

Eric shook his head in disapproval and disgust. Pam added wisely, "She is growing into a woman."

Eric scoffed at that. He thought about it all for a while and then said softly, "She said she was in pain and tired and she would appreciate it if I did not embarrass or humiliate her further."

Pam asked him incredulously, "How did you humiliate her?"

Eric sighed and replied, "I don't know. She was acting very much unlike herself. She whined, snapped and was very dramatic."

Pam raised and eyebrow and replied dryly, "Oh yes and she has absolutely no reason to be a little upset when she is bleeding and in a sort of pain that you could not even begin to understand since you are a man."

Eric glared at her, but Pam did not back down. She sighed after a moment and simply said, "Tell me everything."

Eric rolled his eyes, crossed his arms across his chest and recalled everything about his evening sullenly. After a moment or two, Pam shrieked, "You told her you smelt her blood?"

Eric snapped back, "I thought she was injured!"

Pam laughed incredulously and told him point blank, "You do not say that to a young girl who is having her blood cycle and if it was me at that age and you told me that you would be ducking for whatever object I would find near me to fling at your head."

Eric scoffed and sulked. After a while he asked, "What should I do?"

Pam and Eric both felt a bit odd over it. None of them knew what to do about it, so they called someone who did know about it and glamored her for answers. Pam found out that Arya started her blood cycles, or period, as Ginger said, last year after she turned thirteen. That fact had Eric scowl. Pam also found out that Arya had medicines for the pain and it lessened the pain considerably. But Arya was a little grumpy and tired during her time of the month. That phrase made Eric mumble out, so that's what she meant by it. Pam had glared at him to quiet down.

By another hour, after a few more questions and assuring that Ginger would remember nothing of the event, Eric had someone deliver a large amount of ice-cream and chocolates and a get-well-soon card to Arya's residence.

Later that night Eric was extremely grumpy himself. He did not like being proven wrong, he regretted treating his kitten in the manner he did a little and he felt unusually uncomfortable about the strange monthly phase she was going through. He sat in his throne abnormally moody, until a message received on his phone.

**Thank you for the card and the comfort food. Your sentiment is well received and all is forgotten.-AH**

Eric sighed and then smirked. All was well and he did not even need to reply was quick.

**I hope you feel better. If you need anything else, anything at all, text me.-EN**

**It is not a disease and I do not get to get well soon, as the card puts it. It is something that will continue on happening like it happens to every other female. I must endure, but I would appreciate it very, very much if you never point it out like you did this evening.-AH**

Eric winced. Pam was right she was mad about the smelling blood comment. He replied.

**I will be aware of that in the future. I was making sure you were not hurt.-EN**

**I apologize for my snappish behavior as well. I get a little moody during my time of the month.-AH**

Eric could not help it anymore.

**Apology accepted. Are you in very much pain? Do you need to visit a doctor?-EN**

**Again, this is embarrassing, but I suppose this is your way of caring. The pain is as usual and I do not need a doctor. The comfort food you sent helped and is very much appreciated. Thank you, once more.-AH **

**You are very much welcome, min lilla kattaunge.-EN**

After that, Eric was back in his usual form. Pam simply watched everything and then snorted loudly and scoffed, "Men!"


	16. USPSDB, Doctor, Lawyer or Hacker

Hello Readers! Well, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Also, thanks to all the readers who have reviewed and left your opinions. It truly motivates me. Also thanks to all those who have alerted this story and/or favorite-ed it. Please Review. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Fifteen**

After the incident which Eric referred to in his head as the 'incident which shall not be named or spoken of', things went back to normal. Everything was back to how it was supposed to be. Of course, Eric was now a bit more cautious with his little kitten and after a little research which left him feeling slightly disgusted and much more aware of the female body, he was now prepared for the dramatic Arya which he would have to face once a month. He made a mental note to be a bit more caring and if possible stay as far away as possible from Arya next month when her scent was even the least bit off. Also, lots of chocolate and ice-cream to be delivered at her home. After all, it did fall under his duties as he was caring for her. She was his pet, his little kitten.

Arya was back to normal and from what Pam could tell, Arya wasn't the least bit embarrassed about it anymore. Which impressed Pam immensely, Arya was being very much mature about the whole situation. From what Pam assessed, Arya was caught off guard and was embarrassed that one time, now she had time to think it over and was very much taking it in stride. Like Arya told her, it was very natural thing and it had to do with blood, she would be a moron if she thought a vampire wouldn't notice such a thing. Pam had to hide a smile when she heard her say matter-of-factly, "Mr. Northman is an adult, if he can be casual about my very normal and very natural menstrual cycle, I'd be an idiot to be all freaked out about it. Why make an issue out of it? I am okay with it now. That's why I look up to Mr. Northman and you."

Pam mused, if the little girl only knew how uncomfortable her little problem had made both her and Eric. They were worried, confused and embarrassed. She at least could empathize from what little she could remember, but Eric being a man, he felt panicked and very out of place.

It was one evening when Eric finally approached a subject he had being contemplating about. HE asked her, "What do you plan on doing in the future, kitten?"

She blinked once and looked up from the paperwork she was doing, "How far into the future are we talking about and in what context, Mr. Northman?"

He smirked, clever girl. He explained, "Your education, your career, how do you plan on utilizing your talented mind, my kitten? For what purpose?"

She looked at his with her golden eyes and pouted her lips. He watched her intently, her lips quirked and she stated, "I guess world domination is out of the table since it would upset Godric. I just know he would think it would be too mean of me to subjugate those whom I would deem lower than myself. Then Godric would always skip on the parties I would throw and let's face it, who would I really talk to then?"

Eric started at her, his blue eyes wide and then he smiled and then he started chuckling. His kitten was just too precious. Too mean to subjugate? She smiled brightly as well and shook her head and said with a sigh, "Ah, the things I sacrifice for a good friend."

Eric snorted and then looked at her. He then told her something that a part of him truly meant. His voice dropped, he leaned in a bit closer and he told her seriously, "I would support you if you did go with your quest for world domination."

She leaned in and told him in a tone he knew was dead serious, "I know, Mr. Northman. Why else do you think I sound so confident? Also, I would have you as my adviser whom I would treasure above all else. Miss Pam would have a country all to herself. She can even have everything in that country to be pink. She likes the color pink, you know. She can have a pink palace."

With the images of pink buildings, little Arya on a huge throne and himself wearing a silly hat with huge jewels and an adviser, Eric laughed out right. He laughed and truly laughed. Arya was pouting and told him, "I was being serious, you know."

She even had her arms crossed and the most adorable pout-y face. He laughed even harder. She huffed and took out her phone and started typing away on it. Eric continued to laugh. There was a slight vibration on her phone after a few seconds and she huffed and then nodded firmly. She had roused Eric's curiosity. He finally calmed somewhat, but still had a smile etched on his lips. She told him in a snooty voice, "I was right. Godric does find the idea mean, so no world domination for me, Mr. Northman. Here, see for yourself."

Eric snorted and reached for her phone.

**My friend, I am sure Eric would support you idea wholeheartedly. I wouldn't laugh as Eric is now, but I would not support it either if you went along with your plan for world domination. I find the idea rather callous. Also, I would not attend your festivities and parties and such occasions, since I would find it malicious in your nature if you did vanquish your opponents. You are far too compassionate and passionate. How about you open a restaurant? With your talents, the business would be very beneficial and it is also something you love to do.-Godric**

After he read the message, he was smiling wide and laughing all over again. Now he had another funny image in his head, an image of Arya with a huge chef's hat and a huge knife demanding people to bow before her. He just knew his master was chuckling and sniggering uncontrollably as well. Just when he had managed to calm down, the phone in his hand vibrated again. He checked and curiously enough it was a message from his own progeny.

**Screw that. I am behind you blossom. We are getting me that pink country and a pink palace. I want my the United States of Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, US of PSDB for short. We need to work on your fashion sense and your intimidation tactics. Can't have an ugly whimpy queen, now can we?-Miss Pam. **

He was chuckling and handed the phone over to Arya. Which was funnier? Pam's pink country? US of PSDB? Ugly whimpy queen? Intimidation tactics and his little kitten? Or the fact that Pam signed off that message with 'Miss Pam'? Oh fuck it, the whole situation was funny. It tickled him even more when Arya sniffed and said, "Well, at least Miss Pam sees the real potential in my idea. She already is planning for it."

Oh gods, Eric snorted. He never wanted his little kitten to change one bit. She was perfect just as she was. Just fourteen years old and planning for world domination and torturing the world, bribing and honoring Pam with pink countries and then chucking away the whole idea because Godric wouldn't come to her parties. He sniggered. So maybe, just maybe, rarer than sometimes, his kitten did have a funny sense of humor.

After a few more moments, Eric finally calmed down. He said with narrowed eyes, "You still haven't answered my question, my kitten."

Arya sighed and answered, "I honestly haven't thought about it, Mr. Northman. But what I do know is that, I want to take a year off after school and really think about it and during that time I would like to work, to earn a little extra and get some experience with people."

Eric wanted to interject, hell he wanted to manipulate the whole conversation like he had been planning for the past week. But he kept quiet and kept his attention on her, she needed to talk. So he would listen.

She continued, "I know I am clever enough to do whatever I would want to do. But I know what I don't want to do. Also, there is the matter of college being very expensive. I have money from my momma's insurance, but I don't want to spend it all after something I do not want or will regret. So I am taking my time thinking and sorting it all out."

Eric added, not judgmentally but factually, "There is also your aunt, you do not want to leave her."

Arya nodded. Eric was secretly thrilled at that. She wouldn't leave Shreveport for a college because she wanted to be near her aunt. Arya said after a moment, "I do not want to be a doctor or a lawyer. I am told by a teacher I would be excellent with both of those careers. I know I cannot be a writer or a journalist, I lack the imagination and creativity for it. I do not want to be an actress or anything of that sort. I am terribly with art."

Eric was genuinely interested and fascinated with how her mind was jumping through careers. He also didn't want her to pick any of the ones she listed either, but his were more selfish reasons. The main being, she was his and she had to stay in his area with him.

She sighed and said, "I would make an excellent detective and the law enforcement agencies would benefit a lot from having me and I am not being arrogant when I say it. It's a fact. I am interested in that line of work as well, but I am not sure if I would have the temperament or the patience to go with the system, keep mum even when I know what is wrong, follow orders from my superiors. I do not even know if I could be physically fit for it."

Eric thought about it and agreed. She would be a brilliant detective and would be famous for her work, she would be handed out promotions as well. Despite what she said, she did not acknowledge one of her own traits beneficial for that line of work. She was manipulative and calculative, she would breeze through the politics and bureaucracy. Also, he thought about it, it would be beneficial for him to have someone in the human law enforcement as well. But another part of him worried for her welfare. She would get hurt. The possibilities of her being hurt. The sheer probabilities, it left his mind reeling. Would she be physically able for a lifestyle of basically hunting, no she wasn't. The crimes and criminals she would have to face, that left him feeling edgy. How could he protect a girl who would be running after trouble simply because it was her duty. He did not even want to think how psychologically changed she would be after facing so many dark things. He finally decided that maybe becoming a detective wasn't her cup of tea.

She spoke again, "I do not want to be a number person, so no banking career for me. I do not want to be an engineer or a physicist, marine biologist, or architect either. None of that. Although, becoming a forensic expert does intrigue me. But again, I would have to be apart from my life here, if I did pursue that line of career."

He watched her in slight awe and utter intrigue, she had so much potential. She didn't even begin to say the word and he could already see her becoming that person, with that career, becoming the best and most respected in that field of career. A part of him felt something akin to guilt, very little, miniscule amount of guilt, over the fact that he would keep her away from achieving all of that at all costs. But that part of him was soon silenced by his more stronger and dominant vampire nature as well as his Viking roots which were rooting, howling and almost celebrating at the fact that, someone this talented with so much potential was his. Only his and she would stay that way. This amazing little human teacup belonged to him. He would keep her safe and happy.

He watched her with no expressions on his face while on the inside he was riding wild waves and ferocious waves of awareness, thoughts and plans. She continued thoughtfully, "A small part of me wants to become an archeologist, a historian, an anthropologist or even a linguistic expert. But I haven't given much thought to it since it would again mean my departure from Shreveport, maybe even the country. But I have given some serious thought about becoming a software engineer. A computer and tech expert really."

That made Eric blink and he gaped at her for a second. All those waves in his head? Yeah, they kind of crashed against a mighty, mighty wall and just stopped and disappeared, leaving his ears ringing slightly. She wanted to what?

He repeated in a slightly confused voice, "A computer expert? A software engineer? Explain."

She looked extremely nervous all of a sudden. She looked at her shoes and her hands fidgeted with a pen, she bit her lower lip and just shrunk into herself. Finally she looked at him with pleading eyes and a part of Eric's something melted. He couldn't tell what, but something in him melted and he wanted to comfort her. His expression softened and he looked at her with as much kindness he could muster. He could feel it, she was about to confess something.

She whispered, "Mr. Northman, I have never said any of this to anybody. But I kind of want to do something, this particular line of work, well it wouldn't exactly be one which other people would be okay with."

Eric's heart stopped. Oh gods, she wanted to be a stripper. She wanted to be one of those dancers who would jiggle and wiggle their bodies in the most obscene manner wearing strings for clothing and would call it exotic dancing. He stopped breathing, not that he needed to breathe. The buzzing buzzed in his head hard and fast and he felt like hitting his head on the nearest surface. Oh gods, she couldn't become one of those women. She just couldn't. So what if he liked some of those women and hired them and hell, promoted them and encouraged them. The point was he wanted other women to become like that, not his girls. Never Pam or his kitten. That was not how his girls were to act ever. A part of him screamed to calm down but he couldn't. All he could think about were perverts and disgusting humans with repulsive thoughts and revolting desires who wanted to touch and do nefarious things to his innocent and naive and pure kitten. He had to save her.

Eric did not notice that his hands were tightened into fists. But Arya noticed it and she panicked. She whispered softly and pleadingly, "Mr. Northman, please hear me out. I swear I am not going to do anything awful. Really! It won't be even harmful. I just think I could do a lot being a tech specialist. Please listen to me before you scold me."

Eric heard all her words, but in a distant kind of way, but it worked. Slowly but surely, he came out of the haze of buzzing and the disgusting thoughts of his kitten as a pole dancer. He let out a long breath and then asked, softly, knowing how much she looked worried, "What do you mean by a tech specialist? What does someone like that do, what would you do?"

She nodded and explained, her voice still a whisper, "Softwares, tech security, firewalls, web sites, tracking via technologies, anything and everything. Certain people need people with special skills to do certain tasks which would not and could not be done by the traditional means. I want to be that person with special skills."

Eric arched an eyebrow and leaned in closer, now completely interested and focused on her. She was a devious little thing. She had a plan, an unconventional plan. He simply said, "These people would pay you for your special skills, of course. Pay you a lot since it would be a nontraditional task. But what do you specifically mean by nontraditional?"

She looked at him, all worried, timid and slightly scared. Eric mused, good, she knew what she was proposing was wrong and she was afraid of his reaction. But she was asking for his approval, she was trusting in him and confiding in him. To him that was all that mattered. Besides, she did not know how much potential her idea had for him. She explained, "Basically, a hacker. I want to own the world at my fingertips, literally. Do anything and everything I want; I want to keep eyes on everyone; keep tabs; make them do what I want; trace them; track them; make messes for them; clean up messes; make people and things disappear or create all new identities, people and things. I could do so much, and no one could stop me. How could you stop something as intangible as technology and it is something everyone relies on and is unavoidable."

Eric's eyes were glinting in what could be best described as greed and fascination. He realized, he had the perfect, the absolutely perfect pet. Eric had someone who took care of his security problems, and he had used a hacker once or twice, never for something serious but he had entertained the thought of permanently employing one. Especially in these new times when the regent of his state, the vampire Queen Sophie-Ann and other associates and enemies of his were using new spy technologies. He had to get ahead of them. Now as he looked up on his kitten, he was very much aware how very easily he could achieve all of that. Arya might say that she wanted everything at her fingertips, but if she achieved what she wanted to, then Eric would be the one with everything at his fingertips. After all Arya was his and what was hers was actually his.

He had to use all his control not to smile wide and smugly. This was a matter where he had to progress with caution. It was also a dangerous field for her. She would be a great tech expert as she called it, but even that line of work had its fair share of troubles. Most of the things she would be doing would be illegal. Eric told himself to make sure that he was always there to free her if something of that sort did happen. He knew though that it wouldn't, Arya was a smart girl. She wouldn't get caught. But he would still make sure. Also, he would hide away his brilliant little hacker. He knew it would be years before she became one, but he could wait and then he would have his prize.

He stared at her making her fidget even more. Finally he spoke, his tone monotone, "You do realize that you plan on becoming a criminal, one that uses computers, but a criminal nonetheless."

She whispered with a small smile, "I won't be a criminal if I am not caught."

He remarked, "Arrogant already, little hacker?"

She smirked, "No, merely confident. There is a lot at stake and I know that very well, Mr. Northman."

He asked her honestly, "Do you really want all that power?"

She blinked once and answered, "I do not want power for the sake of being powerful. I want to be strong. And I find this work fascinating. My mind works like a computer, so why would I not want to manipulate the world of computers?"

Eric declared, "Kitten, I hear your words, your explanation and your plans. But your motives are still not clear."

Arya sighed and replied, "I already have some skills with computers. I know what I can do."

Eric asked, "What makes you think I would approve something like this? An illegal path approved by a Sheriff?"

Arya explained, "I want to be a tech expert. My skills could be used for both good and bad. A gun in the hand of a soldier and one in the hand of a terrorist, both are the same thing but mean different things. I will have skills not that damaging, but essentially powerful. After all the whole world is going for a lack of better term, digital. Everything is technology. Why would I not want to master it? I could help track bad guys, help someone, get paid for it too."

Eric listened with a blank face, but on the inside he was smiling with utter glee. She continued, passionately he noticed, "Do you know, Mr. Northman, many companies actually pay hackers to hack into their systems to improve their securities? So do banks and other organizations. Then there are the securities of small or medium sized organizations, they could and would hire me as well. Now certain people might hire me to sabotage someone or hack into someone's systems or crash their systems or bug them, I would do it of course, for a prize of my choice, without any traces left of me and not feel the least bit guilty. I don't know how to explain it to you, Mr. Northman, but I do not feel guilty about any of it and the word illegal doesn't scare me or worry me as long as I make sure I do not get caught."

Eric watched her with slightly hard eyes, she matched his stare with her own. She was not scared, she was passionate about it and slightly nervous. He let her sweat for a little bit and then finally smirked. He announced, "You knew I would approve, that was why you confessed to me."

She gave him a smile which literally made his heart feel lighter and a similar smile appear on his own lips, "I guessed. But I was not sure. If you did disapprove, I would have changed my mind and went with forensic science. I find you to be an important part of my life, Mr. Northman. Someone who isn't related to me but gives a damn about me to want to protect me. I look up to you. I want to be a worthy human and well, strong in your eyes."

Eric blinked once as he processed her words. He felt something in his chest tighten a little. She really was something. Her words touched him and affected him, but he couldn't show it to her. Not yet, maybe someday.

He finally leaned back and said, "Let's say you did become a hacker, Godric would not approve of it."

She blinked once and replied innocently, "Let's say I would become an artist and someone commissioned a portrait and paid me a substantial amount of money. Would Godric disapprove of it?"

Eric smirked, "You are an awful artist. But Godric would not disapprove."

Arya gave him a raised eyebrow and stated, "Then I do not see why he should disapprove of me marketing my other skills."

Eric felt a huge amount of satisfaction from that answer. Godric might be her friend but it was his approval that mattered to her, not the great Godric's. She would mold herself to his wishes not Godric's. Eric felt smug and triumphant. She continued, "Godric would only know that I would be a tech expert, nothing more or less. Who my clients are shouldn't reach his eyes or ears, that is not how I would do business. Discretion is essential in being successful in my future line of business."

Eric chuckled. She was precious, really. Eric asked her, "Well, when do you start on this business then, little kitten?"

Arya explained, "The year I will take off, well that is the time I will learn different things from different sources. I will need a bit more protection then. That is my training period if you will call it. Then I enter the real world."

Eric nodded. Great, she was not going anywhere. She would stay with him in his area. He told her, "You have your first client then, kitten. I warn you I am a very demanding client, I keep room for no mistakes."

Arya looked at him as if he had two heads and replied, "Mr. Northman, I plan on working for you full time. You wouldn't be just a client and you know it very well. My skills would be very useful to you. Besides, you do not need to warn me, I know how you are and I plan on starting with the horrible excuse of website Fangtasia has."

He frowned, the web site for the club was not that horrible. He was going to retort but she interrupted, "No, it is that horrible. Very gaudy and not enough attraction points. I asked Miss Pam if I could help, she told me to ask you. So I am asking."

Eric nodded and replied, "Not before you graduate from school."

Eric did not want to employ her just yet. She was a child, she could remain like that for a little while more. She pouted but he did not relent. He was a little amazed at her words. She was loyal to him. He could see that. She would be an excellent employee.

The rest of the evening was spent with her telling him awful jokes and texting Godric. He wondered and thought about the future. He was sure now and no point in thinking otherwise, Arya was going to become a vampire. She was a treasure. He planned on keeping her forever. Why keep a hacker and a loyal one for just a few decades when he could for centuries? Especially with the world evolving into an age of machines. When Pam would hear of this particular conversation, which she would and soon, she would be one hundred percent sure on turning her. Arya sealed her deal with her new career choice. Pam would love having the only vampire hacker in the world as her own progeny.

Eric looked at his precious little kitten, with her shocking intellect, strange golden eyes, shiny curls of black hair and fragile little body. She was his kitten, and if Pam did not turn her, he would. He wanted to keep her, no matter what. What was Pam's was his, he wanted to share his kitten with Pam only because Pam was his beloved progeny. But if Pam did not want her or if Arya herself wanted him, he would not waste a second and turn her. He decided with a slight smile, Arya Hollis would make a wonderful vampire and progeny.


	17. Bruises, Plans, Evidences and Fishes

Hello Readers! Well here is the next chapter. There are certain parts of this chapter you might not like or agree with. But this shows a very important side of Arya, even though it might be very negative. It might seem very unusual a way for a fourteen year old girl to act like, but she isn't normal to begin with. Not with a mind like her. She is quite unusual. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please Review. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was about a month later when both Eric and Pam came across something that left them shocked and downright enraged. Pam had came in early but she didn't even notice it, it was Eric who came in an hour later who found it first. He went searching for his little kitten who it seemed had hidden herself really well in the club that evening. She wasn't working or in her usual places.

Eric had to rely on his senses and that buzzing in his head to locate his kitten and he found her in the corner of the back room. All silent and curled up on the floor. She had her head lowered and resting on her forearms, her forearms were on her knees which were pulled up to her chest and Eric couldn't believe how very small she looked at that moment. The buzzing in his head became unbearable and he felt something akin to horror and panic fill every pore of his body. If he were a mere human he would be panting, his body felt that much under pressure. He knew, his gut knew, every instinct in his body screamed as he stood there frozen, that there was something horribly wrong with his Arya.

His senses were picking up a very faint trace of blood, very faint but it was there. It was Arya's undoubtedly, no one else smelt like a child, virgin, oceans and cherry-blossoms mixed together. A part of him said she would taste fresh, refreshing, light and sweet. So very sweet and just the right amount of spice. His vampire side was telling him that she would taste like no other and would be the most memorable taste of his life. It was also his vampire side which was raging a terrible war in his head about how someone bled his human. His pet. Someone touched what was his. Eric's fangs clicked out in his mouth, but he kept his lips closed, hiding them as he was hiding the rage brewing in him.

It was moments later when he finally managed to retract his fangs did he hoarsely call out to her, "Arya. Look at me!"

She did, slowly she raised her head and he felt like that one time when Godric had punched him in the stomach. Her usual pale skin, those soft cheeks of her's which sometimes blushed, her left cheek had a red-ish purple-ish bruise on it in the distinct shape on a hand. Her soft pinks lips, which usually stretched and curved up in a smile at the sight of him remained immobile and had a small cut on her lower lip. There were scratch marks on her bruised cheek as well. Her beautiful golden eyes with those long black lashes, they looked hard and lacked the usual spark they had in them. Also, her right eyes was swollen, almost closed and was surrounded by a bruise that was quickly turning blue. Her hair was damp, her clothes fresh and she was wearing a full sleeved shirt with a closed collar.

His body hardened and so did his demeanor. The vampire was roaring within him and so did his Viking side. She was beaten, assaulted and was incredibly hurt. He walked slowly, careful not to scare her off, towards her. He crouched down in front of her, noticing how steady and calm her pulse was. She wasn't scared or panicked. He was so much taller and bigger than her, she had her back firmly against the wall, making him covering her entirely. She looked at him and whispered softly, "Good evening, Mr. Northman!"

He felt a deep stab somewhere within him and all that rage calmed down. He had to care for her at that moment, not destroy everything within his sight with his rage, or even scare her terribly. He breathed and then said softly, "There is nothing good about this evening as far as I can see, little kitten."

She blinked once, well the one unharmed eye, that one blinked, the other remained swollen. When she didn't say anything, Eric raised one of his hands, and ran a finger slowly and softly down her purple cheek. It felt hot under his skin, he noticed with a morbid pride, she didn't even flinch at the pain. He demanded softly, "What happened?"

She shook her head and replied monotonously, "It was nothing. An accident. I fell down the stairs at school, Mr. Northman."

He resisted the urge to snarl. She was lying. He said firmly, "Try once more and this time, do not lie to me."

She looked into his eyes, her eyes, those golden eyes suddenly looked so cold and hard. Eyes which belonged to a predator and he knew that because that was how Godric's looked when he hunted with rage streaming in his body. She answered softly, but with much ice in her tone, "Mr. Northman, I ask you to take that answer for now. I will explain everything eventually, but for now you must accept that answer. Please."

Eric looked at her as a sudden realization coursed through his body. He knew those words, that tone, that intent, that malice, he knew it all suddenly. She was not behaving just like a predator, she was behaving like someone intent on vengeance. The realization both worried him and filled him with pride. That was his kitten, beaten down maybe, but never broken.

He had to act quick. He took one of her small hands in his, feeling her soft and warm skin soothed him. He slowly and very carefully dragged her up to stand, placing one of his large hands around her back to support her if she felt weak. She was anything but weak. She stood proud and strong, her pulse steady. He noticed her wearing an undershirt underneath her full-sleeved shirt, he immediately knew, she was hiding more. He kept her hand in his as he took her to his office. He called for Pam on the way as well. With her in his office, he watched her more. She looked so composed, entirely too composed for someone who was assaulted mere hours ago. He first asked, very clinical, with no emotions whatsoever, "Have you had any medical attention or been to a doctor?"

She answered just as emotionless, "There was no major injury. I visited the school nurse and have had proper first aid."

He made a note, it had happened in her school then. Also, she did not have proper medical attention. He asked again, "Have you eaten anything or taken any pain medication?"

She replied, "Yes, I have had lunch and a snack. I do not like pain medication, so I did not take any."

Liar. She wanted the pain, hence not taking the medicine. She wanted to remember everything, especially the pain. It was then that Pam barged in. It took her less than three seconds to notice and understand everything. She had her fangs out immediately with a loud click and snarled out, "Who the fuck did it?"

Eric watched his progeny with pride and approval. She was on the alert and very much ticked off that someone had harmed what was theirs. Eric replied dryly, "Our little teacup here took a fall down the stairs at her school today."

Pam stalked towards his desk and stood beside him, looking over Arya with barely contained fury in her eyes and again snarled out, "Bull fucking shit."

Eric simply said, "Agreed."

Pam suddenly had a horrifying realization as she looked at the little girl closely. She looked at Eric and he matched her look, suddenly she knew and she knew that Eric thought the same thing. She retracted her fangs and asked again, this time her voice steely but her eyes beseeching, "Tell me blossom, what happened?"

Arya looked at her and said, "I fell down the stairs. For now."

Pam growled out, "What the fuck do you mean, for now?"

Arya remained silent. Pam did not fail to notice how absolutely calm and composed the little girl was. After a few minutes, Eric demanded promptly and in a tone that said no-nonsense, "Take off your shirt, Arya."

Arya looked at him and her mouth fell a bit open. She stood still and did not make even the slightest of moves. Eric simply looked towards Pam, who nodded once and walked over to Arya, her heels clicking ominously across the floor. She stood in front of her and made quick work of unbuttoning her shirt. Arya remained still and had no expression on her face whatsoever. Pam neatly removed her shirts and walked back to Eric, who remained leaning against his desk. There stood Arya in display before them in her thin tank top. There was a bruise across her collar bone and one on her neck, again hand prints. One very dark bruise on her left forearm, a punch perhaps. There were scratches, nails marks, on her neck, face and arms. Pam beside him grew rigid, he even heard her hiss a little. He ordered once more, "Lift your tank, and show me your stomach."

She blinked once but made no move to do it. Eric stared at her for a few moments, his eyes foreboding and shiver inducing cold. He stated, voice hard, "You will not like it if Pam gets there to do it, I assure you of that."

Arya breathed softly and then slowly lifted her tank top till it showed all of her stomach. This time Pam loudly breathed in. The little girl's thin pale stomach was covered in bruises in the sizes of fists, there were deep red scratches as well. Some were on her stomach, purple and in various sizes, and some were on her lower ribs. The scratches were deep and slightly raw and looked painful. How Arya was standing strong, Eric couldn't help but wonder about. She wasn't even flinching or breathing different. It was as if she was oblivious to the pain.

The buzzing was almost deafening in Eric's head and the red film of rage was returning slowly into his mind. He growled this time, loudly and harshly, "Who did this to you?"

Arya remained silent. Pam asked her this time, a part of her soft and sympathizing as she used her vampire speed to be right beside her, touching her softly on her shoulder, "Tell us, little blossom. We will take care of it and they will never harm you again."

Arya repeated just as softly, gripping onto the hand on her shoulder, "For now, all I will tell you is that I fell down the stairs."

Eric breathed in sharply. He knew his progeny was feeling especially connected to his pet right now. Pam would play the soft card with Arya and Eric could not blame her. Pam wanted Arya as her own progeny, meaning a part of Pam already cared for the girl. Pam was not seeing anything more than her pain right now. So he did what Arya did not expect right at that moment. He said, "Take a seat, kitten and Pam you take a seat as well, you will want to be comfortable while you hear this."

Arya took a seat right in front of the huge Viking while Pam cautiously took a seat on the couch. Eric watched Arya for a few silent seconds and then asked in his most charming and well, devil-may-care attitude, "How about I show you my power of deductions, little kitten since you seem to be so fond of them?"

Arya blinked once in surprise and then nodded slightly. Eric smiled a huge, again charming but utterly fake smile. Then he started his own Arya-like deductions, "Your clothes are too clean, no visible wrinkles despite you spending the entire day at school and after that unfortunate fall from the stairs that you keep telling me about. Meaning, you went home to clean up, now that makes me curious, if it was a simple fall, what makes you want to clean up? A fall from stairs give you bruises, sprains, broken bones, but they don't give you a black eye, or a hand print across your cheek, bruises on your stomach or those scratches in various parts of your bodies. Now, I know my fair share of black eyes, it comes with the territory of being a Viking and the hand print across your face suspiciously looks like a slap. Now about those curious scratches, they couldn't possibly be from a cat so don't even try to blame some poor helpless animal. I can say that with the utmost confidence because I am quite familiar with scratches, especially from female nails. Although my experience with such scratches come with a different intention, but I know those are female scratches nonetheless. You, my kitten were scratched quite ferociously by a female. All of these indicate that you either got into a fight or were cornered by some humans and were attacked. Now, I know none of it happened on the street. So it happened in school and you, my dear kitten will tell me exactly who attacked you, why they attacked you and why the fuck you are protecting them by being a dim-witted little girl?"

Pam was smirking coldly. That was exactly why she was proud to be the progeny of the Eric Northman. She was waiting for the dim-witted girl's response. Arya sighed and replied firmly, "I am not protecting them. I told you I fell down from the stairs."

Just when Eric was about to snarl at her, his face already formed the expressions, Arya held up a finger and continued explaining, "Let's say, hypothetically, all of your deductions are right, Mr. Northman. That a group of bullying bitches cornered me and attacked me in the school's changing room today because I am partners with the head bitch's boyfriend for English class. That the cause of their wrath on me was because the dumb boyfriend was grateful for my help since he cannot even comprehend a proper sentence in English properly, let alone read and understand Hamlet and he said my eyes looked kind of cool sometimes. That the group of bitches thought it as their right to teach me a lesson and show me my place in the grand scheme of the world. If hypothetically, all of that happened, then it should be within my natural right to take care of them, not tattle to an adult. If they roll out their version of justice all by themselves then so can I."

By the time she was finished, Eric was staring at her with unsurprised eyes. He had guessed that she was thinking of something in this manner. She wanted vengeance and she was right in wanting it so. But she was a child and she was cornered and beaten like an animal for helping someone. How petty and violent could these girls get in her school? If they were like that as children, then they would become true psychopaths when they would grow up.

Pam again had her fangs out, and she was enraged. Those fucking cunts had touched what was her's. She would rip out their hearts out of their mouths. A part of her screamed and another stormed at how her innocent little blossom was hurt. They tried to break her. How fucking dare they? She agreed with her blossom. Maybe she would take her along while she tore them apart, let the little blossom watch and enjoy the show. She was fuming in her seat.

Arya on the other hand was cool. She wasn't the least bit effected. She sounded utterly relaxed as she said nonchalantly, "Of course, all of that is hypothetical. The truth remains, I tumbled down the stairs."

Eric asked, half-curious and half-demanding, "What could you possibly do to them when you could do nothing while they attacked you?"

Arya looked at him and suddenly Eric saw in her eyes something he could relate with. A different Arya, one that did not crack lame jokes, or be charming with her various languages, or the one with the smile that made him smile back; this Arya was cold, calculative, manipulative, not the least bit remorseful and vindictive. This Arya was very much similar to Eric himself. She asked with a cold smirk, "Hypothetically?"

Eric nodded, "Hypothetically."

Arya explained, "I have never harmed any of them, but that does not mean I am incapable of it. They had their chance and they did their deed. I cannot and will not feel the least bit sorry or even think twice before doing what I will. While they had to get together to hurt one person, I will take care of them one by one and all according to my plans. Everything will unfold within a month. But of course, all of this is hypothetical."

Eric kept on staring at her. What was she? He knew she was strong, but this was a completely different side of her's. One that he was unaware of. All that tension and his line of thought was cut short by Pam. Pam laughed and said gleefully, "Hon är jävla perfekt. Det råder ingen tvekan om det nu, kommer hon att vara mitt första val för en avkomma." (She is fucking perfect. There is no question about it now, she will be my first choice for a progeny.)

Eric nodded and mused, "Full av överraskningar, är hon inte?" (Full of surprises, isn't she?)

Pam nodded also, and then asked curiously, "Vad händer nu?" (What now?)

Eric answered simply, "Nu ser vi precis vad hon har planerat och vad hon är kapabel till." (Now, we see what she has planned and what she is capable of.)

Pam smirked and boasted, "Hon gör mig stolt." (She will make me proud.)

Eric retorted, "Av att jag tvivlar inte." (Of that I have no doubt.)

Arya was watching both of them talk back and forth as if an audience in a tennis match. She finally murmured, "I so need to learn Swedish."

Eric snorted at that. He watched her for a few more minutes, he waited to see her fidget nervously, but she didn't. Eric knew, she would be stubborn and stick to her decision and plan. Nothing would change her mind. That actually made him proud. The little girl was perfect, just as Pam said. But he could not help but worry about her as he looked at her injuries once more. He asked bluntly, "Why?"

She looked at him and finally that cold and hard look in her eyes melted away, leaving behind the Arya with soft yellow eyes who looked up to him and adored him. His kitten. She answered earnestly, "Because I need to be strong. I do not want to be that weak little girl who couldn't do anything but let the grown ups handle her problem when I look back at this moment ten years from now."

Eric nodded and then said, "Fine. You have a month and a half. I shall be watching and waiting for results. If you cannot achieve what you are implying then I shall take matters in my own hands."

Eric had meant exactly what he had said. It went against his very nature to let her just go against her attackers. It was his job as a Sheriff and his word as her protector to take care of her attackers. As a Viking and a vampire, he had to take out his rage on those who had dared to harm what was his. But this one time, he had to step back just a little and watch this scene unfold. Which was why he agreed to give her time. To take her pound of flesh. She deserved it. Also, he wanted to see her limits. Again, what she did not know was that o matter how harsh her punishment for the guilty party was, after she was done with them and sometime passed, he would pay them a visit as well. they would pay dearly for what they had done to his pet. He would have fun and they would beg for mercy. Pam would of course be welcome to join in.

Finally, his kitten awarded him with her bright smile. His smile. Although, the bruise on her cheek and the cut on her lips must hurt terribly when she smiled like that. She still smiled. Eric glared lightly at that and told her, "I could heal all of that."

Arya shook her head and answered, "Something will be fishy if I look better tomorrow. I need to look weak and scared throughout the week."

Eric raised an eyebrow and Pam snarked, "You look like an eyesore. Pun intended."

Pam wanted to heal her as well. Arya agreed and explained, "Exactly. No one suspects the weak and terrified."

Eric smirked, "Devious little thing, aren't you?"

Arya shrugged, "Devious or not. I need my battle scars."

Pam chuckled and told her, "You still need whatever it is that you humans put on your cuts."

Arya nodded, "Yes, I have some ointment and bandages I will apply as soon as I go home."

Eric sighed. His kitten was really precious. He couldn't wait to see what hell she had in store for those cunts who attacked her. Suddenly she jumped a bit and exclaimed, "Oh. Could I ask of a favor though?"

Eric smirked, very much amused, "Depends on what it is, my kitten."

Arya replied sheepishly, "Would it be possible that Godric and my aunt be not aware of this?"

Pam smirked. Eric answered with a frown, "Made aware of what? Your clumsiness? You fell down the stairs, I do not see the need to make it the breaking news of this evening's news."

Everything went back to normal and the nights went by. Arya was slowly healing and her visible bruises made Eric fume and Pam make snide remarks. They were itching to shove some of their blood down her throat to heal her, but at her request and according to her plan they resisted their urges. They didn't know a thing about her mysterious plan though. Also, Arya was always arriving just before sunset, instead of her usual time of the afternoons. Eric knew she was busy with her plans. He made Benjamin Fisher follow her more closely and during day light hours. Arya of course noticed Fisher tailing her the very first day. She had asked that evening of Eric that Benjamin keep her actions a secret for now and that he could report to him about everything after she gave him her results. Eric enjoying the game she was playing and wanting to see her potential, agreed.

He had to wait for exactly 23 days. One evening he found a small local newspaper clipping on his desk as soon as he arrived and Arya was sitting on his couch. The clipping was about a seventeen year old girl who was caught drunk and arrested by the police and suspended from school. Arya simply said, "Hypothetically, she could have been the girl who was keeping watch outside the girl's changing room door while a group of her friends were attacking a defenseless girl."

Benjamin Fisher explained how Arya tailed her to a party and tipped off a nearby police officer just when she was driving back home. Fisher also explained how the girl's very religious mother received a package of CD that showed the activities of her daughter explicitly. The girl was being admitted to a very strict catholic girl's school. Eric and Pam were greatly amused that evening.

A few days later, another seventeen year old girl from the same school was arrested along with a few other people for making a sex tape. Later various evidence against the girl was received by the authorities about the girl prostituting herself. She apparently, offered local boys oral sex for a certain price. Benjamin Fisher had a very detailed report about that. Eric was told how little Arya already had mad skills with the computer. Pam asked what did that one do, Arya answered, "She has a great right hook and she gave many people many black-eyes."

Two days later, another girl was suspended and made an example out of by the school for stealing and selling many school test papers. While the girl was vehemently denying the accusations, proof against her boyfriend and her were received by the school. He stole the papers while she sold them.

It was two weeks later did Eric get to find out about the final girl. The eighteen year old girl whose boyfriend had said Arya had kind of cool eyes. From Benjamin Fisher's reports, first the girl had developed the most awful kind of rash on her face. A few days later, a nasty rumor of her spread that she had gonorrhea, resulting in her boyfriend dumping her. After much humiliation she went to the school nurse and later got that rumor cleared up. A week later, a mysterious thing happened. All the computers throughout the school started showing different kinds of videos. Some showed her shoving a finger down her throat and puking in the school toilet, some showed her giving the football team captain (who wasn't her boyfriend) a blowjob, some showed her slapping around a freshman girl in the changing room, some showed her bad mouthing the principal and smoking, some showed her snorting suspicious looking white powder off a table, and one especially showed her seducing and having sex with a much older man whom everyone recognized as the girl's brother-in-law.

While Eric, Pam and Benjamin Fisher were very proud of Arya's unique skills, the school board were deeply ashamed of the batch of bad apples that came from their school, that is the group of delinquent girls.

Pam especially was smirking smugly that evening. After all her future progeny had made her proud. She would have the only vampire who would be one of the best hackers in the world as a progeny in the future. She was ecstatic over that little fact. Of course she would have to wait a very long time for Arya to finish growing up, but by the time the girl was thirty, she would become a vampire, no doubt about that. Either by Eric's blood and fangs or her's. Eric's or her's, what did it matter as long as she got to keep her. Little Arya Hollis was a keeper most definitely.

Pam was so proud of her little blossom, that she came up with a reward for her. After a few questions to Ginger, she found out that Arya had only a PC at home. What decent hacker didn't have a proper computer? So, Pam got a brand new and top of the line laptop, in purple, for her little blossom. Eric watched in utter amusement as Pam handed it over to Arya and the little girl shrieked in utter delight and jumped at Pam, wrapping her arms around Pam's thin waist for a quick tight hug. While Pam received the hug uncomfortably, her face contorted in an expression of utter disgust and she threatened the girl that she would break her laptop in two if she ever did that again, Eric noticed how Pam's eyes softened at the girl and how Pam hid the smile that appeared on her lips quickly.

That evening Eric spent listening to his kitten chattering on and on about the many programs and features of her new laptop. She clicked here and there and smiled every now and then and showed him things which frankly he wasn't paying attention to. What he was doing was watching her and he didn't even know how long he was watching her. But it was when she was giggling over something that he realized something. Something that Godric told him. Godric was absolutely right. She was important to him. He cared for her, cherished her, would go to many lengths to protect her, she belonged to him. She was more than any other human or pet. She was more than her blood or services. He adored her and held a lot of affection for her. He had to keep her forever simply because, not having her would not do. He felt complete whenever she was nearby. Maybe she was meant to be a part of his family. Pam, Godric, Arya and him. They were meant to be together, as a family.

It was when he noticed his kitten rubbing her forehead with both of her hands did he break out of his thoughts. He asked, "What is wrong, my kitten?"

She smiled at him and answered, "Nothing much, Mr. Northman. I get these headaches sometimes and they go away just as quickly."

Eric snorted and replied, "Maybe because you use that big brain of yours so much."

She smiled, "Maybe."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. She sighed happily and after a moment asked, "Mr. Northman, what do you call a sleepwalking nun?"

Oh gods, Eric frowned. He answered, "I have never met a sleep walking nun. But she would still be called a nun."

That was true. He had met many nuns and experienced many things with them, but never sleepwalking. She giggled and answered, "Roamin' Catholic."

Eric groaned, "You have the most awful sense of humor."

Arya giggled, "No, I don't."

Eric mock-glared at her. She asked again, "What did the fish say when he swam into a wall?"

Eric asked aggravatingly, "Where do you get these stupid questions?"

Arya quipped, "The same place you do not look for the answers, Mr. Northman. So, what did the fish say when he swam into a wall?"

Eric sniffed, "I will not dignify that with an answer."

Arya waited and kept on smiling at him cheekily. She wouldn't stop staring at him. Or quit smiling in that manner. Finally he sighed, "Out with it, then."

Arya replied monotonously, "Dam."

Arya giggled. Eric wouldn't admit it, but the jokes were growing on him. He did not like them, they truly were awful, but her laughter was music to his ears. So he supposed he could tolerate the jokes. He snorted, only sometimes. He ran a hand through his own long blonde hair and grumbled, "With those jokes swimming around your head, I can understand how you get headaches. Your awful jokes are already giving me a headache."

Arya only giggled more. Eric watched her with soft blue eyes, yes, her laughter was music and she would forever laugh for him. She just didn't know it yet.


	18. Photos, Memories, Sandwiches and Pain

Hello Readers! I hope you like this new chapter. Well, this is where everything starts getting interesting. Also, lots of mysteries about Arya and Eric will be cleared up soon. Please Review. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her **

**Chapter Seventeen**

Godric never did find out about the time Eric found Arya beaten black and blue or about the time when Arya extracted her revenge. It was a secret that was very well kept between Pam, Eric and Arya. Even Benjamin Fisher was glamored into forgetting everything about it. Everything seemed well and perfect.

Eric even visited Arya's home once. After all he had to see just what was all the fuss about this 'hanging out' at Arya's place. So one evening, he asked Benjamin Fisher to leave and told his kitten that he would be dropping her home and hang out with her. Of course that made Arya smile brightly and agree wholeheartedly. Arya was very much surprised and ecstatic when she saw the bright red sports car Eric was leading her to. Eric was filled with smug satisfaction when he watched his kitten enjoying the ride to her home.

Eric noticed how the building in which Arya and Ginger lived was old and it had so many other tenants living in it too. It was in a somewhat safer neighborhood. He followed her up to her door and watched her open the locks and enter. Before he could even open his mouth to remind her to invite him in, she turned with w flourish and chirped brightly, "Please come in, Mr. Northman."

Eric chuckled and retorted, "Why, thank you, Miss Hollis for the warm welcome."

Just as he expected, his kitten giggled. He rather liked making her giggle, but of course not with those awful jokes Godric told her. He explored her little apartment. It was small with two bedrooms, and every corner reflected Ginger and Arya. The house smelt more like Arya than Ginger, which Eric preferred. The house was very neat and clean, which only impressed Eric. After all it reflected on his kitten's work.

He took a look into his kitten's room and was pleasantly surprised. His master was right, her favorite color was purple and her bedroom was mostly done in purple and grays. She had a lot of books in her room and they were everywhere. Also there were many photographs of Arya, another woman and Ginger all over one wall. Eric stood there studying each photograph carefully. There was a baby Arya and Ginger. Ginger looked very giddy as she held a happy baby in her arms with black curls and yellow eyes. Then there were many photographs of Arya at various ages, but Ginger was always in them or that other woman was. Eric finally studied the other woman, she was beautiful with strawberry-blonde hair in curls, pale skin, delicate facial features which were almost doll like, warm brown eyes and a smile that was exactly like Arya's. So this was Katie Hollis, Arya's deceased mother. Yes, she was a very beautiful woman. Eric smirked, if Arya grew up and grew into at least half her mother's looks, she would make Pam proud.

There pictures of Arya and her mother in various situations and in various stages of her growing up. Eric noticed, Ginger it seemed was very close to Katie Hollis. There were many pictures of those two as well. This wall was what Godric had called Arya's memory wall. It was a few minutes later did Arya come along with a warm bottle of True Blood for him. His kitten was very hospitable. Eric took it with a smile and told her, "Your mother was very beautiful, kitten."

Arya beamed at him and agreed softly, "She was. She was also very amazing and warm. She was a brilliant singer as well, Mr. Northman."

Eric asked interestedly, "Was she? Did you perhaps inherit that from her, my kitten?"

Arya snorted very unladylike-ly and retorted, "No way. I sound like a dying cat when I even attempt to, sing."

Eric smirked, amused, "Well, I would be very much worried if my kitten sounded like she was dying."

Arya quipped, "Oh, ha ha. Please do stop, my lungs can't take it anymore."

Eric snorted, "Now you know exactly how I feel about your jokes."

Arya informed him sagely, "Ah, don't be like that, Mr. Northman. It is simply that you do not get the jokes and that is why you don't find them funny. I am sure if you understand the jokes, it too will make you laugh. All you need to do is ask and I shall explain."

Eric glared at her as she fluttered her eyelashes innocently, "I understand your pathetic jokes very well and they still do not make me laugh."

Arya blinked once and then replied in a manner that suggested she had an enlightenment, "Oh, then you must be a very somber person. You know, one of the strong silent types."

Eric snapped, "I am not a somber person, kitten. You just have the most dreadful sense of humor."

Arya nodded, "Spoken like a true somber person."

Eric snorted. She was lucky that she was his kitten. He didn't take sass from just anyone. He observed more pf the photographs. Her mother looked very young. In fact, in the photographs, Ginger and her mother both looked young. Arya was the only one who was changing throughout the photographs. He pointed at a photograph of Arya, Ginger and her mother at what looked like was a carnival and asked, "When was this taken?"

He watched Arya carefully. She looked utterly confused. Her brows furrowed and she pouted, after a few moments she sighed and replied, "I don't know. A couple of years ago maybe. I can't remember."

Godric was right. She really was having difficulties connecting certain facts from her past. He asked again, "How old were you in this picture?"

She exclaimed, a little dazed, "I don't know. I mean, I look like I was seven or six, I think."

Eric's gut twisted. This he knew for sure was not a good thing. He asked again, this time softly and with a certain amount of coaxing, "Where was this then?"

She answered, "In New Orleans, we used to live there when my mother was alive. Auntie Jeannie and I moved here after the accident. We wanted a change in scenary."

Eric concluded, "So, you can remember the place but not the year or your own age."

Arya explained, "I remember New Orleans because of Mardi Gras and how I was always curious about it. But momma was a bit protective, so I always stayed at home. I was home schooled. I just can't remember the time or the date. I remember very hazy memories."

Eric looked very much concerned. This did not sound good at all. He asked, "Did you have some sort of head injury or accident? Something that caused gaps in your memory? Because we know you have an eidetic memory. You remember everything."

Arya sat down on her bed with a huff and said, thoroughly frustrated, "Do you not think I am aware of that? I have a lot of confidence in my eidetic memory and my intellect. This one thing, not remembering my childhood memories, it destroys everything that I am. After all what am I without my ability to remember everything?"

Eric sighed and took a seat beside her. He mused, her bed really was small, although it smelled very potently of her. Not exactly a bad thing, it was very soothing. He put his hand on her head and rubbed the soft curls on her head in an attempt to soothe her. It worked. She calmed down considerably. After a few moments, she whispered, "No, Mr. Northman. I did not have any accidents or injured myself. I sometimes think my brain just deletes unimportant memories and details and makes space for new information in my head. Then again, that's me making excuses. I don't know why I can't remember certain things. Makes me feel like an idiot."

Eric said nonchalantly, "You are not an idiot. Simply because if you were, I would not be in your company right now. I detest idiots, I shall have you know."

Arya giggled softly and then apologized, "I am sorry for snapping like that."

Eric shrugged, "Well your brain did suffer a blow to it's ego, my kitten. So I suppose, just this once I shall excuse you."

Arya sniffed, "Your ego is bigger than mine."

The awful innuendos that filled Eric's mind made him feel like a huge pervert. If she were older, he would make those comments, but since she was still a child, he refrained. In a few years, he wouldn't bother thinking twice about editing his comments, that he was sure of. But that did not mean he wouldn't tease her. He told her matter-of-factly, "I am bigger than you."

Arya scoffed, "Your bigger than everyone. You're a giant."

Eric blinked, "No. You are just tiny."

Arya glowered at him, "Oh, you just wait, Mr. Northman. I will grow taller and then you won't be able to call me tiny."

Eric snorted, "Kitten, even if there was the remotest chance, which there isn't, that you would grow in height, you wouldn't be as tall as I am or anywhere near my height. Therefore, you shall always be tiny to me and I shall call you so because you will be so. Tiny, that is."

Arya grumbled, "I hope you hit your head trying to get through a door."

Eric smirked, "Oh no, I overcame that problem a long time ago. When I was a human boy and in my early teens. I learned how to duck. A skill you must be proficient in when you are a person of tall stature, not that you would know anything about it being a tiny human."

Arya groaned, "You are so condescending, Mr. Northman, and you go on and on about my awful sense of humor."

Eric stated in an obvious manner, "Well, you do have an awful sense of humor. I on the other hand, am perfect."

Arya gaped at him. Then she sighed slowly and challenged him with glinting golden eyes, "Fine then. Tell me a joke, Mr. Northman."

Eric smirked wickedly and stated, "I would be glad to, my kitten, but my jokes are mostly the adult kind. Not suitable for your innocent ears."

Arya blinked and replied, "I know plenty about sex, Mr. Northman. They teach you about it at school, you know."

Eric resisted the urge to shudder. She shouldn't say things like that. They sounded so wrong. He replied, "Knowing about something, and experiencing it are different things."

Arya looked at him sceptically, "So you are saying I have to have sex first to understand your jokes?"

Eric snapped, "I am not telling you or encouraging you to have sex."

Arya sniffed, "No, but you are saying that your jokes lack humor since all of them have things to do with sex. I mean, you said my jokes aren't funny, but mine are universal. Your sense of humor might be great, but I will never know and you cannot prove it so simply because your sense of humor is limited."

Eric glared at her. He was funny. He was really funny and nothing abut Eric Northman was limited. Hell, if Godric could tell her jokes, so could he. Eric snapped, "Fine, you want proof? Here it is."

Eric thought for a moment, going through all the jokes he knew. He searched for one that was somewhat innocent and appropriate for her ears. He decided on some smart jokes, ones her brain would appreciate, gods knew she would be scarred for life if she heard his dirty jokes.

Eric asked with a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow, "Which three letters turn boys into men and girls in women?"

Arya blinked once and Eric waited for her to be stumped. He had the punchline ready at the tip of his tongue, but before he could she replied instantly, "A, G and E. Age."

Eric opened his mouth and then closed it. He frowned and then huffed and then asked again, this time, without the smirk, "What is the difference between a pessimist and a magnet?"

Again, she answered immediately, "A magnet has a positive side."

Eric was very much annoyed. This time he was going to stump her at all costs. He asked again, well demanded actually, all humor leaving him and his competitive side rearing it head, "What would you have if you had four peaches and three pears in one hand with four pears and three peaches in the other?"

She blinked and replied lazily, "Incredibly large hands. Mr. Northman, are these jokes or riddles for me to solve? They aren't exactly funny, you know."

Eric gritted his teeth. She was too smart for her own good. He was not going to give up. He growled, "Where can you obtain virgin wool?"

Arya sighed, "Do tell me, I am in desperate need of a laugh."

He smirked then. Good, she didn't know that one. He replied smugly, "From really ugly sheep."

He waited for her giggles. Like the times Godric coaxed them out of her with his jokes and she laughed till her stomach hurt. He waited for a full minute, and she was silent and staring at him with incredulous eyes. Maybe she did not understand the joke, it was a little well, mature. Before he could open his mouth to explain she almost shrieked, "That is so offending, Mr. Northman. Are you trying to say that all virgins are ugly? Do you not understand the concept of choice? Can women or men for that matter not be self-respecting enough to wait for the right person or follow their own religious beliefs? How can anything be funny about something so shallow that virgins are repulsive to look at?"

Eric gaped at her. Then he felt his eyebrow twitch as she ranted on and on. Finally, he growled, "Gods be damned, it was a joke, kitten. You were supposed to laugh and not take it seriously. No need to fight for the honor of virgins all over the world."

Arya's anger deflated and she huffed, "Well, it was not funny and I am a virgin, thank you very much."

Eric sighed, "You aren't an ugly sheep, then. You're an adorable kitten, there is a difference."

She pouted. He went for a different approach, he wasn't going to give up without another try. He started, "A linguist came home early one afternoon and found his wife in bed with a young man. He said, "Why, Susan, I'm surprised." She bolted upright, pointed her finger and corrected him, "No. I am surprised. You are astonished.""

Eric was already smirking a little. Arya blinked once and said, "She is right."

Eric's smirk disappeared and he looked at her, still waiting for something, a twinkle in her eye, or a small smile, something. She asked after a few seconds of this, "Was the part about her sleeping with a young man funny because she was much, much older and ugly like your previous joke?"

Eric stood up and growled, "No."

Arya simply said, "Oh."

Eric grumbled, "Not only do you have a horrible sense of humor, you don't even understand good jokes."

Arya replied, "Well, to be fair to both of us, your jokes are limited to more mature topics and not appropriate for me. So, let's just say that until I grow up, this cannot be resolved."

Eric snorted and then looked around her room. He noticed she had a huge collection of comics. She was a fan it seemed. Also, her collection of books were very diverse. After a few minutes, he asked, "What else do you and Godric do?"

She jumped up and walked while he followed her, she explained, "Well, we talk and we cook. We watch movies as well."

Eric frowned as he followed her into the kitchen. He sat down at the small dinner table in the kitchen while she walked around in the kitchen looking at things, it seemed. The kitchen was neat he supposed. He looked at the fridge and to his amusement, it was covered with different things stuck by magnets. There were magnets spelling Arya and Jeannie. There were pictures and more decorative magnets. Pictures of food, clippings of recipes, postcards of exotic places and photographs. He liked looking at them. There even was a photograph of Godric wearing some sort of covering and holding a knife in his hands, looking ever so slightly confused. His covering said the oddest thing, Kiss The Cook.

He walked over the fridge and stared at it, Arya noticed and giggled. Eric shot her a quick glare, oh now she laughs! She explained, "I took that, Godric was so funny, he couldn't even chop a tomato properly. I had to show him."

Eric resisted the urge to sneer. He mocked her in his head, oh Godric was so funny. Godric held a fucking knife in his hand and she found him funny and what the hell was with the covering? He pointed at the white covering Godric was wearing and asked, "I suppose this odd fabric he is wearing is funny as well?"

Arya giggled and explained once more, "That, Mr. Northman is called an apron. You wear it so that you don't spill things on yourself while cooking. To protect your clothes, you know."

Eric frowned, how odd. He asked, "And you kiss the person who wears this apron?"

Arya really giggled this time and answered, "No. Now that was funny."

She giggled some more and then said, "It's just a normal apron. They are like t-shirts, they come in different designs and most of the time with humorous or witty writing on them."

Eric nodded once. Then he asked, "Will you be cooking tonight?"

Arya smiled, "Would you like to help me?"

Eric asked, crossing his arms, "Do you need my help?"

Arya answered, "No, I can make a sandwich since I will be the only one is a very quick and easy type of food. It doesn't require cooking."

Sandwich, what a strange name for food. Who would eat something called sand and witch? Eric couldn't decide if he wanted to participate in this task Godric and she participated in. The food would smell revolting and he did not have the patience or the interest in preparing food that he won't even eat. He finally decided that he could postpone in participating in this task for a later date. He told her, "Make your sandwich. We shall watch a movie later on."

Arya nodded and walked to and fro gathering things to make her food. Eric watched with utter attention. This was interesting, well a little bit. She had a plate, a knife, some vegetables, some jars, bread, and she was chopping and putting things on her bread and piling them on. After a few minutes, Eric was impressed, from what he could tell, she was efficient and quick. He asked, "Are you a good cook?"

Arya answered, "Well, I am better than average. But certainly not a chef. I like cooking though, it's soothing."

Eric nodded. She seemed domesticated as well. In olden days, she would have made a good wife for someone. She added, "Godric told me he has been watching cooking shows on tv. He tries recipes sometimes. He learned how to make omelets and pancakes. He promised to cook with me when he visits next time."

Eric frowned, omelets and pancakes? What was his master up to? What was his kitten making him do? Godric was going to be visiting in a few days. He had informed Eric about it and that he had missed his little friend. Eric was told not to tell Arya about the visit, Godric wanted to surprise her. They certainly had odd hobbies, then again those two could have been doing things much, much worse. Cooking was very much acceptable, innocent and harmless.

She was putting things back in their places and then getting a glass for a drink. He smiled when he saw her pour herself a tall glass of orange juice. She asked him, "What would you like to watch, Mr. Northman?"

Eric shrugged, "Whatever it is that you watch with Godric."

Arya sighed, "Well, we watch some animation movies and fantasy movies. I do not think you will like them much."

Eric looked bored. Arya asked, "What kind of movies do you like to watch?"

Eric answered, "I do not watch many movies."

Arya blinked twice and then started in a tone too familiar and one that Eric dubbed 'Kitten's deduction voice', "Horror movies would be humorous and boring to you. Animation movies would be too childish. You would detest young adult movies or romantic chick flicks. Comedy movies would be acceptable but since our sense of humor varies, it could quite possibly be a disaster. Historical films, those you would constantly criticize. We should stick to science fiction, suspense or crime."

Eric smirked, "So which one is it?"

Arya smiled, "I rented one a few days ago. It's called Ocean's Eleven. It has a few of my favorite actors in it."

Eric stated, "It sounds strange."

Arya explained, "It's a good movie, Mr. Northman. I am sure, you will like it."

Eric settled down on one of the couches and watched her eat. It seemed she quiet liked eating and had a more than healthy appetite. She had made four sandwiches. Eric wondered idly, where did all that food go? How was that she was so tiny and thin? The movie was good and every now and then, Arya would tell him interesting facts or something about the actors.

Eric noticed something with utter horror. Arya liked many of the actors in the movie. But there was one man and whenever he came on the screen, Arya would sort of breathe. It was difficult to explain, but Arya would get a slightly goofy smile on her lips, a very light blush and her pulse would race just a bit. She liked this man a lot. Eric frowned, why? He was so much older than her and he looked silly. This Brad Pitt person was not suitable for Arya at all.

The story was interesting. There were many different characters and the interaction was humorous sometimes. Eric especially liked the modern ways of these bunch of thieves. All those new schemes, methods, technologies and techniques. He stole a quick look at Arya, she was fascinated by everything. She was enjoying the movie, no doubt. But what Eric was thinking about was the simple fact that he would have a hacker in the future under his employment who could and would do things they were showing in the movie. He smirked dangerously.

It turned out that Eric really enjoyed the movie and when his kitten told him that there would a sequel to the movie, he was very much interested in watching that as well. After the movie was over, Eric and Arya talked. She had joked about watching a movie called An Interview With A Vampire. Eric had scoffed and Arya teased him by telling him details about the movie. Eric had grumbled, what a load of bullshit. After he had heard of the author of the book from which the movie was adapted, he started laughing. Anne Rice was the human of a vampire. It was all the plot of the vampire leagues and associations all over the world who had writers all over the world writing about vampires (whole vampires were still in the closet), they were sensationalizing vampires, making it all exciting, intriguing and romantic. That was how they had planted the seeds of acceptance and the idea of vampires to be friends instead of predators in the mind of the humans. Eric explained it all to Arya and she listened in awe. Saying over and over again how much a great idea it actually was.

Arya added that even though now she knew of and about vampires as well as a few vampires closely, she found the movie An Interview With A Vampire quite funny. It was inaccurate and well, real vampires were different. She only liked it because it had Brad Pitt in it. Eric mumbled to himself how he was right, that Brad Pitt really was a douche. Who the hell played a vampire with those peculiar contact lens and that awful long blonde hair?

During their discussion about which writer was actually hired by vampires and which were not, some other topics came along as well. For example, which books she gave to Godric as presents. Then came the topic of presents and holidays and other occasions. Arya answered with great hesitation and much coaxing from Eric that she did not remember any of her birthdays at all. Or the birthdays of her aunt and mother. Or the holidays like Halloween, new year's or even Christmas. She only remembered celebrating last year's Christmas with her auntie.

Eric felt both puzzled and worried for her. He noticed how frustrated and in pain Arya looked as she tried to recall details or even talk about it. He asked to make it easier for her if Arya had photographs of such occasions. Arya didn't have any and if she did, then she didn't remember which outing was a celebration of some birthday or holiday. She looked sad, depressed and lost. Eric hated seeing her like that and had decided that as soon as Godric arrived, he would ask help from him to solve this mystery. Until then he would keep his kitten distracted.

Eric mentioned he wouldn't mind watching the fish movie Godric told him about. Godric apparently liked it. Arya told him he might not like it since it was an animation movie and meant for children. Eric still wanted to see it to know what the fuss was all about. Arya nodded and played Finding Nemo. While Eric watched the clown fishes and how Nemo was named and how his father was protective of him, Arya cleaned her dishes and went to get some ice-cream for dessert. She loved ice-cream, she told him.

It was the sudden noise of a crash, that made Eric jump up and flash into the kitchen. Arya was holding onto the kitchen counter trying to balance herself while she swayed dangerously. There was a broken bowl on the floor and she had her eyes shut tight and was grunting and slightly whimpering. Before he could even move to her, she fell on the floor. He rushed to her, calling her name over and over again. He tried to pull her into his arms and away from the floor, but she was whimpering and writhing. Her hands were pulling on her hair and she wouldn't respond to him at all.

There were tears streaming down the sides of her face and from her closed eyelids. Eric tried calming her down, but nothing worked. She kept on whimpering. Eric's stomach dropped, he was concerned and he felt fear and helplessness in a long, long time. He shook her, but she wouldn't respond to him, she only moaned in pain.

What the hell was wrong with her? She was panting and crying out loud, sobs which tore into Eric. He swore he would never forget those sobs. He could do nothing to help. He just sat on the floor and clumsily held onto his kitten while she writhed in his arms in pain.

He took out his phone from his pocket and called Pam. Pam answered on the second ring. Before she could even say hello, he barked, "Pam, shut down the club and fetch Dr. Ludwig, immediately. Send away everyone and glamor Ginger into thinking that Arya is asleep in her bed at home."

Pam could hear the painful moans, sobs and whimpers. Her answer was curt, "Yes, Master. What is wrong with her?"

Eric answered, hesitant, "I don't know Pam. She is in pain but has no injury. I am flying her in ten minutes. Call Godric as well."

Pam hung up after a curt yes, Master. Eric turned to his little kitten. She was in pain, and he felt paralyzed as he watched her. How could he help her? She did not have any injuries he could heal with his blood. Eric knew immediately that it had everything to do with her headaches and gaps in memory.

She was pulling out her hair as she moaned and panted and growled in pain. He forced her hands away from her hair as gently as he could and held her hands down, but she writhed on his lap and was sobbing against his chest in pain. Eric tried to comfort her, not knowing how. How could he ease her pain?

A dark voice in his mind whispered maliciously, it's all your fault. You pushed her. She did not want to remember. You pushed her for answers because you were curious. You broke her mind. It's all your fault. She writhes in pains because of you.

Eric was breathing sharply and he held her tightly in his arms as he waited for those ten minutes to be up so that he could fly away with her to Fangtasia. Her sobs and that accusing voice were all that was he could hear and he knew that it was something he would never forget.

For a vampire who was a thousand years old, he felt incredibly helpless as he held a small child in his arms, a child he deeply cared about who was writhing in pain. Gods, he never wanted to forget that moment. He never wanted to forget because he would make sure that something like this would never happen to his Arya. Never ever again. Not on his watch.


	19. The Crabby Doctor, Revealations and Jinx

Hello Readers! I hope you like this chapter and the twists and turns in the story. I had this plot planned from the beginning and have been dropping slight hints all over. I hope you still like it with the new changes. The whole theme and plot of the story begins with this chapter. Many questions about Arya and Eric will be answered. Please Review and let me know your opinions. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Eighteen**

There was a part of Eric that always thought that the first time he would take his little kitten flying would be the day she would be in utter awe of him. He would fly loops with her in his arms, safe and shrieking in joy. He would fly high, fly low, fly fast and fly slow, he would show her all the marvels of the sky, the clouds, the stars and the moon. He had imagined himself puffing his chest in pride while she showered him with curious questions and awed compliments. There were so many things he had thought that would happen when he would take his little pet for a flight for the very first time.

But fate played cruel games and what he didn't even think in his darkest imaginations, happened. The first time Eric flew with his kitten in his arms, she was unconscious. She had blacked out from pain, tear tracks still there on her pale cheeks, no color on her face, lips raw from her biting on them to hold in her screams of agony, hair wild from her tearing at them, breaths shallow and pulse very slow and weak. She was dangling in his arms almost lifelessly, but he held onto her tight. He was flying as fast as he could, not taking his time showing her the beauty of the night sky like he had wanted to. He was racing to his club where Pam would be there with Dr. Ludwig.

Eric never thought he would feel such panic and fear. He could feel the same from his progeny and master as well. His master was flying as fast as he could towards Shreveport as well. His friend's life was at stake after all. A miniscule comfort in this panic was that his master was thrice as fast as he was and Godric would be there soon.

Eric rushed into his club where Pam was. Pam had Eric make her little blossom lie on the couch. Pam was worried, but kept her composure. This sudden incident had unnerved her, mostly because the cause was still undetermined. No one attacked their little pet, then why was she so badly hurt? Pam stated, panic evident in her usually confident voice, "Eric, her pulse is so weak."

Eric gruffly replied, "I know. Where the fuck is Dr. Ludwig?"

In about five more minutes, which Eric felt like were the longest five minutes of his undead life, did Dr. Ludwig arrive, barging in, all gruff and curt. She demanded, "Where the fuck is my patient, vampire?"

Eric motioned towards her. Ludwig immediately checked her over. Pam and Eric watched helplessly, while the old croon of a doctor did her tests on the unconscious girl. She growled, "What the fuck happened to her?"

Pam hissed, but Eric stopped her with a look and explained, "She was fine, but all of a sudden she had a terrible headache and she was on the floor screaming in pain. She was in pain for a long time before she lost consciousness."

Ludwig frowned, "What else? Little girls like her do not fucking faint because of headaches and they do not have fucking vampires playing nurse maids to them either."

Eric ran a hand through his hair and replied, "She has gaps in her memory as well. We have been talking about that tonight, hours before her headache. Also she has mentioned to me in the past that she gets headaches, they come and go very quick."

Ludwig checked her ears and eyes and then asked, "Has she been glamored?"

Eric replied promptly, "She can't be glamored, Dr. Ludwig. She is immune to it."

Ludwig did a double take at that. She stayed quiet for a few more moments and replied, "She is weak and will walk up sooner or later. No major harm done. But I have many suspicions, I need more information."

Eric nodded. After a moment Pam, who was frustratedly staring at the little girl asked, "Can't we just give her some blood and heal her?"

Ludwig snorted, "She isn't injured so you can't heal her. She needs a cure, not healing. Whatever has happened to her is a part of her system. There is a strong possibility that vampire blood will only make that problem stronger instead of curing it. Stupid vampires, always thinking their precious blood heals everything."

Suddenly, Ludwig jumped up and checked her eyes again and then asked, "What color are her eyes?"

Eric answered in a confused manner, "They are yellow."

She was immediately going through her bag. Finally, she got out a long black string with a tiny blue crystal on the end of it. Eric and Pam watched in fascination as the old doctor lifted Arya's shirt up and placed the crystal on her stomach, a few inches above her belly button, it was exactly three seconds later did the blue crystal started giving out light. Just like a light bulb. Pam hissed, "What the fuck is that?"

Eric was too stunned to say anything. Dr. Ludwig merely whispered in awe, "Well, I'll be damned!"

The doctor immediately took the crystal off her stomach, and it stopped giving out light, she put it back in her bag and sat down. She asked, "Where is her family, vampire?"

Eric answered, "She is an orphan. But what was that?"

Ludwig answered gruffly, "That was something that told me what she is. No wonder she couldn't be glamored, her kind can't be glamored. Now I can come up with a diagnosis as to what is wrong with her."

Eric stopped breathing for a few seconds and then demanded, "What is she?"

Ludwig demanded right back, "What is she to you, vampire?"

Eric replied, "She is under my protection."

Ludwig smirked, "Just that?"

Eric snarled out, "I do not take advantage of children, Doctor and you will do well to remember that."

Ludwig replied coldly, "I did not mean it in that manner and you shall do well to remember your tone with me, vampire."

It was then that a strong breeze entered the club with a whoosh. Godric stood crouched over his unconscious friend. He demanded, "What is your diagnosis, Doctor?"

Ludwig answered, "I put a blue amaris stone on her belly. It lit up like a fucking light bulb."

Godric breathed in sharp and did a double take at the girl. He murmured, "We need to inform the authorities."

Eric growled, "Not before you two tell me what the hell is going on. I want to know what the fuck is wrong with my kitten."

This time Ludwig gasped and did a double take at Eric. Then she asked Godric with wide eyes, "She is his…?"

She didn't complete her question but did a slight motion with her head. Godric smiled a small smile and nodded once. Ludwig laughed a short bark like laugh and sneered at the tall vampire, "Well, didn't you score the jackpot!"

Eric growled. Godric ordered, "Sit down, Eric. You as well, Pamela. Many things have unfolded this evening and I shall tell you all about it."

They obeyed the older vampire, Ludwig snorted and sat near the unconscious girl, keeping an eye on her. Godric started solemnly, "Eric first of all, you need to know something very important."

Eric nodded. Godric explained, "Every vampire has someone who was made for them, a companion to spend eternity with them. Not a progeny, of course. This companion is very precious and the bond between the vampire and his or her special companion is the most sacred bond in all of vampire history."

Eric murmured, "I do not understand, Master."

Ludwig snorted, "He means a soul mate, you blonde lug of a vampire."

Pam gasped, "A fucking what?"

Eric gaped. Godric sighed, "All of us vampires, we go on living for centuries, millenniums, but we never find them. Only a rare few ever do find their soul's mate. It is so rare and all of us other long for it. The most fortunate ever come across their mates. You did, Eric."

Godric was silent for a few moments, letting what he said sink in. Godric watched with serious blue-gray eyes as his progeny seemed frozen with shock. Suddenly, Eric shivered and said merely two words, "The buzzing?"

Godric smiled warmly and answered, "Yes. The buzzing, there are many physical indications when you come across your mate. Some get lost in the scent, some feel magnetic pulls, some develop early emphatic bonds and then there are some like you who have a very light telepathic bond. Yours in particular comes in the form of buzzing, not thoughts."

Eric demanded, his voice shaking with fury and shock, "When did you know? Why didn't you tell me?"

Godric asked simply, "Tell you that a fourteen year old child is your soul's mate?"

Pam muttered, "Oh yes, that would have worked out marvelously."

Eric glared as Godric replied, "Quite right, dear Pamela. I have given you time and opportunities with her, Eric. Think back. Think of everything that I have said to you about her."

Eric did just that. Godric's voice consumed him.

_"I have been waiting for this phone call for the last two days, Eric. I have all the time in the world to talk to you about this new turn in your life. Now, tell me about your new friend."_

_"Thank the Gods, it's a her. Knowing your preference of women it would have made things a bit different for you if it was a him. Not that you could have helped yourself if it was a him, you would still be drawn to him. The fates are smiling upon you, my childe. Not only have you found yours."_

_"Of course, I felt you. She had that strong an impact on you. I have felt her through you since the very first moment you laid your eyes on her. The buzzing, the humming, the warmth and the contentment that you feel, I felt it all. Of course I felt it in moderation, but I felt it nonetheless, simply because you felt it."_

_"Nothing is wrong with you. But what is happening to you is something vampires yearn for with all their being, but rarely ever get to experience. You are experiencing it simply because you have found her. Now, you must protect her with all your power and cherish her."_

_"Your...She is fourteen? That young? Oh my, this certainly complicates things for you."_

"_She is someone of great importance because she has the potential to become someone of great importance and I am telling it is set in stone that she will become invaluable to Pam, you and even I. Mostly to you, so keep her safe. Let yourself care for her, without bounds. You will notice Pam already does in her own way and even though I have not met her yet I already care for her. Simply because you care for her. Keep her happy and with you, Eric and when I will visit you I will explain things further to you."_

_"You are experiencing something all the ancient vampires long and yearn for, but rarely if ever experience. Do not worry or fret, just let it progress. Also, always remember she is yours and Pam and I will be there to make sure she is always with you. It is the way it must be."_

_"I know. But you must wait patiently and grow with this experience as your little girl is growing up."_

Eric whispered hoarsely, "She cannot be. She is just a child and I have never heard of such a thing."

Godric whispered mournfully, "Do you think us vampires who yearn but cannot find the mates of our souls find it easy to speak of such things? Worse yet, teach our progenies to look for this lost treasure and dream of it? Feel the same painful yearning? Search till high heavens but can't find what they seek? We grow mad without our mates because the yearning gets to us eventually. Of course you have not heard of it Eric, I myself, know only a handful of vampires who have found their mates."

Eric swallowed hard and stared at his kitten who still was lost to the world and to the chaos that was around her. A part of him whispered, would he lose her now that he finally found her? It was not fair that he had to watch her in pain, she was so young and he didn't even have enough time with her yet.

Godric cleared his throat and explained, "Pamela and I shall always feel a strong bond for your soul's mate, Eric. She is of great importance to Pamela and I simply because she is of great importance to you. Pamela noticed her first because she was drawn to her Master's mate. Pamela cares for her. The same was for me, as well. Of course, later on, Pamela and I both learned to love her for her own special self. She is unique and we love her, just as we love you, Eric."

Godric stated seriously, "Pamela wants Arya as her progeny because she cannot think of anyone better to share her blood with. She has to keep Arya forever. She feels it deep in her blood and bone, she knows already that Arya is your mate."

Eric inhaled sharply and turned to his Pam, who was staring at Arya with sadness and longing in her blue eyes. Pam turned to her master and nodded once.

Eric looked at the child who he knew was suffering because of him. Because he pushed her limits. He broke her mind. He sneered, disgusted with himself, "So what? I take a child bride or do I groom her to be my lover once she grows sufficiently?"

Ludwig snorted lightly once while Godric snarled, "Do not disrespect this gift, Eric!"

Eric immediately looked chastened. He looked mournfully at his master. Godric replied tightly, "You were to let her grow. Live her life while you protected her and supported her. When her time came, when she would have grown up, she would have come to choose you no matter what. She feels the same pull for you as you do for her. She admires you, respects you, let's you protect her and trusts you blindly. In her own way, she cannot possibly live without you."

Eric grumbled, "I know. But now she is hurt and I do not know what to do, Master."

Godric sighed tiredly and answered, "Here comes the strange part. Eric, not only are you lucky to find your mate. Your mate is not even a human. She is one of the rarest of creatures."

Pam whispered as Eric was too stunned, he had one too many surprises this evening, "What is she?"

Godric answered softly, "I have met only a few of her kind and they were beyond powerful. They are allies with vampires, thankfully."

Godric looked Eric straight in the eyes and simply said, "She is of magic, Eric. She is a mage."

It was Pam who so eloquently put Eric's thoughts into words, "What the fuck is a mage?"

Before they could even begin to get an answer, the little girl on the couch groaned. She was moving about and suddenly had the attention of three overly-concerned vampires and one very grumpy doctor on her. She tried sitting up, but her strength was failing her. She opened her eyes and moaned painfully.

It was the old doctor who was fussing with her while she was lightly pushing her hands away. Arya opened her eyes in little slits and asked hoarsely, "Why the fuck does my body hurt and what am I doing here?"

Pam muttered in slight shock, "Wow, she actually dropped a f-bomb."

Godric looked exasperated while Eric was right beside her, kneeling on the ground holding onto her small cold hand. Eric asked her softly, "How are you feeling now, kitten?"

Arya swallowed loudly and replied timidly, "Why are you all here and what am I doing here? Why does my body hurt?"

It was the old lady in scrubs who answered her. Her voice was very gruff and her attitude lacked a lot, decided Arya, "Well, little girl you had a headache that was almost seizure inducing and you passed out and these vampires called me in to get you all better."

Arya looked at her for a few seconds, tried to sit up and then scowled, "I did not have a headache, let alone a seizure."

Godric blinked and slowly made his way towards his friend. Eric was already panicking again. The only thing keeping Eric from overreacting was the fact that his kitten was holding onto him tight and leaning on him. Godric told her softly, but firmly, "You did have an attack of some sort, Arya. That is why we all are here."

Arya denied and retorted, "I did not. I remember being home with Mr. Northman. We watched Ocean's Eleven and we were watching Finding Nemo next. I must have fallen asleep during the movie. What are you doing here anyway, Godric? I texted you ten minutes ago."

Eric was holding onto his Arya tight. There was something very wrong with her. Pam came to the other side and was brushing Arya's hair lightly with her fingers, which made Arya wince. Eric remembered getting Arya to stop from pulling all her hair out in pain. The remembrance made him flinch.

Ludwig merely observed and let out a small, "Interesting."

Godric nodded and explained, "Yes, you did text me and told me all about the movies. Also the joke about the fish and the dam. But my darling girl, that was over two hours ago. You have been in pain and then unconscious for over two hours."

Arya frowned and shook her head vehemently, causing her head to ache slightly again. She held onto Eric's hand tighter. Eric rubbed his other hand on her back slowly and let her lean into his arms further. Godric sighed and said, "If you do not believe me, then ask Eric. He was the one who saw you collapse in pain and brought you here."

Arya sniffed once and then looked at her Mr. Northman. Eric couldn't say anything when he looked into those fearful yellow eyes. She was so scared, so he merely nodded and held her in his arms. Giving her what little comfort he could. She was his and he couldn't even protect her.

Her voice was soft, but filled the three vampires with dread, and Eric into a new frenzy of worry and panic as he detected the slight hysteria, "I can't remember any of what you are saying. I remember everything, but why not any of this. I don't remember the pain or anything. What is wrong with me?"

She was breathing fast. She was on the verge of crying, Godric felt proud of her. She would be very much justified if she cried and Pam or Eric would not mind a bit. She was a young child, she could cry. But the fact that she was trying her best to stay strong and not cry in front of everyone, well that impressed Godric. He felt a whole new surge of affection towards her. A quick look at Eric and Godric smirked a little, Arya and he really were well matched. It was Ludwig who broke his line of thought and what she said made him wish he could shut her up forcibly.

Ludwig's harsh voice cut in, "You are deteriorating quick, girl. We need your kind to fix you up."

Eric glared at her. Not believing a word the harsh doctor was saying. Pam hissed, Godric frowned thoughtfully at the floor.

Arya snapped, "By my kind if you mean the hospital then yes, I do need to go there, since you seem to be an incompetent excuse of a doctor."

Godric wanted to admonish Arya for being disrespectful to Dr. Ludwig. She was a very respected doctor of the supernatural kind and was very much in demand by supes all over. In fact, the crabby doctor even had contacts in places that could get the little girl a lot of trouble. To Godric and Eric's utter surprise, the grumpy doctor chuckled lightly, she was amused by the little girl.

Ludwig sneered at Eric, "Lord, the girl is just as obstinate as you, Vampire. She will be a handful."

Ludwig immediately turned to Arya and explained, "Not a hospital, little girl. You are not human. Get it through your thick skull. I know exactly what you are and what is wrong with you. I have come across quite a number of you in my time and all the hope in the world cannot save you now. Only your own kind can."

Arya leaned in close to the doctor, her hand still clutching Eric's, she growled, "What am I and what do you mean by my kind?"

Ludwig just smirked. It was Godric who answered softly, trying his best to calm down the little girl, "Arya, calm yourself. I know a few friends who can help. I shall call them immediately and we will fix this."

Arya asked exasperatedly, "Fix what, Godric?"

Eric pulled her to him and hugged her close. Fitting her head right under his jaw and rubbed her back. He breathed in her calming scent and whispered to her, "Calm down, my kitten. I promise, nothing shall happen to you. We will cure this sickness of yours."

He felt her sigh and nod in his chest. She whispered back, "I am dying. How can you fix that?"

Eric admonished, "You are not dying, kitten. You are just sick, and we will fix that. Godric has friends who will help you."

Arya nodded weakly and asked, pleading, "What am I?"

Eric stated simply, "You are mine and that is all that matters, Arya."

Ludwig snorted, "Yeah, keep telling her that."

Ludwig was packing up her things when she told the girl once more, "I shall keep tabs on you. But for now all you can do is wait for your kind to come soon, if they don't, you die. Also, stick really close to that big blonde lug of a vampire. He is the only one who can look after you and keep you in less pain in what little time you do have. You are his, he is right about that, but he is just as much yours, remember that."

Arya buried her face into Eric's shirt. Eric felt what he could only best describe as peace, when she brushed her nose against him and breathed him in. He felt utter contentment as he realized that it was him who was keeping her strong right now. She hugged him tight and snarked back, "If you can't help me, doctor then it's best you keep quiet. Better yet, leave quick."

Eric couldn't help it. This was his ferocious kitten. He started chuckling and along with him Pam smirked. Godric just shook his head in disappointment. His children had no manners whatsoever.

Pam sorted out Dr. Ludwig and she did leave. It was Godric who made decisions, "Arya, you will temporarily move in Eric's home. I shall fetch your things. Your aunt will be sorted out."

Arya asked, "When will I get my answers?"

Eric asked affectionately, "You trust us, so could you trust us some more to wait a little?"

Arya nodded and after a few seconds she yawned. She asked Eric softly, rubbing her eyes, "Mr. Northman, can I take a small nap on the couch? I feel really tired."

Eric nodded. She never looked more like a child like she did then. He watched her with awe, this was his soul's companion. He wouldn't dare use the word mate. Yet. Her very life was in his hands and he could not and would not bear it if something were to happen to it. He would protect her. Eric couldn't say it yet, he was too old and set in his vampire ways, but a small part of him said that Godric was right, he did love this little girl. He watched her curl up and sleep on the couch. He brushed her hair with gentle hands and then pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, he whispered, "Dröm sött, min Arya." (Dream sweet, my Arya.)

Godric called for him and he went to Pam's office. His master looked very much worried. Eric sat with him and waited. Godric explained, "I made calls. It was very difficult, but I have left a message for an old friend of mine. He is the one who can help our little Arya."

Eric did not trust this friend, not because of any specific reason, but because this was something too precious to just trust someone with it. Eric grumbled, "Who is this friend?"

Godric sighed, "You do not know him, but he is a dear friend. His name is Mihael and he is a vampire who is much older than I am."

Eric gaped, a vampire older than Godric? Eric swallowed, "How much older and who is he? I have never heard of a Mihael from the AVL, or the sheriffs or regents."

Godric explained with a small smile, "Mihael is a vampire who is about five hundred or more years older than I am. I have always been friends with him. He is very trustworthy and very honorable. Also he holds great love for humans."

Eric growled, "What would he know about mages when you can't help my Arya?"

Godric smiled mischievously, "He is the one who taught me so much about mages and their world. Mihael does not work for any vampire league or any vampire regent. He can help our Arya because he is the mate of a very powerful mage and lives in the mage world currently."

Eric looked dubious, "Mage world?"

Godric nodded, "Yes, it is very much like the different dimension fae had for themselves, only the mage world is much more prosperous and beautiful."

Eric asked hesitantly, "What are mages, Godric?"

Godric answered patiently, "Mages are being born with unbelievable amounts of magic in them. They are capable of amazing feats of magic."

Eric asked aghast, "So they are like the fae and witches?"

Godric admonished, "Bite your tongue, Eric. Never say that in front of a mage. They take that as the highest insult. Witches are their natural enemies."

Eric looked abashed and confused, Godric explained, "Witches do not have magic in them to perform spells and such. Their bodies are merely tools with which they suck out magic from whatever is nearby and then cast spells. Now mages, they have their own source of magic. Magic runs in them like blood, unlimited blood. Their spells, incantations, runes and other magical actions are so much stronger. Witches, if they find a mage nearby, try their best to capture it and then drain it of magic. Mages hate witches, they call them magic thieves and mage killers."

Eric nodded. He asked, "So vampires are friends with mages?"

Godric nodded, "Yes, we are very good friends with mages. They do not harm us and we do not harm them. The AVL and the other vampire leagues hold mages with the highest respect. Mages have helped us through out time. We have a few dozen vampires in the mage world as well, an ambassador too. Mihael is married to a powerful and influential mage himself. His master recently moved to the mage world as well as the new ambassador, he found his mate there as well."

Before Eric could ask Godric replied, "Yes, Mihael and his master are the few rare ones who have found their soul's mates. They were very fortunate, more so because their mates were mages. Mages can live as long as they want by their magic, you know."

Eric looked less confused and worried, but the tension did not leave him, "Why do we not come across these mages if they are so good friends of vampires?"

Godric shrugged and explained, "Time flows differently in the mage world as it does in the human world. Decades pass there and here only a year or two pass. Also, the last five human years have been difficult for the mage world. Last I talked to Mihael, he told me there was a civil war of sorts, between the mage kingdom and the dark mages."

Eric looked aghast, "There are dark mages?"

Godric answered, "Mages who lose their purpose, their magic turns black as does their sense of judgement. They perform evil deeds and magic. Most of them are insane as well from what Mihael explained."

Eric nodded. He asked, "So my Arya, she is a mage?"

Godric smiled proudly and nodded, "Yes, she is."

Eric asked curiously, "Why does she not do magic then?"

Godric answered, "I do not know. But this answers a huge question of ours."

Eric asked, "Which one?"

Godric replied, "Arya's absent father was quite possibly a mage."

Eric breathed in. How should he tell Arya that? His kitten would be heart broken. Godric's phone rang and then he left quickly to talk. Eric was left in his thoughts. After a few moments, he decided to spend his time beside his kitten. He went back to his office to find Pam already sitting at the sleeping girl's side.

Eric sat beside Pam. Both master and progeny were solemn and sad. Pam was staring at the little girl intently, she said, "I don't fucking care what we have to do, I want her as my fucking childe. She is not going to die."

Eric chuckled, "If she is what Godric says she is, shouldn't she be my progeny and not yours?"

Pam hissed, "No, I saw her first. Also, if she is to keep you in line and be your mate, she can't be your childe. You'd command her left and right."

Eric glared at her, "No, I wouldn't. But you are right, she would make you a magnificent childe."

Pam smirked, "I know. I would have a hacker as a childe, can you imagine the damage I could do to people?"

Eric chuckled and shook his head at his unique childe. Pam sighed, "I heard the conversation between you and Godric. We need to fix her quick."

Eric nodded and tried to distract himself from thinking about Dr. Ludwig's comment of her deteriorating, "You shall have both a hacker and a mage as a childe. Aren't you a lucky one?"

Pam snorted, "I could at this point say things like, your future mate has a crush on your younger looking maker or that you are a cradle-robber, Eric."

Eric glared at her heatedly. Pam smirked, "They say De Nile is not just a river in Egypt."

Eric reminded her, "Remember your days as an uncontrollable and disobedient pain in the ass newborn and the trouble you caused me?"

Pam chuckled out loud in remembrance. Then replied smugly, "Oh yeah."

Eric smirked dangerously, eyes glinting, "My Arya is a mage, with magic and a hacker, I shall be right there to teach her of all the ways to cause trouble. Can you imagine the kind of pain in the ass she will be for you?"

Pam's smirk dropped immediately as she scowled. She hissed, "Fine. But remember, she likes Godric more than you. He is the younger looking one after all. You are merely aesthetically pleasing, Godric is the hottie."

Eric grunted and scowled right back. They stared at their girl sleeping contently. Godric entered the room to find the two blondes staring intently at Arya. Pam looked up and said merely, "She is exhausted."

Eric shrugged and said, "She is mine."

Godric snorted, "She also made you watch Finding Nemo."

Eric crossed his arms across his chest and scowled, "It was a children's movie."

Pam goaded, "Would you like her to watch an adult movie then?"

Eric glared at Pam, "Shut up."

Godric rolled his eyes, "Children!"

Finally when he had both of their attention he spoke, "Mihael is coming here tomorrow, he is bringing a mage with him to see to our Arya."

Eric asked, "Does he know what might be wrong with her?"

Godric nodded, "Yes, our Arya could be two things. One, her father was a mage, if that is the case then she has a lot of magic that is sealed within her. A child born to a mage and a human, she might be a strong hybrid mage. Two, she might be born to humans, but has much magic in her for her to become a mage. Either way, her magic needs to be let out properly. Mages have pathways for magic in their bodies. Like humans have veins to run blood through out their bodies. Her's isn't working properly and no one taught her to use it, that or she has seals on her left by her father. Her magic is deteriorating her body and mind. It is a good thing we did not give her vampire blood. It would quicken the damage the magic is doing to her body. Vampire blood after all is a kind of magic too. Mihael and his mage friend will fix it tomorrow."

Eric asked skeptically, "Is this mage any good?"

Godric snorted, "Mihael is bringing Casper Jinx, one of the most powerful mages in mage world. Casper also happens to be the mate of Mihael's maker, Lucas. Lucas is a four thousand year old vampire. Casper is more than capable of fixing our Arya. Although he is somewhat odd."

Eric was still reeling over the fact there was a four thousand year old vampire and said vampire's mate was visiting his area the next night. Pam repeated, "Odd?"

Godric nodded, "Eccentric."

Eric asked, slightly annoyed, "Eccentric as in bat-shit crazy and unbearable?"

Godric considered a moment and then replied, "I believe Arya taught me a few modern terms that are applicable when describing Casper Jinx. Casper Jinx is a huge pain in the ass. Sarcastic as well."

Eric didn't know which was more weird, hearing Godric use those words or having a pain in the ass mage named Casper Jinx. He muttered, "Great. Just fucking great."

The man was called Jinx, how could that be a good thing?


	20. Blood, Agony, Jimmy Choos and Harry P

Hello Readers! Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. I tried showing Pam's feelings for Arya in the chapter through her interaction with Arya. I hope I did Pam justice. She is one of my favorite characters and it is very difficult to get her right. Especially in this case where the situation is very unique. Please Review. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...**

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Arya woke up extremely tired and groggy the next day, well late afternoon to be precise, in an unknown house. Despite the many, many hours she slept, which was unusual for her since just about six hours sleep per twenty-four hours did well for her, she was exhausted. Every inch of her body hurt and her scalp felt sore. Her head throbbed a little with every breath she took. After a little concentration and gathering of energy was she able to get up from the soft bed she was sleeping on. She checked the time on the clock that was placed on the bedside table, there she also found her cellphone.

The room she was in was very clean and very, very slightly feminine. It was done in dark blues and light greys. The windows she noticed where light proof. Daylight couldn't enter the room then. She knew instantly, she was in Mr. Northman's house. Slowly she stood up, her legs felt slightly weak, more like she ran a marathon and her legs were hurting because of it. The things she felt were preposterous since she couldn't remember much from what happened the previous night. Everyone claimed she had some sort of attack, and it was true, every little clue indicated towards that, not to mention the eye witnesses, but the fact that she didn't remember any of it made her feel incredibly upset. She was supposed to remember everything, that was what having an eidetic memory meant. Trying to, well forcing to remember even the slightest details caused sharp needle like pins poking into her brain. So she took a deep calming breath and stopped.

She found a bag, her travel bag to be precise, on a couch in the room. She looked through it and found clothes, her toiletries and her laptop. She found a bathroom attached to her room. She freshened up, with a lot of difficulties. She wanted a bath, but her strength was betraying her, so she settled for brushing her teeth and freshening up via the basin. She washed her face and looked in the mirror. It shocked her what she saw. Her face was pale and pallid, sickly looking. Her lips were chapped and it looked like she bit in a few places really hard. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were creepy black circles around her eyes. Her hair as usual was a mess of curls. She decided finally with a nod, she was definitely sick. Damn that old crabby doctor who wouldn't give her answers. She remembered Mr. Northman's words very well and decided to follow them through. She would wait for him and trust him to take care of her.

By the time she was out of the bathroom, she had to sit down a bit to rest a little and gain back some more energy. After about ten minutes, she got up once more and out of the room. It was a big and very clean house with very modern styling. She felt lost there. Her stomach was growling for food. She managed to make it till what looked like the living room, and leaned against a wall for some support. She felt so weak and drained. She wanted to call for help but her throat and mouth was betraying her.

Before she knew it she was slipping down against the wall and to the floor. She decided she could sit there and rest for a bit again. As soon as her strength returned she would find someone, or something to eat. Her stomach was growling and she was so very hungry. Her mind felt foggy and her vision hazy. Why couldn't she think? She was frustrated, but couldn't even frown. Frowning hurt her head.

She didn't even know when, but her dazed musing and throbbing head vanished into a drowning darkness and she was lost. A few hours later, a few minutes before sunset, the unconscious girl on the floor, started writhing and moaning. Pain engulfed her and she knew nothing more of the conscious world.

Eric and Godric both awoke from their dead rest that evening hearing an agonized shriek. They swore and breathed her name before rushing to her, searching for her through out the empty house. But the search was made so much easier, they followed her scent and the screams.

Eric scooped up the writhing girl in his arms immediately, while Godric looked her over frantically. Eric and Godric both knew, it was another attack. They also knew they had to wait it out like the previous night. They could not do anything about it. The small girl, looked even smaller in Eric's larger arms. Godric watched with utter misery etched across his face as Arya struggled in pain in Eric's arms.

There was something of awe, Godric noticed, that it was the little girl in pain, but it was his progeny whose eyes reflected the pain. He had never seen pain in Eric's eyes. Many things, but never pain.

Pain to a vampire meant something was threatening them, which meant their bodies went into attack mode like the beasts that they were, fangs out, growling, ready to rip someone apart or bite the hell out of them. What Godric saw in Eric was empathy. He felt for the little girl in his arms deeply. She might be physically feeling pain but it was Eric who was receiving the emotional marks and scars which would stick.

Eric did not waste even a second as he took his Arya to bed. He told himself with a fierce determination that he had to, they had to wait this time out. Wait for his, her pain to stop. It would stop and later they would administer a cure to her so that she would, they would never have to feel such a pain ever again. He held her tightly in his arms as he sat back on the bed, with her laying in his arms. She was so small, a little girl, going through unimaginable pain. His resolve hardened if his little Arya could be strong enough to go through such pain, then he had to be strong enough to be there for her and watch all of this. Godric was there with him, watching, supporting, wishing.

She moaned, groaned, panted, mewled, screamed and thrashed about in ache. While Eric managed to let her not pull her hair out in pain, he could not stop her from kicking out, hitting him with her hands as she thrashed and biting her lips raw and bloody. Her voice was hoarse from screaming and her face wet with constant rivers of tears.

Eric felt shaken with worry, this was worse than last night and it was more intense and going on for a longer period of time. When one of her small hands hit Eric's face with surprising force, he didn't even blink, he merely took her hand gently in his and pressed a small kiss to her fingers. She didn't even know, she was busy crying out in pain. He kept a hold of her hand. Eric wasn't sure who was offering whom strength. Was he offering her strength and support to survive this agony or was it her who was giving him some of her immeasurable strength to bear watching her go through this? Eric realized with a sorrowful sigh, he hated feeling helpless.

Godric held onto Arya's kicking legs gently, but his thumbs rubbed the skin of her ankles affectionately, offering whatever comfort he could. He hated watching her like this. But it could not be helped. Mihael and his mage friend Casper Jinx would be arriving in another two hours. Until then they had to survive through this.

After a few more minutes, Godric murmured, "You should have slept with her in the same bed, Eric."

Eric buried his nose in his Arya's black curls and replied sharply, "I will not sleep in a child's bed. I might be many things, Godric but I am not that depraved."

Godric admonished softly, "I did not mean it in that manner. Not now and not last night. I said so last night so that you could have been there and comforted her if she had an attack. You offer her comfort."

Eric replied bitterly, "From where I am, I see no comfort that I offer her, Godric."

Godric sighed, "She is your soul's mate, of course you offer her comfort. In your own way, you are helping her a lot."

Eric stubbornly ignored his master's words. Godric's attempt to soothe him with encouraging words did not help anything. She was still in pain and he was still helpless. Eric growled, "When will that fucking mage come?"

Godric retorted sharply, "He will come in due time, until then we wait. Also, mind your manners around them. They will be helping us, no need to offend them and lose what little chance we have of curing our Arya."

Eric snorted angrily and buried his nose in the scent of cherry-blossoms and oceans. After another ten minutes, Godric and Eric were sure that maybe the pain was receding since Arya's thrashing calmed down a bit. That or she was too exhausted to writhe some more. Eric exchanged a quick look with Godric and slowly loosened his arms around her as Godric let her legs go. Eric kept a hold of her hand though, he needed that.

Everything seemed calm for just a minute or so and then everything went to hell. Godric heard it first, a very slight gurgle from Arya. Then Arya started coughing violently and choking. Eric and Godric swiftly flipped her over the edge of the bed, leaving her head hanging. Eric watched in utter horror, his Arya was coughing out huge amounts of blood and something else, something sticky and dark. Looked like mucus but in the color of old blood. The scent of the blood was very potent in a delicious way and it should have repulsed him, whatever Arya was coughing out smelt a little, spicy. He was worried and not repulsed.

Godric gasped and muttered urgently, "Eric, she is coughing out some of her magic."

Eric blurted, "She is coughing what?"

Godric seethed, "Magic, Eric. Her magic. Her magic pathways must be very damaged for it to come out of her mouth, with blood. Things are deteriorating fast in her body."

She was coughing even louder, her chest heaving and Eric just held onto her tight, she didn't have enough strength to hold herself up. She wasn't even lucid. Godric kept on brushing back her curls off her forehead. Godric murmured, "She has a high temperature as well."

Eric gripped her tighter as she almost slipped out of his arms when she coughed out a particularly large glob of mucus-y looking dark red magic. Godric was on the phone, urging someone to hurry up. Instantly, Godric was back at their side, with a washcloth wiping her mouth and chin of all that blood and slimy substance.

He murmured, "They will be here in an hour."

Eric couldn't even comprehend the words Godric spoke, he was too busy battling his fear and panic. This time Eric noticed it first, small trickle of blood was flowing down the side of Arya's thin neck. He gasped and Godric informed him grimly, "She is bleeding from her ears and nose, Eric."

Eric pleaded from gritting teeth, "Do something, Godric."

Godric murmured sorrowfully, "We can't. We have to wait. This is all a part of her attack, Mihael said so. It will pass soon."

The washcloth clutched tightly in his fist was blood red. Godric's ears hurt when he heard the child before him breathing haggardly, in between coughs. Whenever she heaved Godric had to reign in the urge to wince, she was still coughing. There was a fear of her choking on the blood and magic she was coughing out, but Eric had positioned her correctly and all of the blood and magic was coming out of her mouth, preventing her from choking on it.

Eric was so focused on the little girl in his arms, he did not notice the sound of the door, or someone pressing the security codes to enter or the sharp clicks of heels coming towards the room. He certainly didn't notice the strong smell of a pizza wafting through the air, which was surprising considering how much Eric complained about human food smelling utterly repulsive. Godric knew Pam was there.

Pam had heard the hacking sounds, at first she was too focused on pinching her nose closed at the strong smell of the human food she was carrying for her little blossom. The things she did for her pet, especially when she was sick. But as soon as the sounds entered her ear, she was suddenly reminded of a human being choked. She stiffened, it was Arya.

She swished into the room and to her utter horror, Eric and Godric were crouched around a small Arya who was almost hanging off the bed. The floor was covered in blood and something else. She watched as the little girl coughed and wheezed loudly, more spurts of blood and something else came out of her mouth. She was even bleeding from her nose and ears.

She swished to the bedside and right beside Arya and demanded, "What's wrong? Why is she bleeding?"

Eric couldn't even answer, but he did flinch slightly. Godric swiftly explained that she was deteriorating and help was on the way. Pam took some tissues from the table and started wiping off the blood from Arya's neck as gently as she could, but it was nearly impossible with how much Arya was shaking with each cough.

Pam then smelt it and asked horrified, "What the hell is she coughing out and why does it smell so delicious?"

Every nerve of Pam's body was revolted, but it still smelt delicious. She stared at the dark red goop on the floor with horror. Godric muttered, "Her magic."

Pam made a face that was a cross between gagging and hissing. Pam whispered half-soothingly and half-threateningly, "Blossom, you stop all this coughing this instant. I did not go to that tacky human food place and get your disgusting smelling food for you to do all this nonsense. You stop this and eat what I got you right this minute."

Eric breathed in sharply and grumbled, "She is not lucid right now."

Eric and Godric both were a little relieved to see Pam and at her attempt of coaxing Arya. No matter how much Eric and Godric cared about Arya, Arya and Pam shared a different sort of bond. That was Pam's way of reaching out to her blossom. Pam glared at her master, "She has five times the brain than a average teacup human, of course she understands what I am saying. She just can't respond yet. She will in a few minutes when she stops coughing so damned much."

The last part was muttered at Arya. Godric watched the two blondes; he always loved seeing them slip and show their affection and care for little Arya, but this wasn't how he wanted to see any of them. He did not want Eric and Pam to show their desperate care for the little girl because she was being destroyed from the inside.

This went on for another half an hour or so, Arya slowly stopped coughing. Her breathing was irregular though and she was completely weak. Pam wanted to help clean her up a bit, so did Godric, But Eric wouldn't let go of her. Godric was on the verge of commanding him when he noticed, Arya was actually snuggling into Eric's arms. So, Godric left them be.

It was of unexplainable relief when their sharp hearing caught the soft mutterings of Arya's hoarse voice. She was snuggling further into Eric's arms and muttering about how the cold felt better. Godric mused out loud that her high temperature would lower down if she was bathed or say cooled down somehow. Eric didn't even seem to listen, but instantly started brushing her hair and forehead, pressing his cold hand on her hot forehead. It was when Eric heard and saw for himself, Arya wakening up that he let go of her. Pam told her in her no nonsense voice that she would be taking Arya away for a bath. Arya blinked, she was still just a little lucid, but managed a shaky nod. That was all there was to it, Pam whisked Arya away in her arms, complaining about how Arya was far too light considering all that crap she ate all the time.

Eric and Godric waited. There was blood on both of them. Eric's black tank top, though barely visible because of the dark fabric, had a lot of blood on it. Eric had a lot of blood smeared on his pale skin as well. Godric had lots of sprayed blood that Arya coughed all over his white shirt. The gray bed sheet also was bloody, the floor was bloody, there were bloody tissues and washcloths on the floor. There was blood and dark red goop all over the place. It all smelt like cherry-blossom, cold winds, oceans and something else though. The whole room smelt like Arya. Eric grumbled that he should go and change, Godric agreed.

For some reason the thought of cleaning up Arya's blood disturbed them both. They decided to place Arya in a different room. They changed quick and were nearby while they eavesdropped on Pam and Arya in the bathroom. Pam had put Arya in the tub with cold water first, and after the blood was washed away and she cooled down considerably, Pam drained the tub and put her in lukewarm water this time. She complained the whole time though. Arya just smiled weakly and thanked her once, her voice was horribly hoarse. Eric and Godric could tell that complaining was Pam's way of coping. She wouldn't have taken it up on herself to bathe the little girl, if she didn't care.

Pam came out of the bathroom for some fresh clothes for Arya. Eric's mood went darker when he heard Pam mutter, "She is still too weak. Too weak to even stand."

Pam dressed Arya up. When Arya did come out of the bathroom, she was still damp from her bath, smelling fresh and nothing like blood, dressed in a yellow shirt and a pair of white shorts and in the arms of Pam. Pam briskly walked away with Arya in her arms, she placed her on the bed in a new room. Arya leaned back against the pillows tiredly. Godric and Eric followed into the room. Godric watched curiously as Arya waved at them weakly, her hands looking more thin and fragile than they had ever looked. Then she did a motion with a closed fist to her mouth as if she was about to cough, that suddenly put Eric in motion and he zipped to her side, Godric's inside clenched in concern that she may cough again. She didn't. She shook her head and made the coughing motion again with her hands, then touched her throat, then made a swift severing motion with her hand. Godric was just trying to piece it together when Pam snapped, "Oh, quit your fucking charades. You suck at it. What she is trying to unsuccessfully act out is that, her throat is raw and she can't fucking talk without it hurting."

Arya smiled tiredly and nodded. Eric frowned and sat closer to her. Godric was wiling to bet anything on the fact that Arya did not notice that she reached for Eric's hand and was holding onto it. Yup, the bond worked both ways.

The comic relief, which sent Godric chuckling uncontrollably, Pam snorting, and Eric's mouth fall open in awe and then chuckle as well was the fact that all of a sudden, little Arya's stomach growled, loudly. She pouted her red and injured lips lightly and looked a little embarrassed. Eric finally sighed and his voice was light, "Looks like my kitten is a lioness, huh?"

Godric watched the pride and affection in Eric's light blue eyes and he knew that Eric meant it both ways. As a joke and as well as the fact that Arya was a strong being to go through the last few hours. Godric added after a thoughtful look, "No, I'd rather go with a tigress."

Pam who was nearby, who just noticed the blood on her own clothes was sneering. She snorted and retorted, "A cheetah or a leopard, look at how thin her legs are! People will soon think we starve little children."

Godric laughed lightly, "Yes, she is rather thin. We must feed her then."

To Eric's utter amusement, said thin cheetah nodded her head. She then laid her head back and watched them with tired yellow eyes. Eric stayed with Arya, holding her hand and stroking her hair occasionally. Godric and Pam left to find some food. Godric told Pam, "Pamela, call in that employee, Benjamin Fisher and keep him here for the night. We will need him to get us food for Arya and later for our guest, the other mage. We will have to glamor him tomorrow."

Pam nodded, "Yes, we will have to glamor him, this is one of Eric's safe houses after all."

Godric simply said, "I shall take care of it."

Pam sneered down at her clothes, "It's a good thing I keep spare clothing in all of Eric's safe houses."

Godric gave her a proud smile, "The way you took care of little Arya was wonderful, Pamela."

Pam smirked and replied, "I wasn't going to just leave her like that. She is my pet too and by that extension, she cannot look like an eyesore, ever."

Godric chuckled. Pam added mischievously, "Besides, I am sure Eric would vehemently be opposed to you bathing his Arya."

Godric shared a wicked look with his progeny's progeny and agreed, "That he would."

Pam quickly changed her clothes and was back for Arya and asked her, "Will I bring you that stinking piece of thing you call food?"

Arya looked at her questioningly. Pam sighed and disappeared to come back with the pizza box. Pam, although looked disgusted, but as soon as she saw Arya's tired yellow eyes light up at the sight of the box, Pam smiled as well. Eric gave her a nod. Pam placed the box on the nightstand, Godric fetched a plate and got her a slice of pizza.

To Godric's absolute sadness and slight horror, Arya wasn't strong enough to lift the plate or even chew. When she did manage to chew a very small piece and swallow, she winced and held her throat painfully, almost starting another cough attack.

Pam panicked and got her a glass of water. Eric was busy growling and holding her. Godric thought hard and finally asked Arya, "What do we do, Arya?"

Eric sent an annoyed glare at his master. They were supposed to take care of Arya, not ask her how to take care of her. They could manage. Arya sighed and looked at her cellphone. Godric sat beside her and handed it to her. She slowly started typing into it and finally showed it to Godric.

Godric smiled wide, their little mage was so very clever.

**I could have some soup. My throat is too hurt to have anything else. **

Eric read it too and said softly, "Wait a little, my Arya. We shall get you plenty of this soup."

Godric nodded towards Pam, who had whipped out her cellphone and was busy instructing one Benjamin Fisher to pick up soup and bring it to the address she told him of.

Godric watched his progeny and he reached out to him through their special maker-childe bond. Eric was in utter chaos. He was in pain, panic, worry, anguish, tension, relief, affection, guilt, and so many other emotions. A turmoil that rocked Eric to the core and all that was keeping him in somewhat control was holding onto the little girl.

The only reason Eric was so motionless. Quiet and still beside the little girl was because he was so damned unsure. Eric did not know what to do. He was hanging onto every little haggard breath his Arya took. Pam came sat near Arya. It seemed that it was only Pam who knew what to do in such a stressful situation.

Eric felt proud of his progeny, she was keeping everything as normal as she could for his Arya. She bathed her, was going to feed her and was successfully distracting Arya. Pam narrowed her blue eyes at Arya and snapped, "You have ruined a pair of my Jimmy Choos, you know. Absolutely destroyed the, What do you have to say for yourself, blossom?"

Arya frowned a little and reached for her phone again.

Pam found her response.

**What are Jimmy Choos?**

Pam looked at her in disbelief and answered slightly shrilly, "Jimmy Choos? How can you not know what Jimmy Choos are? What kind of a girl are you, blossoms? You disappoint me so much."

Godric was just as lost. Who was Jimmy Choo? Eric sighed and let out a tinny disbelieving chuckle and stated firmly, "They are shoes. Expensive shoes that women go insane over."

Godric and Arya both nodded and gave an united and understanding, "Oh!"

Although, Arya's 'Oh!' was silent. Godric remembered seeing blood and the red goop cover Pam's shoes. Maybe this was another way of Pam's of distracting Arya.

Arya reached for the phone again. Pam received another reply.

**I am sorry for your shoes, Miss Pam.**

Pam read it and answered dryly, "That's all nice and dandy. But I expect you to get me dozens of pairs of Jimmy Choos in return when you start using your hacker mojo. I am difficult to please, you know."

Godric repeated, "Hacker mojo?"

Eric blanched and then exchanged a look with Arya. Arya looked deceptively innocent for someone sick and tired. Eric murmured, "Don't ask, Godric."

Pam received another reply from Arya.

**Yes, Miss Pam. I shall do just that and as you know, I always aim to please you.**

Pam nodded and said, "That's my good girl."

Eric snorted. They were waiting on Benjamin Fisher and on Godric's friends and it was Eric who was brushing his fingers through his Arya's hair. Suddenly, Godric decided that it was a good time as any, who knew how she would react and when else he would get another chance. It was true that she deserved her answers more than anything.

Godric moved closer to his friend and took her other hand in his lap, holding it gently. He had her absolute attention. Godric asked softly, "Would you like your answers now, min lilla pärla?" (my little gem)

Eric breathed in sharply and looked at his master with a stoic face but pleading eyes. He wanted to delay this conversation as long as he could. He wanted to wait till his Arya was healed and well rested before they would turn her world upside down.

Pam was confident that her blossom was a strong girl and what she was going to discover was a great thing. Arya was a rational girl, she would take this news in stride. Not panic over it and lose it like some melodramatic little twit. She was all in for telling Arya everything. Well, everything except the soul mate part. That would be a little too creepy for her to handle right then. Pam murmured, "Bättre höra sanningen från oss, senare från absoluta främlingar som vill sticka och produkter på henne." (Better hear the truth from us now, then later from absolute strangers who want to poke and prod at her.)

Godric nodded. Eric sighed. Arya looked at Godric with tired eyes that glowed in such a way that left Godric wanting to catch a breath. She was wise eyes, this little girl. Godric's decision was made stronger, he was damned sure his friend would survive all of it. This illness, the pain, the truth, everything. She was just as strong as her beloved Mr. Northman.

Arya nodded and then asked, her voice was a small whisper and very hoarse, "Am I dying, Godric?"

Eric growled out, "No and get that thought out of your stupid little head, kitten. You are not dying."

But she didn't even look at Eric. She kept her gaze firmly on Godric. Godric smiled sadly, "No, my dear friend. You are not dying."

Arya smirked darkly, "Yet, you mean."

Eric swore vehemently in Japanese. Pam smirked, she was a smart girl, even if she was being a bit too dark and depressing right then. Godric shook his head and answered firmly, "You are not dying and I did not imply anything of that sort. I do not imply, if it was so, I would have said so."

Arya closed her eyes tight and sighed a long sigh. She was relieved, it seemed. That one sigh sort of broke Eric. His Arya thought she was dying. Something in him stung harshly at that thought. Godric continued after Arya opened her eyes, "You are something special, Arya. We have recently discovered many things about you that were unknown to even you."

Arya nodded and asked, "You mean, I am really a freak?"

Godric held her chin between his fingers and looked into her yellow eyes and asked in the voice that made Eric cringe, it was his master vampire voice, "Do you think I am a freak, Arya?"

Arya answered softly, not even bothered by the voice, which amazed both Pam and Eric, "No, but I am not a vampire, now am I?"

Godric smirked and replied, "No, you are not a vampire. But we have discovered that you are something much more special."

Arya swallowed and asked, her voice no where near pleasing to hear, it was terribly raspy, "So, Mr. Northman was right from the beginning. I am something different and not human."

Godric nodded and said wisely, "You are of a species of people who are simply magnificent. You, my darling girl are a being of magic."

Arya made a disbelieving sound with her nose, "You mean like Harry Potter?"

Eric demanded, "Who the fuck is Harry Potter? Another mage?"

Godric sighed tiredly and gave Eric a narrowed look and said, "Don't ask, Eric."

Pam snorted and replied, "Harry Potter är ett tecken från en barnbok. Han är en trollkarl." (Harry Potter is a character from a children's book. He is a wizard.)

Arya looked sharply at Godric, "So I am a mage?"

Godric nodded, "Yes, you are a mage."

Everything was quiet for sometime. Eric was sulking a little, still holding onto his Arya. Pam was amused. Godric was waiting patiently on his friend. He was giving her time to process that fact.

Finally, Pam broke the ice, "Things with you around never get boring, blossom."

That earned her glares from the other two vampires, but Arya merely hoarse-d out, "Like I said before, I aim to please you, Miss Pam."

Godric sighed and asked, "Would you like me to explain to you about mages?"

Arya nodded and leaned her head back into Eric's shoulder, her attention peaked and mind focused on her friends words and what seemed like her destiny, "Oh most definitely. Tell me everything."


	21. Soup, Sexy Doctors and Plucked Chickens

Hello my dear Readers! Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it very much. It took me some time to put it all together. The new characters, Mihael and Casper, I hope you like them. Please Review. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...<strong>

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Twenty**

Godric waited, holding his breath, Eric was feeling edgy and Pam was simply bemused and actually filling her nails. They all were awaiting Arya's response or any reaction for that matter after all the info she got on herself.

Her voice was no better but in between Godric's explanation's, Pam did fetch her a cup of hot water which she sipped from every now and then. Apparently, it was a bit soothing to her throat. Finally, when she did react, she stumped them as usual.

She rasped, "So, I am a magical being?"

Godric answered simply, "Yes."

She nodded and rasped again, "A mage who can perform spells and such things?"

Godric nodded, "Yes, spells and many more things."

She nodded, "So my headaches, lapses in memory, the coughing, all of my afflictions have to do with me being of this species known as mages?"

Godric couldn't decide if answering the question would be a good thing or not. So he merely nodded and hoped for the best.

Arya blinked a few times and then leaned into Eric's welcoming frame and then stated hoarsely and matter-of-factly, "Well, that puts me to a whole new level of freak."

Pam snorted and Godric and Eric snapped simultaneously, "Arya!" "Kitten!"

After a few more seconds, Arya spoke, "So, I am this mage thing. That's fine with me. But what I want is to get well and then find some more concrete facts and information on my species and about my very being."

Eric spoke, "Of course, my Arya. First, you shall be healed and then we shall work on your skills and knowledge."

Godric was pleased and very, very much relieved. His Arya, his marvelous little friend was truly a gem. She did not panic or worry or become hurt over these new discoveries. Godric did not know how he would have handled it if his little friend was all confused and fearful of her new-self. What if she was scared out of her mind because her being of this strange species was killing her? Godric would not have been able to handle it. What comfort or wise advice could he offer her when he wasn't a mage? He could have handled newly turned vampires and taught them all about being a vampire, but what could he teach her about being a mage? He didn't know anything about them except the stories his old friend whom he rarely met the last few centuries told. Even his friend Mihael had no right or no true knowledge about magic or about being a mage. After all he was a vampire and only mated to a mage.

His friend was a rational one. So very rational, she was thinking everything through, especially in such an extreme situation. A good match for Eric, most definitely. He had a tendency of losing his rational thinking when it came to the very extreme situations and his match was a little girl who always thought things through calmly, even in the face of death and utter agony, it seemed. Eric was a lucky vampire, undoubtedly. Godric really smiled, feeling light all of a sudden, his blue-gray eyes twinkled as he looked at his tired and weak friend.

Godric, for the last two nights felt as if someone placed the heaviest burden on him when he discovered about Arya's true identity. Godric had decided and told Eric that Godric would be the one to tell Arya about it since he was the one who knew most about mages. What Godric did not mention was, by taking this difficult task, he also took the risk of taking the brunt of Arya's rage, confusion and fear. He would be the one who would put up with the turmoil she would face and keep her relationship with Eric and Pamela relatively cleaner.

Godric watched his friend and thought about all those times in his long life he had hurt humans, some just as fragile as her just for the sake of his cruel pleasure and sick desires. Why would the fates give him such a pure and innocent being for a friend? How could she even breathe the same air as a monster as him? She was a blessing to him. He was truly grateful to whatever deity sent her along his and his progeny's path. Sure, they did not deserve her, especially him. He did not deserve her friendship, but he sure as hell was not going to kick a gift horse in the mouth. She would definitely get better and then Eric, Pamela and he would watch her grow into a fine young lady and be a part of her life. They would enjoy all the joy, excitement and adventure she would bring in their lives. Of course, Pamela and he would especially take extra pleasure in teasing and taunting Eric over his mate in the coming decades. Godric planned, wished and dreamed of a beautiful future.

It was sometime then that Benjamin Fisher had arrived with a lot of food packages which made both Pam and Godric confused and Benjamin Fisher tried his best to explain. As Pam had ordered him, he got all kinds of soup for Arya. Pam growled and kept her nose pinched shut at the stench of all that foul smelling liquid. Godric was puzzled over the many kinds of soup there were, sweet, sour, hot and sour, sweet and sour, chicken, noodle, sweet corn, tomato, mushroom, potato and so many more. Godric understood the need for Arya to drink soup though. It was warm, liquid, and very nutritious. It was liquid sustenance for the girl.

After much confusion, he quickly asked Arya what she which soup she would like. Arya decided on chicken soup. Godric got her a big bowl of it and also a huge glass of her favorite juice. Eric watched skeptically at the bowl. It was a hot liquid, could it sate her hunger, he doubted.

Arya tried and tried very hard to bring the spoonful of soup to her lips, but her hand trembled and her strength failed her. After much coaxing and a firm command from Eric did Arya let Godric feed her. Godric found the experience very different and kind of fun. Feeding a human was strangely exciting. He would take a spoonful of soup from the bowl, blow on it to cool it and then feed it to Arya. It was strangely soothing. Arya on the other hand was utterly frustrated at being handled like a baby. She said so vehemently and complained about it. Again, a snort and sharp reprimand from Pamela stopped her.

Eric especially was watching the whole process like a hawk. He was massaging his Arya's scalp with light fingers while she took sips of her soup. The girl was famished and the soup was finished in no time and Godric brought her some more and fed it to her. Every now and then Eric would shoot his master a small smile. He was glad that Arya finally had something to eat. After she finished her glass of juice, she yawned and blinked her eyes drowsily every now and then. It was Eric's coaxing that got her to sleep once more.

Pam moved about, Godric sat near the window, but Eric didn't move away from his Arya. She slept and he kept watch over her. He watched in amusement when Arya twitched her nose in her sleep and snuggled deeper into her pillow. This was kind of amusing, Eric mused. She did things in her sleep. He was in slight awe of her, how could she trust them, monsters who could rip her throat out so very easily with no provocation at all, to sleep so deeply without a thought? He brushed her soft cheek with a finger and sighed. She must love them, there was no other explanation. He wanted to keep her just as she was, safe and unaware of the world and its perils outside these walls. She should always be happy and safe, his gut told him so intensely.

Godric told him from his seat, "She even pouts in her sleep and if you watch long enough, you can see her smile in her sleep as well."

Eric at first agreed and wanted to see it as well. But then it hit him and he growled out loud, "You watch her sleep? She is a little girl. How could you?"

Godric asked, confused, "How could I what? Watch her sleep? She goes to bed at a particular time and I wait for her aunt to come home. So I sit and read her books."

Eric frowned and flustered, "No. How could you watch her sleep? That is an invasion of her privacy. It is wrong. Not to mention borderline stalker behavior."

Godric frowned in return for a moment while Eric went still. Eric wondered with a little fear, did he cross a line with his master? Godric suddenly smirked and his eyes twinkled mischievously, he drawled, "Oh of course, it is stalker behavior if I watch Arya while she sleeps and do nothing to her. But when you watch her sleep and touch her every now and then, then it is perfectly natural."

Eric sputtered, very much offended, "I don't touch her and I do not do anything like that, master. I am merely keeping an eye on her for any future attacks she might have. I can't very well let her choke on her own blood, now can I?"

Godric smirked a Cheshire-smirk, "Right and it has nothing to do with the fact that she looks adorable when she sleeps or the fact that you feel utterly content watching her in her most unguarded moments."

Eric growled out a low, "Whatever!"

Godric chuckled happily, "Whatever, indeed!"

Eric returned back to watching his pet. She did this odd thing in her sleep. She shifted closer to him unconsciously. This spurred Eric into an experiment. He moved away a little every time, she shifted closer. He was smiling in glee after the fourth time she shifted closer to him. Godric watched then in amusement. His progeny was playing with her. He knew he shouldn't encourage this behavior, at least not now, when Arya was so tired and needed much rest. So he said firmly, "Enough, Eric! She needs her rest."

Eric shot a quick look at Godric that reminded him of a mischievous child, a giant of a child, but a child nonetheless. Then he settled near Arya, leaning against the headboard. After a few moments, Arya turned to face him in her sleep, let out a sleepy sigh and moved closer to him. Her face snuggled to her thigh. Eric chuckled out loud and buried his hand in her wild curls. It was like having your pet's head rest in your lap while you petted it, he mused. Even in sleep she knew him and that thought alone made Eric feel light and bubbly. An emotion he wasn't accustomed to at all.

Godric informed him, "She feels your bond too, you know. She knows what you are to her without knowing it."

Eric nodded, a bit hesitantly, but he nodded. A part of him heavily disagreed about his soul's mate business. No one could put a leash on him. Why should he find only one person to dedicate his life to? He did not want that, to be tied down to one person for this long eternity that he would live. This feeling was eerily similar to the one he had oh-so long ago, a thousand years ago in fact, when his human father was asking him to marry someone. He had refused then and a large part of him, which remained silent, refused now. Another part of him was screaming at him for taking the complete reigns over a child's life. An innocent child, she could not possibly be his mate. She could never handle someone like him.

But if these two parts of him were true then why were they constantly battling with and losing with the whole other side of him which undoubtedly claimed Arya as his. That other part was significantly larger and knew nothing but the simple fact that it loved Arya as much as a vampire could love. That part did not see Arya as a mate, but simply as a child who had made a place for herself in his affections and in his protections.

He was completely lost in his thoughts when the doorbell rang. They were here. Eric was suddenly up in a panic, which was perfectly natural for vampires. To be a bit defensive when others walked in your territory. Especially when said others were vampires older than your own maker and a person who was a mage which was supposedly a very, very strong magical being.

He was up in a whoosh and stood protectively over his charge who was at that moment sleeping peacefully and unaware of the potential danger. Godric on the other hand was eager and had a smile on his face, he jumped up and proclaimed loudly, "Mihael. It's him."

Godric sped out of the room and Eric took only but a moment to follow him. A moment because he needed to summon Pam to keep an eye on Arya. Pam who was more on the edge, because of the stronger vampire and the mage, was more than happy to stay with Arya. Mostly because she felt territorial about Arya. She did not want to share her blossom with another vampire in any way. Eric wouldn't disagree, he agreed with Pam.

By the time he was near Godric, he was filled with apprehension. When he saw the two new guests he was filled with the greatest unease. There stood two men, seemingly each others polar opposites in looks, but to Eric they could have been the same. After all they both were potential threats to him.

Both the men were taller than Godric. Both of them looked in their mid to late thirties. The man, who clearly was a vampire and apparently over twenty-five hundred years old had a permanent half smile on his lips, and his grey eyes twinkled when he talked with Godric. He clearly one of those charming friendly types who loved to make friends with everyone. This was a huge surprise to Eric since a vampire as old as him would never behave in such a manner, he would demand respect and utter obedience from everyone. He was well built and near about six feet tall, he had a rugged handsomeness to him that even Eric took note of. His hair was particularly thick dark and sort of windswept. His looked so very much at ease in his black leather jacket, black t-shirt and black slacks.

His companion, now he was very odd to look at. Odd and eye catching. He was tall, perhaps a few inches shorter than Eric himself and also blonde. He was very thin and lean, his face almost gaunt. His hair was thin and whitish blonde and looking at him one word swiftly entered Eric's head, albino. But his eyes, they were the palest of blues and so very cold and hard. His lips were thin and pressed into a line and he looked almost disgusted to be there and was looking outside the window, ignoring the two vampires as much as possible. His skin was utterly pale and it looked like he had no eyebrows or eyelashes at all, that was how very blonde his brows and lashes were. He was dressed in an attire that wasn't as impressive as his companion's. He was in a dark and well worn leather jacket, a grey t-shirt and loose black jeans with leather boots.

Eric had never in his life met a mage before, hell he found out about their existence mere days ago. That was his very first time meeting a full grown mage. His Arya did not count at all. This man might look nonchalant, but his body thrummed with something that made Eric's hair stand. His scent was the oddest thing though. He smelt like mangoes, Eric remembered walking one night through a mango garden in India years ago, this man smelt like that night.

As soon as Eric entered the room to make himself aware to his guests, Mihael looked up with the brightest smile. The bastard could charm the pants off of anyone; anyone interested in men that is. He gave a small appraising look at him and said to Godric in a congratulatory manner, "You did good, Godric. You have a fine progeny."

The vampire's voice was a little husky, but it added more to his charm. A derisive snort and a cold look came from the albino-ish mage and a snarky retort, "Fine to look at, Mihael. You don't know him enough to call him a fine progeny."

The mage had a crisp voice that cut through the air and Godric smirked, the man had the most prominent English accent. Mihael shot him a quick glare and retorted right back, "He is a thousand years old and Godric's progeny. Those two facts by default makes him a fine progeny."

Then he turned to Eric to introduced himself, while his companion rolled his eyes and turned back towards the window. Mihael enigmatically reached him offered a hand to shake, "Hello, Eric! I am Godric's old friend, Mihael."

Eric nodded grimly. For some reason, he couldn't make himself comfortable around these two men. He blamed it on this mage business. How could he accept anything even remotely related to the word mage when the same mage business was causing his Arya so much pain? Mihael still smiled at him, even with the cold reception and pointed his thumb towards his companion and introduced him as well, "That rude brute over there is Casper Jinx, a dear friend and my family, also a great mage."

Eric stared at the rude brute who didn't even turn around during his introduction. Mihael cleared his throat, but the guy still didn't react. Finally Mihael sighed and said apologetically, although his gray eyes twinkled a bit too much, "Forgive him, staying away for extended periods from his mate and my maker makes him a bit pissy."

To Eric and Godric's utter amusement, the seemingly nonchalant and rude mage immediately sprung away from the window and gritted out, his accent thick, "Lucas has nothing to do with this and I will remember to mention to your wife how charming you do get when you are away from her for extended periods of time."

Mihael smirked wide and shrugged and retorted, "I am always charming. She knows that, how else did you think I wore her out enough to get her to marry me?"

Casper smiled maliciously, that sight kind of raised Eric's hackles, "Oh yes, but I shall also mention how you go around checking out vampires less than half your age and calling them fine. Knowing your history, let's see how she likes that?"

For a second Mihael looked as pale as a sheet and his face went blank, which of course made Godric chuckle. Then Mihael retorted, a little hesitantly and a little unsure, "She will call me a cad!"

Mihael snorted, "Yes and then make you pay and you know very well how strict the great mage knight Savannah Kerr is."

All of a sudden, Mihael got a far away look in his eyes and a wide smile on his lips, his fangs popped out and he sighed, "Oh yeah! I love her!"

Godric snorted, "You look like a love-sick pup."

Mihael turned on his heels and clicked his fangs back in and replied proudly, "When your mate is as, I believe the recent term is, scorching hot as mine, then you too would be proudly wearing the expression of a love-sick pup."

Godric smiled back and nodded and replied, "Yes, I am familiar with the term. A friend of mine recently taught me that term. She said her peers would refer to me as a hottie."

Another snort came from the mage, "You look like a pubescent kid. It must have been the tattoos she was referring to. Either that or she has the whole cougar thing going on."

Mihael smirked at that and Eric couldn't help it, his lips twitched into a smirk as well. Godric looked a bit confused and asked, "I do not understand the reference to cougars."

Mihael answered with a straight face, "I agree with the tattoos comment. I do find it that tattoos are appreciated by certain women. But I also think Godric is very handsome as well, so the cougar thing might not be the only other explanation."

Godric asked again, "I still do not get the cougar reference. Or is it an inside joke?"

Mihael slapped his friend on the back lightly and chuckled, "Don't ever change, Godric. I will explain you the cougar comment later on. For now, can we see the child you spoke of?"

Godric nodded and sobered up immediately. He said softly, "She is upstairs. Sleeping. Tonight's ordeal has left her very much exhausted. Her throat is damaged also."

Mihael looked really bothered by hearing that. As if he held so much compassion to feel bad for a hurt little human girl, it was strange for a vampire let alone one as old as him to show so much emotion. Eric decided immediately that he must be faking it. He must be a great actor and manipulator, but then Godric was taking it all in and not telling him to drop the bullshit. Godric never liked pretenses and if his friend was pretending anything at such a crucial moment, Godric would have snapped at him to drop the act. If Godric didn't then he must be at least a little honest. The mage on the other hand listened to the facts emotionlessly. But Eric did notice his eyes, take on a sudden sharp look. Eric watched them with wary eyes, as they all followed Godric to the room where Arya rested.

When they reached the room, there was a loud gasp from Mihael. He had seen her. Casper on the other hand, sauntered into the room and crouched near the bed, staring intently at the sleeping girl on the bed.

Pam came by Eric's side and looked at the new guests. She was curious about them, curious and edgy. Eric motioned her to leave them be. Pam breathed out in relief, she couldn't bear to be in the same room as an ancient vampire and a mage whose power felt a little suffocating. Eric could feel vibrations and waves of power radiating from the man and it unnerved him. Pam knew very well, a lesson Eric taught her, if she ever felt like edgy and would be unsure if she would attack someone of power at the slightest provocation, she was allowed to leave the room with his permission. It would keep her safe and avoid unnecessary confrontations. Pam left in a hurry but remained close to the room. There was no way in hell she would miss out of what would happen in that room.

Eric watched with a stoic face as Mihael walked closer to the sleeping girl. His voice was partly sad and partly of awe as he remarked, "She is very young. A child."

Casper from his crouched position and roving eyes over said child grumbled, "She is tiny and weak. Also younger than the stray mage children we sometimes find amongst human parents."

Godric murmured, "She is fourteen."

Casper looked her over and asked, "What is her name?"

Eric answered this time, a little pride slipping into his usual emotionless voice, "Mary-Jean Hollis."

Godric shot Eric a sharp look at his wish to not let them call the child by her chosen name. He added, "She goes by Arya. Her middle name."

A murmur came from the mage, "Arya, huh?"

Mihael commented, "A beautiful name."

Mihael grumbled, standing up, "Well, I need to examine her. May I?"

Godric nodded and motioned for him, "Of course, you may."

Eric watched as the man sat on the bed, he felt threatened. His body tensed up and he felt like dragging him away by the collar and then throttling him. He watched him touch his fingers on her forehead to check her temperature, he felt like breaking his pale thin fingers. He murmured and Casper came near him to listen, "She has a high temperature and the aura around her is heavy and very saturated in magic. If a witch was nearby she would have drained her dry by now."

Mihael asked curiously and Eric and Godric closed in on them, very much interested in the conversation, "Has she got a lot of magic, then, the tiny doll?"

Eric resisted the urge to growl at the term of endearment. He had no right to call her that, only the fact that he had a mate stopped Eric from claiming Arya in front of them. Mihael replied, "By the amount of magic she is leaking I would say that she has more magic than most stray mages we find here on human grounds. But if she has not much magic in her, then the amounts she is leaking would be very fatal to her."

He looked at Godric and ordered sharply, "Describe me her attacks."

Godric raised an eyebrow at his insolence and Eric hissed, but in the end Godric explained evenly, "We haven't witnessed her attacks before. She doesn't remember any of them. Last night she had a violent headache and this evening too, then she started coughing out large amounts of blood and something which I assume is magic."

Casper considered a moment and asked, "Gooey stuff, looks red and something else entirely and very sticky?"

Godric answered with a nod, "Exactly that."

Mihael looked a bit surprised and then asked in a tone that showed he was displeased with the entire idea, "Smelt good but the entire idea was unimaginably repulsive, wasn't it?"

Eric was stunned for a second and then it slipped out of his mouth before he could think about it, "Exactly that."

Mihael explained, "It was her magic in saliva or mucus form. Basically her magic took in the form of bodily fluid to slip out of her body. Magic is very malleable, you know."

Eric actually was listening to it all intently, not with a sense of curiosity but with a sense of urgency, every little bit was important, it was important for his Arya. Godric on the other hand was very curious. Casper snorted, "No, they don't know. All they know is magic makes spells work and that is harmful to them. What they need to know now is that magic coming out of her in that manner means her magic pathways are all botched. I need to find out why that is happening."

Eric commented challengingly, just to speed up the process and that was how you got to assholes like this Casper Jinx, "Then find out why, instead of wasting time."

Godric admonished, "Eric!"

Mihael simply sat on the bed beside the sleeping girl. Casper drawled out loud, "You know, I could seal your mouth shut forever, you overgrown pest. But I won't simply because you are Godric's childe and Godric is Mihael's best friend."

Mihael smirked from where he sat and cooed mockingly, "Aww, I didn't know you cared about little ole' me so much."

Casper leant into the little girl on the bed and started checking her limbs. He retorted back as he examined her pale skin carefully, "I do care. Whenever I am resisting my urge to cast hexes on you, that is."

Mihael laughed, "Yes, I love you too, step-daddy."

Casper replied without missing a beat, "Call me daddy again and I shall spell your own hand to spank you ass for twenty-four hours straight."

Mihael scoffed, "There is no such spell."

Casper smriked at him dangerously, "Try me!"

Mihael sniffed loudly and mustered with as much dignity as he could manage, "Some other day then."

Casper commented slightly, "It's a good thing that she is wearing shorts otherwise it would be very inappropriate for me to take off her pants while she is asleep to check her legs for sores and marks."

Mihael snorted, "I believe the appropriate term to use here is, 'duh!'."

Casper nodded, "Hmm…so far so good. None of her pathways have burned out of her body or tore through her skin. Mihael check her neck and back for markings."

Mihael nodded and touched her hair lightly as he peered at her neck and murmured, "What kind of markings?"

Casper gave him a seething look and stated, "If you see them, you'd tell. How in the world did Luke put up with you?"

Mihael continued to look as he answered honestly, "I suppose what you find lacking in me, more than made up by my good looks and charm to my maker."

Casper snorted and kept on checking. That made Eric agitated. Both of these strange men were touching his Arya and he couldn't stand it. He kept on picturing ripping off various parts of their bodies to sate himself for the moment. Godric actually came to stand by him to keep him calm. All of a sudden, Arya moved in her sleep again and this time, she violently kicked out a leg. Godric was honestly surprised at the strength the sleeping girl's thin leg had. Eric on the other hand outright chuckled, as did Mihael.

The kick landed directly on Casper Jinx's nose and the surprise of it landed him on his ass on the floor. The whole moment was so quick and so hilarious, every one broke down laughing. Casper merely sat on his ass on the floor staring at her stumped and still not figuring out what exactly happened. And the culprit merely sighed sleepily and turned around, snuggled further into her pillow and slept on.

Eric laughed and laughed, and beside him Godric sniggered. Godric felt very proud of his friend right then, so much that if she was awake he would have planted a kiss right on her forehead. The girl did wonders even when asleep. She broke the tension brewing between Eric and he two strangers. Hell, Godric himself was feeling on the edge and tolerating Casper's nonchalance was getting a bit too much for him. But she did it, she kicked him right in the face and went about her business, sleeping that is. The precious gem of his.

Eric asked in between his laughter, "Why did you not tell me she kicks in her sleep?"

Godric answered, chuckling, "Because she never kicked me in her sleep."

Mihael was on the floor, leaning over the bed, his face buried in the pillow beside Arya's head as he asked, "God, where is a camera when you need one? I had to get that on tape. The knights would give their right arms to see that. The great and mighty Casper Jinx landed on his ass by a mere slip of a child's kick. Oh hell, that is priceless."

Casper growled, "Oh shut up, it isn't that funny."

Mihael was laughing all over again as he answered, "It is funny when it happens to someone else."

There was a sniff and a low moan coming from the bed and a hoarse voice clearing itself. Immediately, all the laughing stopped and Casper jumped onto his feet. Eric and Godric came closer, but it was Mihael who brushed back the curls on Arya's head as she blinked her eyes open. Her beautiful yellow eyes were still sleepy and she frowned as she looked at the unfamiliar man staring at her.

There was a gasp from Casper as he took in her face and eyes. Mihael on the other hand was completely comfortable. In fact he was giving the sleepy girl an adoring smile and he asked softly, "Your voice hurting, sweetheart? Would you like some water?"

She shook her head as she looked at him, her body tensed briefly and then she looked around the room quickly, as soon as she saw Eric and Godric, her body relaxed. She looked back again at the man leaning nearby and brushing her hair a little. She looked at him carefully and then blinked twice, slowly and owlishly and then said in a voice that was very husky, but not as bad as before, the soup clearly worked, "You look like that doctor from that drama show my aunt drools over."

Mihael was very pleased. He gave her his most charming smile at what he assumed was a compliment and then asked her, "Yeah, which one, sweetheart?"

She didn't even bat an eyelash, not at the oozing charm or the smile or the question as she answered monotonously, "The one where the doctor that looks like you is all confused and keeps on having sex with all the female doctors, interns and patients in the hospital and the hospital authorities surprisingly have no problem with him being a sexual predator."

Mihael gaped at her. Eric started chuckling again and even Godric smirked wide. He exchanged a look with Eric that clearly said, that's our girl.

Casper on the other hand snorted and then proclaimed as he took a seat on her bed, "Oh little girl, I will give you ten dollars if you tell that to his wife."

She lay still on the bed, not the least bit bothered by the two strange men hovering over her or waking up to their presence. She looked at him critically and then commented nonchalantly, "Oh and you look like a plucked chicken. Also, can you not afford more than that?"

That stunned both Mihael and Casper. Godric sighed and whispered, "She never stops, does she?"

Eric answered just as lowly, "That's what makes her Arya."

Casper growled out, his light blue eyes almost flashing silver, "A plucked chicken? If you knew who you were talking to then you'd mind your manners."

Arya blinked once and then replied calmly, "If your reputation preceded you or if your weak intimidation tactics weren't weak, I'd be scared. As for my manners, they have nothing to do with you, your reputation or your intimidation factor. I have my manners, I am just choosing not to use them."

Casper regarded her with cool, calculating eyes, he head tilted at the side. He leaned closer and said to her firmly, "I am a powerful mage, you know. I could harm you in ways you couldn't even think of in your scariest dreams, little girl."

This time Arya snorted and then told him just as strongly, "Congratulations on being a mage, but from where I am, being a mage isn't all that fun or special for that matter. Also, behind you stands a vampire who is my friend and could rip into you before you could blink, so spare my scariest dreams."

Eric, right at that moment felt stunned and a bit overwhelmed at her trust in him and belief in his ability to protect her. Mihael and Godric watched in amazement. There was something going on between the two and their exchange of words, they were merely waiting for the outcome. It was like watching a tennis match. Casper smirked and retorted, "Yes, but I could take on your vampire friend, I am stronger than him, what is he? A thousand years old?"

Eric bristled at that comment, but it was Godric's hand on his arm that stopped him from reacting. She volleyed right back, "You wouldn't only be taking him on. My other friend is over two thousand years old. Two against one sounds pretty painful to me, for you that is."

Casper snorted and replied a little arrogantly, "Well my friend, on your other side is over two thousand and seven hundred years old. Not a good idea to tick me off, little girl."

She matched his arrogance and had a smirk on her chapped lips that made Eric proud, as she taunted, "What does your friend think of it when you threaten little girls to feel good about yourself? Pathetic or pathetic?"

He raised a hand and suddenly it was glowing bright green. Arya blinked at that sight thrice and sucked in a sharp breath. Eric and Godric were in too much awe to react in anyway. Slowly and gently, giving Arya as much time as she needed to back up if she wanted, Casper reached for her throat. Arya stubbornly didn't move and gathered her face into a cool and composed mask. As soon as he lightly gripped her thin throat, the green light around his hand thrummed in energy and vibrated just a little against her skin. It felt like something was singing against her skin and this odd energy felt so natural. So perfectly cool and soothing. She could feel it seeping into her skin and doing something on the inside of her hurting throat. The hurting was easing away. She realized he was healing her throat. He chuckled as he looked at her, his eyes lost some of it's cool look, and he exclaimed, "You know, for some bizarre reason, I like you, kid."

She blinked once and then looked at him sharply and snipped, "Cross that. Pathetic or pedophile."

Eric raised an eyebrow. That comment would have made Pam proud, but Godric groaned. Godric mused, Eric and Pamela were clearly leaving their lasting impressions on the poor girl. Casper snorted and said wryly, "I have a husband, kid."

She asked him with a raised eyebrow, "So, then I should ask your husband that?"

Casper shook his head, continued healing her throat and little by little her voice was coming out normally again. He chuckled, "He would like you too."

The magic was so soothing and something ached to reach out to it. She asked softly, "What are you doing?"

Casper answered simply, but had a wicked gleam in his eyes that said otherwise, "Magic. Would you like to learn?"

She asked in return, and with a complete straight face, "Would it turn me look like a plucked chicken in a few years?"

Mihael choked at that. He finally got over his awe of watching his rude and obnoxious, almost borderline anti-social and the always-grouchy Casper interact so smoothly with a child. It was a night of surprises. He commented to the little girl, "You really shouldn't talk to him like that, sweetheart. He is a very powerful mage, he could be very dangerous if you get on his bad side."

This time Arya gave Mihael a disregarding look that clearly said she thought he was talking stupid and explained a little snootily, "He wouldn't harm me if he were to heal me. Also, if he doesn't heal me, he couldn't kill me considering the fact that I am already dying. So, it must be my impending death that is turning me into a huge smart ass."

Eric did not want to ever hear his Arya talk like that. He retorted sharply right there, "You are always a smart-ass and you aren't dying. Get your facts straight."

Mihael cooed out with a lot of compassion in his voice, "Oh sweetheart, who told you you are dying?"

This time Arya sent him a really sharp look, this one screamed he was an imbecile as she replied sarcastically, "Well, the coughing out huge amounts of blood, excruciating pain and my body deteriorating itself on the inside, kind of gave it away?"

Casper asked monotonously,"How did you put up with all of that then?"

Arya shrugged and answered nonchalantly, "Pretty simple actually. You feel it and when the tears start coming out of your eyes, you wait it out wishing it would end the next second. Concentrate on the wishing part and not the screaming part."

After a few more moments of healing her throat, Casper said lightly, "I could teach you magic, you know."

Mihael gasps out incredulously, "You would?"

Casper shrugs, as if he said the sky in dark at night and said casually, "Yeah, why not? I like her."

Arya closed her eyes and then opened them and replied just as casually, "I will think about it."

Mihael no turned to Arya incredulously and repeated and then explained, "You will think about it? You do realize that this is a very big and rare opportunity."

Arya sighed and replied, "You do realize that there still is a possibility that he is a pedophile. My momma always told me to never go anywhere with any stranger or potential pedophile."

Mihael stared at her for a moment and then exclaimed, "Oh Luke will definitely like her."

Casper still had his hand on her throat healing her with his strange green magic as he stated sharply, "Don't flatter yourself, kid. Your not my type. I have a husband."

Arya nodded and replied in a matter-of-fact voice, "So, you say and it still changes nothing. You still attempted to intimidate a little girl into doing your bidding and your husband may as well be a pedophile too, worse yet, a little boy."

Mihael was once again laughing his ass off as he breathed out in between his laughter, "Oh cross that, Lucas will love her."

Casper asked out loud, "Is she always like this?"

Eric snorted, "Only when she is not asleep."

* * *

><p>If you ask me who resembles the new characters in the story, then here is my answer.<p>

Mihael looks exactly like Patrick Dempsey.

Casper Jinx looks like Paul Bettany.


	22. Fried Chicken, Mages, Student and Mates

Hello my dear readers! I am sorry for the delay, but tragedy has struck my family and I was busy dealing with it. My grandmother has passed away and well, my family and I have been arranging things and coping. I finally am home now. It took me a while to get my mind sorted out and well, find my inspiration again. I find writing a good release of emotions. It keeps me from getting really, really sad. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Please Review. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...<strong>

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

It was minutes later when Casper and Mihael resumed their thorough checking of her skin did Arya speak again, "What are you looking for?"

Mihael answered with a smile that would have made any girl's heart fluttering like the wings of a humming bird, but it only made Arya stare at him stoically, "For marks."

Arya sighed and answered, "I do not have any marks of any sorts. No bruises, no odd birthmarks, no scars, nothing. I am as pale as a fish's underbelly all over."

Casper grumbled, "First of all, you cannot physically see yourself all over. Secondly, the marks might be recent and you haven't noticed them yet and finally, who says things like as pale as a fish's underbelly?"

Arya answered back quick and to the point, "You can see yourself all over, with a help of a mirror that is. So it is physically possible. Also Miss Pam helped me bathe just hours ago and she changed my clothes as well, she would have said something about any sort of odd mark."

Casper smirked and taunted, "And no smart remark about the fish's underbelly comment?"

Arya suddenly looked away and she physically closed up. She wouldn't say another word. Eric immediately picked up on her odd behavior. She had been acting odd since the beginning of her 'medical' examination. She was doing her best to keep the mage and the new vampire at bay. Eric actually understood her edginess. Any sane person would feel extremely uncomfortable being examined by a strange man and a vampire. She was perfectly within her rights to act the way she was. Any other child in her place would have been throwing tantrums left and right or most probably screaming till they lost their voice. She showed them her strength and how she really wasn't a weak little girl. Sassy, clever and brave, but not in any way weak. He felt immensely proud of her. The only one she respected to curb her tongue around was him. The only one she was affectionate with was Godric. The only one she admired and tried to copy was Pam. In fact the last few minutes, she was channeling Pam. It was all Pam in Arya's package. Pam would be proud.

The last comment was something else though. Fish's underbelly? Who says things like that, indeed. He would definitely ask her about that later. Just when Mihael was checking her fingers and fingernails carefully, a strange and loud growl sounded out the room. Godric blinked and his lips parted in a knowing 'oh'. Eric looked around and Casper snorted out loud. The mage sure snorted a lot.

Casper grumbled impatiently, "About damned time."

Mihael immediately jumped up, and said cheerfully, "Oh, this won't do at all. You're a growing girl, you need lots and lots of nutrients."

Eric asked a little flabbergasted, "That was her stomach?"

Arya blushed a little and explained, "I haven't had any real food for so long. I just had some soup."

Godric asked worriedly, his affection for her dripping from his voice, "My dear, why didn't you say you wanted more? I could have fed you a few more bowls."

Arya rolled her eyes and replied petulantly, "I was sleepy and my throat and jaw hurt. Also, I didn't want to trouble you into feeding me. Its worse enough you had to do it twice."

Godric sighed and admitted, "It wasn't any trouble for me at all, Arya. I rather enjoyed the experience."

Arya pouted, "Yes, well I am very thankful for your actions and very happy that you enjoyed it. Really I am. But I would always avoid being fed like a baby, it's kind of degrading."

Before Godric could open his mouth to say that he didn't mean to degrade her, that it wasn't his intention at all; Casper replied wryly, "Then kid, you should avoid being handicapped for any reason whatsoever."

Arya glared at him and snapped, "You know, you should really be careful. Someday someone will see you and mistake you for a large chicken. One that is conveniently plucked already and they will make chicken soup out of you."

Casper returned her glare with one of his own. Mihael chuckled, very much happy with her and ruffled her hair. To which Arya sharply hit his hand and snapped again, "Touch my hair again and I will stab your hand with a rusty spork, repeatedly."

This time Casper mock-chuckled at his companion pointedly while said companion pouted and rubbed his wounded hand. Eric felt very, very proud. He wanted to hit that vampire as well, he was being too familiar with his Arya. No one was supposed to touch her hair, ruffle it or pet it, except him. Sure, Godric was allowed to often be affectionate to her and Pam could touch her, but that was within her rights since she was to be Arya's future maker. No on else was allowed to touch his Arya, especially not some strange vampire. Not even if he was older than his own maker.

Casper leaned back and grumbled, "I am starving as well. We will need a lot of food."

Mihael nodded, "I could quickly get you two something to eat. Any preferences?"

Eric finally interjected, he sneered, "No need to trouble yourself, Mihael. I have an employee awaiting my orders. So may I ask, any preferences?"

Arya was just about to open her mouth, but Casper interrupted and ordered out as if to a waiter busily jotting down his order on a notepad, "Six buckets of fried chicken, three apple pies with vanilla ice-cream, two jugs of orange juice, a six-bottles pack of Heineken and a bag of gummie-bears."

Godric blinked and asked in slight astonishment, "I may not know much about humans, their food and their appetite, but I must ask, isn't that a bit too much?"

Mihael laughed and replied, "Nonsense, it's just a lite snack. Besides, Arya will be eating at least half of it all."

The growl from Arya's stomach agreed with Mihael's statement while Casper deadpanned, "Yes, the kid will share the food, except my beer, of course."

Eric looked at Arya with a blank face. Arya merely looked back at him with an earnest expression and nodded slightly. Eric felt a bit odd as he texted Benjamin Fisher to get the order within 30 minutes. His little Arya was that hungry? Always? That was a slight snack? Eating disorder indeed.

Mihael took a seat with a flourish and started speaking with Godric, a very attractive smile on his lips, his eyes twinkling, "Very ravenous these mages are. Why my darling Savannah surprised the hell out of me the first time I had lunch with her. She cleaned the entire table and what impeccable table manners my beautiful wife has. I tell you, Godric, she can devour a whole elephant and still look so neat, elegant and beautiful."

Godric was listening with slightly wide eyes and a whole lot of interest. After all it was friends catching up. Casper snorted and Arya murmured, "Yes, what a lucky wife she is. Her husband says she eats elephants whole!"

Casper shot her a quick smile, for a moment Eric noticed that the man was actually quite handsome when he was not grumpy and actually smiling. Not a plucked chicken, but a handsome man. That fact displeased Eric plenty and the other fact that Arya did not seem to be affected by the mage's looks and smile comforted him.

Mihael murmured back to Arya, "Don't go picking on him. From now on, you too shall eat massive amounts of food to keep your body in line, kid. Your body is the container, generator and processor of magic. Therefore, your body requires a whole lot of fuel to do all of that."

Arya asked him curiously, "So, what you are saying is that I have very high speed metabolism?"

Mihael explained, "Brilliant deduction, sweetheart. Your body burns the food you eat very fast. You don't need to eat a lot of food, but you should do it nonetheless. You could eat normal proportions of food like every other human. But you must do it as rarely as possible. Your body can survive with normal proportions of food, but it will weaken slowly. With large proportions of food, or as Lucas says, mage proportioned food, your body will stay healthy."

Arya nodded, then she murmured, "I eat a huge breakfast, have a normal lunch at school, eat another large lunch with my aunt, have a small evening snack and a large dinner. What more could I eat?"

Casper rolled his eyes and grumbled, "When you say large you mean a normal adult sized meal. When I say massive proportioned meal, I mean massive. As in three buckets of fried chicken and a whole pie means a snack. So you figure out what lunch would mean."

Arya stared at him for a long time and then nodded. Casper smirked and pointed out, "See kid, even the thought of eating so much doesn't bother you. You know you could do it, because that's how hungry you always are. But the norm you have around you forbids it, so you hold yourself back. Clever move. But now you need to forget that move."

Arya nodded again and then grumbled, "There goes my budget for groceries."

Casper asked curiously, "Do you handle the finances of your house?"

Arya answered simply, "I do many things when it comes to my home."

Casper looked at her with a blank face. Arya got the feeling he was studying her. Eric was torn between hearing the odd conversation between his master and his master's friend and the conversation between his Arya and the strange mage. Mihael was boasting about his cooking skills and how much his wife appreciated when he cooked a banquet for her sometimes. Apparently it was their romantic thing.

Eric decided to listen in on the mages' conversation. Casper asked in a voice that was deceptively toneless, "Tell me kid, what's your dad's name?"

Eric almost frowned in displeasure. Talking about Arya's absent father was a big no-no. To his surprise she did not even seem the least bit bothered. Arya asked in return, her voice just as toneless, "Does the mage gene pass onto the children through the males?"

Casper frowned at her question for the briefest second. Then he snorted and answered, "No, a female mage could pass it onto her child or a male mage could pass it onto his child. Hell, even normal humans with no magical ties could pop out a child with loads of magic in him or her."

Arya cocked an eyebrow and retorted in a chilling tone, "Then, why are you not asking me my mother's name? She could have passed onto me this mage gene just as easily as my father could have."

Casper had a small smile playing on his thin lips, he did not seem to be bothered by her tone or her attitude. Then he shrugged, "Alright kid, what's your mother's name then?"

Arya blinked once and then started in that familiar tone, basically her facts spouting voice, "Katelyn Hollis and we cannot ask her about any of this since she has passed away. I don't think the mage gene runs strong in my mother's family and there is no way to check even if there was. My maternal grandfather died in a house fire and my maternal grandmother left right after my mother was born."

Casper nodded and then asked mildly, "So, just to be sure, what's your father's name?"

Eric gritted his teeth. The persistent bastard. He just wouldn't leave it be. Arya, this time did not mind. In fact she answered with a shrug, "I don't know. I have never met him and my mother never spoke of him."

Casper stared at her and then asked, "Could you describe your mother to me, kid?"

Arya blinked, "Why?"

Casper blinked as well, and Eric scoffed at his attempt to be closer to her. As if mimicking her would work. He replied, "I want to know who you take after most."

Arya considered this for a few seconds and then said, "I get my coloring from my father, I suppose. My mother was a blonde, a strawberry-blonde to be exact and had brown eyes."

Casper sighed and then stated, "So, we have to assume you get your black hair and yellow eyes from your biological father."

Arya snorted lightly and asked with glinting yellow eyes, "Why does that matter?"

Casper remained silent. Eric assumed he had no answer for that question. The mage must have been simply puzzling together the pieces of the enigma that Arya was. Just like Eric himself, and even Godric did. But Arya had a point, if he did not have an answer then it really didn't matter. Which of course Eric had come to terms with a long time ago.

She explained, with a passion that stirred something in Eric, "Whether I get my mage gene from my father or not means nothing to me. What matters to me is what I am and what will happen to me. So, can we get to that and not talk about my biological father?"

Eric felt just a bit unsteady listening to her. He didn't even want to know what Casper had going on in his head. Because in the end it didn't matter. Casper nodded and simply said, "Fine, kid. But first we eat, later I'll get to your problems."

For the next ten minutes or so, Godric and Mihael talked about things and caught up. Godric especially was curious about his friend. Apparently, Mihael had the tendency to vanish for decades at a time and suddenly appear back for a short period of time to only disappear again. But every time he did appear, he would always meet up with Godric. They had been sort of bad boys back in the day. Rivals in doing all things nefarious, really. But they had this similar dark humor that made it possible for them to just sit back, relax and talk. Boast about their deeds , even. As the centuries rolled on, Godric sort of matured and the guilt set in. He changed. Mihael did too as well, more so after he met his soul's mate. Mihael's soul's mate was a mage, a woman named Savannah Kerr whom he married about thirty odd years ago. While time straightened out Godric, it was Savannah Kerr who straightened out Mihael.

Eric sat back and listened to them, hell the other two mages listened as well. For the last thousand years, Mihael missed meeting Eric by mere days. He would visit Godric whenever Eric wasn't around and it wasn't always planned like that.

When Benjamin Fisher did return with the food, it took him three trips back and forth to bring all of the food into the room. Godric and Eric watched in morbid fascination as the two mages literally dug in. Godric apparently was familiar with fried chicken, he had seen some sort of show on television about making it, Eric only knew that those were birds which were cooked and there were six of them, enough to feed a dozen people at least and here was a man and a child finishing it all off with a gusto that freaked him out a little. In between biting, chewing and swallowing, Arya took large gulps of juice while Casper was finishing off half a bottle of beer. Mihael was the only one who didn't look even the least bit disturbed.

Godric asked Mihael if he would like a True Blood, after feeling like he wasn't being nearly hospitable enough. Mihael answered with a polite no and that he had eaten before he left from mage world. The buckets of chickens were empty and the ravenous mages started onto the pies. They attacked the pies with spoons and they had small mountains of ice-cream on them too. Huge spoonfuls of pie and ice-cream were disappearing within their mouths and Eric watched with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He had seen Arya eat before, but this was so very different. This time she wasn't holding herself back. He had to hold back a chuckle or two every time he saw his Arya's little cheeks puff out oddly because of the huge amounts of food she was shoving into her mouth. He had to admit, she looked cute sometimes when she was earnestly finishing off her food. The blonde mage on the other hand looked like a hungry bear. Disgusting man.

Eric had been holding his breath for a very long time. From the moment, in fact when Benjamin Fisher had walked into the room with steaming hot food. The whole house smelt revolting, the stench of those deep fried birds would forever be embedded in the house, he thought. Eric stared at the dirty plates, rumpled and dirty napkins, empty glasses and beer bottles and all those bones from the chicken and he shuddered. Gods, human food was repulsive and to think he was a human once.

How in hell were Mihael and Godric breathing in this nauseating air? Maybe it had something to do with them being older than him or because they were more tolerant of human food, who knew? All he did know was that, he would have to keep a healthy distance from his Arya when she ate. Or conveniently conduct his business just when she was about to eat and be back just after she was done. Or just open a window.

After nearly an hour the two mages were done eating and it was then that Casper announced, "Well, kid now back to business."

Arya nodded and looked at him in rapt attention. Eric was a bit annoyed but he gave him his full attention as well. Casper spoke, his english accent very pronounced, "We need to find out first if you are a stray mage or a mage of blood. A stray mage is a mage born from two normal humans and a mage of blood is a mage born from a mage parent. A stray mage or a mage of blood, either way it doesn't matter. Your magic will kill you eventually unless you are taught how to use magic. If you don't use it, it builds up and destroys you. No mage child, especially strays live past their late teens unless taught magic. Usually from brain tumors, heart failures or organ failures. So, we mages always search for the strays and take them in. But it is difficult to track them."

Eric listened with shock. Godric looked grim and Mihael well, he looked sad. Arya whispered, "So I am going to die then?"

Eric felt as if someone was trying to rip out his unbeating heart right out of his chest when he heard his Arya's words. Before anyone could say anything, Casper snorted dismissively and growled out, "No. We got to you in time. Hell, you won't even get one of those attacks from now on. I got to you in time, so I can fix you. I need to find out which kind of mage you are so that I can pick my treatment and get you all fixed up. You're a really lucky kid, you know that? Your lucky these vampires of yours care for you for some freaking reason and that they actually knew mages. Do you know how many vampires actually know about mages?"

Arya crossed her arms across her chest and grumbled petulantly, "No, but I get the feeling you are about to tell me anyway."

Casper sneered out, "Of all the vampires in the world, only the really old ones, or the top tier vampires know. You won't die, because we won't let a mage die. I am sure as hell not going to let you die of organ failure or worse yet be drained by some psycho witch."

Eric sighed, he couldn't get the mere fact into Arya's head that he wouldn't let her die. He couldn't and she wasn't going to die in the first place. But Casper drilling that fact into her head helped ease his worries as well. Casper then gave Arya a sharp look, his ice-blue eyes looking cold and very dangerous. Suddenly Eric knew exactly why Mihael said that he was a powerful and dangerous mage. Casper bit out, "Now kid, you shut up and listen well."

Casper lit up a cigarette from a long silver case. He did a curious thing which Arya, Eric and Godric all watched with a little awe. Casper lit the cigarette with the tip of his right index finger. There came out of nowhere a little light purple flame on the very tip of his finger and he lit his cigarette with that little flame. He then proceeded to take a long slow drag and then started calmly, "If you are a stray, then I'll have to call in a healer mage, heal up your magic pathways. I am not good enough with healing magic, but I have a few healer friends who would gladly come here if I called. After you are healed, you would be assigned to a mage as an apprentice, depending on your magic levels. Its basic magic education first, then moderate level magic and then higher or advanced level magical education for you. It all depends on your magic levels, like I said."

Casper stopped for a moment and licked his bottom lip and then took another long drag of his cigarette, and then continued, "Most strays are awarded with the title citizen mages, meaning you don't have all that significant amount of magic in you. Couldn't do powerful spells of any kind without a certain amount of magic, so you couldn't qualify to be a mage of service. A mage of service is one who serves the mage kingdom, like myself. A citizen mage, well, you get the option to live in either mage world or the human realm. Most choose the mage world. You would be taught basic low-level magic, the rules and regulations and basic defense. Although if you are clever and useful enough you might land yourself a posh job as a human placed in some high-class career and do whatever the mages above you ask you to do every now and then. We have many such mage citizens placed all over the human world for our convenience."

Arya listened with wide eyes, Mihael especially noticed that look in her pretty yellow eyes. The little doll did have pretty eyes. The look in her eyes though, she was one of those calculative ones, he could tell. He could practically see the gears turning in her head as she processed each word coming from Casper. Casper continued, "Now, if you are a mage of blood, then you have a substantial amount of magic. If you have had a mage parent, a stray mage as a parent even, then your pathways would need to be healed and then you have to be trained. You could even become a mage of service, who knows. Also, we would need to trace your living relatives, if you have any left. Your background would be looked into by the mage authorities. You, later get the option to live with you relatives or living with your new teacher, but either way, your living relatives will be expected to provide you with monetary aid."

"But if your mage parent turned out to be a mage from a prominent mage family, which could very well be possible, then you might have a seal placed upon you to cage in your magic, then I'd have to unseal you ASAP. The seal could very well kill you. There are families who hide away in the human realm, or visit the human realm, whichever the case, they always put seals up on themselves if they are not strong enough to fight, or for some mission given to them by the mage kingdom. The seals hide them by suppressing their magic. The children, well, someone needs to unseal them since they cannot unseal themselves, or the severe building of magic in their body kills them. These children are called the lost children, simply because they are mage children who are lost to the mage world."

Then Casper looked at the little girl before him and stated somewhat ominously, "Now, we need to find out which are you, Mary-Jean Arya Hollis. Stray mage, mage of blood or a lost child."

Arya nodded and closed her eyes, breathed deeply and then opened her eyes and looked very determined. Eric only had his eyes on his Arya and concentrated on only her. Godric was fascinated by the whole thing. Arya asked, "How shall we find out then?"

Mihael answered, "My wife, she takes in lost children and strays, and sometimes mage of blood children who cannot afford a good education as well. Depending on the situation really. So I know about these things."

Arya looked at him curiously, Mihael explained softly, "Sweetheart, I can surely say that you are not a stray. You couldn't be. Your far too young to be a stray. Strays don't start deteriorating because of excess and unused magic till they are well into their late teens, sometimes even their early twenties."

Casper nodded grimly, "I agree. Also, strays do not have such strong auras. You have a strong one, one that indicates mage of blood or a lost child. I know you have too much magic for a child, I knew it the moment I started feeding magic into you to heal your throat."

Arya said softly, "So, not a stray."

Casper nodded, "Not a stray. Kid, I need to check your stomach for a seal. Every lost child is essentially a mage of blood, so either way, I have to check for the seal first."

Eric barely managed to hold in his growl. How dare he ask his human, his Arya to bare her skin for him? Eric couldn't even comprehend which angered him more, the fact that he would so carelessly demand to touch his Arya or the fact that he wanted a child to bare her skin to him. The reasons behind the mage's actions seemed hazy to Eric's enraged mind. He couldn't let him touch her again and again. He couldn't just stand there and let it happen. He quickly made his way to her bed and right by her side. He grabbed onto his Arya's thin arm and almost dragged her into his side. This move, although worked very much like a muscle reflex on Eric's part, was not unnoticed by any of the other people in the room.

To Godric, this move was beyond natural, it was right. Godric did worry just a little over the fact that his friend and his friend's friend would soon find out the well hidden fact that Arya was Eric's soul's mate. Godric did not know yet for sure if them finding out was a good thing or not. He needed time to find out whether Mihael or Casper would pose a problem or not in regards to Eric's mate being little Arya. Godric supposed it wouldn't matter since mages themselves held great respect, awe, loyalty and protection to the mates of mages.

Mages finding their true mate was very rare, just as rare as vampires finding their own soul's mate. Mages were allies with vampires and Mihael's wife was a mage and they were true mates. Casper was a mage with a vampire mate as well. So it was pretty clear that mages had no problems with vampires being mates, but Godric did not want to take any risks yet. There was also that matter of mages, the truly powerful ones never taking residence in the human world. Well, that is, as far as Godric knew that they did not live in the human realm, if they did though, they kept it a damn good secret. There was a good possibility that Eric would one day be a part of the mage world. Like Mihael and Mihael's maker Lucas.

Mihael and Casper both noticed Eric's sudden movement. Hell, they had seen his reactions from early on that night. Mihael was a very old vampire, more than twice Eric's age and the girl he was there to help was a little fragile girl. Albeit a fragile girl in the physical sense only, he could tell she had one hell of a strong soul and mind. When he had said yes to his friend, Godric to help the little girl, he meant it. He just knew how much the little doll meant to Godric by the emotions in his voice. Godric lacked emotions and that was a well known fact in the vampire community, as well as the fact that Godric was the most ferocious vampire you could possibly come across.

A large part of Mihael was immediately frantic over the fact that his friend had probably hurt a child. Probably used her, owned her, violated her in all ways possible, fed on her and broke her completely. But he was wrong, as soon as Godric started explaining, he got the right picture and he thanked all sorts of deities for keeping him from accusing Godric of hurting a child. It turned out that Godric didn't hurt the child, the child was hurt and he was hellbent on saving her. This mere slip of a girl evoked emotions in the psycho Godric, that had shocked and moved Mihael; after all Mihael himself wanted to change some of Godric's ways for so many centuries now. Where he had failed, a little girl prevailed. Godric did not know how to care and that was something Mihael always tried to teach him, the little girl somehow managed to teach him. Godric cared for her.

He immediately decided he would help. His darling Savannah agreed wholeheartedly. She even offered her own home for the little stray. Mihael couldn't deny it, but he liked the little doll. She had somehow with her hard words and sass, sharp mind and those glinting yellow eyes, made a little space for herself in his undead heart. He always liked children, especially one as unusual and downright adorable like her. Mihael always had a weakness for women who were immune to his charismatic ways, take his wife for example. She despised his charms in the beginning, even though she knew he was her true mate. Mihael mused, if you looked at her with your eyes squinted, sometimes the little sweetheart looked like a little kitten. Adorable, simply.

Mihael had heard so many things about this Eric Northman, the Viking prince, from Godric that he felt like he knew his very well. He was very much impressed with Godric's progeny, especially so because Mihael himself did not have a progeny. Godric and his Eric did share a very strong bond. Stronger than the bonds between most makers and progenies. A small part of Mihael envied Godric for finding the one. Lucas, his own maker and he shared such a bond. Lucas always told him that he should wait for that one person who he felt this pull towards, then and only then should he turn that person. Lucas waited nearly two thousand years for Mihael after all and Godric waited a thousand years. Mihael heeded those words and he searched for that one person, he still to this date didn't find his progeny, but he was luckier than all vampires, he had after all found his soul's mate.

Mihael might be all smiles and charm, but his own observant mind, a nearly three thousand years old mind at that, did not fail to notice the very subtle fact right before him. This tall Viking, he cared more about the little girl than Godric did. In fact, Mihael would bet all his wealth on the fact that the reason Godric even started to care for the little girl was because she was of such important value to his beloved progeny.

Now why would a little girl be important to a vampire like Eric? From what Mihael remembered from Godric's tales about his progeny, Eric was not interested in little girls. He likes his women,well to be women. He was watching Eric from the beginning and he silently pieced together his puzzle. He had come to a conclusion and he knew he was right, but he needed a mage to confirm it for him. Casper could do it though. But, why involve Casper in it when he could just wait it out and find out the results for himself? It was more fun that way. Also, like his darling wife told him numerous times, it would also be sensitive of him. Sometimes, he needed to be sensitive and subtle, she always told him. He smiled as he remembered her words. His Savannah. He eyed the huge hulking blonde on the bed hugging the little black haired child all to himself as if to protect her from the whole world and its evils. The little girl was this blonde's Savannah.

Casper on the other hand, a mage and someone who was brilliant at reading magical auras. He knew the second he saw the kid and that long-haired buffoon of a vampire. He mused for a second, long hair only suited his own mate. This guy looked like a mop, upside down that is. His Lucas rocked the long haired look. He had discreetly watched the thousand years old vampire, his name always slipping him, Edward or something. Or was it Edwin? Anyway, that vampire. Casper had seen the little kid's aura, thick and heavily saturated in magic, very strong magic, and the same magical aura cloaked that vampire. Clouds of that aura surrounded him and stuck to him. No one else but him.

Now, sure magic almost always left a trace behind and there was a lot of it around her and in the house since she was leaking it and well, her body, the magic's container was breaking down, but magical aura is different. It never sticks to anyone else but the mage it belongs to. Unless of course there is a special reason. Just like the special reason his Lucas walked around with Casper's magical aura.

The little girl, the mage was very lucky she found her true mate already. So very lucky. He liked the little kid and that was saying something. He hated other children, they were whiny and weak and snivelly. Actually most adults were like that too. He hated them as well. Now that he thought about it, there were very little people he liked. He idly wondered if Lucas kept a small list of the people Casper liked. It would be the kind of thing Lucas did.

Casper had many more doubts about the little girl. She reminded him of an old friend. He wouldn't decide on anything yet, he still needed to gather more facts. He never had taken a student. He just didn't like those whiny brats that came up to him for his tutorial. He hated them to be honest. Also, he never had seen that spark in them that he was so desperately searching for. He wanted just one person whom he would pass on his legacy, his teaching, his way of magic and that one person would be a greater mage than him. His Lucas always said that he would eventually find his ideal student someday who would just peak his interest as a teacher. A blank canvas so to speak. Then Lucas proceeded to compare the situation to him finding his Mihael as his progeny. Casper had instantly replied that he did not need someone like Mihael as his student. He would strangle the brat within the first hour.

But this child. This Arya. She peaked his interest. She had it, that spark. He also liked how her magic felt, it was strong and after her healing he would measure her magic and its capacity. He just knew she would have impressive magical capacity. He would then offer her to be his apprentice. He would like her around. She was sassy and strong. She could possibly be that student he was searching for, to pass on his legacy through. Casper Jinx's only apprentice. She could be that.

But of course all of that would only come after he dealt with the problem at hand. The huge vampire. Eldric or something, clinging onto his probably future student. Casper would first need to push him away enough to check the little kid's stomach for the seal and unseal her, which would be a painful process for her. Again, that meant the huge vampire, Erwin, would be especially hostile since it would be his soul's mate in pain.

All of that seemed petty though. The biggest problem would be separating the two, the vampire and the kid. The separation was very much needed, the kid after all could only be trained in the mage world. There was very little chance that the vampire would let go of her for a few years to a place where he couldn't even reach her. But if he didn't let go of her, her magic would remain untrained and unused, her magic would kill her from the inside eventually.

Then it would all be for nothing. No vampire in the world, especially, this Eldron, even being the thousand years old vampire that he was, could save the little girl. Because every one knew, a mage can never be turned. His blood wouldn't be magical enough to save her. Arya couldn't be his immortal companion if he wouldn't let go of her enough to learn the use of her magic. He watched the two with wary eyes. Who knew what there future held? All he knew for now was that, he needed to tell the vampire to back the hell off so that he could check her stomach for the seal.

Damn it, what hell was the huge hulking vampire's god-damned name? He knew it, it started with a fucking E.


	23. Tricky Seals, Goldilocks and Anguish

Hello Readers! Sorry for the late update, but I kind of lost inspiration for a while. Also, I am sure you now know why I suddenly got inspired. (Squeal) Didn't Eric look oh-so-hot in the new episode? I loved him and I am very fond of Nora now.

Anyway, this is a short chapter compared to all my others and the new few ones will be short as well, but very important. Makes things more dramatic this way, I guess.

I hope you like it and please do Review. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...<strong>

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Finally Casper decided to stick with the classic response instead of pressuring his brain into remembering insignificant facts, that is, the huge hulking vampire's name, he glared and ordered, "You. Either help me examine her or get the hell away from her so that I can do my job."

Eric glared at the mage before him. He held onto his Arya tighter in his arms and growled threateningly at the insolent mage, the only thing keeping him from hissing out his own threats was the fact that he needed the mage to fix his Arya and that Arya was breathing calmly into his chest. The little puffs of her warm breath and her small and fragile presence in his arms was so very soothing. The scent of her covered him like a warm cloak and he loved it. His large hand was rubbing her back slowly, even though neither of them said it, they needed each other very much at that point. A part of him frowned as he felt the small bumps of her spine on her back. She really was too thin, she needed to eat more. Maybe Mihael was right. She needed more food, more fuel to keep her body, the container healthy.

Arya finally murmured softly after a particularly deep breath, "Monsieur Northman, je pense que je peut exiger de votre aide pour cela." (Mr. Northman, I think I may require your help with this.)

Eric smiled into the curls in her hair and replied softly, "Je suis ici, mon petit chaton." (I am right here, my little kitten.)

Eric helped Arya lie down on her back and raise her top to expose her pale stomach. A part of Eric for some irrational reason felt thoroughly disgusted with himself for exposing his Arya's to the eyes of these strange males. The more logical and in-control part of his mind admonished him and clarified that this was like exposing her to a doctor and she needed this. Nothing immoral about it.

Mihael on the other hand was very much impressed with the little girl, such a talented little girl she was. A little sassy, but very observant and talented, his Savannah would like her. She spoke French so beautifully. There was no doubt about it, the bond between the little doll and Godric's progeny was very strong and to think she wasn't grown up yet and he hadn't developed any attraction to her yet. How interesting the future was. He barely held in his amused chuckle.

Casper sat down on the bed and looked at the child. He looked extremely grim as he explained gruffly, "Kid, I will first feed some of my magic to your skin, that will feel just a bit tingly. Because my magic will gradually seep into your skin, it will start to sting. That isn't the problem though. When I am done with my spell, your seal will reveal itself. After that comes the tricky part."

Godric was worried, he came closer and put a hand on Eric's shoulder firmly, keeping him from over-reacting. Eric breathed in sharply and simply gritted out, "Tricky, how?"

Casper didn't even look at the vampires, he kept his eyes on the child's yellow eyes warily staring at him and explained, "When the seal appears visibly on your skin, kid, I am not gonna sugarcoat it, it will burn. It is old magic and quite possibly powerful magic from a powerful mage, so it will burn a lot. Possibly hurt as much as a second degree burn. It will burn only until the whole seal appears on your skin. Say for about a minute."

Eric growled very loudly, Godric gripped onto his shoulder harder, but Arya just let out a weak breath, swallowed loudly and then answered softly, "That doesn't sound so bad. Nothing compared to what pain I went through this evening."

Casper frowned, "But there's more."

Eric was just about to jump at the mage and tear his throat out for even proposing the idea about hurting his Arya, but a grim admonishment from his master made cold water wash over him and just freeze, "Inte, Eric. Arya behöver du vara lugn just nu. Hon är mycket mer rädd än du är arg. Hon behöver dig." (Don't, Eric. Arya needs you to be calm right now. She is far more scared than you are angry. She needs you.)

Eric closed his eyes and let himself slip back into his cool and composed vampire mask. His master was right, now wasn't the time for any hasty actions. He could leave all of that for later. Eric held onto his kitten's tiny hand and petted her hair with his other. He focused on his Arya to sooth his ire and it was working, slowly but surely. A snide part of him jeered, who needed whom? The weak little girl needed the strong vampire, or the scared and out of control vampire needed a slip of a girl? He growled at that voice and pushed it away to the furthest part of his mind. This soul's mate business was seriously turning his world upside down.

Mihael stood right behind Casper, detecting the hostile intentions from Eric. It is never a good idea, even if it is a dire necessity, to even suggest the slightest bit of pain or harm to a vampire's soul's mate. In fact, it was a downright stupid idea. Mihael was a vampire himself, so he knew all about that. This was a dire necessity, otherwise he would have dragged Casper away from the room, one of the fiercest mages alive or not. Casper was after all his master's soul's mate, he would protect him no matter what. He steeled himself to fight off his good friend Godric and Godric's progeny if things did get a little too aggressive.

Casper explained, "When I unseal the seal placed on you, that will hurt a whole lot more. I think it will hurt just as bad as your usual attacks if not more. Also, the unsealing might take time. It all depends on how complicated the seal is and how much powerful the mage's magic was who placed it on you. Every second I spend on unsealing you, you will be in pain. Unsealing a seal is like deciphering a code, quite a complicated process."

Arya was unusually quiet. She was thinking, every male in the room could tell that. Finally she spoke, her voice held this sudden excitement and an equal measure of dread, "So, this seal on me, it contains the mage's magic who put it on me?"

Casper nodded, but frowned in slight confusion. The kid was clever, but what point was she getting at? Arya asked him bluntly, "Then, is there any way you could track the mage who placed the seal on me via his or her magic?"

Godric couldn't help it. He smiled, that was his friend, a real gem. She was being informed about the pain she was about to endure and what does she do, she let's that amazing mind of her deduce and come up with an ingenious plan. She had just found a way to track her unknown father or her family. He was so proud of her and eager for the answer from the mage who was staring at her with an astounded face.

Mihael behind him gaped, "How does your mind jump from unbearable pain to Casper's tracking skills, doll?"

Eric was busy smiling proudly at his Arya's head, but he snapped his head at the older vampire's exclamation and sneered, "Her mind does not jump, she deduces and do not call her that."

Mihael was just about to retort when Godric pointed out softly, "Do not tickle a sleeping dragon, my friend."

For a second, Mihael looked at his good friend with a stunned expression, forgetting all about the young vampire who snapped at him and then he chuckled and retorted, "No way. When?"

Godric smirked and replied a little smugly, "My darling friend here got me the books and I must say they are a great read."

Mihael nodded and replied excitedly, "Oh, they are. Who is…"

Arya eyed them a little irritatedly. A very little part was actually annoyed with the vampire who was friends with her only friend. That was not fair and he had no right to barge in and be all buddy-buddy with her friend. Also, Harry Potter was her and Godric's thing. This vampire had no right to share their thing, especially since he was not the one to introduce Godric to Harry Potter despite knowing the awesomeness of Harry Potter.

She interrupted harshly, "Oh so it is abnormal for me to deduce a perfectly sensible notion but it is not in any way bizarre for you two to discuss amazing modern literature in the face of my impending and unbearable pain?"

Casper couldn't help but let out a little snicker. This itty-bitty girl who was lying on a bed with her stomach exposed just verbally lashed two ancient vampires thoroughly and reduced them to shuffle their feet and stare at the ground completely abashed. Oh Lucas would so love her.

Eric growled at the snickering mage, avoiding the entirely strange and unnecessary conversation, "So, can you track the mage or not?"

Casper stopped smiling and thought about it for a moment and then replied to the awaiting girl, "Certain mages, especially those experts in the field of seals, have a way of signaturing their seals sometimes. Its something to do with gloating about their skills, I suppose. If your seal has such a signature, then it would be very easy to track the mage who placed it. But if your seal does not have a signature, then tracking the mage by magic alone might be difficult."

Arya grumbled, "So it's a long shot?"

Casper nodded and confirmed, "It's a long shot. But, checking for the magic, signature and the whole tracking thing, if I do it, it means it will take longer and you will be in pain for that much longer."

Before anyone could say anything, react in any way, Eric's voice thundered throughout the room, his face absolutely feral, "No! You will not do it. She is not going to hurt for any longer than necessary. You will unseal her as fast as you fucking can and will not prolong her pain in any way for any reason."

Godric blinked and barely reigned in his urge to slap his own forehead. Sometimes his progeny had no control over himself whatsoever. It was a trait in Eric that Godric both adored and became aggravated over. Eric was so overcome with his own emotions, that he did not even notice how his outburst caused the little girl on the bed flinch violently. Godric ordered sharply, "Sluta, Eric. Titta på henne. Det är hennes beslut." (Stop it, Eric. Look at her. It's her decision.)

Eric growled loudly and kept on growling. Casper didn't even bat an eyelash at the threatening vampire. He coolly kept his eyes on the child on the bed. Mihael stepped closer and kept his eyes on Eric, his charming persona gone and in it's place came in a cold and grim persona. To him, Eric was a young vampire and no threat at all and Casper could very easily take care of him without even so much as lifting a finger, but Mihael still felt himself on guard.

Casper kept his eyes on Arya who looked quite upset, but much more concerned with the vampire who was growling. She really cared for him, that much was evident from the look in her eyes. Godric was absolutely right, it was the kid's decision. The vampire had no right to intimidate them into doing his bidding even if his intentions were pure. It was the kid's decision if she wanted the additional pain in exchange for finding out about her heritage. Casper knew he had to show that kid that he would only do what she wished and nothing the vampire did would change that. Casper kept his eys on the kid and stated monotonously, "My mate is a four thousand year old vampire, Goldilocks. There is nothing intimidating about you. Obliterating you would be as simple as sneezing for me. Do not test me and what you want is nothing to me. The decision remains entirely on the kid."

Eric snarled and turned to look at his Arya furiously, sure that she would immediately say no to searching for the signature and the tracking. She was a clever girl, why would she want additional pain? There was no way she would disagree with him. But as soon as the angry haze in his head lightened just a little, he saw it. She was looking up at his with her beautiful topaz eyes, pleading at him. Pleading for what and why wasn't she saying anything?

Then it hit him and it felt like someone had electrocuted his spine for the briefest moments. She was pleading for understanding. Understanding and her request of him supporting her through out god knew how many hours of pain so that she could sate her curiosity. How dare she ask him of it? Ask him to watch her writhe in pain all over again? Could she not comprehend with that big brain of her's how difficult it was for him? Why the fuck would she want to go through all of that willingly?

He wanted to grab her and ask her, threaten her, command her and shake some sense into her, whatever it took to get her to not go through with this stupid idea of tracking the mage who placed the seal on her. He growled out, "What about your father being nothing more to you than a sperm-donor to your mother? Why care to know him now especially risking yourself?"

Arya blinked once and then answered softly, "Mr. Northman, I am going to suffer anyway, what's a few minutes or hours of more pain? But, if suffering for just a little time more means I can finally have the answers to the biggest mystery of my life, then it seems fair. Mr. Northman, I don't really know who I am. Its true that, that man means nothing to me, but I would rather know who he is and know of the situation than live my life in total ignorance. Please try to understand, I do not want to be blindsided by this one fact in any moment in the future. I want to move on, not be held back by anything. Please, Mr. Northman."

Eric was overwhelmed with all his thoughts and emotions. What could he do? What she was asking for was rational, but was it worth all that pain? She was a little girl and his to protect. What kind of a vampire was he if he couldn't even protect the one little girl he had sworn to protect? Gods, how could she expect him to just go along with this with a smile and fucking optimistic attitude? Were they missing the point that she was a minor and actually shouldn't have any opinion on this matter? She wanted his yes on causing herself bodily harm. He growled in utter frustration.

Gods damn the fucking mage, Eric gritted his teeth. His Arya was right and thinking all of this through very rationally. Eric's chest puffed in pride as he told himself how very fearless his Arya was being. The little child was not the least bit afraid of the pain. She was not ignorant of it or behaving recklessly. She was taking all of this with a cool and even mind. He was quickly beginning to see all of this as a common and very prominent trait of his Arya's. She had a way of taking things calmly and rationally. She thought things through and made proper, logical and beneficial moves and later when everything was said and done, she let herself feel. A small whisper entered Eric's mind, this girl could very well be his soul's mate. She would make a magnificent companion if she kept on growing up as she did. Eric immediately shook that thought out of his head. He would not think of her that way. She was merely a child he cared for.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but was just a few tense minutes, Eric sat down beside his Arya. He looked at her impassively and coldly stated, "Be it on your head if you insist on going through this pointless charade. I have given my word to you that I will keep you safe, that is the sole reason as to why I am even bothering with you and all of this. If things get too out of hand and you are harming yourself, I shall stop him. Other than that I take no part in any of this."

Arya flinched and suddenly before the eyes of every man in the room, all her calm and cool mask broke. She truly looked like a scared and weak little girl. Gone was the bravado and the oozing confidence. Gone was the glinting cold gold eyes and in its place was a pair of fluttering teary eyes. Dread pooled into Godric's stomach as his superior vampire hearing caught the slightest of sniffs and the stuttered heart beats of his friend. Mihael wanted to scoop the little girl in his arms and console her. Her shoulders had dropped and she seemed to curl into herself. Casper watched with a sting in his heart as the cold and hurtful words of the blonde vampire made the kid's hands clench into little white fists into the bed sheets.

Most of all Eric watched with a shrill headache, panic and a strange poison-like feeling in his chest and gut as his Arya nodded at him shakily and avoided his eyes completely. She had swallowed loudly and then bit on her lower lip hard. She slowly squirmed away from him, still laying on the bed but her body positioned to keep distance from him. Her eyes, Eric would never forget those eyes. Those beautiful yellow eyes, they were filled with anguish for the briefest of moments and then looked utterly defeated. As if someone had snuffed the fire out from them. Her cheeks had lost the pale pink blush from them.

He knew very well how much his callous words had hurt her. But he did not care. If she could not care about his wishes, then why should he care about her's? If she really hated disappointing him and cared for his approval, she would have declined this preposterous idea in the first place. But no, she was the one who came up with the idea. If she really wanted to go through this, then she would have to go through it with his disapproval and lack of support. He was against this idea.

Godric growled out threateningly and in the past that same growl had always scared the hell out of Eric, but this one time he mulishly ignored his master's utter displeasure. He even ignored the older mage's sudden spike in power. It was a difficult thing to explain, but the mage was suddenly emitting magic, and the destructive kind at that. It was brewing in the mage's body and just waiting for him to call on it and unleash on his unfortunate target, Eric looked at the mage, his eyes glowed an eery dark blue. Eric ignored that as well, even though his vampire instincts were telling him to either attack the threat or retreat.

Eric snarled and left the room, not even looking back at the girl whom he left alone to sessions of unimaginable pain.


	24. A Very Important Note to my Readers

Hello Readers,

It is with great sorrow that I am writing this but I have bad news. From what I have been hearing, plans on deleting many stories. Well, stories which are all our favorites and just happen to have sex in them, or swearing, or extreme violence.

But if this is to happen then our stories, our very writing style and plotlines will be affected. I mean I cannot write about Eric Northman without mentioning sex, or Clint Barton, or Mr. Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin, or Godric, or many, many others.

What does it matter why we write what we write? It is our imagination, and our way of expressing it. If cannot allow it then why does the site's motto say, Unleash Your Imagination?

I can't bear to imagine what will happen if so many of my favorite stories are all deleted from the site, I don't even think I could write my own stories with such restrictions.

So please spread the word and let us do something about it.

* * *

><p>There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with Yaoi, Yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc...)<p>

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not be able to log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know that we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be, please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums!

Thanks!

* * *

><p>Also, please sign this petition. I have personally seen the bullying of one of my favorite writers by this 'Critic'. She had to open a new account.<p>

* * *

><p>Copied from the petition of David Anderson:<p>

For as long as has existed, aspiring authors have used it to expand their creativity and imagination. Stories such as songfics are one of many ways for us to show our love of music and writing and share it with the world. However, groups like Critics United have taken it upon themselves to go and harass authors, teasing and bullying the author until he/she has to take down the story. The have no right to do this to authors, and we have to take a stand. and if songfics are not allowed by the site, then why is there catagories like Glee or Phantom of the Opera or Cats on the site for fanfictions? Please help our voice be heard and lets take a stand!

petitions/the-authors-of-fanfiction-net-stop-critics-united-from-cyber-bullying-our-fellow-authors-2

Please remove the spaces and join the petition, we need to put a stop to this.

Zahra...


	25. Screams, Hissy Fits and Nobility

Hello dear Readers! Sorry for the late update, but I had kind of a writer's block and lost inspiration and Eric was being difficult with me. He just was being very difficult for me to pin him down right. Anyway, here is the new chapter, I hope you like it. Please Review and Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...<strong>

**Finding Her**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Godric would have rushed after his stupid and stubborn childe and dragged him back his long blonde locks right into the room. No one abandoned their responsibilities, the only thing that stopped him from doing so, well truthfully, what glued his feet on the floor was the devastated look on Arya's face. She was staring at Eric's back as he walked away and she looked so incredibly rejected then. It was a look that did not suit Arya's usual confident face at all. She closed her eyes tight and let out a slow dragging breath, and after a few seconds she opened her eyes and looked relatively calmer.

Godric sat down beside her and touched one of her hands lightly and asked softly, "Are you alright, my dear?"

She looked back at him with mellow eyes and replied, "I am. I am going to be strong now and hold my ground. This is something I must do, you know."

Godric cursed the Gods above for making this mate bond a two-way thing. She was far too young to feel hurt over his stupid childe's angry spiteful words. The bond was strong between those two and she cared for him just as much as he did. Otherwise why would a smart and wary little girl feel affectionate, loyal or even care about a vampire like Eric?

Godric sadly whispered back, "I understand, my friend. I am deeply sorry for how mulish Eric is being. He truly did not intend to hurt you so."

Arya snorted and told him matter-of-factly, "You must know he is right in his own way as well. I am making him go against his word by purposefully hurting myself. He gave me his word to protect me, you know. I am making things difficult for him, so he is right to be angry with me."

Godric looked at her with pride shinning in his eyes and softly kissed her warm forehead. Arya smiled brightly for a second and told him conspiratorially, "I'll be done with this and later on, I will just have to make sure to apologize to Mr. Northman and make it up to him. He couldn't possibly stay mad at a face as cute as mine."

Godric couldn't help but chuckle, "Pam is being a horrible influence on you. You are so vain already."

Arya murmured, "Really? I always thought I got my vanity from Mr. Northman. He is the one who keeps on comparing my clothes to a homeless person's and fusses with his hair that much."

Godric couldn't help but slip out a chuckle even in this dire situation. He teased, "You really like his hair, don't you?"

Arya wasn't even fazed, then again she was far too young to be embarrassed about attractions to the opposite gender and such. She snorted and answered, "With hair like his, who wouldn't like it? But I actually am very curious about his genes and the living conditions he lived in to have hair like that. How could he live a life of a Viking, such hardships, battles, traveling in horrible conditions, not a nutritious diet and such things and still maintain that mane of hair? Also, which of his real parents passed onto him such good genes that gave him that hair? They must have been very healthy people even in that much of a primitive time."

Godric, in fact, Mihael as well, couldn't help it, they were chuckling out loud now. How could they not? The girl was in a sick bed and even in the face of unimaginable pain, she is thinking about things like blonde hair genes and factors of malnutrition. She really was amazing.

Mihael poked her, "A lot of brain activity in that little skull of your's, huh, sweetheart?"

Arya deadpanned, "Not a lot in your huge skull, I reckon."

Godric couldn't help it and laughed at his two friends bickering and at the complete look of mock-affront on the older vampire's face. Arya slipped out a little giggle as well. Casper on the other hand was busy drawing diagrams and writing incantations in an unknown language on a few papers. Apparently, he needed to write up a plan before implementing it, especially since it was someone's health he would be messing around with. He wasn't a healer after all.

He could hear Mihael, Godric and the kid joking about to relieve the tension and the hurt the blonde hulk left behind, but he couldn't participate in it. How could he when he still saw the hurt lingering in the kid's eyes? The child did not deserve it. Also, having a life's mate was a monumental thing, so rare and something to be cherished above all else. This idiot of a vampire dared to hurt her with harsh words and leave her in the time she needed him the most. She was a child, she needed him so much. Casper thought about his own mate, he could never leave Lucas in such a condition.

He sighed, feeling like some sort of villain and that was saying a lot, he had done so many things, bad things that he did not waste a second regretting, he was a soldier and that meant he needed to do things without thoughts and feelings sometimes, but this was a bit different. He was going to help a child, but hurting her seemed to etch a scar on his conscience. He announced gravely, "We can start now. If your ready, kid?"

Arya nodded and Casper noticed with a little affection, like a brave little soldier she called out, "Bring it on then!"

Casper nodded and sat up closer to her. Suddenly Arya asked, a little panicked, "Wait a sec! I am going to let you do god knows what to me and I just realized I don't even know any of your names yet."

Everything and everyone was silent for a few moments and then it began and no one could help it. Mihael snorted, Godric gasped out a little laugh and Casper's mouth twitched uncontrollably. Then all of them burst out into belly aching laughter, the little girl on the bed with her stomach exposed included. Godric had collapsed on a chair nearby, laughing; Casper's cheeks were bright pink and his cold eyes almost teary, laughing, well to be specific he was cackling madly; Mihael had sort of fell into the bed by Arya's legs, also laughing. Arya on the other hand, was clutching onto her stomach, giggling and gasping for breath.

They tried to stop, they honestly did. But every time even one of them stopped laughing, even the slightest snort of amusement from someone else started the process all over again. So on went their laughter attack with no way of stopping. For Casper and Arya it was a very common thing, laughing, but for two ancient vampires, to laugh so much, it was a little bit incredible.

By the time every one stopped, the vampires were just a little bit short of breath while the two mages were gasping loudly and clutching onto their aching stomachs. But be as it may, they were incredibly grateful for the sudden bout of laughter. They needed it to relax.

Finally, Mihael stood up and with a bow that was a little bit too dramatic he introduced himself, "I am called Mihael, my sweet lady."

Arya blinked once and then said, "I am not your sweet anything, Mihael."

Casper snorted and said, "Too right. I am Casper Jinx."

Arya once more blinked and then turned to Godric and said utter seriousness, "Just my luck to be unsealed in the most painful of methods by a man named Jink, huh?"

And that made both the vampires start snickering once more. Casper had to admit it despite the intended insult, the girl had a talent of making old vampires laugh.

Two floors down, an especially irate vampire had stormed into a room, slightly shocking his usually laid back progeny. Pam looked up to find Eric storming in and on the verge of strangling someone, well that or biting into someone and draining them dry. She kept herself extremely still and watched as he snarled and zipped around the room, throwing things here and there. His anger wasn't a surprise to her, he was her maker, there wasn't a thing of his behavior that could surprise her. But what she did question was the fact that what was he doing there instead of being upstairs fixing their pet human, and how could he leave her with a vampire far older than Godric and something as suspicious and powerful as that mage! She still shivered as she thought about that mage's presence. It was like power and something menacing was rolling off of him.

So she did what she did best, she put her attention back on the Vogue she was holding, and waited for Eric's steam to run out and then prod for info. She didn't need to wait for long, just about ten minutes. She flicked a look at her master who was hunched over a table huffing and snarling with his fangs out.

She deadpanned, "Feel better?"

Eric growled out, "Not now, Pam."

Pam considered the warning for a moment, rolled her eyes and then took a risk. She sighed out, "Then when?"

Eric threw a paper weight at a mirror on the wall and yelled, "When I am not this furious!"

Pam blinked once and then drawled out, "We could wait for your temper to cool down or we could talk about the reason for your temper tantrum and then take care of the problem. Let's also not forget the fact that we still need to talk about our little pet upstairs!"

Eric snarled at Pam so loud that if had been any other vampire in the room they would have taken it as an attack and a fight would have most definitely ensured. But Pam was Pam and she knew exactly how to handle her master just like he knew how to handle her. She raised an eyebrow and looked back down at her magazine and said a little helpfully, "Fine, if you still want to be like that, then there is a room next to this which has more furniture and will be far more satisfying to destroy. You go do that, reign in your temper and come back for a talk and I will finish going through this magazine and mark my pages."

Pam waited, Eric was cooling down, her last statement did hit it's mark. He could see how completely unreasonable he was being, not to mention it was a hissy fit of epic proportions. He was huffing, pacing the room in angry stomps and strides, snarling, growling and even muttering a little. He sat down on a seat near Pam and then proceeded to glare intensely at Pam.

Pam looked up as if she just realized something and then simply said, "Oh, you're done. Now do tell what happened, Eric. Where is my blossom?"

Eric looked like he wanted to kill something, not a vast improvement from his hissy fit, but at least this one looked like it would be followed up by a useful piece of info. Suddenly, his mask came right back on, every bit of rage tucked in and the cold, emotionless mask slid right on. He leaned back, took a few seconds and then proceeded to tell Pam everything that had transpired upstairs. About that idiotic vampire Mihael, about Casper Jinx, about all that food and how much Arya could eat, he told her about the seal, the pain, the magic killing her, about her being a mage and what her future held, about the seal and the reason for it, about how Casper would unseal it and most importantly he told her about Arya's stupid decision about tracking the magic from the seal to find out her absent, unimportant, insignificant father and the pain she would go through to find out.

Pam listened intently and without any reactions. For once, she would take a leaf out of Arya's book rather than Eric's. She would take in all the data and then think it out rationally. Not give into her vampiric tendencies, not go into a flying rage and be all possessive and go claim their human pet. Eric was far more invested in this little problem, that much was obvious from his hissy fit and the fact that Eric had suddenly gone all cold on their human and was now calling her by her name and not by the pet name he had for her. He wasn't thinking things through rationally.

Though he did have a point, but then so did Godric and Arya. Eric did not know her as long as she did. She was the one who had found the little girl and had talked with her and essentially found out all the little details about her life. Pam knew how much her mother meant to her and how insignificant her absent father was. But now the whole situation had changed. Her father wasn't some man who had fooled her mother and left, no he wasn't a man at all. He was a mage and this would the only chance for her to find out about him. Finally get the answers to all those questions. The same questions she had denied herself. She needed it and Godric was right, it was her decision.

In a way, Pam saw this as a test of sorts. Arya would most definitely come out of this alive and victorious. She would come out with answers and be stronger. It was like that saying, what didn't kill you only made you stronger. If Arya was willingly going through this then she had made a rational choice for herself. Eric had to see the logic in that. Then again he was supposed to support her not leave her to fend for herself and hurt her before leaving her be. Pam scoffed, what a mess all of this was. She was in a manner thankful that she wasn't a part of any of it.

There really was no point in making Eric see sense at that moment, because he was obstinate enough to not see reason at all. He thought he was in the right and he would hold his ground and his anger. Forcing him to see reason would only bring problems for the fragile girl upstairs. So she decided to leave him be and talk to him after Arya was unsealed.

From where they were, sounds weren't all that muffled, loud voices and certain sounds that humans made could be clearly heard. While they waited, they could clearly at one point hear the two vampires and the two mages laughing uncontrollably upstairs. While it sort of amuse Pam, she was sure that Arya had once more said something hilarious by being her usual self, it made Eric all more angrier. He had glared at the ceiling and growled.

They waited some more, and about twenty minutes later, it started. First of there was a slight yelp, as if someone cut themselves accidentally. Pam felt a sharp twinge in herself and almost jumped out of her seat to rush of to her blossom. That yelp was from blossom and blossom needed her help, that was all her instincts were roaring at her. But then her mind took over, Arya was going through a treatment and they were clearly told it would be very painful. So, she tensed up and kept her seat, her body was already ready for any defensive or offensive approach. A quick look at Eric surprised her, he looked as still as a statue and lost. His blue eyes looked lost.

Pam didn't dare to reach out to him via their link, something in her just knew what he was going through right then was very private. Something he would even keep from Godric. Pam remembered Godric's words, Arya was Eric's soul's mate. They were bound together, so logically if Pam was hurt Eric would feel it, so just like that if Arya was hurt it would also affect Eric. Not in the physical sense, but that little girl was his and his to protect, knowing she would be in so much pain and hearing her screams couldn't possibly be bearable for Eric.

Eric had already gone through and witnessed so much of little Arya's suffering already, he was the one who held her while she writhed on the floor of her kitchen, he was the one who looked after an unconscious Arya at Fangtasia, he was the one who held her this evening when she was choking on her own blood, in short he was the one who had to bare with her pain. To be the one who had to helplessly be at her side while she suffered and he suffered along with her. In a way, Eric was a little right by being angry and unsupportive of Arya's choice. She was defying him and hurting him by choosing more pain and not going along with Eric and making things easier for him. Pam frowned and tried her best to concentrate on her magazine, but was failing miserably.

A loud, shrill scream, a haunting one ripped out through the house. Pam couldn't help it and a growl slipped her lips and her fangs dropped, her little blossom was screaming. The loud crunch from Eric got her attention, he had crushed the wooden armrests of his chair and was growling low in his throat, his eyes flitting back and forth the room, his nostrils flaring, fangs out and ready to bite into someone.

The screams did not stop. She kept on screaming and yelling. After her third scream, the screams changed. Pam glared sharply at the ceiling and then she found her answer, the screams continued, but they were a lot more quieter and clearly muffled. Pam knew all sorts of screams, it came with the territory of being a vampire and she knew immediately that Godric must have gotten her to bite onto something.

Eric had leapt up from his seat, let out a roar that sounded like a wounded enraged animal and swept his arm at his already damaged chair with so much force that it hit the wall, damaging the wall and breaking into pieces with a loud crash. He was but a blur to the naked human eye while he continued his destruction of the room in his rage and the muffled screams upstairs continued. Eric had just picked up another chair in his rage and was about to fling it towards some direction in his rage when a clear voice by the door stopped him in his tracks, "Ever tried anger management classes, Godric's progeny? I am told they work rather well."

At the door stood a very ancient vampire with the most nonchalant expression on his face. Eric growled and dropped the chair and snarled out, "Why the fuck are you here?"

Mihael merely walked in, every instinct in Pam's body went on defense and flee mode, that was one hell of an old vampire, Pam knew. Mihael replied, "I am here because I was called in by an old friend to save a little girl, Godric's progeny. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Eric's stance changed and Pam knew it was the one that he had when he was seconds away from ripping into someone and tearing them apart, he growled out, "You are messing with the wrong vampire right now and my name is Eric Northman, you would do yourself a very great favor by remembering that fact and the fact that I am the Sheriff of this area."

Mihael simply stood his ground with his arms crossed across his chest, looked at him arrogantly and stated, "I am far older than you, so much older that common vampire etiquette simply doesn't apply to me. Also, to me all you are only Godric's progeny. You have not done anything significant to earn even a little bit of my attention. Why the fuck would I bother to remember your name?"

Pam wanted to intervene but somehow she knew that this vampire was there for a purpose, a very important one. Also, Eric had drilled into Pam's head a long time ago, that she was not to intervene when he was having words with an older vampire, it looked bad on his authority if he couldn't keep control over his subordinates. Also tangling with an older vampire meant that she could be used as a liability to Eric, so she observed and kept mum.

Mihael then glared at Eric as if he was the lowest scum on earth and growled out, "You are a pitiful vampire who has the mood swings of a teenager and is currently running away from a child who had been depending on him. Where as a child can be so very brave to bear that much pain, you are running away like a coward balking at even the mention of her pain. You call yourself a Viking! Hah!"

Eric roared out, "She chose this! She defied me and chose this!"

Before Eric could attack the vampire some more, verbally or otherwise, Mihael coldly declared, "She made the right choice. Doing the right thing is never easy, always remember that."

Eric got into his face, glaring down at him, using his superior height to intimidate the older vampire, but Mihael did not even blink. Eric seethed out, "She is mine. She has not right to choose anything other than what I want!"

Mihael snorted and asked tauntingly, "Then why did you not stop her? You had plenty of opportunities to do so."

Eric growled and moved away, pacing like a caged animal, the muffled screams from upstairs still continued. Mihael lazily took a seat across Pam and gave her a quick flirtatious smile and then went back to watching the enraged vampire in the room. Pam knew immediately, this vampire had no interest in her, the smile was something reflexive for him. Finally Mihael exclaimed something which stopped Eric in mid-stride, "You did not stop her because you could not deny her this. You are not prepared to face the consequences of you forcing her hand. She would always remember that one chance her protector, Eric Northman the Viking vampire deprived her of. The one chance to find her father. She would grow to resent you and she would be hurt. She would be hurt on the emotional level and be very much damaged if you stopped her today. You knew that and that was why you let her go through it."

Eric did not even move a muscle, it looked like he did not even hear a thing the older vampire said. But Pam knew just how much those words etched deep in Eric. The older vampire was very much right. Mihael added softly, "Worry not though, you are most certainly a very lucky bastard. The doll upstairs understands you more than you understand yourself. She is a clever little girl and has a good heart when it comes to you. She intends to make it up to you for disobeying you and making you go back on your word of protecting her from harm."

Pam felt a sudden frisson of affection for the little girl. She might be making a somewhat selfish choice but even in that choice and pain, she was looking out for her Mr. Northman. She would most certainly be a wonderful addition to their family. Pam watched Eric, who at Mihael's new words seemed to relax a bit. He was just as affected by Arya's thoughts. That even because of this mess Arya would still be his and things between them would never change.

All Eric grumbled was, "She is right to do so. She knows of her mistakes then."

Mihael snorted and quipped, "No, I rather think she is right in choosing what she chose, because the doll has achieved what she wanted to and there was no additional pain."

Eric snapped his eyes at the older vampire at that and growled out, "What do you mean?"

Mihael leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs and replied enigmatically, "Casper did not need to track the signature in the seal. You see, Godric's progeny, the second he used his magic to make the seal appear on Arya's skin, the identity of Arya's father was revealed. Casper immediately, after being shocked for exactly two seconds went on to unsealing it. He hasn't spend anytime on tracking the man. Currently, the unsealing process is going on upstairs."

Eric took a seat beside Pam and Pam had thrown her magazine aside, this matter needed all of her attention. Eric asked in slight shock, "So Casper knows who her father is?"

Mihael chuckled, "My dear confounded vampire, any mage who would see that seal would immediately know who she is. Casper did not even need to tell me, I knew immediately as well."

Eric demanded, although all his instincts were screaming at him that this would be a huge thing coming at him and he needed to hold his ground, "Explain."

Mihael retorted, "She is of the direct bloodline of one of the oldest mage families in the mage kingdom. She is a Hellios and Casper and I know exactly who her father was."

Eric kind of felt a little relieved, one problem was taken out of the equation. The absent father no longer existed. He did feel a little concern over Arya not being able to connect with her father and get the answers she seeked firsthand from him, but mostly he felt relieved and ecstatic that his Arya was now solely his. Being an orphan meant that Arya would only belong to him without her pesky parents getting in the way if they did exist. Great for him that they did not exist. He did not like the thought of sharing his Arya with anyone. Well, except for Pam and Godric, but even that had it's limits.

Then Mihael said something that sounded both like a good thing and something that was ominous. Mihael with a Cheshire-grin declared, "Your Arya is of nobility, Viking. A lost heiress to be precise."


	26. Apprentice Found and Progeny Lost

Hello Readers! I am very sorry for the late update, but I had to sort through some of my notes and find the inspiration again. I had quite the case of writer's block. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it has a lot of Godric in it, but no Eric or Pam, unfortunately. Still I hope you do like it, a lot of questions about Arya's will be answered and Godric's insight will be given about everything. Please read and Review. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Her<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Godric in all of his thousand years had never felt such turmoil within himself. A part of him actually wanted to go back to the way he was, the unfeeling and cold vampire with not an inkling of empathy let alone attachment to a mere human to such a degree. He selfishly did not want to feel so helpless in watching his dear, dear friend in so much pain. But the truth of the matter was that in feeling, in loving a wonderful little girl, in finding his first true friend in all his years, he had opened himself and there was no way in heaven or hell would he watch back doing nothing while his dear Arya was in pain. He would be with her and be whatever she needed.

There was immense rage and disappointment in him at the way his progeny had abandoned his soul's mate while in a time of such magnitude, but all of that was forgotten and he was filled with helplessness, panic, worry, concern, pain and yes, fear when he saw Casper's hand glow bright blue on her pale stomach and her first scream.

Godric had never lived a peaceful live, he regretted the fact that he had seen, hell he had caused the worst sort of constant violence and chaos for all he knew and for all around him. Blood, sex and violence was all his life was about for a long, long time. He liked to think that he had matured and changed, at least a little, but standing there right then and watching and hearing Arya writhe and scream in unimaginable pain, something in his gut told him that this was his punishment for all the wrong doings in his long, long undead life. He had to watch one of his own, his family, his friend, one of his precious ones suffer while he watched helplessly. Arya's screams and that writhing body on that bed would haunt him for as long as he would exist.

It wouldn't have hurt him if it was Eric in pain because Eric was a grown man and a vampire, he could tolerate the pain, he was a warrior for fuck's sake and a vampire so he would always heal, but how in any fucking way was it fair for a little girl, a human and so very fragile human girl to go through so much pain? What if her mind broke from so much pain? What if her body couldn't take it anymore? Godric's fangs were digging into his lower lip as he obsessed over those thoughts and he held Arya's thin body down on the bed.

Godric did not know which was more haunting and cruelly twisting his insides, that first shrill echoing scream that burst from Arya's throat or that muffled scream gurgle when he had used a hand towel to gag her. He thoroughly hated himself when he had pushed that towel in between her lips and told her to bite down on it. He had apologized to her and begged for her forgiveness for the way he was handling her, but her lucid yellow eyes and the ever flowing tears from those eyes simply made his self-loathing and helplessness increase by ten-folds.

Holding her down wasn't difficult at all, she was a weak girl, thin and a child, he was a vampire, his strength was not even used properly in this particular task. He simply held both of her wrists pinned down on the bed with one of his hands as he sat right by her head. Casper had tied both of her legs together with some kind of a blue rope and was furiously writing things on her stomach with his fingers. His glowing fingers and the odd glowing marks that looked like something from the walls of a pyramid made it look as if he were finger painting on the child's naked skin.

All Godric could do to soothe his little friend was whisper comforting words to her and brush the sweat dampened curls from her forehead and wipe away her endless tears with his free hand, but it was all in vain and only done to soothe his helplessness because she was far too gone in pain to notice any of his actions let alone be soothed by it. The way her little pale face was heating up and turning pink had alarmed him, but getting a little feverish was more than normal when she was writhing in pain and gagged to the point as to not bite off her own tongue because of said pain.

Godric was not the least bit ashamed to admit the fact that his eyes felt a little red blurred because his blood tears had come to his eyes as he witnessed his beloved friend in such a state. In that moment he was more than grateful to the little girl for teaching him to feel, because that was the night a two thousand year old vampire had learned that he cared for a human child to the point that he felt pain on her behalf. She had given him such a large part of humanity, something that he was sure was completely lost to him.

He had noticed his old friend Mihael leave the room after looking thoroughly aghast at the vision of the little girl screaming in pain. But before he did, Godric noticed the downright shocked looked shared between the mage and Mihael. Before Godric could even decide whether or not to prod the mage about that look, Casper had somewhat intensely answered, "I don't need to track the seal's creator. I know who her father was."

Godric couldn't help but briefly smile, not because of the fact that Arya would get her answer but at the fact that this would not have to go on for any longer than absolutely necessary. She would not have to suffer any longer. But at a guttural gurgle of pain coming from her gagged mouth and the way her hips arched off the bed, Godric's smile was wiped off of his face. He was back to holding her down and mumbling words of supposed encouragements to her. He pressed his lips on her forehead, a lingering kiss and he hoped with everything that he had in him that her suffering would cease soon.

The vampire in him howled at him to snap at the mage and threaten him to hurry the fuck up because the mate of his blood was suffering, but the more logical part of him reminded the howling monster that threatening the mage could possibly make him make a mistake in nervousness and that could possibly kill the girl. The monster very vividly saw the girl not as his friend but as his progeny, his childe and his to protect. As soon as Eric had found her, she had become his progeny because of how she was linked to Eric. A progeny was as close as the vampire in him could come to naming her, because that was just how much he cared about her. She and Pam were both important to him because she and Pam were a part of Eric and Eric was a part of him.

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours, but gods the hours felt never ending and he still was holding down a fragile human child down on a bed while she writhed in pain. Finally after an eternity and a time that would forever be etched on Godric's memories and the screams that would haunt him, did Casper finally withdraw his hand from her stomach. Arya's stomach and the markings glowed bright blue, then bright green and then a warm golden yellow and melted into her skin and disappeared into nothingness.

As soon as the wretched marking on her skin disappeared, Godric watched in relief Arya's body calm itself down, her breathing was still a bit off but that was expected since she had just gone through such a hardship.

The room was silent with only the harsh breathing of Arya and the tired deep breaths of Casper filing the room. Curiously enough, Arya's heart beats had sky rocketed and sounded similarly at pace with Casper's. Casper was slumped into a chair nearby, looking slightly tired, his pale cheeks flushed pink he declared with a little awe in his voice, "For a child, she has a monstrous load of magic in her, that's why it was so difficult unsealing her. She might be one of the most powerful mage child I have ever come across. Then again with who her father was, I shouldn't be surprised."

All his words were lost to Godric. Godric was far too busy checking on his little friend, explanations and status reports on her could wait for later. With a sharp ache in his unbeating heart, he removed the damp towel from her mouth, he looked at her lips and hated himself at that moment. The corners of her mouth were stretched a little, he knew that and he knew how much it would hurt. Her lips were chapped and bruised, her mouth he knew would be dry, the towel had soaked in all her saliva, but at least she hadn't bitten her own tongue off in pain or choked on her own saliva.

He brushed his fingers along her temples, she was soaked in sweat, gasping in breaths, her skin looked sickly pale, dark shadows covered the underside of her eyes and to Godric's horror, her hands and her legs were shivering almost violently. He knew it wasn't because she felt cold, she was feeling the after shocks of pain. Godric in a flash fetched a bowl of drinking water and a soft cloth. First he dampened the cloth and wiped her lips, hydrating that dry mouth. He even clutched on the cloth a bit to give little amount of water in her mouth. He couldn't give her water to drink just yet. Later, slowly and with great care, he started wiping her sweat covered forehead and her upper body.

Her shivering slowed down, but little spasms of pain still erupted through out her body every now and then, Godric gritted his teeth and hoped that he would be able to control his temper when Eric showed his face to him again. The only comfort any one could offer her then was Eric, considering he was her soul's mate, but Eric being the stubborn selfish mule he was chose to be elsewhere.

After about twenty more minutes, Arya had completely slipped into a very deep sleep. Godric stayed by her side and Casper said softly from his seat, although it still came out as a grumble, "You shouldn't worry, Godric. All her magic pathways have opened up and there is a hell of a lot of magic in that skinny kid. Her magic will heal her while she sleeps."

Godric didn't take his eyes off the girl as he couldn't help but growl, "She is a child, just because she can heal does not mean she can feel no pain and she had to endure pain that no grown man, vampire or mage could handle. So fucking excuse me if I fucking worry over my friend's pain!"

Casper gave a harsh little chuckle as he commented dryly, "Not many people, human or otherwise think like that. To them, just because we can heal means we can handle anything. They don't understand that we can fucking feel pain. It surprises me how much you care for her pain while her own true mate left her in the cold."

Godric gasped loudly and snapped his gaze on the tired looking mage lounging across him. He asked with a lot of panic in him, "You know then?"

Casper snorted and lit a cigarette pinched between his thin lips, "That your huge hulking blonde childe is her mate? Of course I do. It's too fucking obvious, not to mention the bond between them is very easy to see by mage eyes."

This was a very grave thing thought Godric. Vampires did not expose their mates to any possible or potential threats, at least not until the bond between the vampire and his or mate was finalized. But this man knew and now he had power over Eric. Godric was furiously thinking of all possible scenarios and the solutions to them when Casper grumbled, "Stop your fucking mind right there, man. I am not going to harm the kid or that idiot of a progeny of your's. By mage laws, the kid here is a citizen and will be always protected. By her bond to your childe, he falls under mage protection as well. Our laws say that true mates are very sacred and are to be protected, always."

Godric only murmured, still a little suspicious, "Is that so?"

Casper raised an eyebrow at his tone and snarked, "Yeah, that is fucking so and in case it slipped your fucking mind, your friend Mihael is a vampire and a true mate of a mage and my own true mate is a vampire as well. So that fucking guarantees that true mates, vampires or not are always taken care of by mages. That's just how we work, unlike your own vampire childe who left his mate writhing in pain to do who knows fucking what."

While Godric felt lighter by Casper's albeit crude but very assuring words and agreed with his assessment of Eric, he couldn't help but defend his childe, the blood of his blood, "He was unnerved by the prospect of her pain. He couldn't handle it. I reckon he too would have been completely helpless by her side as I was, there was nothing he could do for her."

This time when Casper spoke, his voice was clear without any growl, grumble of mumble, but there was this intense chill in his voice that raised the hair on the back of Godric's neck, "That's where you are wrong, Godric. Eric could have helped vastly. His presence would have calmed her magic considerably and the unsealing process would have gone much easier. Her magic was fighting against me, seeing me as an intruder, but with Eric's presence it would have been calm and worked with my magic. Yes, she still would have felt pain, a lot of pain, but a little less than what she went through. Later, if it was Eric who had been by her side and taken care of her as you did, then her magic would have promptly gone into healing mode to work at her body. Now, her magic is tired and her body is completely badgered from the inside, the healing process will be much slower and it will take hours upon hours for her to heal completely and not feel tired. That is what your progeny could have done and did not do, all due to his own selfishness."

To described what Godric went through in one word would be, floored. Godric was floored and after a few moments, he felt such anger at his progeny that it was swallowing him. He snarled, his fangs clicked out at the smoking mage, "Why the fuck did you not say it before then?"

Casper did not even look fazed at the enraged vampire as he answered coldly, "If I did it still wouldn't have stopped that stubborn vampire. He would have simply said that the kid deserved it and if she wanted to go through the tracking then she would have to do it without his presence since he did not want to be a part of it. You know very well that he would have done exactly that. I did not want to hurt the kid anymore than your progeny already did with his desertion and harsh words. She is a kid, she does not need that much of emotional pain over the physical pain. You have no idea how much even the simplest of rejection of a true mate hurts. She might not know the true meaning of true mates, but she still feels the bond, the attachment and the unwavering affection and loyalty for your vampire childe."

Godric looked at his little friend, his fangs slid right back in, she looked so sickly and fragile on the bed. Like a ragged doll. He quickly pressed a kiss to her cold forehead and whispered in french for her to get well soon. Godric murmured to Casper, "Yes, she does not know anything yet."

Casper stretched his long arms and then asked, "Will you tell her?"

Godric answered simply, "She is still a child. There is still much time. We will tell her later when she grows up."

Casper snorted, "You don't have much time at all. She has monstrous amounts of magic in her. By monstrous, I mean monstrous. Her magic is already at the level of a knight's battle team member. That is saying a lot since mage knights are the mage world's most strongest warriors. She needs to start training immediately. Her magic is too much, too strong, too volatile and too everything, otherwise."

Godric looked a little awed, a little horrified and more than a little confused as he asked incredulously, "What has that got to do with telling her about Eric and her bond?"

Casper answered exasperatedly, "She will be taken to the mage world soon. She has to be there, she has family there and not to mention she fucking needs the training."

Godric in his reflex and possessiveness over his friend grasped the limp hand of the girl and asked with panic in his voice, "What do you mean she will be taken? And what family?"

Casper sighed tiredly and explained as softly as he could, "Taken is the wrong word to be used. Fine, she will be given a choice. She could stay here, where her untamed magic could do who knows what damage and destruction to herself and everyone around her, also because she is unsealed now she would be a fucking feast for witches everywhere since her untapped magic would be open hunting season for them; or she could come to the mage world, safe from all threats of witches and dark mages and train her magic and learn to tame it and use it."

Godric growled deeply, gripping Arya's small hand in his tighter, "We won't give her up, we can protect her. Also Eric cannot leave the human world for your mage world like your mate and Mihael. He has roots here."

Casper pinched the bridge of his nose as he explained as patiently as he could, "Godric, you are not getting the point. You cannot protect herself or yourself from her magic. It needs training. Also, you do not need to leave with her. She has the choice to stay in the mage world or not. But trust me, she has already met her mate, she couldn't be able to stay away from him forever. She will only stay there until her training is complete. Its not permanent, think of it as schooling abroad. She would be back in a few years. Five years maximum, two years minimum."

Godric's logic was processing all the mages words but his possessiveness over his future progeny and protectiveness over his friend made him all sorts of nervous. He asked a little hesitantly, "What about her family you spoke of? Would they not just keep her there?"

Casper answered grimly, looking out the window into the dark of the night, "Her family. She is a direct descendent of the Hellios family. The Hellios family is one of the oldest family in the mage world. Her father and her uncle were good friends of mine. Her father was my best friend and if he were alive or if I had known of the kid's existence, I figure I would have been appointed her godfather and guardian."

To say Godric was shocked would be an understatement. What was Arya exactly? All Godric could murmur was, "Her father?"

Casper nodded, "Her father was Alec Hellios, my best friend, brother-in-arms and a brilliant mage. He had been given a mission on the human realm about six or seven years ago in human world time and I was stationed elsewhere. So we lost contact, the last I heard, he had died in battle. At that time we had a Third War going on with an organization of Dark Mages. I think he met Arya's mother in the human world and found his true mate."

Godric asked, a little curious, "How do you know they were true mates?"

Casper answered with a soft smile which looked so unusual on the harsh mage's face, "Her magic is very pure and very concentrated, the very fibers of her magic sings of the union of a true mated couple, despite being a half breed. Also, my clever mage friend Alec had written details about his child and mate on the seal on her stomach, to be found by whichever mage would eventually come for her."

Godric smiled a little for his friend as he softly said, "So, he did not abandon Arya and her mother, he died honorably in battle and tried to keep them safe."

Casper nodded and replied, "Yes, he did. I suppose this will finally bring some peace to the kid, huh?"

Godric merely said, "I hope so. But what of her other family?"

Casper sighed and replied, "The kid actually had a hell of an inheritance waiting for her. Alec was from a very well off family. She has only one other family member left alive actually. Arwen Hellios, her cousin. I call her a brat, because she is very bratty."

Godric asked, "So this Arwen, will she be accepting of Arya?"

Casper snorted and answered, "Arwen is Alec's older brother Alistar's, only child. After the death of Alistar and Alec, she truly is an orphan and despite her bratty attitude, she is very lonely and would be more than happy to be reunited with the kid. All the Hellios have strong magic in them, Arwen was no exception despite her mother not being Alistar's true mate. Arwen apprenticed under a mage knight and is currently in a battalion team of a knight. Mihael's mate, Savannah's second-in-command to be exact, she is being considered to be a knight next."

Godric's heart clenched over the thought that they would have to give up Arya to this cousin of her's. A chuckle from Casper broke him out of his melancholic thoughts, Godric gave him a questioning look. Casper explained, "I should have known the moment I laid eyes on her."

Godric smiled a small smile, "Why is that?"

Casper grinned like a little boy, making him look not as harsh as he was, "She has a name that starts with an A, has the Hellios eyes, that strange fearless attitude and she has Alec's messy hair."

Godric tilted his head and smiled a bit more as Casper continued, "The Hellios have a tendency to name their children with the letter A. Alec, Alistar, Arwen and so forth. I bet you, it was Alec who picked her name, Arya. The Hellios also tend to be very tall, have monstrous magic which always made them favorites amongst the mage knights and the royals and they have their signature yellow eyes."

Godric smirked, "Arya hates that she is so short."

Casper shrugged, "Maybe she got that from her mother as well as her pale skin. Alec never had such pale skin, neither did Alistar. Arwen actually has skin a lot darker. Same yellow eyes though."

Godric nodded and then he said hesitantly, "I am not comfortable with the thought of her leaving."

Casper finally answered firmly, "It is her choice. But to calm you, you must know that in the mage world she will be very well protected and live very comfortably."

Godric asked after a few quiet moments, "Will she be happy?"

Casper answered, "She will miss you and that idiot progeny of your's for sure, but I will ensure that she has everything she needs. She will get her family inheritance, which is huge. Arwen will be her family and she will be very well trained. I plan on taking her as my student."

Godric asked with a little skepticism, "Why is that?"

Casper answered honestly, "In all my years, I have never had a student. I don't like the bratty children and I never saw any potential in anyone to be their teacher. It is not because of Alec that I want her as my student. I was considering her as a potential student as soon as I met her, long before I saw her seal. You heard me ask her then. Her being Alec's daughter is simply fate and it is more than fitting that I get to be her teacher and guardian even if I am far too late to be appointed her godfather."

Godric's voice suddenly channeled all of his wisdom, his inner beast, his thousand years age and the steely determination and the sheer lurking madness behind his blue-gray eyes that made him the Godric, "Would you care for her as your very own? Would you…love her?"

Casper met his eyes with his own eerie blue eyes. The two stared at each other for the longest of time before Casper said clearly, crisply in his british accent, and most importantly very sincerely, "I care for already. I was an orphan just like she thinks herself to be. I was taken from the human world and I had to work for everything I achieved from the ground up. I know what it is like to have an absent father and to take care of myself as my own parent. I know her life because I have lived it. She also happens to be the daughter of my dearest friend."

Casper got up from his seat and walked over to the sleeping child on the bed. He sat by her and placed a large hand over the disarray curls on her head and said, "I don't know what it is about her that makes me care for her right now. A good friend of mine once told me that as long as I don't find that right person whom I wholeheartedly think is suited to be my apprentice, then I cannot truly pass on my legacy no matter how much I teach that person. My mate, Lucas he told me that he had roamed for nearly two thousand years before he found Mihael. Then and only then did he know that Mihael was the person perfect to carry on his blood and be his progeny. No one else before had fit that bill. Lucas told me that I had to wait for my perfect apprentice as well. Someone who was made to be my legacy, especially since I am gay and I am pretty sure Lucas will not be able to give me an heir to carry on my legacy."

The weight behind his words hit Godric to the core, he knew exactly what Casper meant. That was how he had felt all those years ago when he had first seen and stalked Eric in the battlefield. He chuckled at Casper's little joke and then he asked, "What shall you teach Arya? What if she does not want to be a knight or a battalion member? Wouldn't all your teaching be a waste then if she wants to return on the human grounds to be with Eric?"

Casper shook his head and smirked, "I am a bastard. I hate following orders and almost never do what is expected of me, but one thing is certain I am one hell of a foe. The mage kingdom has a great asset in me, true, but it also grates on their very nerves that I am not making someone else like me. So many people have tried to hard and so unsuccessfully to put an apprentice under my tutelage. Wouldn't it be just perfect that I get my apprentice just as they wanted and my apprentice will be a great mage only just as bad at following orders. Not to mention will choose her mate and living in the human world over serving the mage kingdom."

Godric intervened, more than a little worried, "Wouldn't they pursue her then?"

Casper snorted, "Nope. True mates are very sacred, they cannot hurt your vampire child nor can they force her to be away from him. Its all legal."

Godric took in all this information with wide eyes and more than a little fascination. Casper looked at the girl sleeping and her haggard appearance and said matter-of-factly, "Savannah Kerr, Mihael's mate will fight with me to take the kid from me, you know. Savannah will want her as her apprentice despite the fact that she has had five apprentices in the past."

Godric smirked, "You will not let her have Arya, will you?"

Casper grinned deviously, "Hell no. Kerr can go whine at Mihael and Lucas all she wants, hell she can go to the king and pout, but she isn't getting this Hellios as well. Arya Hellios will be my apprentice and that is that. In fact, I know for a fact that all the knights will come over to get her, but they won't get her."

Godric asked in surprise, "Is Arya that powerful that they all would want her? I thought that the mage kingdom would finally be happy that you are choosing someone seeing as you are that picky."

Casper explained, his eyes glinting in pure mischief, "Well, any mage I choose as my apprentice means that that mage is extraordinary. But Arya's status as a Hellios makes her all the more desirable as a student."

Godric nodded, "Because all the Hellios have a lot of magic?"

Casper replied gleefully, "That and the fact that the Hellios are nobility. Arya is essentially a lost heiress."

Godric did a double take at the sleeping girl. Nobility, heiress? Now that made things interesting. A part of Godric was actually not surprised, the last Viking gets the last Hellios. Eric was a prince and him getting an heiress was only fitting. Oh how the fates worked!

He was lost in his thoughts, especially over the fact as to how to explain to Eric this new developments. How to tell Eric that Arya would have to leave them for an undisclosed period of time and to a place which was unreachable to anyone except mages? That was when a statement of Casper got Godric's attention.

"Well, I suppose I have to teach her as soon as she hits a certain age as to how to keep her body in stasis."

Godric asked incredulously, "What do you mean by stasis?"

Casper gave him a look that declared that he found the vampire's question more than a little stupid as he explained, "To hold her age, to keep her body just as it is, to make her magic heal her without a second thought, to keep her a certain age forever."

Godric looked very much confused, Casper sighed and said, "Fine, let me break it down for you. Mihael has a mage mate and I have a vampire mate. Now how do you think we live for so many years and by many I mean centuries with immortal mates? We use our magic to live as long as our mates by connecting our magic with our mates, but that doesn't mean we get to be young forever. So here is where a particular magical technique comes in, the very powerful of mages can and are able to keep themselves a certain age if they wish it so."

Godric still looked puzzled even though the explanation was making sense. Casper kept on looking at Godric and suddenly the mage's lazy eyes widened and he explained with both incredulity and humor, "Don't tell me. You fucking think you or that idiot progeny of your's can turn her?"

Godric froze and he didn't say a word but with more than a little horror stared at the mage. Casper started chuckling out loud and then declared, "Godric, don't be stupid. Lucas didn't turn me and Mihael sure as hell did not turn Savannah."

Then Casper said the words that made Godric's already cold blood freeze, "Godric, mages can't be turned into vampires."

All Godric could think was, fuck…now that put great obstacles not to mention completely throw off Eric. Godric's own inner vampire was enraged and almost grievous at the thought of losing a future progeny, the blood of his blood.

But worst of all, who was going to break this news to Pam? She wanted Arya as her progeny and usually what Pam wanted she always got. Godric suddenly had another horrific thought enter his mind, forget Eric, who the hell was going to tell Pam that not only Arya would be leaving them for god knew how long but there was also no possible way for her to turn the girl and keep her?

Oh fuck, Pam was going to give them hell for this. No amount of expensive shoes, dresses and all the expensive trinkets would pacify her. Not to mention the bitchy attitude, sulkiness and hissy fits Pam would throw. On top of that would be Eric's attitude and almost depression, and god help them if Eric gave into his intense Viking temper. Suddenly Godric felt the mother of all headaches coming and his stomach suddenly was turning upside down. He scowled at the clock on the wall, still three more hours till sunrise and Eric would be coming any minute. How the hell was he supposed to explain all this?

A more devious side of Godric's mind reminded him, why explain anything to Eric now when it could be done later. For now he could just give Eric the hell he deserved for deserting Arya in her time of need. Yeah, that was exactly what he was going to do.


	27. A Maker's Worries and A Lesson Taught

Hello Readers! I am so sorry for the late update, but I kind of had a writer's block and had to sort it through and that took some time. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I do hope you like it. Eric may seem a little OOC and I do hope you pardon it, since the Eric in this story has gone through a lot that the Eric from the original books and tv series, hasn't. Also, please forgive me for what will happen to Eric in this one, but trust me, he needs this kick very much.

Also, lots of Godric in this one, so Godric-lovers, you will love this. Mentions of Nora for all the Nora lovers. Some Casper in this too. No Arya, unfortunately. Oh and for all those people who ask me how I picture Arya in my mind, well, my Arya looks a lot like the child actress, Joey King from 2010, only with pitch black hair that short and in messy curls and of course, yellow eyes. I saw the movie Ramona and Beejus and suddenly I was struck, and my mind cried out, hey she looks a little like Arya would look like.

Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter. Please Enjoy and Review. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Her<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

><p>It was Casper who brought on the topic first. Godric was far too busy listening and monitoring the sleeping girl's breathing pattern. It was a little shallow for his tastes, not the usual content and full breaths she took while she slept and Godric knew very well how she usually slept. He after all always waited for her aunt to arrive before he left his friend's house.<p>

Casper snorted and almost sneered out, "Your blonde hulk of a childe has been destroying rooms below while we were busy attending to the kid, you know?"

Godric almost groaned at the sheer childishness of his progeny, throwing temper tantrums simply because he didn't get his way and because he couldn't help Arya! That was more than a bit mortifying, but something that was far too common a trait in Vikings, the violence and the destructive streak. Godric shared a look with the mage of annoyance and gave a short nod.

Casper gave Godric a very grim look and growled, "I am only telling you this before hand because he is your childe. If that idiot progeny of your's barges in this room only to cause disruptions and disturbs the kid's rest in any manner, I will use magic on him."

Godric wasn't the least bit bothered or affronted by that threat; he would have been had it been any other instance, but at that moment the menial threat against his own childe seemed justified. He had planned on rebuking Eric and keeping him and his tantrums away from Arya while she healed.

Godric thought on it for a little while, what could he do to make his childe see reason and his own wrongs? Eric was the kind of person who would sooner eat his own shoe than admit that he was wrong. His pride was far too great, hell his own sense of self-righteousness was so great that it clouded over every other aspect of his life most of the time. Eric would never see that he had hurt Arya and been very irresponsible in leaving the girl to her own fate and pain, and this was just not any girl, this was his soul's mate.

If it was five hundred years ago, Godric would have beaten the hell out of his progeny and made him see reason through bloody eyes, literally. But things were different now, Godric was different and so was Eric and most importantly the matter wasn't about some minor detail like biting the human of another vampire or disrespecting his own maker. This was about Eric's soul's mate and just telling Eric that he was wrong wouldn't cut it this time. Godric had to make Eric realize the depths of his feelings and how very grave the situation was.

How easy it was to lose his soul's mate, his Arya, how damaging Eric could be to the little girl and how much more responsible Eric needed to be for the girl! Most importantly Eric needed to truly care for the girl, to actually give a damn now rather than lose her or damage her and go mad with regret and loss. Many vampires had fallen in madness over losing their soul's mate and more often than not, they lost their mates because of their own harsh and cruel ways. Vampires just were violent and horrible creatures and loving and caring and being gentle just didn't come naturally to them. More than anything Godric did not want his childe to make any mistake with Arya. Godric wanted to show Eric the right way from the very beginning.

Finally it hit Godric, an idea which was devious but would most certainly shed the much needed light in Eric. It would most definitely make him see what Godric so desperately wanted to teach him, but it was cruel. It was far too cruel an idea. A horrible trick was what it was. But the vampire in him, the thousands of years old monster, the very same one who had so many years ago silvered Eric so many, many times to build up Eric's tolerance to pain and silver, that very same monster was pushing for the idea, whispering to him how a little tough love went a long way. How one needed to be absolutely brutal sometimes, painfully so in fact for the greater good, besides Eric deserved it, the voice in his head whispered and instigated.

He watched his friend on the bed, while she was completely tired and dead to the world, metaphorically speaking, she had sweat clinging to her skin. She had gone through the most grueling moments in her short life. He quickly fetched a bowl of water and soft cloth and proceeded to slowly and very gently cleaning her. He started with her hands and arms.

As he held her small and dainty hands he marveled at how delicate and fragile she was and how so very easily he could snap her bones in two, yet these were the same hands that always hugged him with. His friend, she trusted him so very much even though she knew exactly what kind of a monster he was. A part of his very being awed over his amazing friend and felt over-protective towards her and another part of him stuttered in panic and almost fear as he knew that his friend, with her amazing intelligence and observance had already deduced many dark facts about his impossibly obsidian past. He just knew it, and it made him feel so very unworthy to even be in his presence and made him feel insecure that maybe he would hurt her as well in a moment's madness.

But if she stuck around and put her faith in him and wanted to be his friend even after knowing those things about him, then he would do whatever it took to be worthy of her friendship. To be in her pure and innocent presence. While it was Eric and Nora who taught him to care and heal from his troubling past, maybe it would be Arya who would teach him to live peacefully. If not peacefully then maybe she would teach him to leave behind his darkness and live in the light. If she had faith in him, then he would place his faith in her as well.

He sighed, it had to be done. Eric needed to see the consequences of his actions, because now he had responsibilities and something very fragile to protect. He looked at the mage slumped in a chair beside him. Although Casper Jinx had his eyes closed, Godric knew that he wasn't asleep. So he asked, as nonchalantly he could, "Casper, would you care to help me in schooling my errant progeny?"

Casper immediately snapped open his eyes, the pale blue eyes glowing slightly and his reply was downright menacing, "It would be my utter pleasure, Godric. Tell me how and it shall be done."

Godric smirked a bit darkly and stated clearly, "Nothing drastic. Simply a few lies and misdirections, to show exactly how dire the consequences of his actions could have been. As they say, you never truly know the worth of something until you lose it. We could show my Eric the exact meaning of those words. It's about time he learned this lesson."

To Godric mild disturbance, the fierce and surly mage gave him a slightly disappointed look and something that looked like a pout and then he grumbled, "That sounds good. But you really do suck out the fun out of everything. I could have done so much to him with my spells, you know."

Godric quipped dryly, "I do know. But please do refrain from it, for my sake and Arya's no matter how tempting Eric might make it for you."

Casper leaned back and shrugged, "Eh, he is going through the asshole phase every vampire goes through if they live long enough. Your progeny is better than most vampires."

Godric gave him a shocked look and admitted, "From how much I have come to known you in these past few hours, that coming from you is a huge compliment."

Casper snorted dismissively and retorted, "Hold on, I am not finished yet. As mildly tolerable you progeny is, he still needs to change himself and come to terms with many things if he plans on being a good mate to a mage, especially to the kid here."

Godric agreed wholeheartedly, so he merely nodded and uttered, "I concur."

All that needed to be done was to wait for Eric to finally arrive. He knew that Eric would come in a while, after he was sure that the screaming had stopped and the unsealing was done. So he calmly wiped Arya's feet and waited for Eric's emergence and got lost in his thoughts. He thought of Nora next. She was the only woman, female really, whom Godric ever let close to him in such a way. But Nora couldn't count, she was after all his progeny. Arya on the other hand wasn't. It had been a long time since he had last spoken to his childe. Nora was so very busy and working so very hard and as a result quickly rising and securing a firm position in the AVL. Nora was nothing if not ambitious, very much different from Godric and Eric, but they still loved her despite their differences. Godric knew exactly how his other childe would react to his little friend and Eric's soul's mate.

Nora was in a circle where many of the older vampire resided and she was very well aware of other vampires with their soul's mates. Nora actually understood the concept and respected it; she knew exactly why it was sacred. But that did not mean that it would make her prone to react well to Arya. Nora would be very skeptical and displeased to find some other girl so very close to Eric and him. Nora hadn't yet met Pam and Eric and he knew that Nora would not tolerate Pam well. Well, she would like Pam personally but Nora would have a bit of difficulty with sharing Eric with Pam. Pam was progeny and Eric's blood, in extension her blood as well, so she would accept her. But stomaching the thought of a mere human girl who wasn't Eric progeny but shared something bigger with Eric would not sit well with Nora.

There was also another undeniable fact. If Nora felt strongly for Eric, which she did, then she would automatically feel for Arya as well because of the bond Eric and Arya shared. It was how Godric felt for Arya in the beginning. Nora would feel puzzled and while she would be distant to Arya and be skeptical, she would feel responsible for the girl. More to the fact, Arya's status as a mage, a mage heiress to top it, would please Nora immensely. A sheriff as a brother and a prominent mage heiress as a sister-in-law would do great for her political career.

Godric smiled as he thought about his impishly smiling childe, yes, Nora would adore Arya's style of thinking. Nora always liked reading Sherlock Holmes and Arya kind of was like him. Nora liked clever people and Arya was a little girl with a lot of cleverness going on in her little head. If Nora was a political genius then Arya was a genius as well, only of a different kind and that would actually make them both one of a kind. Nora would actually try to steal her, which of course would not sit well with Eric. Pam would actually declare war. After all Pam thought of Arya as her's and Nora would not even consider that and try to take Arya for herself. Yes, there would be a war declared between the women in his little family over the youngest member. Maybe telling Nora about Arya at a later date was the best option.

A disturbing thought hit Godric next. Nora and Eric always were close, very close. They shared everything with each other, and sex was a large part of their relationship. Godric himself shared such a relationship with Nora, but Arya's appearance in their lives would change that. Eric very soon, would not share himself in such a way with Nora, that just was how soul's mates worked. Nora knew it, but would she be okay with it?

Godric knew that eventually Nora would accept it, but as he stared harder at Arya, another disturbing thought hit Godric. Arya was actually Nora's type. Nora enjoyed both sexes. While sex with Godric and Eric was much preferred by Nora because of their blood bond, Nora picked certain types of people to sleep with. Arya fell into that type. Arya was exotic and pretty, dainty, very clever and very cunning, very impressionable, very eager and Eric's mate. Nora had every reason to be attracted to Arya and as they said these days, Nora would make moves on her.

That would be a mess that could not be avoided, Godric predicted. When Nora would meet Arya, she would be much older, already a trained mage and Eric's grown and very attractive mate and again as the modern lingo went, Nora would undoubtedly hit on her. Godric again predicted with a turning stomach, there would be two outcomes, either Arya would welcome Nora to her and Eric's bed and Eric wouldn't mind sharing or and this was a very big or, Eric would be very possessive and Arya would be disturbed and there would be a huge conflict between his two children and eventually Nora would back off.

He didn't know which one he hoped for, the peaceful conflict free but very disturbing since he did not want to think of corrupting the innocent girl before him that way option, or the full of conflicts, petty fights and migraine inducing second option. Whatever the future may hold, he decided that those were the worries for the future. Nora could be introduced to Arya when she was less busy with the AVL and when Arya was more grown up, finished with her training and settled with Eric.

For now Nora was unimaginably busy with the AVL and the vampires recently coming out and all the PR mess and the vampire rights bills. He idly wondered if Nora would like Arya and his jokes. They were rather humorous, no matter what Eric or Pam thought about them. They were just funny in the light and simple way. Although if he knew his daughter right, then she would love Arya's jokes and laugh wildly at them, even go about being flirtatiously affectionate to her just to get closer to her, that is if she disliked the jokes. She didn't mind putting a pretense to get what she wanted and if she wanted Arya then she would go about it in the best way she could. Winning Arya's favors and pissing off both Pam and Eric were simply added bonuses.

He remembered how competitive Nora was and how deep the rivalry ran between Eric and Nora back in the years, especially over his favoritism. It had caused Godric both immense joy and countless migraines and funny how his progenies accomplished the impossible together, caused a vampire to have migraines that is.

He looked back up at the mage before him and thought about him. Casper was the mate to Mihael's maker, Lucas and Godric knew how close Mihael was to his maker. So the logical thing was to ask him about it. Godric asked frankly, "Casper, may I inquire about something?"

Casper retorted, with his eyes still closed and slumped in his seat, "Shoot."

Godric asked a bit hesitantly, since it was a very delicate topic, very personal and very private, "How did Mihael react to Lucas and your relationship?"

Casper replied dryly, "He likes to call me his stepmother sometimes, of course then I proceed to cast some spell on him. His wife doesn't mind, says it serves him right. One of the few times Savannah Kerr and I agree on something."

Godric smiled at his friend's teasing and then asked tentatively, "No, I meant the physical aspect of it, because of the blood bond. It is difficult for progenies to share their makers or blood siblings if they in habit of practicing their intimacies physically."

Casper turned slowly to look at Godric and for the longest time stared at Godric and the entire time Godric felt cold nervousness brewing in his stomach, if he had offended Arya's new teacher, it would not be a good move for them. Casper finally blinked and then gave Godric what was a dark smirk and asked in his gravelly voice, "You mean, does it make Mihael ache when Lucas and I fuck and does he join us?"

Godric for once opted to show no reaction, he was walking on a thin thread as he was, so he merely said, "Yes, that."

Casper leaned back, his eyes were once more glowing faintly, he shrugged and replied, "Lucas and Mihael, before Savannah and I came into their lives, shared a physical relationship. Every now and then they would sleep together, but it was more about reconnecting than anything else. You know how it is with makers, progenies and blood siblings."

Godric nodded, Casper continued, "But after Mihael met Savannah, everything changed. Mihael would not share Savannah and Savannah would never share Mihael. To Lucas it did not even occur to want to be involved with them. Mihael was his brother, son, father, friend, family and vice versa. Lucas took to Savannah as a daughter actually, although Savannah is a uptight bitch, Mihael changed her views of life and people in many ways. She cares immensely for Lucas and even though Savannah and I fight like cats and dogs, we care for each other in a dysfunctional way as well."

Godric listened in rapt attention about another mage and vampire family and hopes and dreams for his own family arose as well. Casper explained, "I met Lucas years later. By then, Mihael was already married to Savannah and yes, it made Savannah both displeased her with having me as family as it made her happy that Lucas found someone. Mihael actually likes me just fine and is very protective over me which to be honest pisses me off, but initially he felt just a bit left out when Lucas and I would be together. Mihael felt a bit out of the loop and I suppose he wanted to feel the affection. Savannah noticed and she knew that Mihael did not want Lucas and I in the physical sense, but he wanted to be more involved with us. He needed the affection, I suppose from both Lucas and I."

Godric was holding his breath in anticipation now. Casper shrugged and said, "So, Lucas and I spent more time with Mihael and Savannah. I even took Mihael with me on most of my not-so-dangerous missions. We needed to bond. Savannah likes spending time with Lucas and frequently asks Lucas for help with her boring desk works. Anyway, Mihael didn't need to have sex with us to feel connected and secure. Spending time with us and being family worked. A few times, when Savannah was away, Mihael even rested in our bed, of course, Mihael just had to wiggle his way right in the middle between Lucas and I just to piss me off and loved to accidentally grope me several times. Actually he still gropes me occasionally. Lucas always lets us fight it out. Well, I cast spells, Mihael dodges. Savannah is the same, she lets me use her husband for all my tricky spells and target practice. She likes betting on me."

Godric murmured a bit hopeful as well as nervous, "So everything is fine between the four of you? No unnecessary friction?"

Casper chuckled, "I know you are asking because of your other progeny. Mihael spoke of two, your Eric and another woman. Don't be alarmed or anything, it will all work out. Vampires are complicated and dating a vampire means accepting him or her with her progeny. It just how it is. While I give you points for worrying about Arya here, it is not your job to do so. It is her mate's job to keep her happy and safe. His progeny, sibling and maker will fall in place, the blood bond demands it. It may take time and effort, but everything will work out."

Godric gave him a heartfelt smile and nodded his thanks, but Casper added, "Besides, Mihael sometimes, barges in on Lucas and I, sometimes hits on me, gropes me for fun and makes extremely inappropriate comments about our sex lives."

All Godric could say was, "Oh."

Casper sighed, "Then again Mihael flirts with everyone and he thinks he is the most charming person in existence."

Godric couldn't help it and chuckled. That described Mihael perfectly and he knew his friend all too well. Godric murmured, "That is true."

Casper added, "He doesn't always mean it and he never thinks about anyone in that way. He is far too whipped by Savannah for anything like that, but he still is a shameless flirt. Lucas calls him a compulsive flirt."

Godric chuckled a bit more. Casper narrowed his eyes at the laughing vampire and stated decidedly, "But if he so much as flusters my apprentice with his good-for-nothing vomit-inducing flirtations, I will tan his ass and tell Savannah on him. It doesn't matter if the kid can handle herself or not, I will not have him infecting her with his disgusting charms."

Godric couldn't help it and laughed. He had found an ally in the formidable mage it seemed. He suddenly felt a little more confident and relaxed about sending Arya with Casper Jinx for an unknown number of years. She would be in good hands. Casper may call her kid, but clearly the unspoken word was 'my kid'. He really considered her his and he was very protective over her and that soothed a lot of Godric's worries. Arya could learn a lot by becoming his student. Godric decided that if needed he would talk to Arya on choosing Casper as her teacher and mentor.

He returned his attention back to his little friend. Two hours till sunrise, he knew Eric would be in soon, so he waited patiently and wiped Arya's neck and shoulders with the wet cloth. Godric was not disappointed. It was exactly seventeen minutes later did his fool of a progeny showed up.

He heard Eric long before he had showed up at the doorway. At the first sight of him, all that rage from before filled in Godric's body as remembrance of Arya's screams lingered in his ears. He didn't once look up at Eric who stood unmoving in the doorway; Godric concentrated on wetting the cloth again and wiping Arya's forehead, he remembered very well how she writhed in pain and he had to hold her down, how she screamed and how he had to use a hand towel to gag her. He would remember all of that for a very long time.

Godric didn't acknowledge Eric but that did not mean Casper was inclined to do the same. Casper Jinx in his usual surly demeanor and harsh grumble declared, with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Oh look the Sheriff of area 5 has returned to check up on his charge! Lay down the fucking red carpets!"

There was a very harsh growl thrown at the lazing mage's direction from said Sheriff. But Godric still remained immobile, he was after all far too busy reigning his inner monster from lashing out at his own progeny and bathing the room in blood. That would not do well for the sleeping little girl in the room, he did not want to disturb her at all. He urged his beast to cool down and inflict retribution in a different manner, one that he planned on from the beginning. It took some seconds, but he managed it. He could almost hear his previous half-mad sociopathic self chuckling darkly in his head at the impending blows his own progeny would be inflicted with.

He held on to the small, limp and slightly warm hand of his dear friend and finally looked up at his progeny. Eric stood at the doorway, looking as composed as ever. Godric seethed inside, he had no right to look so put together when his soul's mate, his Arya was left broken and recovering in the bed. Where the fuck was he when she needed him? Breaking furniture while she screamed in agony. Godric did not even want to imagine what would have happened if her seal wasn't unsealed right.

The smallest of balm to his boiling anger was the fact that Eric had his eyes fixed on the small figure on the bed. His eyes were stuck to her and he looked paralyzed with nerves, he couldn't move towards her to check for himself. Godric could read his progeny very well and he knew instantly that fear, unease and worry beyond reason was taking up his progeny by the sight of the unmoving sleeping girl on the bed. But Godric also knew that any second now Eric would rush in and scoop her in his arms or at least sit beside her and check on her for his own sanity. Godric was waiting for that and that was when he was going to strike.

Godric asked ominously, his voice soft, but the threat behind the voice all iron and steel, "What are you doing here?"

That was what broke Eric out of his whirl-winding thoughts. Casper looked with immense satisfaction at the blonde hulk look as if someone had pushed him into an icy lake. Eric dropped his rigid stance immediately and staggered a step towards his maker and human with befuddlement clouding over his facial features, he retorted, his voice strong with shock, indignation and confusion, "What do you mean what I am doing here? I am here for my human. I…"

Godric interrupted, not with another question though, just with an ominous whisper, "Now you come."

Casper by this time had dropped his lazing slump in his seat and sat up straight, he was ready to jump at the blonde hulk with full force. That and he was enjoying the show entirely too much. Eric was beyond shocked at his maker's demeanor, the buzzing in his head was drilling itself a hole in the back of his head and he knew not why. With more confusion than he ever felt in his life he strode towards the bed.

Well, he tried to, that is. A firm voice that suddenly took Eric to his first few years as a baby vamp, the words uttered from his maker's mouth were a command, and that suddenly shattered all the confidence and trust Eric had in himself as a thousand year old vampire, just the tone alone did that, but the words, they kind of broke a part of him, "As your maker, I command you to not take a step further, stand where you are and not move a muscle. You may only watch, listen and speak."

There was a haggard gasp that escaped Eric's tight mouth, something in his dead heart clenched, fear and trepidation shocked his spine and the buzzing in his head became sharp. The only thing that calmed the storm brewing in Eric was the strong scent of oceans and cherry blossoms in the room.

His feet of course froze on the floor as if cemented, his body and every muscle in it went rigid as if made of stone and all his vampire strength was robbed of him as soon as Godric's command escaped from his mouth. Eric managed to somehow in his suddenly heavy body hoarse out, "What the fuck, Godric?"

For many deafening seconds, Godric remained silent, his begrudging cold blue-gray eyes staring right into Eric's baffled baby blue eyes, panic and nervousness was making Eric feel like vomiting blood. As anger started flowing through Eric's frozen body, Godric said softly, "Look at her, Eric."

Eric snapped his eyes right at his Arya, his little kitten. Her face was turned towards Godric, Godric very gently turned her face to the side so that Eric could finally see her. Dread coiled itself fiercely around Eric's dead heart and the back of his head felt as if it was being torn apart from the inside of his skull. With horror and panic he looked at his little girl.

Arya's little face looked so lifeless. There was no color in her skin, her lips were dry and chapped, her closed eyes kind of looked sunken, her breathing was shallow, the black curls on her head were damp with sweat, her clothes stuck to her body with sweat as well and her body looked limp. There was no movement in her body and from where he stood he knew there was no consciousness in that little girl.

Eric fought within his body to move, to run across to her, but his maker's command stood strong and held him perfectly still. He growled out, looking at Godric like a wild animal, his fangs already out, "What's wrong with her?"

Godric stood up from the bed, letting her hand go. Eric watched in morbid fascination as that small pale hand fell to the bed as if dead. A hiss left his mouth in reaction and he fought harder within himself to dash to her side, to pick up that hand and see if it was as lifeless as it seemed. Everything with in him screamed that it was not so.

Godric answered monotonously, "She has been to hell and back. She has gone through pain you cannot even imagine and you, Eric abandoned her to that fate."

Before Eric could even process all those words, Casper added in his gravelly voice, "All that pain she went through and it was all for nothing."

Godric took a few more steps towards Eric and away from the bed, he stated in a detached manner, "The seal was too complicated. It collapsed before Casper could even finish unsealing it. She has not much time left before she deteriorates completely."

Eric started breathing harshly, he snarled loudly, he wanted to tear out of his own body but was left trapped where he stood. Godric stood right in front of him, looked right in his eyes and said firmly, "She is going to die within the matter of hours, Eric."

Eric growled lowly as the back of his head felt like someone was clawing it from the insides, while someone tore his very heart out of his chest, his stomach felt hollow. He snarled out, "No. That is not true. It can't fucking be."

He turned his eyes towards the grim looking mage and snarled out, "What the fuck did you do to her? She is my human. I will fucking kill you for this. I will rip out each of your organs before I kill you. Do you hear me?"

Eric's voice was ringing in the room as he bellowed, red clouding his vision, "You killed her. How the fuck did you mess up? She can't die. You get off your fucking ass before I get there and fix her! Right now! Get the fuck off and fix her."

What of course Eric didn't know or care then for that matter was that, the red in his vision was not the proverbial anger which he was channeling then. No, the edge of his very eyes were lined with red, and a drop of bright red had streaked down from his right eye down his pale cheek and fell to the ground as he snarled and yelled at the mage's direction.

Godric interrupted, he asked calmly, "How do you know Casper failed? How do you know that he messed up? You were not here to witness for yourself if he did the procedure correctly or not."

Eric's mouth twisted in a low growl and he was left without a reply as his master's words reached him. All that anger pouring out of him paused as he was left in crippling pain, staggering loss and breaking realization. Godric's words stung, but Godric was not done and he had no mercy for him, he continued, looking into Eric's eyes, "In fact, you were not even here for the last few moments of Arya's lucidity."

All Eric managed was hoarsely, almost inaudibly whispering his maker's name. Godric continued, not even fazed, "Anything could have happened to her and you could have lost her so very easily. Something did happen to her and you are about to lose her. All because you were not here, you abandoned her to go and soothe your ego."

It was the last words, the soft whisper that left Godric's lips that finally broke Eric completely, "When she needed you the most, Eric, you abandoned her."

Eric whispered, looking into his master's cold, unforgiving eyes, "Master, let me go. Tell him to fix her. She will die."

Godric cocked his head to the side and asked, his voice soft but firm, "Tell me, Eric, do you deserve a soul's mate? Because from where I am standing you do not look like you deserve her. Her life and her pain meant nothing to you."

A painful moan left Eric's mouth as he shook his head vehemently and pleaded, without any pride and without any hesitation, "Please Master. I beg of you, please let the command go. Please let me see my Arya. Please, I need to see her. I don't have much time left, please."

Godric watched him with remorseless eyes. He watched for a few seconds as his beloved progeny struggled with the pain that drove vampires centuries older than him mad. He exchanged a single look with the mage in the room. Casper looked satisfied with the punishment and Godric agreed internally. Finally Godric said harshly, "Eric, look at me."

Eric was looking at him through red eyes and pleading face, Godric stated loudly, "I lied. She is fine. Arya is fine and her unsealing went without a hitch. She will live."

Understanding struck Eric's body and mind as if lightening. But the sense of loss, pain and the anguish still took possession of his body and mind, he couldn't break out of it, all he could whisper was, "Why?"

Godric answered with great disappointment dripping from each word, "You needed to learn a lesson. A lesson about how precious what you have is and how vampires like myself yearn for that while you let it slip by your fingers and carelessly toss it aside."

Godric took a few steps away from him and nodded his head towards the mage, who at that stood up and left the room. Godric watched his progeny and checked through their bond. Eric was far too gone into the pain and sense of loss to feel the betrayal of his master's actions yet. Godric told himself that that was a good sign.

Godric then said softly, "You will not disturb her for anything. I have seen her in too much pain, she is exhausted and she needs a lot of rest."

Godric's final words to his progeny that night were, "Now you may move."

With that he left Eric with Eric's Arya and he left the room without so much as looking back. Eric needed to privacy with his Arya at that point to see for himself that Arya was fine and to come to terms with the consequences of his thoughtless actions. It was a lesson well learned, Godric decided.


	28. The Pains And Wonders Of Mages

Hello Readers! I apologize for the very, very late update. Lost inspiration for a bit and then life became too hectic. Family emergencies and writer's block, still here it is. I hope you like it. Lots of important information in the chapter as well as a little bit of Eric and Arya and the personalities of Casper and Mihael are explored. They are going to be some essential characters in this story. I Hope you like it and Please Review. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Her<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

><p>Eric never noticed his master leaving, he was still frozen by his feet on the floor and all the while all he could actually do was stare at the small figure on the bed. It took a minute or two to finally get his feet moving because he needed to reach her. It took a few more to let his body fall in beside her as soon as he reached her side. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her chest was rising every now and then, his ears were in tuned with her heart beats, which was steady; his nose was breathing in deeply her addicting scent which brought him nothing but comfort and the feeling of home. It took a lot of his determination to finally decide to touch her and see for himself if she was as fragile as she looked right then.<p>

His fingers had touched her cheek first. Her skin was pale, just a little bit flushed, soft and very warm to touch. Eric could tell she had a fever and that was not a comforting thought at all. Her eyes remained closed though and her body didn't move, even her lips didn't smile. Her lips were pale and more than a little chapped. The thought of those lips never smiling again, or never hearing her call him Mr. Northman or not even seeing those beautiful yellow eyes blink at him, his insides clenched in pain. The thought of that warm skin being cold and turning pale, so very pale and without a flush, that made his body shudder.

_She is fine_. Eric remembered his master's voice saying those three words. So he focused on that. He cupped her cheek with his large hand and stroked it gently, feeling the warmth of her skin to seep into his cold hand. That warmth was his proof.

_She will live._ He ducked his head and placed his lips on her forehead in a long, lingering kiss. He closed his eyes, his eyes were stinging and he knew his eyes were lined red by now. He wouldn't shed a single bloody tear, he never wanted another drop of red to mar his kitten's skin ever again. He could still see her vomiting blood and it scared him to the raw nerve. He kept his lips pressed to her forehead and just breathed in. He breathed in her, her life. She was alive and she would remain so till his final death.

He mouthed his silent words of gratitude to the gods new and old in his old tongue. He used whatever words he could remember his human mother whispering so often. He especially remembered his mother whispering her gratitude to the gods when his new born sickly human sister had lived. He silently mouthed those words. This wasn't his sister, but this was Arya. His Arya and like Godric said, she belonged to him. She was a part of his soul and he wasn't going to part with her at any costs. She was made for him by whatever deity there was.

For the longest of minutes, he merely breathed in her intoxicating scent and absorbed the warmth of her skin. His ears were very tuned to her steady heart beats. The strangest of things was that her sweet scent, that magical pulse under her skin or the healthy thumps of her heart, they never instigated the lust for her blood in him. Yes, he knew that she would be sweet and her blood of a taste that would be forever memorable, he also acknowledged just how much of an exotic flavor she would be because of her mage heritage, but it still didn't make his throat burn with thirst or his fangs ache. All he knew was that there was a lot of time left for him to taste her in the future. For now, his Arya was just to protected and handled very carefully, she was fragile, precious and all his.

Eric didn't know much about this soul's mate business, but what he did know was that he wanted to hold onto his Arya tight and never let her out of his arms. Whatever was between them, it was strong and a bond that was very precious. He slowly leaned back and watched her for a moment, she was sleeping like the dead and he didn't like that at all. That was an awful metaphor, especially when it came to his little kitten.

For a second his insides ached with a feeling of nostalgia. He remembered the very first time he had drained his Pam and put her to the ground. Without a second thought, his body swiftly moved. Like all those years ago, just like he did with his Pam, he scooped the limp little figure (much tinier and fragile than his Pam) and laid down. His arms were wrapped around her tiny frame, her head fit right under his chin and he slowly buried his nose in her chaotic black curls. One of his palms was on her chest, feeling her heart beat and her chest breathe.

He had only ever truly felt like this once, and that once was with his Pam. He had felt this strong protective, possessive and downright affectionate feeling. There was no bond stronger and more deeper than a maker and a progeny's bond, that much he knew for sure. But right at that moment, even with his inexperience and ignorance on the subject of soul's mates, he knew that this feeling for his Arya, this bond with his Arya came very close with his bond with his Pam. He had to be with her just like he had to be with Pam all those years ago. The only difference was that, Arya wasn't dead, didn't have his blood in her, wasn't a woman and they were not several feet buried underground.

The timer on his house went off, he knew instantly that the sunrise was but an hour away and the shutters on the window in that room came down, making the room sunlight proof. He clutched his Arya tighter in his arms, making sure that she was lying there comfortably and pulled a comforter over the both of them. He didn't want her to get cold and as it was his own body couldn't provide her with any warmth. She was a tiny human and they needed warmth. He buried his nose back into her hair and breathed deeply. He was calm for now and all ne knew was that his Arya needed a lot of rest and she would get it and he would be right there with her.

He closed his eyes and kept his thoughts on the heartbeat and the warm fragile bundle in his arms and let himself drift on to his death as dawn approached. She was safe and in his arms and that was all that mattered.

What Eric wasn't the least bit aware of was the fact that the mage, his maker, his maker's friend and his childe were downstairs having an impromptu meeting. Pam who voluntarily left the room where her dear little pet was being treated because she felt greatly uneasy in the company of the mage was now far too tensed to feel the same kind of unease as before. The powerful waves of magic wafting from the grumpy mage did not set her fangs on edge, no now she was far too pissed to care. Whatever the mage did, according to Godric Arya was fixed, but it came at the cost of unimaginable pain on the little girl's behalf. She had endured so much pain that now she was weak and fragile and left to sleep for hours. Although a part of Pam was greatly relieved, she was still pissed. If it was some other time, she would have thrown a temper tantrum of epic proportions, but since her own maker, the always cool Viking, threw a hissy fit of massive proportions, she refrained from doing the same. For now, she had to be the one with the level head since Eric was so clearly addled.

As soon as Eric had left to see to his little kitten Pam had jumped Mihael, figuratively speaking. She had grilled him on everything that went on in the room, the treatment to be more specific. Mihael had quite happily answered but in between his answers he curiously asked about her relationship to the child in discussion. Pam had refrained from answering or being as vague as possible, she did not trust this so much older vampire, even if he was Godric's very good friend.

Eric was upstairs with his Arya locked in the light tight room, and as per Godric's instructions, no one was to disturb them. They would be safe there and Eric would ensure that Arya would get her much needed rest and Eric would soon follow her as soon as dawn hit. Pam understood and agreed internally, Eric really needed to bond with Arya at that point. After all she was his future mate and no matter how much she tried not to out of respect for her master, the thought of little blossom being Eric's mate gave her the worst sort of giggles. But that mind of her, that old-fashioned mind of her's back from when Eric turned her told her otherwise. People always had arranged marriages back then, little girls barely into their teens were married off to older men and it wasn't something odd at all. But those girls were woefully unprepared to handle their husbands, which was fine with those immoral men because it made controlling those girls so very easy. However in her Arya's case it wouldn't be so. Arya would be her progeny, Pam would make sure that Arya would grow into a formidable woman with a spine of adamantium. She would be her pride and joy, and of course just the right kind of mate for Eric.

Pam was aware that her little blossoms was fine now and just resting. She wasn't going to die because she was being destroyed from the inside out by her magic, but still Pam wanted to see it with her own eyes for once. It wasn't that she was worried, but still Arya was her future progeny, she had every right to make sure what was her's was absolutely in the right condition. She told herself firmly that she could do that at sunset the next evening, for now she had just about an hour or two to dig out more information, crucial information out of this mage and the vampire friend of Godric's who was even older than Godric.

It was Casper's slight chuckle which had caught Mihael's attention. At Mihael's questioning look Casper explained cheekily, "Your wife is gonna put up one hell of a fight for her."

Mihael smiled proudly and answered smugly, "Of course. What else do you expect? My wife is a great mage and brilliant teacher. The doll upstairs would be lucky to have her."

Casper snorted and sneered, "Oh no. Your wife might be a great mage, but she is a teacher who expects her students to follow her orders to a T. She always wants them to be a lesser version of her. She has had at least a dozen apprentices, notice how none of them show any particular brand of talent. They are good mages, but not great mages. Your wife raises them just right, but she doesn't challenge them for encourage them for brilliance."

Mihael scowled and defended his darling soul's mate, "Now that is unfair to my Savannah and her talents. She is brilliant and you know it, Casper. It those students of her's who are lacking both talent and ambition. They don't fit my Savannah. The doll upstairs is already brilliant, so it is no wonder that she would be a magnificent student, which is why you want her and it would be completely justified if my wife wanted her as well. In fact, my wife deserves to have her. Who is to say you'd be a good teacher to the doll? You haven't even had a student ever, you hate children."

Casper wasn't the least bit offended. That just how things were, one always defended one's mate. Besides, he had the strongest reason for wanting the kid as his apprentice and it trumped all sorts of objection anyone might have. He merely smirked and declared, "I get the kid because I am Casper Jinx and I am a greater mage than your wife, as great as she is, there is no doubt about that. Also, it is because I do not settle for just anyone as my student, I never took a student. As to how do I know that kid upstairs is meant to be my apprentice? The same way Lucas knew that you were meant to be his progeny. Lucas waited nearly two thousand years for you, his only progeny, his legacy. So why are you so surprised to hear that I'd strike any competition down when it comes to my future apprentice who will continue my legacy, my way of magic?"

Mihael just watched him with a mixture of understanding, awe and exasperation. He remained silent, Casper had definitely made his point, but on the inside Mihael groaned at the prospect of handling an irate mate. Savannah would be terribly ticked off at the prospect of losing such a promising apprentice, especially one her own husband had helped pick up and was actually the lost Hellios heiress. Then again, maybe just maybe he could placate her by the fact that the doll would be an apprentice to the family, after all Casper was family.

Unfortunately, Pam seemed to tune in to this entire conversation and all this talk about the possession of her little blossom did not sit well with her at all. She zipped right to their side, damning the significantly older vampire and the power radiating mage and snarled, "What do you mean My Arya being taken by either of you? She isn't going to belong to either of you. She is Godric's, Eric's and mine."

Mihael although always was charming, this blonde bombshell of a vampire was a child to him and he was never one to tolerate such blatant disrespect. Younger vampires should always be taught the right ways according to him. His face lost all of its charm and suddenly Pam's spine froze a little, although she did not back down. She was Eric Northman's progeny, she never backed down.

Mihael was cold and stared right into Pam's eyes in the most predatory manner and stated, "Yours? I am older than Godric, Eric and you, insolent child. If it came down to it, you couldn't possibly hold onto that particular claim on that particular little girl. So, I suggest you mind your tone and rethink your words."

When a vampire older than Pam came across her, she never lost her cool. She was always cold and unbreakable, but this vampire wasn't just old. No, he was older than old. He was a whole another league and his words filled Pam with utter dread and the room this a most potent tension. She still held onto her defiance and did not back down from her challenge. Arya was her master's mate, her future progeny, she was not going to lose her to some ancient vampire.

Pam blinked once and took a page right out of her little blossom's book and retorted back, calmly and monotonously, "You might be old and I might be young, but that does not change the fact that the girl upstairs has already been claimed and you have no jurisdiction in this area. I am speaking as the Lieutenant of the Sheriff of Area 5 and I mean you no offense, just stating the fact and laying down the law. Everything else will be dealt by not me, but the Authority."

Casper intervened the intense silent staring contest slash clash of the titans that followed, he dryly pointed out, "This was a nice vamp showdown, but the fact that escapes both of you imbeciles rather insipid intelligence is that the girl upstairs is not a possession. She isn't even fully human. She is a mage and mages cannot be owned, especially by vampires. While it is true that she is the true mate of the hulking blonde, she is a mage who needs to be taught how to control her in the end, I want her as my apprentice and that Viking wants her as his mate. So there really is no point to this contest since the prize is actually not a prize. The girl is not to be obtained."

Pam seethed silently and Mihael backed down, his lips curling up in a very small smile directed at his maker's mate. Pam raised her head and challenged, persistent on having the last word, "Whatever. The point still remains that little blossom belongs with Eric and I. We will pick her teacher, in fact we will decide whether or not she needs a teacher in the first place."

Mihael rolled his eyes at the mulish blonde and muttered, "Obstinate baby vamp…"

Casper on the other hand snorted and retorted back, "Sure, take all the time you need to pick a teacher for the kid. Actually forbid her from learning to use magic in the first place. While you and your equally blonde male counterpart do that, the kid's magic will start festering within her and destroy her from within as each second passes."

Pam balked. She froze where she stood. Her blossom was still in danger. What the fuck? She thought that these two buffoons had fixed her. She snarled out, "What the fuck? I thought you fixed whatever the fuck was wrong with her."

Casper shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "Eh. It happens to all mages, if magic isn't used correctly and frequently, it builds up within the body and starts to damage the body from within. Like a balloon filled with too much air. It bursts. I just fixed what damage was done already and unsealed her seal which prevented her from using magic. Then there is the matter of accidental magic."

Pam growled, "Accidental magic?"

Casper shrugged once more in that lazy, don't-give-a-damn, infernal manner which quite frankly made Pam's fangs itch to rip out his throat, "Yes. Her magic will start to act out on its own, without learning proper control and how to focus her magic, she can accidentally do anything. From making buildings explode, to teleporting, summoning things to making things float in the air, she could kill people by being a little angry to flooding a room with water by being a little sad, she can do it all. Anything can happen, especially with the massive magical potential she has."

Pam frowned. This was not how things were supposed to be. She loved the fact that her future progeny was gifted and would bring so many perks to her life, but she couldn't stomach the fact that her little blossom was in such danger. Exposed, that's what her little blossom would be. Exposed to all the horrors of the world and its equally horrible people, humans and supernatural creatures alike. Protectiveness and possessiveness flushed through Pam as she considered all the awful possibilities how the strange little girl upstairs could be exposed to the world and how so many bastards would hunt her down to get her. She couldn't let that happen. Shit, they had to first train her as a good mage while she waited for her to grow up so that she could change her.

Pam coldly said, "Fine. Those factors will be taken into consideration while my master and I wait for her to grow up. This magic shit seems to be a part of her education. Good thing for us that my little blossom is a fast learner, bad thing for you is that we will be choosing her teacher."

Casper smirked, his eyes emitting a twisted sort of glee, "Oh really? And whom will you be choosing from? All the other mages who will be rushing here to take the only other Hellios mage alive? Or maybe you will put up an ad in the newspaper, a teacher wanted for an adolescent mage? Sure, that will bring all the witches in the country here. All greedy and playing dirty to get their grubby, murdering, stealing hands on the kid to suck her dry of her natural magic. Hell, they might even keep her alive, just barely to harvest magic from her for as long as they can."

To say that Pam was horrified by the picture the mage had painted would be an understatement. But she held her mask perfectly, only recoiling on the inside in horror. Fuck, they had to protect the little girl even more fiercely. What were they going to do? Shit.

Casper reached into his pocket for a cigarette and took his time to light it up. Puffing on it he said thoughtfully, "Then again, I am not grasping onto how is that you get a say in the kid's education and future. She is a minor and an orphan. It would be up to her next of kin or her guardian, not up to you or your master. Last time I was in the human realm, vampires weren't given custodies of children. Against the Authority rulebook and the whole not being able to attend to the kid in the daytime throws the whole guardianship thing off. So tell me, girlie, who is it that should really speak and decide for the kid?"

Godric who was missing for quite a bit during the conversation and making arrangements for the guests in the very same safe house had just made it in for the last part of the showdown. Seeing how things were getting very complicated, he stepped in, "Casper, Arya's guardian is her late mother's friend. An employee at Eric's establishment; that is how Eric met Arya actually. I know we have some time before coming to any firm decision. Eric and Arya both need to be a part of this discussion and there is a lot to be discussed. Maybe we should leave this till tomorrow night, dawn is only half an hour away after all."

Pam grumbled, Casper rolled his eyes and continued to smoke and Mihael actually jumped up, put an arm around his much younger looking friend and exclaimed, "Good thinking, my friend. Always were a smart cookie, now let's hop to bed. I need my beauty sleep and so does Casper, don't let him fool you, he very much needs his undisturbed sleep. Otherwise he is all sorts of grumpy and we don't even have Lucas around to kiss away his grumpiness."

Casper deadpanned, "Right and I shall be informing your wife as to how you slept with your old buddy and knowing your sleazy ways of getting into people's beds and groping them, she is going to believe anything and everything I say. And I will give very explicit descriptions."

Mihael gasped and whined, "Why are you so mean to me, Casper? I am like your son too, you know."

Casper deadpanned, "No, you're not."

Mihael amended, "Fine, step-son then."

Casper returned, "Nope. Just a pervert who makes it a point to get in my bed when I am with my mate."

Mihael gasped, "Hey now, that's not fair. I have bad dreams sometimes and other times I miss being with my master and I like bonding with you."

Casper snorted, "Pervert."

Mihael was quiet for a moment and then, "If it is a perversion to love my master and you so dearly, then I am a pervert."

Casper groaned, "Huge pervert."

Mihael boasted, "That's what my Savannah calls me. Huge because you know…"

Casper interrupted, "No, I don't want to know."

Pam looked thoroughly disgusted, she declared, "You two are freaks."

Godric admonished his grand-childe immediately, "Pam!"

Pam shrugged and defended herself, "What? It's true and you were thinking it too."

Casper rubbed the back of his neck lazily, his voice tired, "She has a point. Mihael is a freak and you know it because you're his friend. I am a freak by association with him, therefore not only us two but you, Godric are too a freak. We're all freaks. Now that that's sorted out, where can I crash for the night? I have a feeling tomorrow evening is going to be a very eventful one."

Godric motioned his hand towards the door, "Let me show you two to your rooms."

Mihael stretched a little and declared with a lazy sort of glee, "Well, I wouldn't mind if it's a single room and a single bed as long as its light tight. I like sharing my bed with Casper."

Casper barely blinked. As if he had expected that comment coming, then again Godric expected it from his old friend as well. The older vampire didn't quite understand the concept of personal space when he decided that he liked you and his perkiness was always frustrating. Casper deadpanned, "I don't."

Godric placated, throwing a gentle but understanding towards the grumpy mage, "No worries. Two rooms are prepared. Both light tight."

Casper nodded his thanks. Just as he stood up, the mage gave a quick glance at Godric and asked, "Quick question, Godric."

Godric blinked in surprise, "Yes?"

Casper asked blankly, "Have you ever seen the kid's birth certificate?"

Godric was beyond confused at that question. He looked puzzled as he asked in a tone that was equal parts worry and curious, "No, should I obtain it?"

Casper was silent for a moment as he looked far away at something. He contemplated and then answered in his careless fashion, "Hmm…no, but we do need to ask a few questions to her and her guardian in this case."

Pam sneered, having had enough for the night, "What case?"

Casper didn't take the least bit offense. He could understand the young vampire's ire very well. She was both frustrated, feeling helpless and was somewhat hurt by the night's progression and how her master's soul's mate had suffered. He explained with as much patience as he could, but it still came across as grumpy, "You see, the children who are born a mage but both birth parents are humans, they happen to have a normal childhood and while they always have accidental magic mishaps. It is till their late teens and early twenties that their magic starts screwing with their bodies. The kid upstairs is from an ancient mage bloodline, a direct bloodline at that. Nothing even remotely distant about it and her magic is unbelievably powerful."

Pam was never known for her patience. But that night she had shown an unusual amount of it while her future progeny and master had gone through unbelievable circumstances and she had to sit by idly and watch with utter helplessness. She was done showing patience and it showed in her tone as she practically snarled, "So?"

Casper rolled his eyes in utter exasperation. He rubbed his jaw and declared tiredly but surely, "I am willing to bet that her childhood was far from normal."

Pam scoffed, "No shit, Sherlock. She is an exceptionally bright girl with a freakishly high IQ and she is a freaking mage, of course her childhood wasn't fucking normal."

Casper had enough of her, so he snapped back, his eyes, those pale blue eyes glowing eerily and that crisp English accent acting like a sharp whip, "No, you harpy. I meant that her entire makeup genetically speaking was far different. She didn't grow up physically the normal way."

Pam was equally freaked out by those glowing eyes as she was with the statement he had spouted out. She asked bewildered, "What do you mean?"

Mihael finally spoke and he looked to the only other silently contemplating man in the room, "Godric, you mentioned that the little doll has holes in her memories. She can't remember her birthdays, her age and certain incidents."

Godric nodded and replied distressed, "Yes and it is worrisome since she has an exceptional memory otherwise."

Casper turned suddenly towards the tattooed vampire and if Godric wasn't as old as he was, even though he was a vampire he would have jumped at the powerful mage's sudden movement and those glowing eyes in that pale face. Casper spoke fervently, "Exactly. Her memory only fails her when she has to recollect memories from her toddler years, her prepubescent years, right? She was home schooled, wasn't she?"

Godric answered softly, slightly confused with the mage's demanding questions, "Something like that. In fact right on both accounts, how did you know?"

Casper sighed, his intensity suddenly switching out for a more soft and tired manner. He explained, "I suspect her mother and quite possibly her guardian were trying to protect her by homeschooling her. Because she was growing too fast. I am willing to bet my estate on the line that she had accelerated growth. Her magic, her pure mage bloodline accelerated her growth because her body isn't meant for this world and she never learned to adjust in the magic free environment here. The holes in her memory mean that those incidents that she was supposed to remember never existed in the first place. Her body grew but her mind didn't."

Pam gaped at the mage and then all she could react with was, "What the fuck?"

Casper glared at the harpy and clarified for the clearly befuddled harpy, "It means that she might look fourteen and think she is fourteen but in truth she is actually much, much younger. Six to eight years old at best."

Pam couldn't believe what she was hearing and really the mage might be powerful and all, but he did not make much sense. Besides he didn't know her blossom like she did, he probably was going by how tiny her blossom was. Pam smirked and explained with a smug smirk, "She might be scrawny and small, but she isn't that malnutrition-ed that you'd mistake her to be that young."

Casper shook his head in utter exasperation with the obstinate and quite frankly dumb harpy, he growled, "No, you aren't getting it."

But it seemed like Mihael understood exactly what Casper was trying to make them understand. Mihael blinked and asked in astonishment, "No way, Casper. She is that volatile?"

Casper rubbed his temple with his fingers and denied and reassured softly, "Not volatile. Strong. She is that strong, her magic is that strong and its only because she doesn't know how to handle it."

Godric never felt so unsettled. A young girl, a child and his very dear friend, his new family member, her life and safety depended on him and he didn't have the answers or the power to help her. He shook his head and stated, "I do not follow."

Casper explained, "Children, infants and toddlers of pure mage blood cannot stay in the human realm too long. They are not designed to adapting so much and for so long to this magic free environment. The magic in the very air, water and atmosphere in the mage world helps children of strong mage blood by nurturing them. Their growths are slowed and every part of them grows in the right fashion. Mages are essentially containers of huge amounts of magic as well as magic generators, so our bodies need to be properly functioning for such laborious tasks."

Godric nodded and answered in a little understanding manner, "I suppose."

Casper focused on Godric and explained further, his voice smooth and his eyes beckoning him to understand, "Now, when these children are on earth they get no magic to strive on. Everything is too dry and survival becomes difficult since adaptation to this starkly opposite environment isn't possible in most cases. Abnormally accelerated growths of anything isn't a good thing and the same thing can be said about mage bodies. These tiny children get stretched from within by their rapidly generating magic and they grow. They grow fast and they grow closer and closer to burning out their bodies from within unless picked up by our realm's mage to be taken away."

Godric was stunned, he was still trying to understand and get over the pictures Casper had painted for him when Pam finally groaned out, "Damn it all to hell, this mage shit isn't worth all this trouble. But whatever!"

Casper nodded and said sagely, "Yes, we are all victims of our own gene pool. The kid still might be in grave danger, I'll need to talk to her aunt tomorrow as soon as possible."

Pam rolled her eyes and drawled, "Fine, tomorrow night then, you get her aunt and then ask her all the questions you want. A warning though, she kind of has a handful of brain cells to rub together. And enough about Arya being in danger. You fixed her once, do it again."

Casper would have groaned out loud if he wasn't as old and as mature as he was. He had a reputation as one of the most fiercest of mages, he did not whine and groan like a child. But the harpy really was grating on his nerves. He took a page right out of his mate's book, like Lucas he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then explained as calmly as he could, "You do not understand, then again I don't blame you. Your just a vampire. I can teach her magic, but I can't fix what I can't give. She is malnutrition-ed, you could say. Severely so, in fact. For years, maybe even since her birth she has been deprived of the sustenance she needs to grow into a healthy mage. She needs the environment provided in the mage world. The air, water, earth, fire, the very essence of magic there is essential to her during her growing years as drinking blood and sleeping in the daytime is essential to you."

Mihael sighed and offered his own opinion to help the slightly distressed looking Godric out, "He has a point. Most stray mages picked up are malnutrition-ed and not right from with in, takes some time to get them properly healthy. Strays mages don't even possess a bit of pure mage blood and it causes them that much damage, I don't want to know what would happen to a half pureblood mage."

Godric shook his head and said mournfully, "This does not sound good at all."

Mihael snorted and started to explain his friend as accurately and as passionately as he could. He understood what his friend was going through then and wanted to ease him as much as he could, "Don't be silly, Godric. It is good. Well, kind of. See, the mage world, it's the most wonderful place I have ever seen and it has nothing to do with the fact that my mate lives there and I have a home there. The air, its so sweet and pure with magic.

The earth feels vibrant and alive beneath your feet, the views are the most wondrous things one can see in their life or eternal lifetime. Godric, people don't condemn us for being creatures of the night and death over there. Vampires aren't allowed there unless they have mates there or have family who have mates there, but once you do get in, you are treated as one of them. Protected, respected, loved and cherished. All is not lost and the damage done to the little doll upstairs isn't irreparable. We still have time and we can still take her there and sort this out."

Godric closed his eyes briefly at his oldest friend's passionate words, but when he opened them again, all he felt was skepticism, doubt, uneasiness and worry crippling him, he sighed and said a little sadly, "That sounds mesmerizing and makes me happy that you have that, but that still does not ease my worries about my little friend, Mihael."

Mihael went to his friend and placed a comforting hand on the younger vampire's shoulder and placated, "Godric, in mage world, the magic is so strong that the animals are different, the plants, water and food, everything is different. The sun and moon are different as well. It's a whole different world. Vampires are not bound by the sun there, Godric. We can be awake in the daytime without any consequences and walk around in the sun. The magic protects us and the magical daylight does not harm us. We can even sleep at night. The normal human sleep, with dreams and waking up at the slightest disturbances and everything. No more going into death's sleep. Godric, vampires can drink and thrive on the animal blood over there. Hell, there are certain fruit juices and drinks we can so easily consume over there. Trust me Godric, the animal blood and the drinks there taste phenomenal and they are very sustaining. Imagine Godric, if the magic over there can help us, the eternally damned vampires in such a manner, how much it affects the mages for whom that world was built? The little doll upstairs needs it."

Godric was so astounded he couldn't even process most of it, let alone speak. The facts, the visions he imagined. How great that world must be where they were not treated as monsters and actually could enjoy the simple things they lost so long ago in order to gain this immortality! To be able to walk in the daylight and feed on liquids other than human blood, how fascinating and wonderful. A part of him ached to go to that world.

But that was quiet impossible, the Authority would only send few and the most cultured and peaceful of vampires to the mage world to see to the political relationship. The mages themselves had a very complicated screening process as to whom they would allow into their world and for how long. They never feared vampires, mages were far more powerful than vampires. Glamor did not work on mages and mages could kill vampires with a simple flick of their fingers. They simply liked to keep their mage kingdom in utter peace, and vampires did tend to get a bit violent and ruthless. So they were not allowed in that world, but they still remained allies to the vampire community.

Godric unfortunately had a reputation, one that declared him one of the most fearsome and volatile of vampires. So he never could imagine being ever given the privilege to visit this wonderful world that Mihael lived in and in the future Arya would call her home as well. His wonderful friend Arya was a being of this wonderful world that Mihael described.

Pam was silently contemplating everything as well and she was just as affected by the descriptions and astounding facts the vampire had been passionately spouting. She finally managed to grumble, "So what are you trying to sell to us?"

Casper sighed tiredly, "Arya needs to come to the mage world till she grows into an adult. She needs that environment as well as the education. To truly know her roots."

Godric was already by her side when Pam barely held in her snarl as she seethed right into the mage's face, consequences of her actions be damned, no one was going to take her little blossom away from her, "Never! I won't let her leave with you two. Eric will kill you before he lets go of her."

Casper snorts dismissively, his voice harsh as he made his opinions very clear, "Stupid girl. We won't be taking her. She has to leave on her own accord and it won't be forever. She already found her true-mate. She couldn't survive without him. Not for long. Vampires can, but mages can't. She'll probably be there for two to three years in human time, tops. She needs to get back to her true-mate, that hulking blonde soon."

Pam was actually very happy with this new bit she learned. Good, Arya was dependent on Eric. This soul mate business then had an upside. She wouldn't be able to leave or at least stay away for too long from Eric and by extension her. Pam told him with absolute surety, "She won't want to leave. We don't want her to leave."

Casper just looked into her eyes calmly and said just as assuredly, "She has to, if she wants to live. She has to fight to live in order for her to be together with her true-mate and her new family. You do know that because of her bond with your maker, she feels the strongest of bonds with you and Godric?"

Pam blinked once, but didn't reply. She knew that, well she recently realized that. But whatever it was, Arya still belonged to the Northman family. Casper flicked his finger towards the oldest vampire in the room and lazily drawled, "Its exactly why I stomach this idiot over here. Otherwise I would have fried him from the inside out so long ago."

Mihael's reaction amused Godric, then again, his friend always had a way of rubbing people the wrong way with his annoying cheery disposition. Mihael pouted and then announced gleefully, "Awww…you love me, Casper."

Casper grunts, "No, I love Lucas and Lucas loves you."

Mihael chirped out with a smug smile plastered on his lips, "So by extension, you love me."

Casper growled, irate, "Shut up."

Mihael fluttered his lashes at his master's mate and said with a wide smile, "I love you too, Cas."

Casper retorted, "Call me Cas again and I'll tell Savannah how you flirted with Pam over here and now she is in love with you."

Pam blanched, "Oh please, don't make me puke."

Casper let out a bark of laughter and pointed out, "See, not every woman likes your ugly mug, Mihael."

Mihael shrugged, completely unperturbed by that insult and said humbly, "As long as you like my ugly mug, Cas, I am content."

Casper turned to a slightly amused looking Godric and asked honestly and exasperatedly, "How ever did you put up with him, Godric?"

Godric answered candidly, his blue grey eyes twinkling a little mischievously, "Oh, I didn't. Whenever he started, I went off and did other things."

Casper asked, curiously, "Really? Like what?"

Mihael had a far away look on his face as he answered for Godric, "Raided villages, towns and cities for beautiful women, men and entertainment. Those were some wild days, I tell you."

Casper blinked once and then smirked darkly. He asked in expectant manner, "Why am I not surprised that you can drive people to violence and destruction, Mihael?"

Mihael gasped dramatically and mock-scolded the mage, "Now you're being mean to both Godric and I."

Godric shook his head and deadpanned, "Oh I am not offended. He is quite right. Back then, your persistent zest would grate on my very last nerves and as you were older and I couldn't attack you, I took my frustration out on others."

Mihael looked hilariously betrayed as he turned to his dearest and oldest friend and then despite his age, whined, "Godric, why are you being so mean to me?"

Casper sneers, "Oh and you finally see a pattern. You grate on everyone's nerves, Mihael and it's nothing new. Took you long enough to notice."

Mihael pouted, "I am going to tell Lucas on you."

Casper raised a pale eyebrow and asked arrogantly, "And that is supposed to scare me?"

Mihael crossed his arms across his chest and retorted a little childishly, "He will do something to punish you, I am sure."

Casper gave a smile so lecherous that Godric was reminded a little of Eric at that moment. Casper replied with wicked glee, "Oh I am counting on that. You see, I quite like the things your maker plans for me".

Mihael gasps and teases his maker's mate, wagging a finger, "You naughty boy, Cas. And Savannah says I am a bad influence on people."

Casper shrugs, "Just because I am in a good mood and will possibly get my one and only apprentice soon, I'll give you this. Next time Savannah tells you that you are a bad influence, tell her that its Lucas who is the bad influence. He corrupted you and now corrupts me."

Mihael shared a look of admiration, conspiracy, mischief and wicked intent with the mage and then declared, "You are wicked."

Casper admits bluntly, "I know and your master loves me for it."

Mihael laughed, "Oh I bet he does."

Pam groaned, utterly disgusted with this stupid display of god knows what, "Again, please stop. I can feel the blood I drank this evening churning in my stomach."

Godric blinked and then said very seriously, "If you must vomit, Pam, do so on Mihael here. He is the cause for it."

Casper nodded and added seemingly helpfully, "Yeah and I'll help you hold him down Godric while Pam here, aims to get it all on him."

Mihael was a little affronted at the way his oldest friend and his maker's mate seemed to gang up on him, although he was secretly very much pleased at how they were getting along, "Hey!"

Pam threw up her hands in frustration and grunted, "Ugh. This is so fucking tiresome. I am leaving. I'll be back tomorrow evening, Godric."

Godric gave a short nod, "Very well, Pam. Have a good rest."

Pam snorts, "Oh I will. Hopefully Eric and Arya won't wake up before I come here. I don't want to miss the show."

Godric inquired, a little confused, "What show?"

Pam cackle and then explained gleefully, "You think Eric's temper tantrum when Arya was hurting was bad? Think how he will react when he finds out that these two homoerotic buffoons plan on taking her away for a few years to teach her magic to a wonderland! I so want to be here for that explosion and I am so not going to be the bearer of that bad news. I'll leave you to it, grandmaster."

Thinking about not yet telling Pam that she won't be getting her progeny Godric mumbled, "It seems that I am the bearer of all sorts of bad news."

Pam asked, "Pardon?"

Godric blinked and assured Pam, lying quickly, "Nothing. I was wondering how our little Arya will react."

Pam rolled her eyes and said a bit fondly, "Maybe she will tell you a bad joke. Who knows? That girl has the tendency of always surprising us."


	29. AN: To My Readers!

Hello Readers!

I am terribly sorry for the lack of new chapters. But life is being a real bitch to me right now and all my True Blood inspiration has kind of dried out. With my mother being sick and my busy schedule, I really can't get into Arya's mind set right now and Godric and Eric kind of don't speak to me now either. But not to worry, I am definitely not abandoning this story or forgetting about it. I have many notes on plot lines, the concepts, some scenes and various other notebooks filled notes. I will be back to write this story and finish it no matter how long it takes. Just not now.

I am very touched to see how many readers this story has earned and how many readers actually like this story. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the support and appreciation. I am deeply sorry for making all of you wait.

For now I am feeling all sort of emotions and its heady and my insides feel like a storm. So I apologize once more and for the fact that during this time I am being inspired by other sources than Eric Northman, Godric, Pam and Arya. I kind of have a Norman Reedus fever going on right now and I am burning up. Be it Murphy McManus or Daryl Dixon, I love him in every which way. Then there is the Vampire Diaries bug, I don't like the show, but I like many of the characters in it. Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Elijah, Kol, Tyler and so many more. Actually I like all the characters in it except Elena Gilbert.

Sorry, going off the topic there. Anyway, I am sorry for the lack of updates and eventually I will be back to finishing this story and trust me, it's going to be one hell of an adventure and a very long story. So, if you could just put it on a story alert, all of you will eventually see more of this story. Thank you so much for everything, the alerts, the favorites, the reviews, the readings, everything.

Tainted-angel21.


	30. Comforting, Cuddling and Catfights

Dear Readers! Sorry, so very sorry for such a late update. I had lost all inspiration and drive for this story. My mother was sick and still is sick and life is very tough right now. But the other day I got a tiny burst of something, I don't exactly know what. So I typed. So here is the next chapter and even though I cannot say when I will get to writing more, I promise that I will try to.

Again, apologies for the late update. Thank you so much for still following this story and liking it so much. I also thank you all for all those kind reviews. I don't exactly know how this chapter turned out, please excuse me if I do make mistakes. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review! I would like to get some feedback on this. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Her<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

><p>Eric never noticed his master leaving, he was still frozen by his feet on the floor and all the while all he could actually do was stare at the small figure on the bed. It took a minute or two to finally get his feet moving because he needed to reach her. It took a few more to let his body fall in beside her as soon as he reached her side. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her chest was rising every now and then, his ears were in-tuned with her heart beats, which was steady; his nose was breathing in deeply her addicting scent which brought him nothing but comfort and the feeling of home. It took a lot of his determination to finally decide to touch her and see for himself if she was as fragile as she looked right then.<p>

His fingers had touched her cheek first. Her skin was pale, just a little bit flushed, soft and very warm to touch. Eric could tell she had a fever and that was not a comforting thought at all. Her eyes remained closed though and her body didn't move, even her lips didn't smile. Her lips were pale and more than a little chapped. The thought of those lips never smiling again, or never hearing her call him Mr. Northman or not even seeing those beautiful yellow eyes blink at him, his insides clenched in pain. The thought of that warm skin being cold and turning pale, so very pale and without a flush, that made his body shudder.

_She is fine_. Eric remembered his master's voice saying those three words. So he focused on that. He cupped her cheek with his large hand and stroked it gently, feeling the warmth of her skin to seep into his cold hand. That warmth was his proof.

_She will live._ He ducked his head and placed his lips on her forehead in a long, lingering kiss. He closed his eyes, his eyes were stinging and he knew his eyes were lined red by now. He wouldn't shed a single bloody tear, he never wanted another drop of red to mar his kitten's skin ever again. He could still see her vomiting blood and it scared him to the raw nerve. He kept his lips pressed to her forehead and just breathed in. He breathed in her, her life. She was alive and she would remain so till his final death.

He mouthed his silent words of gratitude to the gods new and old in his old tongue. He used whatever words he could remember his human mother whispering so often. He especially remembered his mother whispering her gratitude to the gods when his new born sickly human sister had lived. He silently mouthed those words. This wasn't his sister, but this was Arya. His Arya and like Godric said, she belonged to him. She was a part of his soul and he wasn't going to part with her at any costs. She was made for him by whatever deity there was.

For the longest of minutes, he merely breathed in her intoxicating scent and absorbed the warmth of her skin. His ears were very tuned to her steady heart beats. The strangest of things was that her sweet scent, that magical pulse under her skin or the healthy thumps of her heart, they never instigated the lust for her blood in him. Yes, he knew that she would be sweet and her blood of a taste that would be forever memorable, he also acknowledged just how much of an exotic flavor she would be because of her mage heritage, but it still didn't make his throat burn with thirst or his fangs ache. All he knew was that there was a lot of time left for him to taste her in the future. For now, his Arya was just to protected and handled very carefully, she was fragile, precious and all his.

Eric didn't know much about this soul's mate business, but what he did know was that he wanted to hold onto his Arya tight and never let her out of his arms. Whatever was between them, it was strong and a bond that was very precious. He slowly leaned back and watched her for a moment, she was sleeping like the dead and he didn't like that at all. That was an awful metaphor, especially when it came to his little kitten.

For a second his insides ached with a feeling of nostalgia. He remembered the very first time he had drained his Pam and put her to the ground. Without a second thought, his body swiftly moved. Like all those years ago, just like he did with his Pam, he scooped the limp little figure (much tinier and fragile than his Pam) and laid down. His arms were wrapped around her tiny frame, her head fit right under his chin and he slowly buried his nose in her chaotic black curls. One of his palms was on her chest, feeling her heart beat and her chest breathe.

He had only ever truly felt like this once, and that once was with his Pam. He had felt this strong protective, possessive and downright affectionate feeling. There was no bond stronger and more deeper than a maker and a progeny's bond, that much he knew for sure. But right at that moment, even with his inexperience and ignorance on the subject of soul's mates, he knew that this feeling for his Arya, this bond with his Arya came very close with his bond with his Pam. He had to be with her just like he had to be with Pam all those years ago. The only difference was that, Arya wasn't dead, didn't have his blood in her, wasn't a woman and they were not several feet buried underground.

The timer on his house went off, he knew instantly that the sunrise was but an hour away and the shutters on the window in that room came down, making the room sunlight proof. He clutched his Arya tighter in his arms, making sure that she was lying there comfortably and pulled a comforter over the both of them. He didn't want her to get cold and as it was his own body couldn't provide her with any warmth. She was a tiny human and they needed warmth. He buried his nose back into her hair and breathed deeply. He was calm for now and all one knew was that his Arya needed a lot of rest and she would get it and he would be right there with her.

He closed his eyes and kept his thoughts on the heartbeat and the warm fragile bundle in his arms and let himself drift on to his death as dawn approached. She was safe and in his arms and that was all that mattered.

What Eric wasn't the least bit aware of was the fact that the mage, his maker, his maker's friend and his childe were downstairs having an impromptu meeting. Pam who voluntarily left the room where her dear little pet was being treated because she felt greatly uneasy in the company of the mage was now far too tensed to feel the same kind of unease as before. The powerful waves of magic wafting from the grumpy mage did not set her fangs on edge, no now she was far too pissed to care.

Whatever the mage did, according to Godric Arya was fixed, but it came at the cost of unimaginable pain on the little girl's behalf. She had endured so much pain that now she was weak and fragile and left to sleep for hours. Although a part of Pam was greatly relieved, she was still pissed. If it was some other time, she would have thrown a temper tantrum of epic proportions, but since her own maker, the always cool Viking, threw a hissy fit of massive proportions, she refrained from doing the same. For now, she had to be the one with the level head since Eric was so clearly addled.

As soon as Eric had left to see to his little kitten Pam had jumped Mihael, figuratively speaking. She had grilled him on everything that went on in the room, the treatment to be more specific. Mihael had quite happily answered but in between his answers he curiously asked about her relationship to the child in discussion. Pam had refrained from answering or being as vague as possible, she did not trust this so much older vampire, even if he was Godric's very good friend.

Eric was upstairs with his Arya locked in the light tight room, and as per Godric's instructions, no one was to disturb them. They would be safe there and Eric would ensure that Arya would get her much needed rest and Eric would soon follow her as soon as dawn hit. Pam understood and agreed internally, Eric really needed to bond with Arya at that point. After all she was his future mate and no matter how much she tried not to out of respect for her master, the thought of little blossom being Eric's mate gave her the worst sort of giggles. But that mind of her, that old-fashioned mind of her's back from when Eric turned her told her otherwise. People always had arranged marriages back then, little girls barely into their teens were married off to older men and it wasn't something odd at all. But those girls were woefully unprepared to handle their husbands, which was fine with those immoral men because it made controlling those girls so very easy. However in her Arya's case it wouldn't be so. Arya would be her progeny, Pam would make sure that Arya would grow into a formidable woman with a spine of adamantium. She would be her pride and joy, and of course just the right kind of mate for Eric.

Pam was aware that her little blossoms was fine now and just resting. She wasn't going to die because she was being destroyed from the inside out by her magic, but still Pam wanted to see it with her own eyes for once. It wasn't that she was worried, but still Arya was her future progeny, she had every right to make sure what was her's was absolutely in the right condition. She told herself firmly that she could do that at sunset the next evening, for now she had just about an hour or two to dig out more information, crucial information out of this mage and the vampire friend of Godric's who was even older than Godric.

It was Casper's slight chuckle which had caught Mihael's attention. At Mihael's questioning look Casper explained cheekily with a dangerous challenging glint in his pa;e grey eyes which even made Godric frown for a second, "Your wife is gonna put up one hell of a fight for her."

Mihael smiled proudly and answered smugly, "Of course. What else do you expect? My wife is a great mage and brilliant teacher. The doll upstairs would be lucky to have her."

Casper snorted, the shine in his eyes was fiercer than ever and sneered, "Oh no. Your wife might be a great mage, but she is a teacher who expects her students to follow her orders to a T. She always wants them to be a lesser version of her. She has had at least a dozen apprentices, notice how none of them show any particular brand of talent. They are good mages, but not great mages. Your wife raises them just right, but she doesn't challenge them for encourage them for brilliance."

Mihael scowled darkly and defended his darling soul's mate, "Now that is unfair to my Savannah and her talents. She is brilliant and you know it, Casper. It those students of her's who are lacking both talent and ambition. They don't fit my Savannah. The doll upstairs is already brilliant, so it is no wonder that she would be a magnificent student, which is why you want her and it would be completely justified if my wife wanted her as well. In fact, my wife deserves to have her. Who is to say you'd be a good teacher to the doll? You haven't even had a student ever, you hate children."

Casper wasn't the least bit offended. That just how things were, one always defended one's mate. Besides, he had the strongest reason for wanting the kid as his apprentice and it trumped all sorts of objection anyone might have. He merely smirked back and declared with complete confidence, "I get the kid because I am Casper Jinx and I am a greater mage than your wife, as great as she is, there is no doubt about that. Also, it is because I do not settle for just anyone as my student, I never took a student. As to how do I know that kid upstairs is meant to be my apprentice? The same way Lucas knew that you were meant to be his progeny. Lucas waited nearly two thousand years for you, his only progeny, his legacy. So why are you so surprised to hear that I'd strike any competition down when it comes to my future apprentice who will continue my legacy, my way of magic?"

Mihael just watched him with a mixture of understanding, awe and exasperation. He remained silent, Casper had definitely made his point, but on the inside Mihael groaned at the prospect of handling an irate mate. Savannah would be terribly ticked off at the prospect of losing such a promising apprentice, especially one her own husband had helped pick up and was actually the lost Hellios heiress. Then again, maybe just maybe he could placate her by the fact that the doll would be an apprentice to the family, after all Casper was family.

Unfortunately, Pam seemed to tune in to this entire conversation and all this talk about the possession of her little blossom did not sit well with her at all. She zipped right to their side, damning the significantly older vampire and the power radiating mage and snarled, "What do you mean My Arya being taken by either of you? She isn't going to belong to either of you. She is Godric's, Eric's and mine."

Mihael although always was charming, this blonde bombshell of a vampire was a child to him and he was never one to tolerate such blatant disrespect. Younger vampires should always be taught the right ways according to him. His face lost all of its charm and suddenly Pam's spine froze a little, although she did not back down. She was Eric Northman's progeny, she never backed down.

Mihael was cold and stared right into Pam's eyes in the most predatory manner and stated, "Yours? I am older than Godric, Eric and you, insolent child. If it came down to it, you couldn't possibly hold onto that particular claim on that particular little girl. So, I suggest you mind your tone and rethink your words."

When a vampire older than Pam came across her, she never lost her cool. She was always cold and unbreakable, but this vampire wasn't just old. No, he was older than old. He was a whole another league and his words filled Pam with utter dread and the room this a most potent tension. She still held onto her defiance and did not back down from her challenge. Arya was her master's mate, her future progeny, she was not going to lose her to some ancient vampire.

Pam blinked once and took a page right out of her little blossom's book and retorted back, calmly and monotonously, "You might be old and I might be young, but that does not change the fact that the girl upstairs has already been claimed and you have no jurisdiction in this area. I am speaking as the Lieutenant of the Sheriff of Area 5 and I mean you no offense, just stating the fact and laying down the law as it is my duty to do so. Everything else will be dealt by not me, but the Authority."

Casper intervened the intense silent staring contest slash clash of the titans that followed, he dryly pointed out, "This was a nice vamp showdown, but the fact that escapes both of you imbeciles' rather insipid intelligence is that the girl upstairs is not a possession. She isn't even fully human. She is a mage and mages cannot be owned, especially by vampires. While it is true that she is the true mate of the hulking blonde, she is a mage who needs to be taught how to control her in the end, I want her as my apprentice and that Viking wants her as his mate. She can be both. So there really is no point to this contest since the prize is actually not a prize. The girl is not to be obtained by either of you."

Pam seethed silently and Mihael backed down, his lips curling up in a very small smile directed at his maker's mate. Pam raised her head and challenged, persistent on having the last word, "Whatever. The point still remains that little blossom belongs with Eric and I. We will pick her teacher, in fact we will decide whether or not she needs a teacher in the first place."

Mihael rolled his eyes at the mulish blonde and muttered, "Obstinate baby vamp…"

Casper retorted back in an arctic tone, "Sure, take all the time you need to pick a teacher for the kid. Actually forbid her from learning to use magic in the first place. While you and your equally blonde male counterpart do that, the kid's magic will start festering within her and destroy her from within as each second passes."

Pam balked. She froze where she stood. Her blossom was still in danger. What the fuck? She thought that these two buffoons had fixed her. She snarled out, "What the fuck? I thought you fixed whatever the fuck was wrong with her."

Casper shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "Eh. It happens to all mages, if magic isn't used correctly and frequently, it builds up within the body and starts to damage the body from within. Like a balloon filled with too much air. It bursts. I just fixed what damage was done already and unsealed her seal which prevented her from using magic. Then there is the matter of accidental magic."

Pam growled loudly, "Accidental magic?"

Casper shrugged once more in that lazy, don't-give-a-damn, infernal manner which quite frankly made Pam's fangs itch to rip out his throat, "Yes. Her magic will start to act out on its own, without learning proper control and how to focus her magic, she can accidentally do anything. From making buildings explode, to teleporting, summoning things to making things float in the air, she could kill people by being a little angry to flooding a room with water by being a little sad, she can do it all. Anything can happen, especially with the massive magical potential she has."

Pam frowned. This was not how things were supposed to be. She loved the fact that her future progeny was gifted and would bring so many perks to her life, but she couldn't stomach the fact that her little blossom was in such danger. Exposed, that's what her little blossom would be. Exposed to all the horrors of the world and its equally horrible people, humans and supernatural creatures alike.

Protectiveness and possessiveness flushed through Pam as she considered all the awful possibilities how the strange little girl upstairs could be exposed to the world and how so many bastards would hunt her down to get her. She couldn't let that happen. Shit, they had to first train her as a good mage while she waited for her to grow up so that she could change her.

Pam coldly seethed, "Fine. Those factors will be taken into consideration while my master and I wait for her to grow up. This magic shit seems to be a part of her education. Good thing for us that my little blossom is a fast learner, bad thing for you is that we will be choosing her teacher."

Casper smirked, his eyes emitting a twisted sort of glee, "Oh, really? And whom will you be choosing from? All the other mages who will be rushing here to take the only other Hellios mage alive? Or maybe you will put up an ad in the newspaper, a teacher wanted for an adolescent mage? Sure, that will bring all the witches in the country here. All greedy and playing dirty to get their grubby, murdering, stealing hands on the kid to suck her dry of her natural magic. Hell, they might even keep her alive, just barely to harvest magic from her for as long as they can."

To say that Pam was horrified by the picture the mage had painted would be an understatement. But she held her mask perfectly, only recoiling on the inside in horror. Fuck, they had to protect the little girl even more fiercely. What were they going to do? Shit.

Casper reached into his pocket for a cigarette and took his time to light it up. Puffing on it he said thoughtfully, "Then again, I am not grasping onto how is that you get a say in the kid's education and future. She is a minor and an orphan. It would be up to her next of kin or her guardian, not upto you or your master. Last time I was in the human realm, vampires weren't given custody of children. Against the Authority rulebook and the whole not being able to attend to the kid in the daytime throws the whole guardianship thing off. And let's not even get into the whole blood sucking thing. So tell me, girlie, who should really speak and decide for the kid?"

Godric who was missing for quite a bit during the conversation and making arrangements for the guests in the very same safe house had just made it in for the last part of the showdown. Seeing how things were getting very complicated, he stepped in, "Casper, Arya's guardian is her late mother's friend. An employee at Eric's establishment; that is how Eric met Arya actually. I know we have some time before coming to any firm decision. Eric and Arya both need to be a part of this discussion and there is a lot to be discussed. Maybe we should leave this till tomorrow night, dawn is only half an hour away after all."

Pam grumbled, Casper rolled his eyes and continued to smoke and Mihael actually jumped up, put an arm around his much younger looking friend and exclaimed, "Good thinking, my friend. Always were a smart cookie, now let's hop to bed. I need my beauty sleep and so does Casper, don't let him fool you, he very much needs his undisturbed sleep. Otherwise he is all sorts of grumpy and we don't even have Lucas around to kiss away his grumpiness."

Casper deadpanned, "Right and I shall be informing your wife as to how you slept with your old buddy and knowing your sleazy ways of getting into people's beds and groping them, she is going to believe anything and everything I say. And I will give very explicit descriptions."

Mihael gasped and whined, "Why are you so mean to me, Casper? I am like your son too, you know."

Casper deadpanned, "No, you're not."

Mihael amended, "Fine, step-son then."

Casper returned, "Nope. Just a pervert who makes it a point to get in my bed when I am with my mate."

Mihael gasped, "Hey now, that's not fair. I have bad dreams sometimes and other times I miss being with my master and I like bonding with you."

Casper snorted, "Pervert."

Mihael was quiet for a moment and then, "If it is a perversion to love my master and you so dearly, then I am a pervert."

Casper groaned, "Huge pervert."

Mihael boasted, "That's what my Savannah calls me. Huge because you know…"

Casper interrupted, "No, I don't want to know."

Pam looked thoroughly disgusted, she declared, "You two are freaks."

Godric admonished his grand-childe immediately, "Pam!"

Pam shrugged and defended herself, "What? It's true and you were thinking it too."

Casper rubbed the back of his neck lazily, his voice tired, "She has a point. Mihael is a freak and you know it because you're his friend. I am a freak by association with him, therefore not only us two but you, Godric are too a freak. We're all freaks. Now that that's sorted out, where can I crash for the night? I have a feeling tomorrow evening is going to be a very eventful one."

Godric motioned his hand towards the door, "Let me show you two to your rooms."

Mihael stretched a little and declared with a lazy sort of glee, "Well, I wouldn't mind if it's a single room and a single bed as long as its light tight. I like sharing my bed with Casper."

Casper barely blinked. As if he had expected that comment coming, then again Godric expected it from his old friend as well. The older vampire didn't quite understand the concept of personal space when he decided that he liked you and his perkiness was always frustrating. Casper deadpanned, "I don't."

Godric placated, throwing a gentle but understanding towards the grumpy mage, "No worries. Two rooms are prepared. Both light tight."

Casper nodded his thanks. Just as he stood up, the mage gave a quick glance at Godric and asked, "Quick question, Godric."

Godric blinked in surprise, "Yes?"

Casper asked blankly, "Have you ever seen the kid's birth certificate?"

Godric was beyond confused at that question. He looked puzzled as he asked in a tone that was equal parts worry and curious, "No, should I obtain it?"

Casper was silent for a moment as he looked far away at something. He contemplated and then answered in his careless fashion, "Hmm…no, but we do need to ask a few questions to her and her guardian in this case."

Pam sneered, having had enough for the night, "What case?"

Casper didn't take the least bit offense. He could understand the young vampire's ire very well. She was both frustrated, feeling helpless and was somewhat hurt by the night's progression and how her master's soul's mate had suffered. He explained with as much patience as he could, but it still came across as grumpy, "You see, the children who are born a mage but both birth parents are humans, they happen to have a normal childhood and while they always have accidental magic mishaps. It is till their late teens and early twenties that their magic starts screwing with their bodies. The kid upstairs is from an ancient mage bloodline, a direct bloodline at that. Nothing even remotely distant about it and her magic is unbelievably powerful."

Pam was never known for her patience. But that night she had shown an unusual amount of it while her future progeny and master had gone through unbelievable circumstances and she had to sit by idly and watch with utter helplessness. She was done showing patience and it showed in her tone as she practically snarled, "So?"

Casper rolled his eyes in utter exasperation. He rubbed his jaw and declared tiredly but surely, "I am willing to bet that her childhood was far from normal."

Pam scoffed, "No shit, Sherlock. She is an exceptionally bright girl with a freakishly high IQ and she is a freaking mage, of course her childhood wasn't fucking normal."

Casper had enough of her, so he snapped back, his eyes, those pale blue eyes glowing eerily and that crisp English accent acting like a sharp whip, "No, you harpy. I meant that her entire makeup genetically speaking was far different. She didn't grow up physically the normal way."

Pam was equally freaked out by those glowing eyes as she was with the statement he had spouted out. She asked bewildered, "What do you mean?"

Mihael finally spoke and he looked to the only other silently contemplating man in the room, "Godric, you mentioned that the little doll has holes in her memories. She can't remember her birthdays, her age and certain incidents."

Godric nodded and replied distressed, "Yes and it is worrisome since she has an exceptional memory otherwise."

Casper turned suddenly towards the tattooed vampire and if Godric wasn't as old as he was, even though he was a vampire he would have jumped at the powerful mage's sudden movement and those glowing eyes in that pale face. Casper spoke fervently, "Exactly. Her memory only fails her when she has to recollect memories from her toddler years, her prepubescent years, right? She was home-schooled, wasn't she?"

Godric answered softly, slightly confused with the mage's demanding questions, "Something like that. In fact right on both accounts, how did you know?"

Casper sighed, his intensity suddenly switching out for a more soft and tired manner. He explained, "I suspect her mother and quite possibly her guardian were trying to protect her by homeschooling her. Because she was growing too fast. I am willing to bet my estate on the line that she had accelerated growth. Her magic, her pure mage bloodline accelerated her growth because her body isnt meant for this world and she never learned to adjust in the magic free environment here. The holes in her memory mean that those incidents that she was supposed to remember never existed in the first place. Her body grew but her mind didn't."

Pam gaped at the mage and then all she could react with was, "What the fuck?"

Casper glared at the harpy and clarified for the clearly befuddled harpy, "It means that she might look fourteen and think she is fourteen but in truth she is actually much, much younger. Six to eight years old at best."

Pam couldn't believe what she was hearing and really the mage might be powerful and all, but he did not make much sense. Besides he didn't know her blossom like she did, he probably was going by how tiny her blossom was. Pam smirked and explained with a smug smirk, "She might be scrawny and small, but she isn't that malnutrition-ed that you'd mistake her to be that young."

Casper shook his head in utter exasperation with the obstinate and quite frankly dumb harpy, he growled, "No, you aren't getting it."

But it seemed like Mihael understood exactly what Casper was trying to make them understand. Mihael blinked and asked in astonishment, "No way, Casper. She is that volatile?"

Casper rubbed his temple with his fingers and denied and reassured softly, "Not volatile. Strong. She is that strong, her magic is that strong and its only because she doesn't know how to handle it."

Godric never felt so unsettled. A young girl, a child and his very dear friend, his new family member, her life and safety depended on him and he didn't have the answers or the power to help her. He shook his head and stated, "I do not follow."

Casper explained, "Children, infants and toddlers of pure mage blood cannot stay in the human realm too long. They are not designed to adapting so much and for so long to this magic free environment. The magic in the very air, water and atmosphere in the mage world helps children of strong mage blood by nurturing them. Their growths are slowed and every part of them grows in the right fashion. Mages are essentially containers of huge amounts of magic as well as magic generators, so our bodies need to be properly functioning for such laborious tasks."

Godric nodded and answered in a little understanding manner, "I suppose."

Casper focused on Godric and explained further, his voice smooth and his eyes beckoning him to understand, "Now, when these children are on earth they get no magic to strive on. Everything is too dry and survival becomes difficult since adaptation to this starkly opposite environment isn't possible in most cases. Abnormally accelerated growths of anything isn't a good thing and the same thing can be said about mage bodies. These tiny children get stretched from within by their rapidly generating magic and they grow. They grow fast and they grow closer and closer to burning out their bodies from within unless picked up by our realm's mage to be taken away."

Godric was stunned, he was still trying to understand and get over the pictures Casper had painted for him when Pam finally groaned out, "Damn it all to hell, this mage shit isn't worth all this trouble. But whatever!"

Casper nodded and said sagely, "Yes, we are all victims of our own gene pool. The kid still might be in grave danger, I'll need to talk to her aunt tomorrow as soon as possible."

Pam rolled her eyes and drawled, "Fine, tomorrow night then, you get her aunt and then ask her all the questions you want. A warning though, she kind of has a handful of brain cells to rub together. And enough about Arya being in danger. You fixed her once, do it again."

Casper would have groaned out loud if he wasn't as old and as mature as he was. He had a reputation as one of the most fiercest of mages, he did not whine and groan like a child. But the harpy really was grating on his nerves. He took a page right out of his mate's book, like Lucas he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then explained as calmly as he could, "You do not understand, then again I don't blame you. Your just a vampire. I can teach her magic, but I can't fix what I can't give. She is malnutrition-ed, you could say. Severely so, in fact. For years, maybe even since her birth she has been deprived of the sustenance she needs to grow into a healthy mage. She needs the environment provided in the mage world. The air, water, earth, fire, the very essence of magic there is essential to her during her growing years as drinking blood and sleeping in the daytime is essential to you."

Mihael sighed and offered his own opinion to help the slightly distressed looking Godric out, "He has a point. Most stray mages picked up are malnutrition-ed and not right from with in, takes some time to get them properly healthy. Strays mages don't even possess a bit of pure mage blood and it causes them that much damage, I don't want to know what would happen to a half pureblood mage."

Godric shook his head and said mournfully, "This does not sound good at all."

Mihael snorted and started to explain his friend as accurately and as passionately as he could. He understood what his friend was going through then and wanted to ease him as much as he could, "Don't be silly, Godric. It is good. Well, kind of. See, the mage world, it's the most wonderful place I have ever seen and it has nothing to do with the fact that my mate lives there and I have a home there. The air, its so sweet and pure with magic.

The earth feels vibrant and alive beneath your feet, the views are the most wondrous things one can see in their life or eternal lifetime. Godric, people don't condemn us for being creatures of the night and death over there. Vampires aren't allowed there unless they have mates there or have family who have mates there, but once you do get in, you are treated as one of them. Protected, respected, loved and cherished. All is not lost and the damage done to the little doll upstairs isn't irreparable. We still have time and we can still take her there and sort this out."

Godric closed his eyes briefly at his oldest friend's passionate words, but when he opened them again, all he felt was skepticism, doubt and uneasing worry crippling him, he sighed and said a little sadly, "That sounds mesmerizing and makes me happy that you have that, but that still does not ease my worries about my little friend, Mihael."

Mihael went to his friend and placed a comforting hand on the younger vampire's shoulder and placated, "Godric, in mage world, the magic is so strong that the animals are different, the plants, water and food, everything is different. The sun and moon are different as well. It's a whole different world. Vampires are not bound by the sun there, Godric. We can be awake in the daytime without any consequences and walk around in the sun. The magic protects us and the magical daylight does not harm us. We can even sleep at night. The normal human sleep, with dreams and waking up at the slightest disturbances and everything. No more going into death's sleep. Godric, vampires can drink and thrive on the animal blood over there. Hell, there are certain fruit juices and drinks we can so easily consume over there. Trust me Godric, the animal blood and the drinks there taste phenomenal and they are very sustaining. Imagine Godric, if the magic over there can help us, the eternally damned vampires in such a manner, how much it affects the mages for whom that world was built? The little doll upstairs needs it."

Godric was so astounded he couldn't even process most of it, let alone speak. The facts, the visions he imagined. How great that world must be where they were not treated as monsters and actually could enjoy the simple things they lost so long ago in order to gain this immortality! To be able to walk in the daylight and feed on liquids other than human blood, how fascinating and wonderful. A part of him ached to go to that world.

But that was quiet impossible, the Authority would only send few and the most cultured and peaceful of vampires to the mage world to see to the political relationship. The mages themselves had a very complicated screening process as to whom they would allow into their world and for how long. They never feared vampires, mages were far more powerful than vampires. Glamor did not work on mages and mages could kill vampires with a simple flick of their fingers. They simply liked to keep their mage kingdom in utter peace, and vampires did tend to get a bit violent and ruthless. So they were not allowed in that world, but they still remained allies to the vampire community.

Godric unfortunately had a reputation, one that declared him one of the most fearsome and volatile of vampires. So he never could imagine being ever given the privilege to visit this wonderful world that Mihael lived in and in the future Arya would call her home as well. His wonderful friend Arya was a being of this wonderful world that Mihael described.

Pam was silently contemplating everything as well and she was just as affected by the descriptions and astounding facts the vampire had been passionately spouting. She finally managed to grumble, "So what are you trying to sell to us?"

Casper sighed tiredly, "Arya needs to come to the mage world till she grows into an adult. She needs that environment as well as the education. To truly know her roots."

Godric was already by her side when Pam barely held in her snarl as she seethed right into the mage's face, consequences of her actions be damned, no one was going to take her little blossom away from her, "Never! I won't let her leave with you two. Eric will kill you before he lets go of her."

Casper snorts dismissively, his voice harsh as he made his opinions very clear, "Stupid girl. We won't be taking her. She has to leave on her own accord and it won't be forever. She already found her truemate. She couldn't survive without him. Not for long. Vampires can, but mages can't. She'll probably be there for two to three years in human time, tops. She needs to get back to her truemate, that hulking blonde soon."

Pam was actually very happy with this new bit she learned. Good, Arya was dependent on Eric. This soul mate business then had an upside. She wouldn't be able to leave or at least stay away for too long from Eric and by extension her. Pam told him with absolute surety, "She won't want to leave. We don't want her to leave."

Casper just looked into her eyes calmly and said just as assuredly, "She has to, if she wants to live. She has to fight to live in order for her to be together with her truemate and her new family. You do know that because of her bond with your maker, she feels the strongest of bonds with you and Godric?"

Pam blinked once, but didn't reply. She knew that, well she recently realized that. But whatever it was, Arya still belonged to the Northman family. Casper flicked his finger towards the oldest vampire in the room and lazily drawled, "Its exactly why I stomach this idiot over here. Otherwise I would have fried him from the inside out so long ago."

Mihael's reaction amused Godric, then again, his friend always had a way of rubbing people the wrong way with his annoying cheery disposition. Mihael pouted and then announced gleefully, "Awww….you love me, Casper."

Casper grunts, "No, I love Lucas and Lucas loves you."

Mihael chirped out with a smug smile plastered on his lips, "So by extension, you love me."

Casper growled, irate, "Shut up."

Mihael fluttered his lashes at his master's mate and said with a wide smile, "I love you too, Cas."

Casper retorted, "Call me Cas again and I'll tell Savvanah how you flirted with Pam over here and now she is in love with you."

Pam blanched, "Oh please, don't make me puke."

Casper let out a bark of laughter and pointed out, "See, not every woman likes your ugly mug, Mihael."

Mihael shrugged, completely unperturbed by that insult and said humbly, "As long as you like my ugly mug, Cas, I am content."

Casper turned to a slightly amused looking Godric and asked honestly and exasperatedly, "How ever did you put up with him, Godric?"

Godric answered candidly, his blue grey eyes twinkling a little mischievously, "Oh, I didn't. Whenever he started, I went off and did other things."

Casper asked, curiously, "Really? Like what?"

Mihael had a far away look on his face as he answered for Godric, "Raided villages, towns and cities for beautiful women, men and entertainment. Those were some wild days, I tell you."

Casper blinked once and then smirked darkly. He asked in expectant manner, "Why am I not surprised that you can drive people to violence and destruction, Mihael?"

Mihael gasped dramatically and mock-scolded the mage, "Now you're being mean to both Godric and I."

Godric shook his head and deadpanned, "Oh I am not offended. He is quite right. Back then, your persistent zest would grate on my very last nerves and as you were older and I couldn't attack you, I took my frustration out on others."

Mihael looked hilariously betrayed as he turned to his dearest and oldest friend and then despite his age, whined, "Godric, why are you being so mean to me?"

Casper sneers, "Oh and you finally see a pattern. You grate on everyone's nerves, Mihael and it's nothing new. Took you long enough to notice."

Mihael pouted, "I am going to tell Lucas on you."

Casper raised a pale eyebrow and asked arrogantly, "And that is supposed to scare me?"

Mihael crossed his arms across his chest and retorted a little childishly, "He will do something to punish you, I am sure."

Casper gave a smile so lecherous that Godric was reminded a little of Eric at that moment. Casper replied with wicked glee, "Oh I am counting on that. You see, I quite like the things your maker plans for me".

Mihael gasps and teases his maker's mate, wagging a finger, "You naughty boy, Cas. And Savvanah says I am a bad influence on people."

Casper shrugs, "Just because I am in a good mood and will possibly get my one and only apprentice soon, I'll give you this. Next time Savannah tells you that you are a bad influence, tell her that its Lucas who is the bad influence. He corrupted you and now corrupts me."

Mihael shared a look of admiration, conspiracy, mischief and wicked intent with the mage and then declared, "You are wicked."

Casper admits bluntly, "I know and your master loves me for it."

Mihael laughed, "Oh I bet he does."

Pam groaned, utterly disgusted with this stupid display of god knows what, "Again, please stop. I can feel the blood I drank this evening churning in my stomach."

Godric blinked and then said very seriously, "If you must vomit, Pam, do so on Mihael here. He is the cause for it."

Casper nodded and added seemingly helpfully, "Yeah and I'll help you hold him down Godric while Pam here, aims to get it all on him."

Mihael was a little affronted at the way his oldest friend and his maker's mate seemed to gang up on him, although he was secretly very much pleased at how they were getting along, "Hey!"

Pam threw up her hands in frustration and grunted, "Ugh. This is so fucking tiresome. I am leaving. I'll be back tomorrow evening, Godric."

Godric gave a short nod, "Very well, Pam. Have a good rest."

Pam snorts, "Oh I will. Hopefully Eric and Arya won't wake up before I come here. I don't want to miss the show."

Godric inquired, a little confused, "What show?"

Pam cackle and then explained gleefully, "You think Eric's temper tantrum when Arya was hurting was bad? Think how he will react when he finds out that these two homoerotic buffoons plan on taking her away for a few years to teach her magic to a wonderland! I so want to be here for that explosion and I am so not going to be the bearer of that bad news. I'll leave you to it, grandmaster."

Thinking about not yet telling Pam that she won't be getting her progeny Godric mumbled, "It seems that I am the bearer of all sorts of bad news."

Pam asked, "Pardon?"

Godric blinked and assured Pam, lying quickly, "Nothing. I was wondering how our little Arya will react."

Pam rolled her eyes and said a bit fondly, "Maybe she will tell you a bad joke. Who knows? That girl has the tendency of always surprising us."

* * *

><p>Everything hurt. Her body felt so sore and heavy, her head was groggy and a dull pain echoing around in her skull, her tongue felt heavy and dry, she knew she was a little bit feverish and all she wanted was to wake up and not feel like every bit of her energy and strength had been sucked out of her body.<p>

Her eyes felt so heavy and she tried to open them. But even the littlest bit of light reaching her eyes was hurting. The skin around her stomach and navel felt sore and itched. With great difficulty, she managed to move her hand to her stomach and lightly pressed down. It hurt. She groaned in pain, maybe she was being a little too arrogant when she said she could handle all that pain.

She remembered everything and especially the pain she went through. She imagined it felt like she was being boiled alive from the inside out. The absolute worst part was the rush she felt in her body, it was like lave, molten hot lava flowing through her veins with the speed of an opened dam. Whatever part of her, the very logical part that didn't believe in magic and the fact that she was mage, started believing with absolution when she had felt that rush. That rush was her magic suddenly flowing vibrantly and with extreme speed within her body. She just knew it.

With great difficulty, she finally managed to open her eyes. Everything was blurry the first few times she blinked, and then everything came into a slow focus and who she saw surprised her, it was a very pleasant surprise. There was a large figure leaning over by her bed. Mr. Northman looked as cool as ever, with his elbows resting on his knees, he still managed to look as tall as ever. His eyes were unblinking and trained on her, and thankfully not cold or threatening, they weren't even angry. No, his baby blue eyes were soft and Arya swore that Mr. Northman looked very concerned right then.

Arya couldn't explain it and frankly her head hurt a little right then when she had to really think or reason, but she felt very happy to find Mr. Northman by her side when she woke up. It felt good that someone cared for her. Someone who had been there for her, watched over her and worried for her and actually stayed till she woke up. She loved her Auntie Jeannie with all her heart, but their circumstance never allowed them to have this kind of liberties. Auntie Jeannie was a busy woman, one who worked her ass off to support her and she was forever grateful for it, she could never expect her tired aunt to be at her bedside for hours while she was sleeping. That was unfair and frankly unproductive. Besides, giving Auntie Jeannie additional and unnecessary worries was beyond awful.

Arya remembered only her own mother, with her warm hands, beautiful soft voice and that jasmine scent being there with her whee couldn't sleep or was upset. Arya actually never got sick all that much. So she never knew what to miss when people did get sick. No one fawned over her, and so she never missed the over-protectiveness, the fussiness and the additional TLC that came with someone caring for a loved sick one. But yesterday had been truly wonderful, she finally experienced someone fawning over her, actually she had three people fawning over her and despite all the horrible pain she had to go through, she wouldn't change a thing. She loved it, as masochistic it sounded.

Miss Pam worried and helped her bathe, which was embarrassing but wonderful. She cared. Godric left everything in Dallas and rushed to her and fed her like a baby, again it was beyond embarrassing, but still wonderful. Mr. Northman actually stayed with her and held her on so many instances and for so long, he wasn't even disgusted when she had coughed up blood and some other mucas-y things, that was painfully embarrassing, yet again it was the most wonderful thing she had experienced in her life. Her real life role model, her protector of sorts and her personal hero actually cared for someone as insignificant as her. That was beyond awesome.

She tried to smile at him , but her lips hurt when she tried to. Even her face felt sore. She only felt a very quick whoosh of air hit her skin and then she felt the weight of Mr. Northman settle over the space beside her. She instinctively moved as much as she could towards him, which wasn;t much but she still wanted to be closer to him. He was her comfort after all, her every instinct screamed it. His presence was the safest and most natural thing to her.

His hand was cool, strong, gentle and very dry when he brushed the curls away from her face and forehead. She wrinkled her nose a little and her eyes fluttered when his light touch tickled her skin. She looked at at him intently and noticed that his light blue eyes never faltered to look away from her and they weren't as distant and detached as usual. They looked so warm. Her heart felt that warmth. Her feelings did not make much sense to her right then, but she didn't even have the energy to contemplate them seriously enough. She just wanted more comfort from Mr. Northman. He was her hero of sorts, he chased every bad thing away from her.

She felt his large thumb brush her cheek slowly and with great affection, she nuzzled her face further into his hand and sighed happily. She let out a little giggle when Mr. Northman leaned down and pressed his even cooler and surprisingly soft lips to her warm forehead. She sighed once more, her warm breath hitting his bare throat, when his lips stayed there on her forehead.

A haggard whisper left her parted lips, but it was a happy greeting, "Hi!"

She felt his lips quirk up just a little against her forehead. His lips stayed pressed on her forehead as he replied simply and ever so softly, "Kitten."

She had to fix things with him. She swallowed loudly, trying to ease her dry throat. She was glad that he was still beside her. She felt so much lighter that he still kept his lips on her forehead. She needed that affection so desperately now that her mother wasn't there to kiss her and her Auntie wasn't there to give her tight hugs. She whispered softly, her voice catching a little, "It hurt, Mr. Northman."

She heard his deep breath and felt him press another kiss to her forehead and he replied simply and just as softly, his lips still pressed to her forehead, "I know, Kitten."

She couldn't help with the tears burning in her eyes as she sniffled and whimpered out, "I am sorry, Mr. Northman."

His thumb brushed her cheek gently again and again as he only answered with another whisper again, "I know, Kitten."

She asked with a heavy heart, "Do you forgive me?"

Hope gripped her tightly, almost choking her but she felt everything in her crumbling and ripping when she felt him lift his cool lips off her warm forehead. Taking away all the affection, security and happiness with them. A loud gasp let her lips and tears slid down the side of her face.

But she thanked whatever deity that was out there, if there was any, when she felt his bury his nose in her hair. He took in a deep breath and she was sure he did so to calm himself and not to sniff her sweaty head obviously. He replied simply and very clearly for someone who had his face buried in a mass of curly hair, "It is forgiven because it will not ever happen again. Is that clear, Kitten?"

She nodded and he nuzzled against her head. Everything was okay. For then.

There was silent and peaceful air around them, both feeling safe in their own little world. Doing nothing but comforting each other. Then suddenly a very loud and frankly quite the menacing growl vibrated through the room. Eric looked up in surprise while little Arya blinked furiously and turned violent shades of pinks.

Eric blinked once and stated stoically, "Well then, time to feed the monster in the dungeon."

Eric would not admit it out loud, but his mood brightened as did the violent storm within him died down into a sunny sort of a weather when he heard her hoarse laughter ring through the room. He told himself smugly, there right there, he could make her laugh too and that too without the using those horrible, horrible jokes. Take that, Godric.


	31. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I know I am not being a very good writer at this point and my updates have been very few. I apologize for that. I have always put an author's note at the beginning of each of my updates and in them recently, I have explained the reasons behind my lack of updates.

But I will explain once more. My mother is very sick and she needs me. She is in the advanced stages of Parkinson's disease; sometimes she gets violent, other times she gets convulsions and because she is bedridden she needs me now more than ever. I am an only child, all my parents have is me.

I also have a job so that also needs my attention than any of the writings I put up here. Because all of the things I am going through right now, it is very difficult for me to find time to write and worse than that, I don't feel all that inspired to write right now.

Writing stories for me is a form of escaping my reality and I enjoy the worlds and characters I build up in my stories. Right now, I cannot make myself see Fallon or Estella or Arya or any of my characters let alone know how their stories will progress further.

Sometimes I do get into writing mode and when I do, I write. So I am not saying that my lack of inspiration is a permanent thing, it's a situational thing. I am asking you all to be patient with me because I really am trying my best with everything that is going on in my life.

I am only apologizing for the fact that you all are so eager to read for more of my stories and I cannot provide you with them. I am very flattered. But I cannot and will not apologize for what life has been throwing at me right now. Not for my mother's illness, not for my work load and not for my lack of inspiration.

Some people are pressurizing me to update and make some comments about how certain things appear faster than my updates. I cannot and will not put up with such words and attitudes. I know they are frustrated but please try to understand if not empathize with my feelings and my situation.

I am unhappy and pressurized enough as it is and I do not need to be picked at more. So please, I ask you kindly to have some patience with me. I need all your blessings for my mother and I promise like I have before to try to write. That's all I can do right now, try.

So thank you for everything. And please forgive me for this rant, but I needed to make my feelings known at this point.

Zahra.


	32. Sneers, Snarls and Secrets

Hello Readers! So here is the new chapter. I hope you all like it. Please Review. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Her<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

><p>It was disgusting, but Eric did it. He sat afar and watched his tiny little human consume enough food to feed a third world country's small village for a day. The stench of the food made him want to throw up the donor blood he had earlier that evening. Yet, he was utterly content with watching her gobble down bite after bite of scrambled eggs, waffles, mixed fruits, muffins, little pots of yogurt with fruits and two types of fruit juice. She was incredibly ravenous, Eric noted with pride. He idly wondered at the amount of food her body needed to maintain her body's production of magic. His little kitten was quite the powerful mage.<p>

He decided that he needed to know more about these mages and their magic as soon as possible. Godric would help him and share his knowledge on the matter. His kitten had asked for her aunt earlier. She wanted to call her aunt and tell her that she was alright and at a friend's place. But Pam's glamor had held in well and their Ginger happily accepted the answer that Arya was with Pam for an extended sleepover. Arya of course insisted that Miss Pam ask Ginger to take proper care of herself, which meant to actually eat the pre-prepared meals Arya had in the fridge at home for her aunt. Eric shook his head at her ability to care that much even with her own issues at hand; he felt nothing but fondness for her at that.

Eric took extreme care of her. She was such a tiny and fragile thing, even though it was claimed that her fragile body held an incredible amount of power. He came to the conclusion that she was important to him; important to him in a way that Pam was important to him. He was even willing to bet that she would become important to him in a way that only Nora was. His mind dried to his vivacious vampire sister. Nora would like his little kitten, Eric knew that and felt an incredible amount of pride over having Arya as his own. But a possessive side of him wanted to cling to Arya even when it came to his sister Nora. As much as he loved his sister, the sibling rivalry ran strong between them and it was a healthy competition between them. He was wary about how that very competition would stretch over even to his Arya. That would not do at all, Arya was only his and his alone.

He hadn't left his Arya's side since he woke up. He even had his donor blood right in front of her and used the attached bathroom in her bedroom to shower and change and he only did that when she was still asleep. He had insisted on bathing his little kitten. It wouldn't be much of a taxing task; it was simple enough and he could see with his own eyes the damage done on her body by her magic.

The reaction he received stunned him into a silence. It reminded him of that unspeakable and unforgettable incident when he had commented on scenting Arya's blood only to find out the horrible pain his kitten was going through. Women were far too complicated and complex. Even his Arya as simple and perfectly compliant she was, apparently still held some complexities that her gender held. She had shrieked at him with her hoarse throat and demanded that he stop embarrassing her and get Miss Pam for her.

His insolent childe had proceeded to laugh like a hyena instead of coming to his aid when his little kitten was shrieking at him. Finally, Eric crossed his arms and took a seat. He felt thoroughly insulted at being so blatantly rebuffed. He found Arya's embarrassment completely pointless. There was no need for such unnecessary and baseless modesty. He had no attraction for her body, in fact he saw her as what she exactly was, a child. What was wrong about bathing a weak and sick child? Apart from that as Arya had been shrieking at him, it embarrassed her to be nude in front of people she knew. It amused him just a little how the ever so practical and logical Arya had become so self-conscious when it came to nudity.

So while he sat and waited on both of his insufferable females, Godric came and told him that Mihael the annoying vampire and Casper, the grumpy mage would come in soon and have a talk with Arya. Apparently, there were some things that both Eric and Arya needed to know about.

Of course, that only managed to sour his mood. He didn't like those two creeps. Nothing personal, he just didn't like anyone sniffing around what was his. Soon enough, Pam appeared with Arya in her arms, all clean and smelling strongly of cherries. Eric smirked at Pam's care of their little kitten; she even dressed the little girl in a violet shirt and white capri pants.

Eric could practically hear his childe in the back of his mind, so what if little blossom felt like shit, it didn't mean she had to look it too. There was her reputation on the line and nothing belonging to Pamela Sywnford De Beaufort looked like shit, therefore Arya had a certain standard to maintain.

Eric sat back as Pam muttered and grumbled about how it was so boring to dress a sickly little human. She ordered her little blossom to get better so she could finally make her look halfway decent and not like a homeless shelter seeking malnutritioned little girl. He had to admit his Arya looked both hilarious and adorable when she pouted with her arms crossed as Pam put a purple and white headband on her head after she arranged the curls on her head with some difficulty. Apparently those curls while soft, bouncy and perfect to pet were a pain to style.

There was a healthy flush to his kitten's cheeks and as he watched Pam struggle with her wild curls, he remembered touching Arya's sweat dampened hair the previous night after she had gone through pain he couldn't imagine. He had left her alone then, but his master had taught him a great lesson, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He was never going to leave his Arya be, not in the face of danger or pain and definitely not while she was growing up. She needed him, his protection, guidance, care and affection. He knew that now.

It warmed his heart when his Arya asked for the little golden star she wore around her neck that he gave her. Apparently Miss Pam took it off while she helped her bathe and she insisted on having it back immediately; she felt uncomfortable without it.

The knock on the door came exactly when Pam was sneering at his kitten about letting her hair grow, short curls were a pain to style but longer curls offered more options. Eric kind of liked the idea of seeing longer hair on his kitten. Maybe her hair would curl up like her mother's did. He remembered seeing her mother's pictures on her wall; Arya had her mother's smile and her curls.

The intruders in the rooms put Eric on the edge and he noticed from the corner of his eye that his childe stood up straighter than usual. The casual laziness in Pam's stance went missing all of a sudden. The mage and the vampire made Pam uncomfortable.

It was the annoying vampire who practically danced into the room with a huge giddy smile and a giddier greeting which made a nerve tick in Eric's jaw, "Oh little doll, what a beautiful night it is and might I saw you look positively enchanting this evening!"

There was a disgusted grunt behind him from the cantankerous mage. Arya sneered with her arms crossed, "Well, it was the start of a good night before you and your words set my anticipatory danger instincts on the buzz. Now, all I see are huge red blinking signs saying, BEWARE OF THE PEDOPHILE."

Eric smirked dangerously at the vampire whose face lost some of its giddiness. Casper the cranky mage had smiled for a brief few seconds and everybody noticed the way Pam petted Arya's head as if to say, good girl. Mihael pouted and clutched his chest dramatically, "Your breaking my heart, doll. All I wanted to say was that you look so much better than what you did last night."

Arya replied dryly, rolling her eyes, "I was dying last night and then I was writhing in pain. Saying that I look much better than I looked last night means nothing. The comparison is more insulting than flattering. You really should keep to staying silent than talking, you aren't as charming as you think you are."

There was a loud wounded gasp from the offended vampire and Eric was sure that this time it was real and of course this sent the adult mage in the room to chuckling at his companion. Casper ran a hand through his hair and slowly dragged his feet over to the child sitting on the bed. He asked with his head tilted to the side, his eerie blue eyes glinting, he grumbled, "How's the head, kid?"

Pam moved away from Arya and made more space for Arya and Casper. But before she took a seat beside Eric, she made sure to sneer at both Casper and Mihael like they were the chewing gum stuck on the bottom of her very expensive shoe.

Arya raised an eyebrow at him and answered with a quirk of her lips, "Yours or mine? Your head seems to be look large because your hair is too pale and falls flat on your head and I think there is something wrong with the inside of your head because of the company you keep. My head has black curls on it which are detestable to Miss Pam and the insides of my head feel fine; no headaches, blinding or muted."

Casper took a seat on the bed and murmured with a ghost of a smile, "Oh, you are most definitely your father's daughter. A Hellios through and through. Your cousin was a smart-ass too when she was a kid. She still is actually."

It was more of a haunted whisper than a reply which left Arya's mouth as her golden eyes were frantically searching Casper's figure for an answer, "My cousin?"

Casper gave a short nod, "Yeah, your cousin. Arwen Hellios. Your father had an older brother. Arwen is his only child like you are your father's only child. Believe it or not, Arwen was one of those few people who believed that your father had found someone on the human realm and took as a spouse if not a mate. She requested time and time again for a search to be made. She did not want to be the only Hellios alive. By the time she came of age and with sufficient power in her control, she led a search on the human realm, which proved to be fruitless. She did not know the name nor description of the woman her uncle had once mentioned to her."

Eric watched his kitten process the given information with calculating eyes. As much as Eric knew she was computing all these facts, he was more concerned about how much turmoil was going on in her emotionally speaking. Humans were creatures driven by emotions and extreme situations caused extreme emotions and he did not know how her emotions were brewing inside of her. All he knew was that his skin was buzzing.

Arya blinked once slowly and then asked softly, "Her name is Arwen?"

Casper lit a cigarette and puffed on it for a moment before answering blandly, "Yes. Arwen."

Then Eric was a caught a little off-guard to see his Arya frown and ask blankly, "Like Arwen Evanstar from Lord of the Rings?"

Casper snorted and rolled his eyes. He grumbled irritated, "Maybe yes, maybe no. I don't know. You should ask her that. All I know is that it has been a long tradition to name every Hellios with the letter A. She is Arwen and you are Arya."

Arya crossed her thin arms over her chest and replied matter-of-factly, "My name is Mary-Jean Arya Hollis actually."

Casper smirked and retorted smugly, "That's most certainly the name your father and your mother chose for you to be your alias on the human realm."

Arya glared daggers at him and sneered, "It isn't an alias. Its my name."

Casper shook his head and explained, "No, it is what is on your birth certificate. It is meant to be your shield, a layer of protection to hide you. A disguise of sorts. The seal placed on your stomach by your father has your real name on it and it is Arya Cassana Hellios. Cassana was the name of your paternal grandmother."

While Eric had been with his Arya in irritation when the stupid mage told her that her first name was an alias, he had to admit, what the mage was saying made much more sense. If he had to hide a child he too would change her name. He could feel his childe beside him stiffening. She was fighting hard to fling the mage off the bed and cling to the little girl. Just like him, Pam too did not want Arya to develop a bond with this new found mage family. Besides, all this mage and magic bullshit was making him uncomfortable as well.

His kitten proceeded to ask the question he had on his mind. She asked the mage slightly skeptical, "The seal on my stomach had my name on it. My mage name?"

The experienced mage hunched forward a little, looked into her eyes and replied, "Kid, the seal on your stomach had your father's will on it. He did not abandon you or leave you without a word or your inheritance. You are his legacy and his most precious belonging. He did not leave you unprotected or unprovided for. Your mother kept you safe and he kept you as safe as he could even from his grave. To him it was only a matter of his fellow mages finding you."

Eric was instantly at his kitten's side, wrapping a hand around her thin, tiny fragile shoulder. He could feel the gasp that left her lips as she took in the truth of her father. Her breathing was picking up and the buzzing in his head got louder in reaction to it. He clutched to her tighter, she snuggled right in seeking the comfort only he could provide her as she mumbled into his chest, "This is all so…"

The mage blew smoke rings as he completed her sentence, sarcasm was dripping from his words like thick honey, "Wonderful? Perfect? All that you dream of?"

Eric saw his childe nod her head in agreement and he had to smirk when he felt a snort in his chest as his kitten snapped back matter-of-factly, "No. Weird. This is all weird and I am not okay with any of it."

Casper's pale forehead scrunched up as did his nose as he questioned Arya solemnly, "How can you not be okay with it? You get a family and a new home, kid. Its like kicking the gift horse in the mouth."

Those words were the worry Eric was avoiding. He did not ant to know about Arya's new family and the possibility of her wanting that family. As far as he was concerned, Godric, Pam and he were all the family Arya would ever need or want. He saw Pam's hands clench into fists and he could practically hear her gritting and grinding teeth from where he was sitting.

He watched the little girl huff out a breath and reply tartly, "I never asked for a family or a new home. I am quite fine with the family and home I have got now. They might not be my blood, but they have been with me through thick and thin. That's what matters to me. Besides, I don't take well to strangers. If this new family of mine does want me, then they have to take time and be patient. I want to know them at my pace."

The mage let out a dry chuckle and Eric could swear that the mage's eyes lit up a little, kind of like how the screen on his phone did, "Very demanding for a brat, aren't you? Did it ever occur to you that you might not have a choice in the matter?"

Arya crossed her arms and declared tenaciously, "I always have a choice and nobody makes my choices for me."

Eric rubbed her shoulders soothingly and smirked smugly at the mage. The mage didn't even spare him a look as he told the female mage firmly, "True and you will choose for yourself. Only the the path you will choose will lead you to your new family and you will have to leave this one behind for sometime."

That was the last fucking straw. He had had enough and he had shown plenty of support to his kitten, plenty of patience being quiet thus far and plenty of self-control by not tearing into the mage for this long. He could not and would not sit quiet while this grumpy sonofabitch put thoughts into his kitten's head about leaving him. He snarled at the stoic looking mage with his fangs bared, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

The mage smirked wickedly and shook a finger at him, mock-chiding him, "Language, language."

Apparently, it amused the other older vampire in the room. Mihael was giggling like a little school girl and that ticked off Eric's little kitten. She was glaring laser beams at the goof of a vampire. Eric hugged her tighter to placate her and he sneered at the mage.

Pam spoke up utterly bored, yet there was a bite to her words, "Please. This isn't your average child who gets influenced by a few curses and whatnot. She rolls with vampires older than Jesus and has more smarts than any person in this state. She can give you detailed to the word definitions of every sexual perversion known to mankind with example cases to back up her explanations. Words like 'fuck' don't matter to her."

Arya said with elegant arch of her head and in a snooty voice, that was eerily something that Pam did, "Point given to Miss Pam on that matter and now I repeat Mr. Northman's question without the expletive since it offends your delicate sensibilities; what are you talking about?"

As perfectly composed his childe actually was, Eric still caught the flash of smug pride and flattered pleasure crossed her face as she stood up with a flourish and announce dryly, "And that's my queue to get the hell out of here. I have a club to run while you two have a pow-wow with Casper and his sidekick Mihael here. Ciao!"

Arya leaned back into her Mr. Northman and looked up at him and asked him with a pout, "Why do I get the feeling that Miss Pam knows more than she lets on?"

It was Godric's surprise appearance at her bedside which made her smile wide and that made Eric's skin buzz pleasantly. Godric smiled wide at his little friend and replied cheerfully, "Because she does know more than she lets on, little one."

She smiled gleefully and replied mischievously, "It was a rhetoric question, Godric."

Godric tapped her nose with a fingertip and replied equally mischievously, "Actually from the look on your face, my dear, it was more of a deduction."

Godric felt affection rolling and swirling in his stomach like warm brandy when he saw a smug smirk cross Arya's little face which was extremely similar to the one on Eric's face as she deadpanned, "It was."

Godric just had to ruffle her hair, but he was mindful of the headband on her head, even he was wary of Pam's wrath when it came to primping their little pet, "Then, you deduced right. She knows what we are going to talk about. Rather than be here and hear what she already knows, she chose to go and attend to the club since she is the one in-charge while Eric stays here with you."

She shrugged her thin shoulders and snuggled deeper into Eric's arms and sighed, "I figured that as well."

Arya and Eric's smiles and good humor dropped immediately when Casper grumbled, "Kid, there is no easier way to say this, but your life and those that are close to you are still in danger."

Eric sneered, tugging on Arya so that she lifted off and onto his lap, "I thought you fixed her."

Casper retorted coldly and arrogantly, "She is not broken, she does not need fixing. She is a mage and this is something all mages full-blooded or not have as both a blessing and a curse."

Arya who was squirming under her Mr. Northman's tight hold and trying to find a comfortable way to sit said with a huff and more than a little annoyance, "You do know that I know next to nothing about all this magic and mage stuff, right? So really, it would be a great favor if you would please stop talking in riddles and say whatever you have to say outright."

Casper frowned at her and snapped, "Fine, you impetuous brat. The threat is you. You are going to kill yourself and all who are around you. You are a walking-talking time bomb literally. Your magic pathways although fixed and you may be unsealed, your body still remains a major generator of magic which remains unused in your body and building up in your tiny, limited body space."

Arya could feel the growl building up behind her in Mr. Northman's chest and throat. She quickly asked, "You mean, my magic will burst out of my body or something along that line?"

Casper leaned forward and looked into Arya's eyes, his eyes glowing this time so bright that they looked like little beacons of light, bright blue and so very chilling to the bone. Eric would have thrown the man aside and flashed away with Arya clutched to him if it not were for Godric gripping his shoulder firmly and expecting him to sit back calmly and do nothing.

Arya shivered in part fright, part anticipation and part surprise. There were no pupils, no iris, no nothing in those eyes, it was as if his eyelids opened up and became two holes from which two very big and bright LED lights were shining out of. She could quickly come to the conclusion as to why Casper had referred to himself as a powerful mage. There was something very odd about him and it made her insides squirm, her instincts and reflexes flare up, her pulse and breathing pick up and her recently discovered swirling power to react to whatever it was with him.

His voice was low and smooth, losing all the gravely quality from before and it rolled over her like hot cider, "Yes, there is that and even if I or any other mage continues on to fix your body over and over again every time your magic harms it, it will still hurt and you will live a very long and very, very miserable life. Then there is the matter of accidental magic. Your magic has a life of its own and a will. If you do not learn to control it and tame it, it will act out on its own and will harm everyone around you."

Eric would never admit it, but whatever the mage was saying was trapping him in the same web Arya was caught in. He had a feeling whatever he was going to learn was going to be one of the most horrific things in his life and what was worse was that his little kitten would have to live through it. His skin was prickling as he felt Arya's little heart race.

His voice was soft, light and as cutting as steel, his eyes burned into Arya and she could see the picture he was painting vividly and she had never been more afraid of anything, "Imagine things appearing out of nowhere at the most inopportune time, heating up someone's blood so much that they boil from the inside out, causing cars to disappear, making a cheetah appear in the middle of a busy street, causing explosions like firecrackers in a classroom to a nuke explosion in your Mr. Northman's bar. Imagine causing your aunt to be frozen into a solid iceblock because you just told her to chill or turning your precious caustic vampire barbie red from her skin to her eyes and hair all red because you think red is her color or causing Godric to explode into red blood, smashed up flesh and gooey mush because he caught you off guard or your dear supposedly intimidating blonde hulk to shrink into a tiny figurine indefinitely because you sneezed too hard. You are a mage and all these and what you cannot even imagine will happen. That is whats along the line waiting for you."

She could see it. Her fingers dug into her Mr. Northman's arms as images blurred through her mind, hot blood gushing out of people's eyes because their brains were heat up, a cheetah jumping onto the Fangtasia bar and clamping its jaw down on an unsuspecting customer, making Mr. Northman's pretty red car disappear, Fangtasia blowing up into the sky in a mountain of fiery explosion, her aunt bright blue and frozen within a block of ice like those prehistoric creatures in the Ice-Age movies, Miss Pam screaming and red all over, a puddle of red mush with barely identical mutilated body parts and organs on the floor which would make up Godric and a Mr. Northman the size of tiny figurine like a Tinkerbell in the palm of her hand.

Arya couldn't get lost in these thoughts. She just couldn't. It helped that Mr. Northman was her own personal anchor. She managed to ask a little slowly, "Did something like this ever happen to you?"

As quick as it came, those blood chilling beacons in his eyes died down and were back to those familiar ice-gray blue color. He snorted and deadpanned, "Poor form of deflection, kid."

And true to form, Arya reacted just as quickly. Her hesitation, nervousness and whatever fright she had slipped away. She snapped back, in total logic and very sassy, "Mine was a logical and related question to the matter. Your statement however, was not an answer but a deflection. So do tell me, you being the experienced mage in the room and the one capable of explaining my situation and options to me, have you ever experienced any of these hypothetical horrible instances?"

To Arya and Eric's disappointment, instead of being insulted, the mage chuckled as if tickled and what was worse was that Godric and Mihael chuckled a little as well. Apparently, Arya's sass was something vastly entertaining even in the face of such a grave topic of discussion.

The mage looked at her with something akin to fondness, well as close to fondness as his grumpy mug could resemble and that ticked off Eric. Casper told her with a wicked tilt of his lips, "There are a few reasons why I find you tolerable and one of them being your blunt attitude. So I'll answer your questions. Yes, I have experienced such incidents."

Arya stared at him unblinkingly and demanded, "Please, elaborate."

There was a slight grunt from Casper as he looked at the wall into nothing. Eric could tell instantly that the man was lost in his own memories. Reliving one's past was never easy, especially a tragic past. He even noticed the oldest vampire in the room, Mihael take a seat. He didn't need to be a mindreader to know that what Casper Jinx was going to recount for them would be something unnerving.

Godric took a seat beside Eric and Eric let him hold one of Arya's tiny fragile hands. It was least he could do for his kitten and master. She wanted Godric's comfort as well as his.

Casper's voice was soft as he started, "I am over two hundred years old in human realm time and centuries older in mage realm time. I was born of two completely human parents. I was an orphan, brimming with magic yet a stray mage who had thankfully for the longest time did not fall into the hands of magic hungry witches to drain me to the point of leaving behind a dry corpse.

It did not escape either vampire the eerie similarity between the two mages in the room. Arya had more in common with Casper than Eric was comfortable with. Godric was rubbing tiny circles on Arya's hand with his thumb as his eyes remained on the grown mage. It turned Godric's stomach to see a little of Arya in Casper, because he knew from the moment Casper began his tale that Casper's story was a very tragic and horrifying one. Godric did not even want to imagine his little friend in such a position, but what was Casper's past reality was one of Arya's future possibilities.

Casper blew another smoke ring as he continued, "From a very young age, accidental magic happened quite frequently around me and I was the luckiest bastard in the history of stray mages to never quite have disastrous results to my accidental magics. Things like tripping someone, or floating things in my sleep, or attracting animals or conjuring food when I was hungry; only that sort of things happened to me."

As Eric was expecting, there was a but to the story. Nobody's luck ran that strong or for that long. Casper's luck ran out too and Casper explained it. He looked at the little girl who was curled up between two very powerful vampires and said, "Then, I started getting sicker and sicker, everything hurt and I felt horrible. A coven of witches found me and a bunch of other mage children. I watched children, nearly a dozen helpless, crying and screaming children younger than my thirteen years of age being drained and ripped int shreds as they were harvested for their magic."

Eric could feel his Arya stiffening up and his own arms clutched her tighter to his chest. The buzzing in his head was so loud and he noticed Godric's hand tightening on her hand. It was one thing to be truly evil enough to kill children, but entirely another thing to torture children. Eric and Godric had known numerous witches over their time as vampires. Some useful and some truly a pain to deal with and yes, they too had known evil witches. They knew what witches were capable of and more often than not witches were insane. Either vampire did not want to imagine a witch being anywhere near their Arya in normal circumstances. But now that they knew what a witch wanted from their Arya or a witch was truly capable of doing with her, it was an unspoken fact between them that they would kill any witch who would come anywhere remotely close to their Arya. Eric was seething with rage on the inside and felt the strongest protective urge towards the child he held in his arms and he knew by the cold look in his master's eyes, Godric felt the same.

Casper looked Arya dead in the eye and spoke softly yet each of his words rang like church bells in the vampires' ears, "I was the last to be drained because my magic was greater than theirs and I was the eldest. Luck was on my side once more even though I had given up. I was ready for my gruesome death when three people barged in there. One of them was the great mage who became my teacher, the second one was the annoying vampire standing right behind me, Mihael and the last man was your uncle, Arya. Your father's elder brother, your uncle, Alistair Hellios."

Eric relaxed when he felt his kitten relaxing as well. He didn't what made her relax. The fact that Casper was saved from experiencing something truly horrific or at the mention of her paternal uncle. Casper had a quirky smile on his thin lips as he told her about his savior, "He then became my sponsor, his name has been right behind my name till this day. He became my guardian and his house had taken me in. I grew up right alongside your father, Arya. Your father was my best friend. My brother in everything but blood."

Before Eric could even react to that statement, Arya retorted, voice soft yet hard and cold like steel, "If your trying to forge a connection with me because of your past history with my biological family, you are failing at it. I am a creature of logic above all else. Sometimes emotions do get to me, that's true. But in this instance I feel nothing for the family I didn't know existed until hours ago. They don't matter to me let alone have any sway over me. So I suggest instead of baiting me with tidbits about my mage realm family, you get to the point and tell me how I should prevent these accidental magics and learn to control my magic."

Godric sighed softly at the child. She was still a bit hostile about her family. She was right to be wary, but it hurt him to see this sweet child feel so threatened to be always defensive. He rubbed her hand between both of his hands and hoped that he and Eric could calm her down and make her feel safe. His childe was no better. Eric was smirking victoriously at the mage's direction. His childe loved how Arya always got one up over the mage.

Casper chuckled and held up his hands in mock-surrender. Then he drawled lazily, "Fair enough. To be blunt, you need to be schooled and trained. Considering the massive and continuous amounts of magic your body is generating, you need to start using it properly and above all else you need to learn how to be a mage. It doesn't matter whether you care or not, but you are a Hellios by blood and that means you have their biological make-up. The Hellios are one of those families in our realm who have great aptitude and capacity for magic. You need to use up the building magic in your body."

The explanation made perfect sense to both Godric and Eric and they knew that their clever little kitten was certainly getting everything. She quickly and fiercely countered with a tip of her chin, "So what does all of this so-called training entitle? Do I go to some special school for amateur mages? Do I get a tutor? Is there an instruction manual for people like me? What? Because I do not have a rich sponsor or a savior standing in the wings to rescue me and turn me into a powerful mage. I don't want a sponsor or savior in the first place. I do not want to leave the comfortable life I have here."

While Godric thought it to be crass, crude and cruel of her to throw Casper's past tragedy right into his face in midst of making a point, Eric thought it was perfectly logical of her to speak in the manner. What she said made perfect sense to Eric and he himself couldn't have said it better. It warmed him a little to hear her say that she did not need to be saved, be taken care of or be moved away. Why would she need any of that when she had him? He was her savior, her guardian, he took care of her and he was her home. But his smugness did not last long.

Casper deadpanned instantly, "Then best case scenario, some witches get you and drain you. Worst case scenario, you kill each and every one of loved ones and then proceed to destroy this side of the State and then turn dark."

Before Eric could even glare at the insolent mage, Arya countered immediately and confidently, "Lesser evil, the witches, Mr. Northman will protect me and you know that."

Eric couldn't explain the burst of happiness in his chest at the way his kitten was declaring with utter confidence about how he would protect her. Her trust in him was shinning from her voice, her expression, her words and her confidence.

The smirk on Casper's thin lips was dark, the glint in his eyes sinister and his voice utterly wicked as he drawled, "Yes, but who will protect your Mr. Northman from you?"

Eric's fangs had clicked out in response and a sneer painted on his face. This mage was daring to frighten, intimidate and corner his kitten and that would not do at all. Godric instantly clutched onto Eric's shoulder once more. But it was Arya's response which calmed him. She was not intimidated at all. In fact, there was no difference in her at his words; she saw through his attempt. She was utterly composed as she turned the table on him, "So what do you propose, because I can tell you are coming around a proposition of yours."

Casper snorted and grumbled, "I don't propose anything. I am giving you an option amongst the many options you do have. You can leave for a few years to the mage world, finish your training under me or whoever you choose as your mentor and teacher and then come back here."

Arya was his, how could she leave him for a few years and that too to some looney place called mage world? Eric's mind was spinning furiously and the buzzing turned to prickling. Godric threw a quick glare at his way to calm down, yet he couldn't quiet manage it.

Arya repeated with a raised eyebrow, "A few years?"

Casper nodded once sharply and said a little calculatingly, "Two to three years tops."

Eric grounded out instantly, "She isn't going anywhere."

Casper drawled back coolly, "That's up to her and her legal guardian, Blondie."

Eric sneered furiously, "Oh yes, let's ask the incompetent guardian whom this child looks after about her going off with two strangers who promise her a magical education."

Arya gasped, poked Eric in the chest with a finger and almost chided, "Hey, no dissing my aunt. But other than that, I wholeheartedly agree."

Casper scoffed at the child, "Of course you would, you brat. He is tugging on both of your bond."

Arya blinked once. Eric wanted to curse loudly and explicitly. Godric controlled the urge to slap his forehead. The mage let the cat out of the bag before they could even have the chance to explain anything to their little Arya.

Arya frowned in confusion, "Our what?"

Then came the inevitable lecture which spilled everything. Eric was growing angrier and more worrisome by the second and Godric felt very wary about the way Arya remained quiet and took all of this huge secret in. The poor child had her world turned upside down and inside out within a matter of days.

Casper drawled in a rough yet passionate voice, "Your bond. The true mate and soul's mate bond between you two. You are a child still and hold no information or experience about this matter. All you need to know for now until your mate decides to explain everything to you otherwise is that there is an unbreakable and very important bond between your Mr. Northman and you. It is very rare amongst both of our kinds, but this bond is very much revered. Your very souls are made for the other. Both of you will always want to remain with the other once you find one another; that's the very definition of the bond between you two. One is incomplete without the other. Imagine an industrial strength steel cable connecting the both of you. He is tugging on it from his side. You will want whatever your Mr. Northman wants. You will agree with his every word, because you're a child still, a submissive to him because of your age. You want to please him at every turn and it is very evident right at this moment."

Eric thundered at the mage, his fangs out, "You have no right to inform her of any of this let alone fill her ears with such lies. I should rip your heart out of your chest this very second."

Casper bared his own teeth at the vampire in an ugly and enraged move and taunted, "You could try, you blonde narcissist hulk. You'd fail hilariously."

Eric warned him icily, "You breathe because of Godric's hospitality."

The mage retorted just as coldly, "You remain unharmed because that child's life is linked with yours. Every action made on you affects her life directly and you know that."

Eric repeated stubbornly and challengingly, "She is not going anywhere."

Apparently the child literally and figuratively caught in the middle of the two blondes spoke up loudly and irritatedly, "I can speak for myself and please let me say something right now."

Eric looked down at his kitten in surprise. His kitten was getting more and more confident and sassy and he blamed it all on her Miss Pam. Casper gestured at her with a hand and grumbled, "Go on, kid."

All she said politely and directly to the mage and his companion was, "I need you and your friend to leave right now Mr. Jinx. I need to talk this over and think. Please leave the room."

Eric smiled wide, showing all teeth and fangs as he looked upon the mage victoriously. Godric shook his head at his progeny's childishness. The mage looked at Arya for a few quiet seconds before he nodded once and merely replied, "As you wish, kid."

And he walked out of the room with Mihael and a concerned Godric behind him.


	33. AN1

Hello Readers,

I have never had to write something like this ever before so bear with me and please do excuse my odd behavior.

My mother whom I have spoken of before, she passed away on the 19th of this month. She had suffered a lot and although I know she is in peace now, I still miss her terribly and find it nearly impossible to accept her absence in my life. She had Parkinson's and was in the last stage of it, GBS, dementia and epilepsy.

I feel incredibly depressed and feel like mourning all the time, but there is a lot to be sorted through, a lot to be done and handled. I am an only child so it falls all on me as well as handling my father who is significantly older than my mother. My mother was 45 when she passed away, too young.

I don't exactly know how to handle myself. All I have been doing till now is just distracting myself with work, people, cousins and all the things I need to sort out or fix.

I don't know exactly when I can get back to writing, it maybe months from now or it maybe tomorrow. So please excuse me.

Please pray for my mother.

Thank you.

Zahra.


	34. STOP SOPA

Dear Readers,

This is to ask you guys to help. Please sign this petition. We need 100, 000 signatures by the 19th of March. SOPA which stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts is back and will stop all fanfiction websites, fan-art, fan web pages, fan made videos, etc will all be banned.

Please stop SOPA. We need around 66, 000 more signatures. So please post this as a chapter update or on your twitter, facebook, intagram, tumblr or just spread the word and get as many people as you can to sign this as well as sign it yourself.

The link is:

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

Thank you…

Zahra.


	35. Of Hand Sanitizers and Silver Stakes

Dear Readers! I know it's been a long long time. But here it is, a new chapter. I am not quite happy with it, but after the rough time I have had with my mother's passing and handling my family and home, well this was the best I could do. Hopefully you will like it and please do tell me what you think about it. New characters will be appearing in this story soon.

Also to a certain anonymous reviewer, I do not care whether you like it or not if I leave ANs or if there are too many of them for your tastes. I will not apologize for them or remedy them. I informed my readers of the lack of updates because I am considerate like that and I think you are a person greatly lacking in personality and quality if you think that this is something offensive on my part. I have always apologized for my late updates, shared why I felt lost and took a break and I have voiced a reason against SOPA which if went on would have banned this site. Those were all important note that I had to inform my readers about and if you don't like it then too bad.

Sorry to all my readers for the rant I went on there. But it had to be said. But please do read and enjoy the new chapter and please Review and let me know how you liked it. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finding Her<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

* * *

><p>After Godric left with his two guests, Mihael and Casper Jinx, Arya was all alone with Eric. They were silent for nearly an hour, just being with each other. Arya sat comfortably and naturally in Eric's lap, curled up like her nickname sake, a kitten. Eric on the other hand was in the most pensive mood, he was brooding clutching Arya to himself like a child holds onto a favorite toy.<p>

He would never admit it. He would never admit that he was feeling threatened and insecure at the thought of his Arya leaving. But the inevitable fact was that she would be leaving. No matter what he wanted, the situation demanded that she leave soon for all of their benefit. Especially for the sake for her own life, she needed to go away to learn how to use and control her abilities. He didn't know how he would deal with Arya's departure at all.

He buried his nose deep in his kitten's soft curls and steadily took deep breaths, taking in her scent to calm the storm wrecking in him. Arya snuggled deeper into his arms and let her mind wander off. She had a a lot to think about. Especially about the last bomb Casper Jinx had dropped on her. Soul's mate, true mate?

Finally, Eric decided to address the huge elephants in the room. He broke the soothing silence in the room by stating blankly, "So, you want to leave."

It was more of an accusation than a statement and Arya was smart enough to pick up on that. Arya shook her head vigorously, the shiny curls on her head bouncing to and fro and she denied with a pout of her mouth that made Eric's lips want to twitch into a smile, "I never said that, Mr. Northman."

Eric turned her around and made her sit right in front of him on the bed, his arms still around her shoulders. He placed his large hand on her head and looked into her eyes and then simply said with a straight face, "Then you are staying. Good."

Arya's little nose scrunched up and her eyes didn't meet his as she said gently, "I didn't say that either."

Eric sighed loudly and exasperatedly. He let go of her and pinched the arch of his nose as he grumbled at her, "I am not known for my patience, kitten. Don't test what little I do have of it."

She gasped a little and quickly scrambled forward to grab one of his large hands in her tiny hands. She held onto his hand earnestly and coaxed him with her huge glowing yellow-amber eyes, "I am sorry, Mr. Northman. But you must understand, whatever facts we have just discovered does give us a lot to think about and there are important decisions to be made."

That look in her eyes pulled at his non-existent heart for sure but he wouldn't give into it. He looked right back at her and deadpanned, "The decision has already been made. You are not going anywhere."

Her eyes went wide as she held tighter onto his hand and explained tenaciously, "But if I do stay here, there will be dire and deadly consequences. I cannot stay here."

He told her just as unmoving, "There is no if. You shall go into hiding then. It is that simple."

She was pleading next, her eyes a little wet and her pale cheeks completely flushed, "Yes, but for how long do I hide? And hiding will only protect me from people who mean me harm; what about the harm I will cause the ones I love? My aunt, Godric, Miss Pam and you? What about all of you? Do I live the rest of my life in fear of my own abilities?"

Eric hated seeing her like this. As much as he loved having people at his mercy and pleading at his feet, he never ever wanted to see his kitten like this. He shrugged and told her adamantly, "Then I will get someone to teach you these magic tricks."

She started sniffling next. Then she countered, her voice almost shrieking in panic, "What about the witches then?"

He smirked darkly at her. He spoke to her with a cold steel to his voice, "I have dealt with witches from even before your Miss Pam was born. Witches are nothing terrifying for me."

She pleaded at him, her mouth tugging down a little and her lower lip pouting out, she reasoned with him, "Mr. Northman, please think about it. It will be like going to college. Just for a few years to educate myself and grow up. There will be others of my kind. I could learn everything there is to learn about my kind, the mages."

Eric didn't fail to notice that she had no awe in her voice or a hint of fascination when she spoke about mages or that world. To her it was a matter of practicality and logic. It was as if she was talking and discussing with him the matter about the treatment to a critical disease. He didn't give in. He questioned her coolly, "Is this about your education or about that family which abandoned you? The same family which didn't even think about looking for you over all these years?"

It didn't even matter to him that he was prodding at a wound of hers with his questions. He planned it that way, to force her to see his way of thinking. He noticed that there was neither hurt nor outrage in her expression or in her eyes. She was dealing with this thing with her logic and her emotions. Her emotions ran strongly towards his and their family's protection, in this case the protection meant from her. He stifled the urge to ruffle her hair, she really was adorable when she tried to be all selfless and self-sacrificing. He would have to soon teach her to be otherwise and have more of a ruthless streak even when it came to their little family. She was the youngest, she was within her right to act thoughtlessly and selfishly.

She sighed and told him matter-of-factly, "Mr. Northman, to be fair they did not even know I existed. My family, my mage family is one of the reasons why I want to go there for my training. But it is not the most important reason."

He tilted his head to the side, truly curious about where she was taking this. He asked her plainly, "Then why do you want to leave?"

When she spoke, Eric could swear her eyes were glowing, literally glowing just like Casper's did before. Only her eyes were a little more muted when it came to this glowing. Eric was in awe of her; this was her power, her magic and this was her showing her true self to him and he felt closer to her than ever. His skin buzzed and hummed pleasantly. She replied passionately, all fierce, honest and emotional, "I want to go there because I want to keep all of you safe. I want to return in control and powerful enough to make you proud of me. I want come back and be someone worthy. I have finally found a place where I belong, Mr. Northman. Finally, after all these years I feel like I have a home."

There were no words to express exactly how much those words meant to him coming from her. They were everything he never thought he wanted and it was all due to the strange,sacred, rare, monumental and unbreakable bond between them. He was her home and she knew it very well. That's all that mattered to him truly.

His question was a plea hidden in a cold whisper, "Then, why leave it?"

Her answer was honest, heartfelt and a balm to all the wounds in him; a warmth to all the chill in his heart, "Because it is time for me to grow up, Mr. Northman. I don't want to leave. I have to leave. I am going to hate being away and I am going to miss you all terribly. I will come back."

Her promises and her confession meant a lot to him but he couldn't acknowledge that. His arms were tight bands around her tiny body as he whispered firmly into her hair, "You are mine."

That was perhaps the first time Eric had so directly set a claim on her. The first time he did so to a human who wasn't the least bit used by him for any specific purpose. She was indeed of most value to him, but this claim was nothing like claiming any other human by any other vampire. This was something very profound. It was to keep his own insecurities at bay and to install the the very truth about Arya's existence in the world to his own self. Her very existence meant that she was bound to him, a part of him, completely and utterly his.

The soft sigh from Arya's lips was a relief to him. But the feeling he had when Arya's tiny hands came up to his forearms and clutched them and snuggled deeper into his chest, could only be compared with the feeling he had when Godric would take him in his arms. His insides purred at having Arya finding herself a home in his arms. She was being cheeky, yet there was an unmistakable sincerity which rang in her voice, "Somehow I already knew that."

He chuckled and teased back, "Perceptive."

Her reply was pure Pam, all smug and sassy and he couldn't help but adore her for it, "I know."

For a while there was a comfortable silence between them. For Eric it was a very content and silent moment in his life, one that was very memorable and very soothing to whatever chaos he held within himself. It was just him and his little kitten in his arms, tucked away safe and sound with him and no one to intrude upon their privacy. Nothing was said and nothing was heard except the perfect sound of her thumping heart and her sweet scent washing over him.

Her little face nuzzled against his chest, trying to bury herself further within him, her little fists clutching onto him tighter and he felt like purring. When she spoke she was so quiet, so sombre and so utterly sad; Eric felt like someone was squeezing his unbeating heart in a vice grip. He did not like that feeling at all. She spoke earnestly to him, "I want to finally fix what I always felt was wrong with me, Mr. Northman. I don't know about any of this soul's mate, true mate business that plucked chicken was talking about. But I can guess what it means and you know how accurate my guesses are."

Eric had never hated his Arya's perceptiveness more than that very moment. He despised her intelligence and worse than that for the first time in his life he felt like he was a repulsive monster. How could this sweet child sit in his lap and feel safe in his arms while she knew what she knew. He felt an over-whelming rage within him against that mage. He wanted to kill him for letting his Arya know about this soul mate bullshit. No matter what the mage said, Arya was important to him true, but that did not meant he had any ill intention towards her. He could never think such thoughts about a child. He did not work like that.

There was a storm of panic rolling in him. He had to explain things to Arya; explain how he was not like that and she was safe with him. What if she thought him to be one of those sick perverts who preyed upon children? He couldn't stomach the very idea of her ever thinking of him along those lines.

He gruffly stated, "Its nothing like that."

If she had stiffened in his arms, something in him would be broken. He knew that. Her absolute trust in him was a a matter of pride for him. That kind of trust was invaluable. Her loyalty stemmed from that very trust and that was very valuable to him. Mage or not. But she was utterly relaxed in him arms.

He felt her head nod and she replied softly, "Yet. I am still a kid."

Knowing that she knew what held in her future made him feel all sorts of unnerved. She did not need to know what changed between a man and a woman once children grew up into adults. She especially did not need to know that said changes might develop between him and her once she grew up. She did not need to know what any of this soul's mate business meant for them in the future. She was being practical once more and while it was a great personality trait of her's, just this once he wanted to be spared of it.

He ordered sternly, "Yes. Stop talking about all of this. If it is possible for vampires to feel nauseated, then I am certainly feeling it at this very moment."

She persisted, "But we do need to talk about it."

He glared at the wall before him as he retorted back icily, "No, we don't."

She huffed and snapped. Her words determined, logical and above all a confession of what she had been observing from the moment they had met, "Fine. Then, let me just say this. I know there is something very much profound between us. Something very rare and something so strong that I know instinctively that I am always supposed to be with you, Mr. Northman. In what capacity exactly, that I am still unsure about. I have known this since the very first few times we met."

What was this tiny child? How did she manage to do this? Manage to break apart things in him which were well over a thousand years old and make things in him which were frankly, absolute impossibilities when it came to him. How strong could a child be? He would never admit to anyone what her words truly meant to him. But he would always remember that very moment and those words to the very last alphabet however many centuries his undead life gave him.

Her words had sealed and cemented the truth of what lay between them. That bond between them that he did not acknowledge and she did not know about; she had sealed their fates and she knew she did it. His chest was bursting with pride and he felt a very big proud smile stretch across his face. His viking side was roaring with victory and pride and his vampire side purring with possession and satisfaction. She had accepted his claim on her.

He told her dryly even though there was a mischievous quirk to his lips his kitten couldn't see, "This is getting too mushy."

His kitten like most times couldn't tell his teasing from his serious comments. She nodded her head in his chest, her soft curls brushing his chin, jaw and throat and replied with utter sincerity and determination, "I know. But its better to get it all out at once then going over it again and again."

He swallowed a chuckle at her logic and pure Arya-like reply. Rolling his eyes, he encouraged her, "Go on then."

She did it again. Her next words did something to his blood. He felt pure dizzying warmth flow through his cold veins. He felt a similar sensation as he did when he first took flight in the high skies. The buzzing was so loud within him, he swore that something in him was vibrating, he didn't dare to think that he had something similar to a heart beating in his chest when he finally processed the words his Arya uttered and meant every one of those words.

Her voice was sweet, true and would always ring in his mind for as long as he would exist and he would most certainly hold her to every last word, "Because of how I feel about you, Mr. Northman, I can never leave you. I will come back to you. I have to."

How could he let her leave after she had said what she said and meant it too? It seemed impossible for him to accomplish, especially when he had but barely any time with her. He had just found her and now had to give her up. How was this acceptable in any manner? Didn't Godric himself tell him that gifts like Arya were rare to vampires and vampires went through millennia upon millennia and never found this gift. How he was supposed to treasure and protect Arya; how he had to learn and accept her true value. Then how could he ask Eric to give her up to those two idiots?

But the whole truth was that his Arya needed to live and learn the way of her people. She confirmed herself that she felt exactly like he did if not more about this strange bond they shared. Which meant and she had also verbally pronounced the same fact that she had to return to him. She promised to return. But more than anything, his maker, his master, his father, his brother, his Godric cared for him more than anyone possibly could and he was the one who had found a way to save his Arya and this was his way. Godric trusted those buffoons to fix, protect, care for and bring back his Arya.

So all he could give his Arya at that moment was the truth. He told her in all honesty, "Godric trusts them. I trust Godric."

Her reply was instant and rang with just as much honesty as his did, "I trust you."

He gave her a little squeeze and snarked at her playfully, "You think you are very clever, don't you?"

He looked down at her to see a smirk displayed on her little face that was eerily similar to his Pam's. She shrugged nonchalantly, "Certainly more than average."

There was perhaps a beat or two of silence before Eric unwrapped one of his hands from around her tiny body and brought to her face. Grabbing her tiny chin between his fingers he raised her head to look at his face. He looked into her unblinking almost luminous yellow eyes and his words to her were no less than an order that he expected to be followed to the T, "Then you will learn all you can and as fast as possible. The faster your training is done, the quicker your return."

She blinked once and then replied back dutifully, "That is my plan, Mr. Northman."

He let go of her chin and ruffled her hair, making her scrunch her little nose at him. He sighed once and asked rhetorically, "So, a mage?"

She made a funny scene with his large hand still atop her head and she rolling her eyes at him. She answered dryly, "Apparently."

He shook his head at her and teased her with glinting icy blue eyes, "And it seems like yesterday you were planning your glorious future as a computer hacker."

She frowned at him and corrected him, a bit annoyed at his teasing, "Technical consultant. Not a hacker, Mr. Northman and I can still be that after I return, you know."

He shrugged at her and gave her an unblinking hard look, getting his point through to her, after all it was no longer a laughing matter anymore, "Don't know about that, but you have to be one hell of a mage after all this mess I am going through for you."

She nodded her head sharply once, "I will be. I promise."

He nodded along with her words yet he still wanted to put her away in a safe house, hide her away from the world, keep her safe and above all keep her with him. His mind was swimming in his possessiveness of her when the words slipped out of his lips, "This still doesn't mean you are going."

The now was not implied yet Arya got the meaning of his words. He would let her go because keeping her meant it would cost her life and maybe the lives of those near her. But he would not let her go soon, not until he was ready to let go of her. So she nodded along and continued matter-of-factly, "Of course not, Mr. Northman. Not until some very important details are squared off with that plucked chicken and his ditzy friend."

He chuckled, a deep pleased sound, her displeasure with those two buffoons always soothed his anger he too had at the men who were going to take his Arya away from him, "You really hate them, don't you?"

To his utter delight, his Arya scowled and snipped back, "I certainly don't have a reason to like them. They are taking me away from you."

Yet as the mature adult and her guardian, he advised her sagely, "They saved your life and you will need them in the future. Its better to not burn off bridges at this point."

He felt nothing but a strong sense of adoration as he watched the child cross her arms and pout endearingly, "They are still taking me away from my home. I have every right to be displeased."

He murmured to her, making her smile, "I can't argue with you on that one. I am finding it quite difficult to keep my temper in check as well."

She assured him, "You have every right to feel that way too, Mr. Northman."

He smirked at her, his fangs peaking at her, "Damn right, I do. I don't take it kindly when people think they can take my possessions away."

She let out a sweet giggle, his fangs not intimidating her at the least, "You are under exaggerating that point."

He gave her a full blown smile, all teeth and fangs, making her smile giddily, "True."

Arya asked after a long time, "Mr. Northman, I need to talk to my aunt about all of this soon."

He murmured back, "I'll tell Pam to bring her by after closing time."

She nodded her acceptance and after that the two were silent for a long time. What burst their quiet and comfortable little bubble was a sudden and very sharp screaming of, "What the fuck do you mean by I can't turn her into my fucking progeny?"

Eric cursed silently and prepared himself to handle a tornado coming his way while his little kitten merely blinked and whispered most concernedly, "Oh my! Miss Pam sounds angry!"

Eric commented dryly, "Kitten mine, angry would be putting it mildly."

Eric had not let his Arya out of his arms even though she insisted and pouted and persisted that she could walk on her own. He had simply pointed out that he did not need her lagging behind and falling to her knees or worse burst her little head wide open seeing as she was still weak from her recent ordeal. But the truth of the matter was that he was entirely too comfortable with her clutched in his arms.

He entered a room, to be more specific the room Godric was residing in to find his master's dear but entirely too ditzy friend lounging in his bed, half naked and and relaxed as if he had not a care in the world while his master was standing in between his progeny and the visiting mage, the referee of a screaming match it seemed.

His Pam stood there, fangs out and breathing fire at the infuriatingly calm looking surly mage. His master was quite patiently trying to soothe Pam while the mage goaded her on. Eric knew exactly what the fight was about and he had no intention of fanning that particular fire. Instead he chose to take the nearest seat and have his little Arya curled up nice and quiet in his lap, uncaring of her embarrassment and distinctly pink scowling face.

She was squirming in his lap, grumbling just loudly enough for his ears, how she wasn't a child and how this was mortifying and she couldn't just sit in his lap. He had a different kind of patience when it came to dealing with Pam's tantrums and he couldn't help but admit to himself that right at that moment there wasn't a thing that could irate him whilst he was riding the high of the very soothing and pleasant buzzing that sang through his body. The buzzing that came with having his Arya safe and sound and to be specific in his arms. He was basking in his kitten's beautiful scent, the sweetness of cherry blossoms and the crisp familiar taste of northern cold winds as if clinging to her skin. Such a curious combination; he petted her soft curls and watched the scene before him with an utterly lazy content smirk.

But even that did not last long to his utter loathing and a searing rage. That obnoxious twit of a friend of his master's swooshed right beside him in an astonishing speed, even more than his own master's. Mihael was lounging right beside him, shamelessly displaying his bare torso and smiling a nauseatingly charmingly smile at his kitten.

"Good evening, dollface," he had the gall to brush a fingertip very quickly and affectionately down his kitten's pale and soft cheek.

It was instinctive that Eric's fangs clicked out a menacing growl rumble out. That was what had stopped Pam right in the middle of a snarl and Godric to look at his direction with slight concern. Eric would have started out in to question the audacity of the vampire's actions and demanded retribution for said insult, but what stopped him and wiped every bit of that mounting rage was Arya's disgusted expression, the way she wiped at her cheek with sheer repulsion and that deadpan reply, "It really was until now. God, I need a bottle of hand sanitizer for my face."

Pam sneered out, "You don't need that stinking liquid anywhere near you or your pretty face, blossoms, but I am quite sure a silver stake or two might take care of that particular problem for you."

Arya immediately turned to her and gave her a brilliant smile, "Good evening, Miss Pam!"

It was something Eric would pay for dearly if he verbalized out loud, but it was slightly comedic how Pam's entire scowl softened into a tiny but noticeable smile at the sight of Arya's smile to her. From the looks of the smirk on his Master's lips, he shared the same thought.

Eric tightened his grip on Arya when he heard her chirp almost giddily, "Godric!"

He scowled fiercely at Pam when she mouthed at him mischievously, "Hottie!"

Godric smiled warmly at Arya and said with equal fervor, "It is very good to see you so well, little one. I missed having my friend."

Arya nodded eagerly and replied, "Oh, don't worry, Godric! I am completely fine. Just a bit disturbed with my current seating arrangement."

Eric smirked darkly, "Tattling to my Master, kitten? I know I taught you better than this."

She looked back at him and replied, "Oh I did not mean anything by my placement on you lap, Mr. Northman. Rather I meant this creep's invasion of my personal space."

That brought out a round of chuckles from her audience and a hurt 'hey' from Mihael. Casper walked over to her in his signature lazy manner and asked gruffly, with a cigarette pinched between his lips, "How are you feeling, kid? Have a full breakfast?"

Arya answered politely, "Yes, I did. Thank you for asking."

Casper snorted, "I wasn't being polite. I was asking cause if you didn't then your body would be literally wearing out from the massive amount of magic in your system."

Eric was gritting his teeth when Arya replied tartly, "Thank you for asking either way."

Casper blew out a puff of smoke at her direction before he sneered out with what looked clearly like disgust, "Damn it, kid. I can't stand this polite shit. If I wanted a soft ninny who can't get his or her hands dirty and follows the rules to the dot including showing the etiquette taught at finishing schools then I would have poached one of Kerr's sissy students ages ago and been done with all this mentoring shit. I don't have patience for idiots. I want you to show me the fire that I saw in you since the first time I met you. Show me what made me decide on you to be my student. Show me that Arya and we can work on from there."

Pam's fangs clicked out menacingly. Nobody talked to her blossoms like that but her. Even if she agreed that Arya was acting a bit too soft right Eric could even come to his kitten's defense in the red haze of rage he was feeling right then, his kitten managed to surprise him and Mihael who was silently and with great focus observing the little girl in question.

Arya smirked at the fair eyed mage and replied smoothly, "Fine then. You will submit your credentials and resume to me and I will get back on you on that teaching position."

She then turned to Mihael and told him coldly, "You will contact my cousin and inform her of my presence and tell her that I request a meeting. If she is unable to make it then tell her to forget about ever laying a claim on me in any manner in the future and that I will let her keep her family's name to herself. I am quite happy with my mother's name only. If she does decide to arrive for a meeting with me, tell her to bring a list of all the available teachers for me and any suggestions she might have for my future accommodations in this magic world. In these matters, Mr. Eric Northman is my standing guardian."

She slowly turned her head back to Casper and gave him a smile and asked, "Happy, Master Yoda?"

Godric just watched her unblinkingly then, that smile on her lips. It was the smile of a dragon about to destroy and devour a whole army of knights. It was nothing like Eric's fierce smile or Pam's cold smile. It was his smile. The one he used to smile at when he had his enemies right where he wanted them.

It should have scared him. But it didn't. It should have disgusted him to see that smile on a child's lips, especially a child who was so dear to him. It only made him love her more. Without having any connection of blood to her, she was already his, by extension to his progeny. She was one of his children.

Godric did not have the words to quite explain the pride he felt at the sight of seeing his littlest childe turning the tables on one of the most dangerous vampires he knew and one equally fearsome mage. She held all the cards all along and she did not even let them know it. She wasn't the weak broken child he held down and heard screaming seemingly endlessly. She was his Eric's true mate and she was showing her true colors already.

Godric looked at his oldest friend, Mihael look at Arya in utter wonder and amazement. Mihael finally turned to Casper and smiled big and wide and then said cheerfully, "You are right. She isn't the right fit for my Savannah. She is meant to be yours through and through. Nobody has quite the steel in her to go through your tutelage, Casper. Dollface is yours. I give."

Casper took a seat on the bed and murmured with a Cheshire smirk, "I know."

Arya shook her head and told Casper, "You must have lost your senses along with your hair and he clearly has no brains to start with. I decide who I belong to and for that matter who my tutor will be. You two do not get to decide on anything."

Casper smirked, "We shall see, kid. I am going to be your mentor and that's that."

Arya challenged, "You will only if you submit in your resume and if and by that I do mean if, I pick you out of all my options."

Mihael chuckled as if tickled silly, while Casper deadpanned, "I don't have a resume."

Arya shrugged, "Then, that's too bad for you. You need one to be my mentor."

Casper's eyes were glowing in a menacing ice-blue color when he told her with utter seriousness, "You see, kid. I don't have a resume because I don't need one. I generally let all the other mages talk about me. You wanna know more about me? Ask any mage who Casper Jinx is. They'll tell you if they aren't too busy pissing their pants."


	36. A Note From The Author

Dear Readers,

My father had been a little sick since my mother passed away eight months ago. While he had been sick and weak, he wasn't critically sick. To my shock, exactly eight months from the day my mom passed away, he died as well.

I found him dead at 2 in the morning on the 20th of this month. He had suffered a stroke and died. I am an only child and lost both my parents in the span of eight months, my entire extended family came over to help me take care of everything.

My father's funeral process and all the rightful rituals and events were done with just yesterday. So I am writing this to tell you all that I am not in the rightful mind right now. Maybe I will stop writing for a while if I am too numb to be creative. Maybe I will write non-stop as a form of distraction. Either way, I can't promise anything for sure.

But please, pray for both my parents.

Zahra.


End file.
